


Защита галактики в рассказах для детей

by Madoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/M, Green Paladin Hunk, Guerilla Paladins, Keith (Voltron) is Papa-Wolf, Keith and Lance are basically married, M/M, Magic is just a technology we don't understand, More realistic everything, More realistic physics, No artificial gravity because fuck implications of artificial gravity, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Red Paladin Pidge, War ethics, Worldbuilding, Yellow Paladin Lance, blue paladin shiro, but Lance doesn't know it, parenting, yes it's both with klance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 60,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: Паладин Синего льва не нашелся вовремя, и галра захватили Землю. На сей раз у Гарнизона нет алтейских чертежей, помощи ждать тоже неоткуда. Но человечество не сдается. Психи, что с них взять.//Или: абсолютно недетское АУ про циничных паладинов с пятью годами боевого опыта за плечами. И про любовь, которая побеждает.





	1. Рассказ 1. Как мы спасали Чемпиона

**Author's Note:**

> Пишется по идее замечательного автора **Алгоритмизация** , которая сильно помогает мне в планировании. Если вам нравится, сходите почитайте что-нибудь у нее!
> 
> Пейринги будут прибавляться по ходу повествования.  
> Возможна смерть некоторых персонажей.  
> Очень сильно поменяла многие вещи, чтобы уложиться в концепцию. Например, ни у алтейцев, ни у галра нет искусственной гравитации, это важно :) И раскладка по львам будет другой, сразу скажу.
> 
> Еще я изменила имя племянницы Лэнса: я знаю, что у нее есть канонное имя Надия, но тогда она получается тезкой Ризави. Поскольку обе — важные персонажи здесь, одну пришлось переименовать.

_Отрядило к бою племя десять храбрых сыновей.  
Мы во тьме ползли к ангару, слившись с тенью от камней  
Хоть у нас нет космофлота, пусть захватчики дрожат.  
Их скафандры не спасают от хорошего ножа. _

_Алькор, Барлог Выборгский_

— Я уже почти взрослая, поэтому тебе не нужно рассказывать мне сказку на ночь, — заявила Марисоль со всем достоинством восьмилетки.  
Кит не очень-то ей поверил: она стояла, завернувшись в одеяло, на пороге его каюты.  
—...Но ты можешь посидеть со мной перед сном, — закончила она, выставив вперед остренький подбородок.  
Киту ничего не оставалось, как отстегнуться от кровати и надеть магнитные ботинки: корабль маневрировал, вращение временно приостановили. Если бы не ботинки, пришлось бы прыгать, как на Луне.  
После недавнего боя его шатало, пол находился непривычно высоко. Вроде всего пара дюймов разницы, но в ощущении себя эта пара дюймов решает… Черный лев ласково коснулся его разума своим, и несколько шагов до детского отсека дались значительно легче.  
Дети помещались в самом защищенном помещении Замка. Стараниями взрослых оно было еще и самым уютным. Мягкая мебель, которая ничего не повредит в состоянии невесомости; упругие драпировки, от которых так приятно отскакивать… Эти драпировки делили большой отсек на зоны и альковы: чтобы у каждого из малышей было собственное пространство, и чтобы родители могли их навещать, не беспокоя остальных.  
И чтобы детеныши-галра могли устраивать себе укрытия. Они в этом нуждались еще больше, чем человеческие дети.  
Койки-гондолы Марисоль и Сильвио располагались одна над другой и, конечно, Сильвио уже ждал их, свесив ноги в полулюк.  
Увидев Кита, он сначала встрепенулся, но быстро сник.  
— Кит… — пробормотал он. — А я думал, дядя Лэнс придет...  
— Ты дурак, или что? — Марисоль залезла на свою койку, нижнюю, и сделала жест Киту, чтобы он забирался к ней. — Сегодня очередь дяди Кита, ты разве не помнишь?  
Сильвио пробормотал что-то неразборчиво, сильнее кутаясь в легкое алтейское одеяло.  
Кит смутно расслышал «...могли бы и поменяться разок». Слуха, как же ему не хватало нормального острого слуха! А вот зрение стало лучше, хотя цвета теперь казались почти невыносимо яркими.  
— Если ты хочешь Лэнса, я могу позвать, — сказал Кит, стараясь не показать обиды.  
Глупо, конечно. На что обижаться? Он знал, что дети любят их обоих. Они не виноваты, что они с Лэнсом сейчас не в состоянии общаться с ними вдвоем. Это их личные проблемы, плохо уже и то, что Марисоль и Сильвио вообще в курсе. Втягивать их глубже совершенно лишнее.  
— Нет, просто… — Сильвио покраснел. — У меня тут… Я хотел у него совета спросить. Но это можно завтра.  
— Конечно, можно завтра, у тебя никогда ничего срочного нет. Опять хочешь узнать, как ухаживать за Лис, — Марисоль закатила глаза. — Никогда в жизни не буду тинейджером.  
— Я не тинейджер, — неубедительно возмутился Сильвио. — И Лис тут не при чем!  
— Значит, про твою влюбленность в Райана? Фу, он старый!  
Сильвио побагровел.  
— Я не влюблен в Райана! И никогда не был влюблен! Я его уважаю! У, чертова сестрица!  
— У, тупой братец!  
— Отставить, кадеты! — рявкнул Кит по старой привычке. Марисоль и Сильвио немедленно замолчали.  
Но Марисоль, конечно, долго молчать не могла. Немедленно привалившись к боку Кита, она обхватила его руку, прижалась щекой к его плечу и потребовала, словно забыв, с чего начинала разговор:  
— Расскажи что-нибудь, чтобы я заснула!  
— Что? — спросил Кит. — Ты же знаешь, я не Лэнс. Я плохо рассказываю.  
— Расскажи, как вы с дядей Лэнсом познакомились, — попросил Сильвио.  
— Нет, это скучно! Что ты там не знаешь, как они в Гарнизоне враждовали? Расскажи лучше, как вы спасали Широ! — потребовала Марисоль.  
— А что ты там не знаешь? — поддразнил ее Кит. — Вы с Сильвио видели запись тети Пидж. И мы с Лэнсом вам сто раз рассказывали.  
— Да ну-у-у, на видюхах нет самого интересного! Про то, как вы взрывали лагерь! И как убегали от галра!  
—...И как вы с дядей Лэнсом работали вместе круче, чем Хан Соло и Люк Скайуокер, — тихо добавил Сильвио.  
Кит попытался прогнать тугой комок в горле. Никогда он не был таким сентиментальным, но к новым физиологическим реакциям тоже следовало привыкать. Проклятый Заркон. Проклятый взрыв, оставивший Черного без пилота…  
— Ладно, — Кит машинально, немного чужим жестом взъерошил короткие темные волосы Марисоль, такого же цвета, как у Лэнса. — Слушайте. Все началось с того, что капсула Широ потерпела крушение. Мы с вашим дядей в это время обсуждали план очередной операции по захвату провианта у галра...

***

«Внимание всем, кто противостоит империи галра. Говорит планета Эр-квай-Ги 8967 в галактике Раус по галранской системе координат, самоназвание Земля. Пять лет назад наши силы космической самообороны были уничтожены 14-м флотом под командованием коммандера Пророка. Ассимиляция планеты не завершена. Повторяю: ассимиляция не завершена. На планете активно действует сопротивление. Просим помощи всех, кто нас слышит. Мы не сдаемся галра уже пять лет. Наши бойцы готовы сражаться на стороне тех, кто против галра. Повторяем, наши координаты Эр-квай-Ги 8967 в галактике Раус. На планете ищите нас там, где взрывается.  
Отряд Папы-Волка передачу закончил.»

***

—...Стучать, только если с неба свалится метеорит или линейный крейсер галра! — рявкнул Кит, обернувшись на пороге.  
— Есть, папочка, — козырнула Ризави.  
Кит молча зыркнул на нее, но от рыка воздержался. Вместо этого он шагнул в свое большими трудами отвоеванное у технарей логово. По углам тут все еще стоял слабый запах машинной смазки и высокоэнергетического топлива (чем эффективнее топливо, тем сильнее оно воняет), но жаловаться было грех. Большая часть отряда ютились по четверо-пятеро в таких же каморках.  
Лэнс, который снимал ботинки, сидя на койке, поднял на него глаза и хмыкнул.  
— Если ты где-то нашел лимон, лучше отдай его Ханку. Он жаловался, что специй не хватает.  
— Убью, — пробурчал Кит, скидывая куртку, а затем и рубашку.  
Он прикинул, не сесть ли на кровать рядом с Лэнсом, но решил, что все эти лишние движения ни к чему, и упал прямо на пол, положил руки Лэнсу на колени. Честно говоря, без ботинок ступни Лэнса пахли не самым приятным образом, потому что они с Ханком и Пидж только что вернулись из трехдневной разведвылазки. Но Киту было сейчас на это плевать.  
Потому что — трехдневная разведвылазка. Он не видел Лэнса три дня. Три дня не знал, вернется ли он.  
Да и вообще к гигиене в отряде выработалось философское отношение.  
— Прямо-таки убьешь? Ну, тебе я, может, и позволю. Па-апочка…  
— И ты туда же?! — Кит закатил глаза. — Английский даже не твой родной язык! Откуда у тебя этот кинк?  
Лэнс уже откровенно ржал. Веснушки собирались в морщинках около носа, и у Кита от этого зрелища что-то сладко перекручивалось внутри.  
— Нет, серьезно, зря ты. Хорошее прозвище, — Лэнс ласково положил ладонь на щеку Кита, и тот машинально повернул голову, проходясь губами и носом по огрубелой коже. Ему нравилось, как пахли руки Лэнса, несмотря даже на его отвратительный самодельный крем.   
Кит знал, что пошло в этот крем, сам ловил барсуков. Хотя и без особого энтузиазма. Киту до сих пор не нравилось ставить капканы. Он смирился с тем, что охота нужна для еды, но состояние кожи Лэнса или девушек, с которыми он делился кремом в рамках мелкого внутриотрядного бартера, не казалось такой уж уважительной причиной, чтобы оставлять животных мучиться по многу часов.  
— Мое прозвище звучит не так, — Кит хотел проговорить это четко и раздельно, но вместо этого слова смазались за поцелуями. Пальцы Лэнса умело скользили по его губам, ушам, шее, заставляя кожу петь.  
— Прозвища не выбирают, — возразил Лэнс. — Это тебе не ник в компьютерной игрушке. Что дали, с тем и живи.  
— Да, конечно… Портной.  
— Вот! — Лэнс просиял. — Думаешь, мне нравилось, когда меня так сначала прозвали? Но я выжал из этого лимона лимонад, образно говоря, и начал всем говорить…  
— Что это потому, что ты отличный снайпер, ага, — Кит потянулся к пряжке его ремня.   
В самодельную дверь громко и отчетливо постучали. Кит замер. Поглядел на Лэнса.  
— Тише, не рычи, — сказал тот. — Может, это...  
— Мужики, сорян, — раздался виноватый голос Джеймса Гриффина. — Надия сказала вас беспокоить, только если что с неба упадет. Ну вот… упало.

***

С пещерами им, конечно, очень повезло. Если бы не они, неизвестно, сколько удалось бы укрываться от галра.   
Но чтобы следить за перемещениями галра с орбиты и на орбиты, нужен был телескоп — разрешения камер не хватало. А для телескопа нужно было окно, и с этим в пещерах туго. В итоге обычным ломом прорубили неровную щель, чтобы походила на естественное отверстие. Изнутри его прикрывали старым люком от учебного самолетика, который когда-то разбил вблизи этой горы Лэнс.  
Так вот сейчас люк был откинут, а телескоп выведен в отверстие. Правда, самого телескопа Кит не видел: расселину закрывала согнувшаяся спина Ины Лейфсдоттир: самого внимательного наблюдателя в отряде.  
Точнее, спина угадывалась в полной темноте, подсвеченной единственным тусклым фонариком.  
— ...градусов западной долготы, — договаривала Ина, как раз когда Кит вошел в командный центр, запнулся о чей-то рюкзак, бесцеремонно валявшийся на пороге, и выругался сквозь зубы.  
— Тише, галра услышат, — Пидж обернулась к нему на вращающемся стуле.  
Она сидела, поджав босые грязные ноги, — в темноте Кит очень четко ощущал, что они пахнут немногим лучше, чем у Лэнса, — под креслом валялись пластиковые тапочки. В руках Пидж сжимала картонный планшет для бумаг, на рамке которого был укреплен этот самый слабосильный фонарик.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Кит.  
Ина что-то неразборчиво пробормотала.  
Лэнс присвистнул за спиной у Кита.  
— Дорогая, у тебя очень красивая задница, но лицо еще красивее. Если ты повернешь его к нам, мы даже услышим, о чем ты говоришь.  
Ина оторвалась от телескопа.  
— Неопознанный летающий объект упал в пустыне, — сказала она со своей обычной непроницаемой интонацией. — Координаты…   
— Привязку к местности, пожалуйста, — перебил ее Лэнс. — В отличие от тебя я не помню сетку с точностью до секунды.  
— В десяти километрах к северу от нас, плюс-минус, — сообщила Ина.  
— Это рядом с Гарнизоном, — нахмурился Кит. — И почему объект неопознанный?  
У него сразу возникло нехорошее предчувствие.  
— Он упал очень быстро, я не вела наблюдение с самого момента входа в атмосферу, поэтому не могу сказать точно.  
— И он очень ненадолго включал двигатели, поэтому наши сенсоры не собрали достаточно данных о том, что это за двигатель, — включилась Пидж. — Вообще похоже на слегка устаревшую галранскую спасательную капсулу. Ну знаете, которые три года назад сняли с вооружения.  
Кит качнул головой. Он не всегда держал в голове, какой техникой пользовались галра в космосе. Пидж с Ханком и еще одним их компьютерным гением, Майклом, добывали все эти данные из баз данных галра. Но Кит не видел в них особого толка. В конце концов, у землян не было никакого способа сражаться с галра в космосе.  
— Какой-то корабль терпит бедствие на орбите? — поинтересовался Кит.  
— Не-а, — ответила Пидж. — Сигналов бедствия на частоте галра нет.  
Она так подчеркнула голосом «на частоте галра», что Кит не мог не спросить:  
— А на какой есть?  
— На старой частоте Гарнизона, — ответила Пидж. — Только я не могу их расшифровать. Ну, быстро не могу.  
За порогом тесного штаба волной поднялся шепот и бурление: стоящие ближе явно передавали новость тем, кто напирал сзади.  
— Эй, кто-нибудь! — рявкнул Кит в темноту за своим плечом, зная, что там собрался почти весь отряд — все, кто не отсыпался после вахты или не был занят на охране периметра. — Сходите разбудите Айверсона! Нужны старые ключи Гарнизона. И тихо!  
Шум не стих совсем, но снизился до приемлемого уровня.  
И тут отчетливо раздался детский голос:  
— А почему надо быстро? Это же явная провокация!  
— Сильвио, — вздохнул Лэнс. — Иди в постель.  
— Вообще я согласна, — сказала Пидж. — Похоже на провокацию, чтобы выманить нас.   
Из толпы прижавшихся друг к другу людей протолкалась невысокая немолодая женщина с коротко обрезанными волосами и скорбными морщинами у рта — миссис Холт. Как всегда, она молча скользнула к радиостанции. Пидж так же молча протянула ей наушники.  
Кит между тем лихорадочно размышлял. Провокация — первое, что приходило на ум. Но что-то не укладывалось, какое-то инстинктивное предчувствие не давало покоя. Почему так прямо, напоказ? И так бессмысленно? Ну передает спасательная капсула галра сигналы на частоте Гарнизона, это же явная бессмыслица. Даже в их отряде эти коды знает, может, только Айверсон — из офицеров он остался последний, после того, как генерал Санда предприняла печально известную диверсию против галра.  
(Ее голову выставили на шесте вместе с головами людей из концентрационного лагеря. Длинный получился ряд. Ханк потом не разговаривал неделю: среди голов были его родители.)  
В общем, провокация получалась донельзя глупая. Как будто они поверят, что во флоте галра найдется кто-то, кто попытается сбежать и передавать какое-то сообщение в эфир гарнизонной шифровкой… Все пленные, захваченные и увезенные на орбиту после Нашествия (если они вообще еще живы), знают, что Гарнизон пал одним из первых и что почти все его офицеры и кадеты погибли.  
И тут у Кита похолодело в груди.   
Он посмотрел на Пидж. Вот сейчас до нее дойдет тоже…  
Точно: дошло. Даже в темноте он прекрасно видел, как расширились у нее зрачки, подсвеченные бледной лампочкой.  
— Кит! — сказала она, перейдя на шепот. — Кит, я должна там быть!  
Миссис Холт сдвинула с ушей наушники и с тревогой посмотрела на дочь.  
В другое время Кит запретил бы ей наотрез: после трехдневной-то операции, когда она не успела еще ни помыться, ни отоспаться! Но обычные правила сейчас не действовали.  
— Так, — он повысил голос. — Мы совершим вылазку к месту падения объекта. Выходим через десять минут. Расширенная диверсионная группа. Со мной пойдут Пидж Холт, Лейфсдоттир, Кинкейд, Ризави…  
...И кого взять вторым снайпером?..  
— И Макклейн, — твердо сказал Лэнс.  
Кит встретился с ним взглядом: Лэнс тоже догадался. Конечно, Лэнс знал его лучше, чем прочие.  
— И еще один Макклейн! — крикнул Сильвио.  
Он изо всех сил старался сделать свой голос ниже и серьезнее. Получалось в его одиннадцать (с половиной!) лет забавно.  
— Ты оспариваешь боевой приказ? — поинтересовался Кит, безошибочно выцепив мордашку Лэнсова племянника.  
Он использовал свой командирский тон — если Сильвио расходился (а он частенько расходился на ночь глядя), только это могло его утихомирить. Лэнс иногда забавно ревновал. «Я им родной! Нет, я понимаю, ты их спас и все такое, но должна же кровь хоть что-то значить! А у меня никакого авторитета!»  
— Нет, сэр! — пискнул Сильвио. — Не оспариваю!  
Кто-то в толпе засмеялся.  
— Пошли, я подоткну тебе одеяло, — Лэнс легко подхватил мальчишку на руки под приглушенные возмущения («Я что, совсем мелкий, что ли?!»).  
Кит не стал напоминать, что выход через десять минут. Он знал, что Лэнс успеет. Может быть, даже расскажет Сильвио и Марисоль (которая наверняка тоже проснется от гомона, если еще не проснулась) сказку. Лэнс был на это большой мастер, мог и в пять минут уложиться.  
Это значило, что Киту придется собрать рюкзаки за них двоих, но на то и нужна семья, верно?  
С Айверсоном Кит столкнулся уже в коридоре.  
— Принимайте базу, коммандер, — сказал он ему. — Идем на рекогносцировку.  
— Что случилось, сэр? — Айверсон сразу подобрался.  
— Возможно, объявился экипаж «Персефоны», — сообщил Кит, не позволяя горлу сжаться болезненной надеждой.  
Скорее всего, это все равно провокация.

***

Они взяли один из галранских скутеров на воздушной подушке, переделанный умелыми руками Ханка. Вообще-то скутер был рассчитан на стандартную боевую тройку, но Ханк не зря был гениальным механиком, а Кит — вторым в Гарнизоне пилотом. Кроме того, люди размерами куда меньше галра. Поэтому после основательных доработок скутер мог поднять восьмерых и под управлением Кита развивал даже большую скорость, чем та, на которую он был изначально рассчитан. С девятью скорость была ниже.  
«Расширенная диверсионная группа» включала шесть человек. Это значило, что если в спасательной шлюпке весь экипаж экспедиции на Кербер (трое), и их всех удастся спасти, то скорость скутера будет ниже расчетной.  
Кит оценивал вероятность того, что в шлюпке действительно все трое, как стремящуюся к нулю. Во-первых, система жизнеобеспечения рассчитана на одного. Может быть, двое смогут выдержать короткое путешествие, если принять во внимание разницу в размерах и скорости метаболизма между людьми и галра. Но трое? Очень вряд ли.  
Кроме того, Кит с холодным отчаянием подумал, что если кому-то удалось выжить, то наверняка только потому, что Широ остался прикрывать отход. Широ из тех идиотов, которые всегда остаются прикрывать отход.  
Подумав об этом, он непроизвольно сжал рукояти скутера, и тот поддал газу. Лэнс тут же наклонился к Киту, шлепнул его по плечу.  
— Мы успеем! — крикнул он, перекрикивая ветер.  
Лэнс и Райан Кинкейд, с которым они были примерно одного размера, балансировали на узких закрылках скутера сразу позади Кита. Более легкие Ина, Надия и Пидж поместились сзади.  
Кит кивнул, щуря глаза. Пустыня в тепловом визоре лежала перед ним ровная, зеленовато-серая. За те два года, что они тут воевали, Кит успел изучить ее, как свои пять пальцев.  
Конечно, они успеют. Не имеют права не успеть.  
Конечно, они не успели.  
Когда маленький отряд достиг места падения спасательного катера, галра уже успели оцепить его и устроить вокруг малый походно-полевой лагерь по схеме десять. Нет, по схеме одиннадцать, решил Кит, передавая бинокль Лэнсу, распластавшемуся рядом с ним на скале. Из схемы десять выбивался купол походной лаборатории. Но для схемы одиннадцать не хватало…  
— Они устанавливают протонный барьер, — буркнул Лэнс, передавая бинокль Кинкейду. — Нужно успеть раньше.  
Кинкейд только кивнул, протягивая бинокль Пидж, но та отмахнулась.  
— Потом. Лэнс, тебе нужна экипировка?  
— А куда ж без нее, — усмехнулся тот. — Ина, поищешь старых знакомых?  
Ина, просматривая данные на своем планшете, отрапортовала:  
— Обер-десятник Хросс, чье личное дело Пидж взломала на прошлой неделе, вчера отбыл на Тихоокеанскую базу с особым заданием, но у него есть необходимый допуск.  
Лэнс присвистнул.  
— А никого покороче найти не могла? Пиджи, мне понадобятся ходули.  
— Уже, — буркнула Пидж, которая быстро и сноровисто разбирала небольшой чемоданчик с оборудованием. — Кого ты возьмешь с собой, Кита или Надию?  
В очках ночного видения выражения лица не разберешь, но в голосе Лэнса звучало извинение.  
— Извини, Кит, но галра из тебя не очень, да и акцент слишком слышен. Я возьму Надию.  
— Ничего, — ответил Кит.  
Ему так хотелось пойти туда и посмотреть, что там, в разбитом спасательном челноке. А еще лучше — заглянуть внутрь лаборатории. Наверняка тех, кто выжил при посадке, уже перенесли туда (если бы нужно было всего лишь проанализировать оставшуюся от пилота котлету, малую базу бы не развернули). Но Пидж наверняка хочется того же, а она отодвинула свои чувства на третий план. Вон даже бинокль не взяла.  
Кит, как командир, не имеет права вести себя менее дисциплинированно.  
— И мне, слава Аллаху, можно ходули не надевать, — оптимистично заявила Надия Ризави, открывая грузовой отсек скутера. — На их базе даже есть пара женщин-галра пониже меня!  
— Надия, — Лэнс вздохнул. — Не рискуй. Маленькие галра все наперечет, тебя кто-то может узнать по росту и попробовать заговорить.  
— Ну и отвечу, — Надия показала ему язык, и добавила на безупречном кентр-хасси: — В отличие от некоторых, у меня нет акцента.  
— Так, — снова вздохнул Лэнс, — я поменял свое решение, со мной идет Райан.  
— Нечестно! — взвыла Надия. — Я просто пошутила! Все, достаю, достаю ходули!  
— Мне тоже будет спокойнее, если пойдет Кинкейд, — подлил Кит масла в огонь.  
— Всем будет спокойнее, если пойдет Кинкейд, — добавила Ина, которая продолжала смотреть в бинокль. — К тому же его сложение ближе к сложению среднего галра. И он способен без акцента ответить на стандартное воинское приветствие.  
— Ладно. Отлично. Идите без вашего самого талантливого лингвиста. Молодцы.  
— Почему ты еще не в ходулях? — спросил Лэнс. Он уже ловко закреплял на лице датчики, сняв прибор ночного видения.  
— Ты этого не видишь, — возмутилась Надия, — ты без очков.  
— Нюхом чую.  
Надо отдать Надии должное, когда она закончила препираться, она переоделась в куски галранской униформы, закрепила на ногах и руках экзоскелеты (в просторечии «ходули» — да, те, что на руках, тоже) и налепила на лицо и руки голографические датчики в рекордные сроки, почти так же быстро, как Лэнс, который считался в отряде главным мастером перевоплощения.  
Ризави датчики были не очень нужны: она изображала рядового солдата на подхвате у офицера, а потому могла носить шлем, закрывающий половину лица. Но рядового солдата ни за что не пустят в лабораторию. Может быть, и обер-десятника Хросса не пустят, но оставалась надежда, что у него доступ все-таки есть.  
Пидж тем временем уже показывала Лэнсу на своем планшете все, что им удалось нарыть на Хросса: досье (Лэнс его, конечно, читал, но освежить не мешает) и несколько коротких роликов, перехваченных при взломе системы видеонаблюдения ближайшей галранской базы — той самой, которую они построили на на месте Гарнизона. Вот Хросс идет по коридору (Киту даже показалось, что он узнал коридор мужского общежития, в котором жил), вот отдает приказание каким-то двум солдатам, которые бодро по-гарлански ему салютуют, прижав кулак к сердцу…   
Наблюдать за тем, как Лэнс перевоплощается, Киту всегда казалось страшноватым. Вот он качает головой, цокает языком — еще как Лэнс. А вот он начинает презрительно щуриться, вытягивает шею, чтобы казаться больше и нависать над собеседником — это уже как его мишень-галра… Вот произносит несколько фраз на рычаще-шипящем кентр-хасси: сначала почти что голосом Лэнса, но в конце фразы тембр понижается чуть ли на октаву, интонация меняется — точь-в-точь обер-десятник Хросс, особенно на дилетантский взгляд Кита. Все это немного попахивает магией.  
Пидж тем временем — вот кто настоящая волшебница! — скармливала матрицу Хросса в портативный голопроектор. Данные Лэнса в него уже были заложены.  
— Я готов, — наконец сказал Лэнс не своим голосом, и мягко, упруго выпрямился на экзоскелетных ходулях. Сделал несколько шагов на пробу, потом нажал кнопку на наруче.  
В очках ночного зрения это выглядело странно: как будто вокруг Лэнса заклубился и замерцал воздух, создавая силуэт кого-то более высокого, широкоплечего, остроухого…  
Кит сдвинул очки на лоб.  
На него сразу навалилась темнота пустыни, которую не очень-то помогало развеять звездное небо. Напротив неба четко вырисовывался мохнатый силэут с характерными галранскими наплечниками и массивными наручами. Засветились в темноте раскосые ярко-желтые глаза.  
Рядом встал силуэт пониже и похрупче, в круглом шлеме с красной полоской визора — Надия Ризави.  
— Отправляюсь, — сообщил Лэнс холодно и сухо на кентр-хасси, раскатывая согласные чужого языка. — Врепит са!  
— Ни пуха ни пера, — серьезно ответила ему Пидж.

***

У Кита в жизни было немало тяжелых ночей. Одна из самых тяжелых — когда Марисоль подхватила грипп. Они тогда прятались от рейдов в Новом Орлеане. Кит разгромил аптеку, — это было в самом начале вторжения, тогда еще можно было найти нетронутую аптеку, — набрал всего подряд… и понял, что не знает названия ни одного рецептурного препарата, кроме того, который когда-то в детстве давал ему отец. В коробке, к счастью, нашлась бумажка с дозировкой и длинным списком противопоказаний.  
Кит испугался списка и дал Марисоль половинную дозу, но это не помогло. Тогда он добавил остаток.  
Они сидели в роскошном номере полуразрушенного отеля, Марисоль металась по шелковому покрывалу, Сильвио испуганно держался за локоть Кита. А потом сказал: «Давай помолимся, мама с папой всегда говорили, что надо молиться».  
Кит еле удержался, чтобы не рявкнуть: «И очень им это помогло?» Он вдруг понял, что готов на все, лишь бы Марисоль стало лучше. И в самом деле впервые в жизни молился, повторяя за Сильвио слова на испанском. Тогда он был готов поверить хоть в бога, хоть в черта, лишь бы кто-то помог его подопечной.  
Так вот, нынешние полчаса ожидания по своей хреновости вплотную приблизились к тем, незабываемым.  
Из бинокля временная база галра, пока не прикрытая протонным барьером, просматривалась неплохо. Кит даже заметил Лэнса — то есть обер-десятника Хросса — в сопровождении рядового, то есть Надии Ризави.  
Проходя мимо одного из часовых, несущих службу вдоль периметра, Хросс что-то ему сказал, и тот подтянулся. Наверное, сделал замечание.  
Вот они подошли ко входу в лабораторию. Лэнс прошел не задерживаясь, а вот Ризави часовой, стоявший на дверях, задержал. Лэнс обернулся и что-то сказал им. У Кита слегка вспотели ладони, которыми он сжимал бинокль.  
Нет, все в порядке: Ризави встала в ту же позу, что и часовой (спина прямая, ноги на ширине плеч, ружье поперек корпуса), по другую сторону от дверного проема. Лэнс прошел внутрь.  
— Я внутри, — сообщила Пидж под руку.  
Это значило, что она взломала внутреннюю сеть галра. Точнее, не столько взломала, сколько воспользовалась одним из многочисленных уже давно установленных бэкдоров.  
Если бы не Пидж (и Майкл, конечно), их бы отловили уже давно.  
— Есть видео? — спросил Кит.  
Вместо ответа Пидж вытащила у него из рук бинокль и сунула под нос планшет.  
Видео было так себе: зернистое. Зато со звуком: в левом ухе Кита стоял передатчик, и сигнал автоматически пошел туда. К сожалению, Лэнс и Ризави своей связью пользоваться не могли: галра не отслеживали Пидж в своих системах, но хорошо засекали наружную утечку сигнала.  
На одной половине экрана, разделенного белой полосой, Лэнс шагал по коридору уверенным, размашистым и хищным шагом галранского офицера. На другой два техника-лаборанта в коричневых фартуках приматывали кого-то к чуть наклоненному, по галранскому обычаю, операционному столу. Человека, судя по размерам, не галра. Значит…  
Один из галра отошел, открывая вид на лицо пленника, — увы, оно оказалось наполовину прикрыто респиратором. Глаза тоже были закрыты, а с закрытыми глазами лица всегда опознавать сложнее. Кит подумал, что это, должно быть, доктор Холт: на лоб человека падала седая челка. Пидж повезло…  
Но тут же он понял: нет, не доктор. Силуэт совсем не тот. Кит плохо помнил отца Пидж по лекциям, но тот оставил у него ощущение человека невысокого и худощавого. Пленник же занимал как минимум две трети операционного стола в длину — значит, рост не меньше метра девяносто. И плечи очень широкие по сравнению с талией. Сложение, как у Супермена из старых комиксов…  
— Широ?! — охнул Кит.  
Но почему седой? Плевать. Главное, что это Широ. Если только он не принял желаемое за действительное. Все-таки даже Широ не был настолько накаченным!  
— Судя по скулам, разрезу глаз и телосложению, это Такаши Широгане, — сообщила Ина, заглядывая Киту через плечо. Ее дыхание грело его правое ухо. — Только он прибавил в мышечной массе по сравнению с последними фотографиями.  
— Пять лет прошло… — пробормотала Пидж. — Нет, даже шесть… Где остальные?!  
Пальцы Кита чуть не оставили вмятины на планшете.  
— Проверяй камеры, — только и сказал он. — Данные о катере, все. Может быть, они в другом отсеке.  
Пидж не надо было говорить: ее пальцы уже бегали по виртуальной клавиатуре, развернувшейся в воздухе над планшетом.  
— Черт! — вдруг сказала она.  
Кит уже видел, что и правда черт. Или один из его ближайших приближенных. В коридоре Лэнсу встретился друид.  
Кит коснулся пальцем окна, увеличивая его. Окно с бессознательным Широ, примотанным к столу, послушно уменьшилось и отлетело в угол экрана.  
— Обер-десятник Хросс, — проговорил друид высоким, то ли мужским, то ли женским голосом. — Не думал, что вы так быстро закончите со своим заданием на базе.  
Голографическая пасть Хросса оскалилась, показав клыки, зеленоватые в типичном для галра тусклом освещении.  
— Хотели удержать меня от самого интересного? Не на того напали.  
— А вы осмелели, — фыркнул друид. — Ну что ж… у вас в самом деле есть доступ, не смею вас удерживать. Полюбуйтесь, что бывает с предателями империи.  
Он (она?) сделал приглашающий жест длинным рукавом темной робы.  
Хросс дернул ухом (ей-богу, Кит не знал, что с помощью датчиков можно такое проделать!), раздраженно приподнял левую сторону рта, коротко обнажая один клык, и прошел мимо друида.  
Тот обернулся ему вслед, затем сложил руки и поплыл по своим делам.   
Но Кит не выдохнул. Присутствие друида на временной базе — это не плохо. Это очень, очень, очень плохо! Никто в точности не знал, сколько всего друидов прибыло на Землю — они периодически менялись, — но Кит никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то единовременно засекал больше двух.  
Друида удалось уничтожить всего один раз — тому самому печально знаменитому отряду Санды. Они чудом успели передать сообщение об этом, перед тем, как их самих уничтожили. И то многие главы отрядов оспаривали это сообщение, говоря, что друид попросту Санду провел.  
Кит помнил Санду. Она не казалась женщиной, которую легко провести. Он даже думал, что если кто и способен был прикончить друида, то только она. К сожалению, в сообщении не было деталей того, как им это удалось.  
По-хорошему, после встречи с друидом Лэнсу нужно было бы сворачивать миссию. Но Кит бы и сам не свернул. И знал, что если Лэнс вернется, ругать его не будет. Если вернется…  
— Пидж, можно как-то отвлечь друида? — поинтересовался он.  
— Не знаю… — виртуальная клавиатура бросала на лицо Пидж синеватые отблески. — Ох, не знаю… Я могу устроить кучу мелких неполадок, но это ему не по чину… А если что-то крупное, то они поймут, что я в системе.  
— Они и так поймут, — возразила Ина. — Вряд ли нам удастся убить друида. Они догадаются, что мы подделали Хросса.  
— Могут и не догадаться. Галра высокомерны. Мы их сколько лет дурим, а они так файервол и не сменили.  
— Понял, — Кит поднялся. — Ина, со мной. Пидж, заглуши биоиндикаторы, чтобы галра нас с Иной не засекли у своей ограды. Райан за главного.  
Райан кивнул. Пидж возмущенно фыркнула, Кит строго посмотрел на нее.   
В их отряде не было формальной системы рангов — даже Айверсон, самый старший и по возрасту, и по прежнему званию, подчинялся Киту, формально вообще гражданскому. Но негласную табель о рангах чувствовали все, и по ней Пидж была старше: на две ступеньки ниже Кита, на одну — Лэнса и Айверсона, и на ступень выше Кинкейда.  
— Ты не можешь мыслить здраво, — сказал он ей.  
— Как будто ты можешь, — выплюнула Пидж.  
Кит ничего не ответил, только секунду выдерживал ее взгляд. Дождался неохотной гримасы, которая означала, что Пидж подчинится, и ушел из кружка слабого света в непроницаемую темноту пустыни.  
Ина молчаливой тенью последовала за ним.

***

Им повезло: озабоченные тем, как бы побыстрее развернуть защитный купол, галра не поставили прожекторы на небольшой сопке к северу от места падения катера. Но все-таки прожекторы освещали ближний склон горки, а ее вершина хорошо просматривалась на фоне звездного неба. Зная это, Кит и Ина буквально ползли там.  
Приходилось торопиться: в голове у Кита буквально щелкал секундомер. Лэнс уже наверняка разыскал лабораторию с Широ: тот портативный исследовательский комплекс был очень невелик, сколько по нему можно блуждать? Значит, он уже перебил ничего не подозревающих техников и прорывается с боем наружу. Ризави, наверное, тоже убила часового на крыльце и помогает ему.  
Дроиды не будут стрелять по офицеру-галра, если вышестоящий офицер не отдаст им приказ; это какой-никакой, но выигрыш во времени. Но живые солдаты, а тем более офицеры, стрелять будут: у галра четкая выучка на случай предательства. Они даже не будут стараться взять «Хросса» живым, чтобы допросить.  
Сквозь обычных галра Лэнс с Надией прорвутся: галра — отличные бойцы, но солдаты натасканы до автоматизма, почти как те же дроны, думать не умеют. Кроме того, стреляя по людям, они будут мазать, потому что будут попадать по голограммам.  
А вот если на территории лагеря есть хотя бы два-три старших офицера… Или если в дело включится друид…  
До периметра лагеря галра отсюда оставалось метров сто пятьдесят. Рукой, конечно, не добросить, но из пращи можно достать. Ина метала точно, как рукой клала. Киту было до нее далеко, зато он превосходил ее силой.  
— Давай, — сказал он. — Некогда искать позицию лучше.  
Ина кивнула и сняла с пояса гибкий ремень. Кит поступил также.  
Каждый из них нес по три самодельных гранаты: мелких и легких. Кит сделал их сам. У всех свое хобби: Лэнс обожал вязать, Ханк — готовить, Ризави вырезала из дерева, а Пидж тайком читала галранские любовные романы. Кит любил возиться со взрывчаткой.  
Он вдавил тугую кнопку на маленьком плоском блинчике, тот мелко заморгал единственной лампочкой. Теперь положить в петлю, раскрутить, швырнуть…  
Первая Китова граната не долетела до лагеря, упала раньше. Но вспышка вышла знатная, взрывом ему чуть не опалило волосы. Зато Ина оказалась молодцом: ее граната не только перемахнула через границу периметра, но и разнесла один из генераторов силового поля, уже развернутый и подготовленный. Ура.   
— Молодец! — крикнул Кит, бросаясь бегом на следующую позицию.  
Он никогда не кидал гранаты вот так, из темноты, оставаясь вне драки. Обычно, если Кит пользовался этим отвлекающим маневром, то уж сразу и ввязывался в бой. Вот и теперь ноги как будто сами несли его к световому периметру. Но Кит сдерживался. Сейчас он не мог себе этого позволить. Сейчас он вытаскивал Лэнса и Широ. Одних из самых дорогих ему в мире людей. Он не мог позволить себе лишнего геройства, не мог позволить пойти на поводу у эмоций.  
В конце концов, он не мог позволить, чтобы Марисоль и Сильвио потеряли кого-то из них.  
По ним с Иной стреляли, но разрозненно: галра явно не ожидали такой наглости. Кроме того, Кит услышал выстрелы и на другом конце лагеря: это прорывались Лэнс с Ризави.  
Последняя граната улетела тоже удачно: Киту удалось попасть по одному из галранских грузовых скутеров, припаркованному у края лагерю. Он не удержался от победного вопля — и тут же еле успел отпрянуть, потому что вспышка лазера чуть было не прожгла его на месте. Черт, меткий стрелок попался! «Ищите нас там, где взрывается» — все, как говорила Пидж в своем космическом послании.  
Ну вот, кто-то нашел.  
— Назад, к нашим, — приказал Кит Ине.  
Он тоже выхватил из-за пояса малый бластер и выстрелил наугад по базе галра, но почти наверняка не попал. Так, внимание отвлек.  
— Поняла, — ответил ее голос в наушнике.  
А теперь все желающие жить быстро-быстро драпают.   
Кит сегодня желал жить как никогда.

***

Когда Кит с Иной добежали до скутера, Лэнс и Райан навьючивали на него бессознательное тело Широ. Сейчас, вблизи, Кит осознал, что это и в самом деле Широ, но не позволил себе обрадоваться этому удивительному факту или ужаснуться тому, что могли сделать с ним галра за эти шесть лет. Не тогда, когда галра уже висели на хвосте.  
Он вскочил за руль, пока Пидж, на сей раз примостившаяся сразу за Китом, тихо поругивалась, что именно ей выпало держать тяжелого Широ.  
— Ну извини, золотце, — весело и немного пьяно отозвался Лэнс, — теперь место снайперов сзади.  
— Да знаю я, — буркнула Пидж. — Надия, блин, помоги хотя бы!  
— Надия обожгла руку, — ответила Ина, — судя по тому, как она ее держит. Давай помогу я.  
— Да? — удивилась Ризави. — Надо же, а я и не заметила!  
Кит рванул с места, почти сразу набрав скорость. Скутер выметнулся из ложбинки, в которой они спрятались, на широкое ровное плато, и помчался под обсыпанными звездами небом.  
Сзади вспыхнули острия света: галра пустились в погоню. Спина от этого казалась особенно беззащитной, хотя Кит и знал, что дальность луча света от фонаря больше дальности выстрела, и что на хвосте Лэнс и Райан, которые будут стрелять, как только дистанция между ними и галра сократится.  
Но…  
— Берут в клещи! — крикнула Ина.  
— Вижу! — отозвался кто-то, то ли Лэнс, то ли Райан.  
Вспышка бластера — и тот луч фонаря, который начал смещаться к флангу Кита, завалился в сторону и бестолково закрутился волчком. Минус один. Но все равно слишком много.  
— Ну куда ж ты суешься… — пробормотала Пидж, и Кит услышал ее очень ясно, словно она говорила ему на ухо.  
Сзади раздались выстрелы: дистанция таки сократилась. Лучевой заряд пролетел прямо мимо уха Кита, чуть не опалив ему волосы. Сердце скакнуло, ответив неуместной, бешеной радостью.  
Он завалил вираж и начал бросать скутер из стороны в сторону. Да, так они теряли в скорости (точнее, в пройденном пути), но попасть по ним стало сложнее.  
— Кит, я точно не учил тебя вязать! — заорал Лэнс сзади. — Кончай плести кружева!  
— А как же нитку в иголку?! — крикнул в ответ Кит. — Портной ты или не портной?  
— Раньше ты не жаловался, милый!  
— Кончайте флиртовать! — возмутилась Надия.  
— Поддерживаю, — согласился Райан.  
Следующий галранский скутер дернулся и впилился в скалу именно с его стороны: молодец. Осталось всего двое, и они дальше, от них Кит как-нибудь...  
— Сверху! — сдавленно воскликнула Пидж.  
Кит задрал голову, что было ошибкой. По двум причинам: во-первых, он был в процессе маневра, а это не самый удачный момент, чтобы отвлекаться. Во-вторых, картина ему совершенно не понравилась: над ними, постепенно снижаясь, несся треугольник галранского истребителя.  
— Ой, — сказала Ида.  
Кит бросил скутер вбок, чуть ли не положив его плашмя: если истребитель будет стрелять, есть шанс, что промажет. Мелькнула мысль: «Не выпал бы Широ!»   
Простонала Пидж. Ризави закричала «Держу, держу!» — и Кит почувствовал сзади дерганье, центр тяжести скутера изрядно сместился. Видно, Надия подхватила Широ, который оказался слишком тяжел для Пидж. А ведь предплечье у нее обожжено до мяса, Кит видел, когда садился на скутер.  
Фиолетовый луч пропахал землю там, где еще недавно проходил курс скутера, оставив длинную траншею.  
— Кит! По прямой! — крикнул Лэнс.  
— Чтобы нас поджарили?!  
— Я его собью! Я знаю, как!  
Кит мысленно застонал. Эта чертова одержимость Лэнса! Они с Ханком много ночей бились, разбирая чертежи этих истребителей, а потом заявили, что нашли уязвимое место. Размером с двадцатицентовую монету. И Лэнс даже утверждал, что может в него попасть, стоя на земле, если истребитель будет не слишком высоко.  
Кит тогда процедил сквозь зубы, что это вам не «Звездные войны», а Лэнс — не Люк Скайуокер, и запретил даже пытаться. Но тут…  
— Ах ты ж мать твою… — выдохнул Кит, выпрямляя скутер и пуская его прямо вперед.  
Это противоречило всем его инстинктам, вот так подставляться. Но Кит знал, что Лэнс сейчас поднимает ружье, как прицеливается, как выдыхает… Он слишком часто видел его в действии, он выучил его манеру стрелять, как свои пять пальцев  
Еще он каким-то шестым чувством почувствовал вибрацию, жужжание готовящейся к выстрелу пушки. Сейчас луч высокотемпературной плазмы испепелит на своем пути все: и Кита, и его друзей, и его семью. И некому будет рассказывать на ночь сказки.  
Но Лэнс еще не выстрелил. Еще немного. И еще. И е...  
Кит дернул скутер в сторону.  
— Да-а-а-а! — сиреной взвыл Лэнс.  
Фиолетовый луч врезался в землю там, где они только что были, но погас — гораздо быстрее, чем полагалось бы. Вывернув голову, Кит увидел, что красные бортовые огни не горели — боевая машина превратилась в бесполезную груду металла.  
В бесполезную груду металла, которая падала им прямо на голову.  
Кит попытался втопить педаль до упора, но она и так уже была на максимуме. Кто-то закричал.  
Тогда Кит сделал первое, что пришло ему в голову: отпустил руль и завалился в сторону, чтобы упасть со скутера и облегчить его, насколько можно. Он знал, что кто-то из девушек — либо Надия, либо Ида, либо Пидж, смотря кто меньше занят Широ — перехватит управление.  
Однако Пидж перехватила самого Кита. За капюшон и за руку.  
Пытаясь соскользнуть, Кит повернулся к ней боком, и теперь видел ее глаза: злые, упрямые. Приказ отпустить застрял в горле. Он понял: не отпустит. Скорее сама свалится.  
— Не дури, командир, — сказала Пидж.  
Истребитель врезался в землю.

***

Кит прервался.  
Марисоль давно дремала, положив голову ему на колени. А теперь он услышал и тихое похрапывание Сильвио с верхней полки. Ну вот и хорошо. Очень вовремя: заснули как раз на моменте, как они оторвались от преследователей и завели скутер в один из подземных проходов, чтобы запутать следы.  
И Марисоль, и Сильвио всегда нравилось, когда Лэнс сбивал истребитель, а потом становилось скучно.  
Не то чтобы Кит хоть когда-то рассказывал о тех двадцати секундах перед падением железной дурынды.  
И уж тем более дети ничего не знали о лекции разъяренной Пидж после. «Тебе повезло, что Лэнс не видел! Почему твой ответ в любой ситуации — самопожертвование?!»  
К сожалению, как Кит теперь знал, на самом деле Лэнс заметил его неудачный акробатический этюд на скутере. Он даже подслушал их с Пидж разговор. Просто не знал, что сказать, и решил не говорить ничего — мол, Пидж и так устроила надлежащую словесную экзекуцию.  
Сердце у Лэнса тогда разрывалось.  
Кит вздохнул, погладил Марисоль по волосам и осторожно переложил ее на подушку.   
Ему хотелось сидеть и сидеть в этой комнате, как под кислородной подушкой, врасти в постель, пустить корни. Но пора было идти. Лэнсу нужно как минимум восемь часов сна, а он не сможет заснуть, пока Кит не уйдет отсюда.


	2. Рассказ 2. Как я угнал Синего льва (начало)

_We be the most incredible soldiers from underground,  
See how easy they all fall down._  
Таку Ивасаки, Tarantula

Подходя к кухне, Широ услышал приглушенный смех и детские голоса.  
Это вызвало у него смешанные чувства.  
С одной стороны, судя по запахам, готовкой занимался Ханк. А времени ни много ни мало, шестая варга. Примерно двенадцать ночи. Значит, Ханк опять под стрессом, раз до сих пор не угомонится. Это плохо. Обычно Кит или Лэнс помогали ему расслабиться и выдохнуть, но сейчас на это рассчитывать не приходится.  
С другой стороны, Ханк что-то пек, и… ну, значит, завтра они все полакомятся чем-то вкусненьким, а не просто алтейской витаминной плесенью. Сложно испытывать беспокойство о душевном состоянии друга, когда из его тревог и страхов рождаются шедевры кулинарного искусства.  
Желудок Широ как по команде заурчал, и он вспомнил, что вообще-то проснулся голодным (потому что рухнул спать сразу после миссии, не успев поесть) и пошел на кухню чем-нибудь подзаправиться. Интересно, что же Ханк там такое готовит? По запаху не разобрать. Вроде знакомое, не новый рецепт. Но что конкретно?  
Кухня располагалась на внешнем радиусе Цитадели, поэтому здесь все время поддерживалась гравитация, близкая к земной — для нормальной готовки сила тяжести необходима как воздух (буквально: в вакууме тоже не особо-то поготовишь). Это значило, что магнитные ботинки Широ не требовались, и он, сняв их, осторожно, в одних носках подкрался к кухне.  
Он не хотел беспокоить Ханка: детей тот не обижал никогда, но на взрослого мог и вызвериться. Гневался Ханк страшно, Широ даже становилось от этого не по себе. Особенно в последнее время. Смена львов никому не пошла на пользу. Отряд рассекла трещина, и Ханку пришлось тяжелее многих, хотя он-то остался на своем месте.  
(Да, сказал себе Широ, думай, что все дело в смене львов. Это просто смена львов. И ничего больше. Не думай о том, что, скорее всего, непоправимо.)  
Широ подобрался к полуоткрытой двери в переборке и осторожно, стараясь, чтобы его было не заметно изнутри, заглянул в щель.  
Ханка он не увидел, зато увидел маленькую Лиззи, которая на коленях стояла на высокой барной табуретке и с видом заправского дегустатора пробовала с длинной ложки что-то ярко-синее.  
Такой цвет имел только один рецепт в обширном репертуаре Ханка: его псевдобрауни с псевдокорицей и сливками от Кальтенекер. Любимое лакомство Кита...  
Глядя на Лиззи, всю перемазанную синим, он подумал, что позорно давно не навещал Сильвио и Марисоль. С остальными детьми общался иногда, а эти двое держались особняком. Понятно, почему.  
— Лиззи, такая мелкая, а уже такая жадная! Дай и мне! — раздался требовательный голосок.  
В поле его зрения как по заказу появилась Марисоль, забравшись на соседнюю табуретку.  
Младшая девочка протянула ей наполовину облизанную ложку.  
— Я не жадная, — сказала она со всей убежденностью пятилетки. — Тут еще ручку можно облизать!  
— Фу-у, — Марисоль скорчила рожицу.  
— Не ссорьтесь, малявки.  
Теперь Широ увидел Ханка. На секунду его широкая спина даже загородила обзор. Он поставил перед каждой из девочек по тарелке с уже готовыми брауни — квадратиками синей желеобразной субстанции.  
— Много теста есть вредно, — наставительно сказал он. — Лучше снимите пробу с первой партии.  
По улыбке в голосе Ханка, по его расслабленной интонации, Широ понял, что гроза уже миновала. Если с помощью выпечки Ханк изживал стресс после последней миссии, ему это успешно удалось.  
Выдохнув, Широ быстро обулся и, уже не таясь, вступил в кухню.  
— О, Широ, — Ханк еле заметно улыбнулся ему уголком рта, и Широ чуть было не вздохнул с облегчением еще раз. — Не спится?  
— Жрать хочу, — честно сказал Широ. — У тебя есть что-нибудь, кроме слизи?  
— Только брауни, но ты же вроде блюдешь талию, — усмехнулся Ханк.  
Марисоль и Лиззи захихикали.  
— А, пропадай моя талия! — преувеличенно махнул рукой Широ. — Я уверен, вы меня любите не только за мою фигуру.  
— Еще за твои красивые глаза, — согласился Ханк, подвигая Широ миску со слизью. Когда успел положить?  
— А брауни?..  
— Не надо мне тут этого щенячьего взгляда, — Ханк ворчливо подбоченился. — Я не Пидж и не Кит, на меня это не действует. Сбалансированное питание! Сначала основное блюдо, потом десерт. Думаешь, я не заметил, что ты после миссии ничего не ел, а сразу в постель пошел?  
— Да, папочка, — Широ закатил глаза и послушно уселся за стол, сбалансированно питаться.  
Девчонки между тем уплетали брауни: Лиззи орудовала ложкой довольно ловко, но, конечно, все равно перемазалась, и Марисоль, сердито вздохнув, вытерла ей лицо влажной салфеткой.  
— А почему две самые славные девочки на этом шарике не спят в такой час? — спросил Широ.  
— Лиззи приснился плохой сон, — доверительно сообщила Марисоль.  
— Да не, не очень плохой, — серьезно поправила Лиззи, прихлебывая молоко из кружки. — На троечку.  
— Ну и что, ты же все равно проснулась.  
— Знаешь, — заметил Ханк, который складывал кухонные принадлежности в ультразвуковую чистку, стоя спиной к собеседникам, — ложь вас не красит, юная леди.  
— Я не вру! — обиделась Марисоль.  
— Я знаю точно, что Лиззи никогда и никого не будит, если ей приснился кошмар. Ты, выходит, и так уже не спала.  
— Ага, она не спала, — радостно сообщила Лиззи. — Потому что дядя Лэнс не рассказал ей сказку!  
Марисоль покраснела.  
— Я уже большая! — воскликнула она. — Мне не нужно, чтобы кто-то рассказывал мне сказки! Просто вы все поздно вернулись с миссии и сразу пошли спать, и… — затем она промямлила что-то совсем тихо, Широ еле уловил: «и вообще сегодня была очередь Кита».  
Сердце Широ снова укололо тупой болью. Сказка на ночь была у Марисоль и ее брата Сильвио чуть ли не священным ритуалом. Широ находил его очень уютным и семейным, хотя и не понимал: сам он, когда был ребенком, предпочитал перед сном читать. К тому же, по его понятиям и Марисоль, и Сильвио уже вышли из возраста, в котором детям вечером нужно заговаривать зубы, чтобы не бесились.  
С чужих слов Широ знал, что раньше, на Земле, если Лэнс или Кит были слишком заняты, чтобы рассказать сказку на ночь, их подменяли Ханк, Джеймс Гриффин или Айверсон. Иногда Пидж. Но с тех пор, как Широ познакомился с ними, Лэнс всегда, каким бы ни был уставшим, заходил к детям вечером хотя бы на пять-десять добошей.  
Или даже собирал вокруг себя всю остальную мелочь, включая Лиззи с Адой и котят галра, которые обычно ни в каком убаюкивании не нуждались: отключались, как лампочки, стоило им улечься. Но послушать любили все. Особенно детям нравились пересказы «Одиссеи», где, в интерпретации Лэнса, события происходили в космосе, а Кирка была ученицей Хаггар. Широ и сам увлекался, если ему случалось проходить мимо.  
Конечно, в том состоянии, в каком Лэнс сейчас, неудивительно, что он забыл. Может быть, оно и к лучшему. Неизвестно еще, что он мог бы им наговорить.  
Кит, что же ты наделал. У тебя же была семья. Как ты мог.  
— Знаете что, — самым беззаботным своим тоном произнес Широ, — а если я предложу свою кандидатуру? Мне, конечно, до Лэнса далеко, но я могу рассказать про…  
— Про Синего льва! — Лиззи подпрыгнула на табуретке. — Как вы угнали Синего! Синий лев — мой любимый!  
— Нет! — надулась Марисоль. — Подумаешь, Синий! Красный лучше! Он самый быстрый! И дышит огнем! И вообще!  
— Я начну по порядку, и, если вы не заснете, расскажу про обоих, — предложил Широ соломоново решение.  
— Ой, ну да, Лиззи заснет, еще когда мы даже с Земли не улетим.  
— Не засну!  
— Не заснет, я буду интересно рассказывать, — пообещал Широ, в душе очень надеясь именно на такой исход.  
Получается, они хотят, чтобы он рассказал им правдивую историю о том, как они улетели с Земли на Синем льве? Уже легче, конечно, не надо ничего придумывать. Но в чем смысл? Как будто они сами не видели…  
Нет, все-таки он не понимал детей.  
— Ну, вы доели? — спросил Ханк. — Ставьте посуду в чистку и идите ловите Широ на слове. Вам очень повезло, что он вызвался, он обычно вашего брата стесняется.  
— Сильвио? — удивилась Марисоль. — Чего его стесняться?  
— Нет, это выражение такое. Вообще детей стесняется.  
— Да-а? — Марисоль посмотрела на Широ с интересом, и он внутренне содрогнулся. — А не похоже! Дядя Широ, ты здорово притворяешься!  
...Широ выходил из кухни последним, и Ханк сунул ему в руку контейнер. Широ с удивлением посмотрел на коробочку: он успел забыть про брауни. К тому же, за разговором с девочками он незаметно уговорил полную миску зеленой бурды, и есть больше не хотелось.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он.  
— Такаши, — Ханк положил руку ему на плечо.  
Широ застыл. Конечно, все паладины знали его имя, но практически никогда им не пользовались.  
— Я знаю, ты считаешь, что Лэнс съезжает с катушек, — взгляд Ханка был стальным, даже холодным. — Но только попробуй намекнуть на это при детях. Они и так уже потеряли всех, кого могли.

***

Когда Широ пришел в себя, ему показалось, что у его постели сидит Адам.  
Последнее, что Широ помнил до этого: как лысый галра с белым ирокезом (Улаз, так?) запихивает его в криокапсулу. «Расчетное время полета — пять декафибов», — сказал он.  
«Постой! — крикнул Широ. — Декафиб — это сколько?!»  
Но крышка капсулы уже закрылась, и пошел газ, от которого Широ заснул. И снились ему странные, причудливые сны. Часто — про то, что он возвращается домой, в Окинаву, вместе с Адамом, и приводит его на семейную могилу, и…  
Очень сладкая, приятная мысль: что он прилетит на Землю, и Адам будет ждать его у постели. Широ знал, что это самообман. В самом благоприятном случае он очнется в медпункте Гарнизона, облепленный датчиками, и окажется, что его поместили в карантин, и прошла уже как минимум неделя. Адама, конечно, к нему не пустят… да он и сам вряд ли будет рваться. Сказал же, что не станет ждать.  
(А потом, ему наверняка сообщили, что Широ погиб на Кербере. Он точно успел его оплакать и найти себе кого-то еще…)  
Но вот же: Широ приходил в себя, и вокруг был не ярко освещенный отсек повышенной биозащиты, а полутемное помещение, и рядом с кроватью Широ дремал кто-то высокий, широкоплечий, смуглокожий, в кожаной куртке… и лица в тени не видно…  
Предательское сердце зачастило.  
— Адам?.. — хотел проговорить Широ, но из горла вырвалось что-то нечленораздельное. Только тут он понял, до чего пересохло во рту.  
Человек у кровати встрепенулся, тут же стряхнув иллюзию: двигался он совершенно не так, как Адам. А когда он вскинул голову, стало видно, что лицо совсем другое. Адама Широ всегда дразнил красавчиком и киногероем. Этого можно было бы разве симпатичным назвать от щедрот: длинный нос, широкий тонкогубый рот, близко посаженные глаза… Контраст разительнее сложно придумать. Как холодной водой окатили.  
— О, ты пить, наверное, хочешь, — сказал человек. — Погоди, сейчас дам тебе лед. И не дергайся, ты привязан.  
Человек говорил по-английски.  
Широ впервые слышал английскую речь за… ну, он не знал, за сколько. Там, откуда он прибыл, сложно было следить за временем.  
В глазах болезненно защипало.  
Только через несколько секунд до него дошло: человек сказал, что Широ привязан.  
Тогда Широ сделал то, что должен был сделать сразу же, как только очнулся, но не сделал, потому что был выбит из колеи силуэтом «Адама»: проверил обстановку. Обстановка прорисовывалась тревожная: Широ действительно был пристегнут к койке широкими мягкими ремнями. Вроде неплотно, может, в своей лучшей форме он даже мог бы оторвать их от рамы. Но проблема в том, что мышцы слушались очень плохо, вяло. Как после долгой болезни.  
О черт! Пять декафибов — это сколько?! Может быть, наступила та самая нервная деградация, о которой предупреждали врачи?  
Нет, об этом сейчас не стоит думать. Важно выяснить, где он, кто его тюремщики. Как передать весточку Гарнизону. У него слишком важная миссия, чтобы беспокоиться о себе или о своей дурацкой личной жизни, которую он разрушил собственными руками.  
Длинноносый снова появился в его поле зрения, поддержал Широ за затылок, помогая ему присесть, и поднес к губам чашку, наполненную льдинками. Широ послушно заглотил несколько и начал их сосать. Язык и рот отозвались облегчением.  
— Пока у тебя рот занят, слушай меня, — сказал человек, укладывая Широ обратно на койку и отставляя стакан в сторону. — Ты, наверное, уже обнаружил, что тело у тебя плохо слушается. Док говорит, это нормально после длительного анабиоза. Даже странно, что рефлексы не пострадали. Ты в лучшей форме, чем должен бы. Может быть, даже ходить сможешь, если недалеко и недолго, док не уверена.  
«Ничего удивительного, — хотел объяснить Широ, — галранские капсулы снабжены реабилитационным комплексом. Улаз мне успел об этом сказать. Лучше бы он сказал, что такое декафиб...». Но рот был занят, к тому же, Широ сейчас скорее отрезал бы себе вторую руку, чем перебил бы того, кто разговаривал с ним пусть и недоверчивым, холодным тоном, но как с равным. Не тыкал, не указывал, не тащил, в конце концов, куда-то, толком ничего не объясняя — а просто говорил!  
Честное слово, Широ был удивлен, что до сих пор не плачет.  
— ...Ты свалился нам на голову вчера… ну ладно, сегодня ночью. Мы — это отряд Папы-Волка. Меня зовут Лэнс Макклейн, я один из заместителей Папы и бывший кадет Гарнизона. Ты меня вряд ли помнишь, я был в классе грузовых пилотов. Но я тебя не забыл, Такаши Широгане.  
Прозвучало это почти зловеще.  
Последние подтаявшие льдинки наконец скользнули по горлу Широ вместе с талой водой.  
— Послушайте, — Широ сглотнул. — Я не знаю, что у вас за отряд и почему вы меня связали. Но у меня очень важное сообщение. Я должен передать его генералу Санде, коммандеру Айверсону или кому угодно из старших офицеров Гарнизона. На Землю готовится нашествие! Инопланетяне хорошо вооружены, очень опасны и уже захватили ближайший к нам сектор Галактики! Они уже выслали разведчиков в нашу Солнечную систему, так что их прилет сюда — только вопрос времени! — Широ выдохнул, попытался унять пульс и говорить спокойно и весомо: таким тоном он, бывало, разнимал порожденные отчаянием и адреналином драки в гладиаторских казармах. — Если вам дорога жизнь ваших родных и близких, дайте мне связаться с Гарнизоном.  
— Вопрос времени, да, — Макклейн вздохнул. — Лейтенант Широгане, галра уже почти пять лет на Земле.  
— Что?  
Широ показалось, что он не проснулся, только на сей раз подсознание решило показать ему кошмар.  
— Галра на Земле, — повторил Макклейн буднично и терпеливо, без надрыва, которого требовала такая новость.  
Он пытливо вглядывался в лицо Широ, как будто считывал каждое его движение.  
— А люди?..  
— Кто как. Большинство погибло. Кого-то вывезли галра — на рудники или черт знает, куда, зачем им люди на рудниках, когда есть роботы, верно? — Макклейн зубасто улыбнулся. — Кто-то вот как мы.  
— Вы — отряд сопротивления?  
Он ведь сказал — отряд. Отряд Папы-Волка. Ну и дурацкое прозвище. Банда, что ли? Бывшая мафия?  
Макклейн усмехнулся.  
— Сопротивления — сильно сказано. Сопротивляемся вымиранию.  
Без предупреждения, резким движением он нагнулся к Широ почти вплотную и резким тоном приказал:  
— А теперь объясни, лейтенант Широгане, бывший лучший пилот Гарнизона… как ты выжил, кто дал тебе галранскую шлюпку, галранскую искусственную руку и координаты посадки?

***

Иногда, когда Широ становилось особенно туго — на Арене или потом, в спецпрограмме, — он позволял представить себе то, ради чего шел на все жертвы. Возвращение на Землю. В его фантазиях его тоже сначала проверяли, помещали в карантин, допрашивали — даже с сывороткой правды и на детекторе лжи. И Широ, думая, как бы справиться с этим побыстрее и добиться, чтобы начали принимать меры, решил: он не утаит ничего, что сделал. Ничего. Расскажет о себе все самое худшее. Лишь бы в его искренность поверили. Пусть даже потом его ждет трибунал.  
Но еще тогда же Широ решил и другое: он не будет рассказывать ничего важного мелким сошкам. Он знает, как работает военная бюрократия. Он будет требовать встречи с теми, кто действительно может принимать решения. Пусть даже из-за бронированного стекла. Ему нужно напугать этих людей. Ему нужна огласка. Ему нужны реальные меры.  
Но стерильные белые боксы Гарнизона, которые воображал себе Широ, были так далеки от этой едва освещенной комнаты, в которой Широ даже стен не мог разглядеть! А тот, кто вел допрос на деле, ничуть не походил на безликие фигуры в белых костюмах высокой биозащиты, которые, по логике и протоколу, должны заниматься возможным переносчиком инопланетной заразы.  
Широ не мог даже понять, был ли Макклейн любителем-недоучкой или, наоборот, очень хорошо разбирался в допросах. Он не кричал на Широ, почти не давил на него — только спрашивал очень быстро, вклинивался в малейшую паузу, иногда не давая закончить мысль. Широ поймал себя на том, что говорит быстрее и быстрее.  
— То есть на этой Арене ты пробыл недолго? Сколько именно?..  
— Что такое спиколийский оборот?.. В смысле, не знаешь точно?  
— Каких еще инопланетян, кроме галра, ты видел на Арене?  
— Сколько примерно захваченных планет в Империи галра?  
— А почему друиды заинтересовались именно тобой?  
— Ты еще попить не хочешь? Док сказала, что вскоре после пробуждения можно давать обычную воду, не захлебнешься.  
— В чем заключалась спецпрограмма, в которой ты участвовал?  
— Тебе был присвоен формальный статус в армии галра?  
— Кому ты подчинялся?  
— В скольких операциях ты непосредственно участвовал?  
— Попей еще воды. Не пугайся, что сладкая, это не наркотик, я туда сахару добавил. Через пару часов можно будет немного тебя покормить.  
Он не направлял на лицо Широ лампу: свет так и оставался очень тусклым. И все же Широ казалось, что длинноносый не упускает ни единого микровыражения на его лице, читает не хуже детектора лжи.  
И Широ изо всех сил не старался не скрыть ничего, но и ничего существенного не рассказать.  
— ...И тот галра взял и просто так тебе помог? Что он от тебя хотел взамен?  
— Он действовал в одиночку? Или там группа диссидентов? Целая организация?  
— Какие сведения он тебе передал?  
Тут Широ понял, что больше не может. Он не знал, сколько длился этот разговор. Ему казалось, что он завис в каком-то долбанном безвременье. Макклейн иногда коротко отвечал Широ, не рявкал, как в плохом боевике: «Вопросы здесь задаю я!» И из его ответов складывалась чудовищная картина.  
Мировая Федерация уничтожена. США уничтожены. Насчет Японии Широ не спросил — подозревал, что если Макклейн американец, то вряд ли этим интересовался. Но хуже того — уничтожен Гарнизон. Одним из первых, как очаг сопротивления.  
Погибла вся группа быстрого реагирования. Это… Это Адам. Адам был ее командиром.  
Погибло большинство кадетов. Это Кит. И, возможно, Кейти — Мэтт говорил, что она планировала поступать в Гарнизон.  
А может быть, Кит спасся? Если спросить Макклейна… Но Макклейн выглядит ровесником Широ или старше. Пять лет назад ему было около двадцати. Старше Кита на два, три года. Вряд ли он его знал.  
Или… Широ знал только, что галра напали около пяти лет назад. Он понятия не имел, сколько всего отсутствовал. Может быть, и дольше. И тогда Макклейн мог оказаться даже моложе Кита.  
— Послушайте, — прервал Широ очередной вопрос. — Я хочу поговорить с лидером. Этим вашим… Папой-Волком.  
— Когда ты с ним увидишься, решу я, — небрежно бросил Макклейн. — Итак, к моему вопросу…  
— Я не буду больше отвечать, — Широ старался не сжимать кулаки. Он вовсе не хотел показывать агрессию. — Я рассказал достаточно. Пока я даже не знаю, идут ли мои ответы к главному. Он видит, что тут происходит?  
— Я снимаю видео, да, — кивнул Макклейн. — Но главный это пока не смотрит, у него другие заботы. Его смотрит наш специалист по профилированию.  
— У вас есть специалист по профилированию?  
— Да. А вот барбитуратов, которые могут потягаться с программированием галра, нет, извини. Я видел, как люди, на которых друиды наложили лапки, шли и взрывали бомбоубежища, полные народа, включая свои семьи. Так что с командиром ты пока не увидишься.  
Широ вдохнул и выдохнул. Трудно говорить спокойно и с достоинством, когда лежишь, пристегнутый к койке. Но он все-таки попытался.  
— Я был в космосе пять декафибов, в глубоком анабиозе. Меня отправили в маленькой спасательной шлюпке с края Солнечной Системы. С минимальными шансами, что я вообще долечу до Земли. Ни один друид не станет тратить силы на подсадную утку с такой низкой вероятностью выживания.  
— Мы мало знаем о друидах.  
— Пожалуйста. Вы можете связать меня. Можете поместить вашего лидера за пуленепробиваемое стекло, если у вас оно есть. Можете устроить видеосвязь. Но дайте нам поговорить напрямую!  
Широ все-таки сорвался на мольбу. Он только надеялся, что Макклейн — не самовлюбленный идиот с синдромом вахтера. Что он поймет, и поверит, и пропустит.  
Макклейн отошел в тень. Как Широ ни выворачивал шею на подушке, не мог разглядеть его лица.  
— Лейтенант Широгане, — вдруг его голос стал ниже. В нем появились до боли знакомые Широ, и одновременно какие-то очень чужие интонации. Официальные, но твердые и даже сочувственные. — Вы понимаете, что даже если мы воспользуемся вашей информацией, нам придется вас казнить? Слишком велика опасность, что вы агент врага. К тому же, в ваше тело встроен высокотехнологичный артефакт, природу которого не смогли понять наши лучшие техники. Галра могут его отслеживать.  
Широ сглотнул. Не то чтобы ему не приходил в голову такой вариант.  
— Я буду оспаривать это решение, если мне дадут возможность защищать себя. Если не дадут, имейте в виду, что я постараюсь сбежать. Я не даю слова оставаться у вас в плену. Но, если вы боитесь, что я агент, можете завязать мне глаза, пока я на вашей базе, а когда я все вам расскажу, выставить меня прочь. Вам же выгоднее — не придется тратить на меня пулю.  
— А зачем вам свобода на разрушенной Земле, лейтенант? Куда вы пойдете? Назад к галра?  
— Буду искать брата, — честно ответил Широ. — Он был кадетом в Гарнизоне. Вы его не знали? Кит Когане.  
Если есть хоть маленький шанс, что Кит жив, Широ не имеет права его бросить.  
Даже если Кит уже не нуждается в том, чтобы его спасали — все равно. Боги и будды, ведь он был совсем ребенком. Помог ли ему хоть кто-нибудь?  
Макклейн снова выступил из темноты в свет. Он вдруг сделался усталым и как будто даже убавил в росте. Широ подумал, что, должно быть, декафиб в два раза длиннее года. Макклейну тридцатник, не меньше, и если он был кадетом, когда Широ был инструктором, то прошло больше десятилетия.  
Потерев крылья носа длинными пальцами, Макклейн вздохнул.  
— Ханк, я сдаюсь. Если галра умеют так программировать, мы тут зря трепыхаемся. Зови командира.

***

Кто-то щелкнул выключателем, и вспыхнула тусклая лампочка на потолке. Широ заморгал от внезапной яркости. То есть свет тут все-таки был, но Макклейн не включил его на время допроса? Ну и ну.  
Стало видно, что они не просто в комнате — в закутке с грубыми каменными стенами, словно вытесанными в скале. Тут даже мебели не было, если не считать кровати, на которой лежал Широ. Макклейн, оказывается, все это время сидел на стопке матерчатых, сложенных один на другой предметов.  
— Отстегнете? — спросил Широ, шевеля руками.  
— Почему нет, — Макклейн пожал плечами и сноровисто развязал ремни.  
Широ попробовал сесть. Ему это удалось, хоть и с большим трудом. Он ощущал тяжелую усталость после разговора, и одновременно тело как будто просыпалось. Так бывает, если тебя разбудили неурочным звонком или тревогой. Голова еще хочет спать, а тело уже готово к авралу.  
— Не торопись, не торопись, — Макклейн поддержал его под спину. — Если что потянешь, док меня уроет.  
— Урою, еще как, — подтвердил смутно знакомый женский голос. — Лэнс, какого черта ты так стрессовал пациента?  
— Доктор Холт, да ладно вам, — вступил второй голос, мужской, ниже и мягче, чем у Макклейна. — Я же говорил вам, он аккуратно. Не то что с галра.  
— Ты мне с галра не сравнивай. У них болевой порог заоблачный, а реакция на стресс лучше, чем у нашего командира.  
— Доктор Холт?! — Широ обернулся.  
Дверь в комнату была у него за спиной, и пришлось неловко выворачивать шею, чтобы рассмотреть вошедших. Колин Холт сильно постарела. Широ помнил ее красивой моложавой женщиной. Многие принимали ее за старшую сестру Мэтта, а вовсе не за мать. Сейчас она выглядела ровесницей своего мужа, коммандера Холта (каковой и была на самом-то деле). Русые, как у ее детей, волосы поседели и были неровно обрезаны, обрамляя похудевшее лицо с тоскливыми складками у носа.  
И все-таки она была жива.  
Широ почувствовал, как щиплет в глазах.  
— Миссис Холт, — пробормотал он. — Вы разве врач? Доктор медицины?  
— Помогаю, чем могу, — она коротко улыбнулась. — Ты удивишься, но даже услуги генетика-аналитика сейчас востребованы.  
Затем она поразила Широ до глубины души тем, что подошла и обняла его. Он был уверен, что заслуживает от нее разве что пощечины. Или презрительного взгляда.  
— Доктор Холт… — в легких не хватало воздуха. — Простите, я… Мэтт, коммандер Холт…  
— Погибли? — спросила она ровным тоном, не отпуская его.  
— Не знаю. Не знаю. Они были живы, когда я их видел в последний раз, но с тех пор прошло время…  
Ее маленькие сильные руки стиснули его сильнее, через секунду она отстранилась. Широ поразило ее лицо: оно оставалось спокойным, но слезы текли рекой.  
— Правда были живы? — тихо спросила она. — Не дари мне ложную надежду, сынок.  
— Не знаю, — снова мучительно повторил Широ. — Их отправили в трудовой лагерь. Понятия не имею, что дальше. Но если… сколько прошло лет? Там не живут долго.  
Колин вытерла слезы.  
— Ничего, — тихо сказала она. — Ничего, как-нибудь.  
— Кейти? — осторожно спросил Широ.  
— Пидж сейчас подойдет, — ответил третий человек в комнате, про которого Широ совершенно забыл.  
На самом деле Широ отметил его при входе. Подумал, что визитер опасен, но подсознание Широ почти сразу отнесло его к нерешаемым проблемам: Широ был не в том состоянии, чтобы справиться даже с Макклейном, который выглядел раза в два хлипче. Человек же, сопровождавший миссис Холт, был громаден: и по росту, и по ширине. Причем громаден не столько жиром, сколько мускулами, хотя и «пустой» массы, как говорил тренер Широ, тоже хватало.  
Его широкое лицо располагало к себе и казалось очень приятным — такие лица часто бывают у добродушных толстяков, — но темно-карие глаза смотрели твердо и цепко.  
— Я Ханк Гаррет, — сказал гигант. — Тоже бывший кадет. Ну, меня вы точно не помните, я учился на инженера.  
— Сколько все-таки прошло лет с моего отлета на Кербер? — спросил Широ.  
— Шесть.  
Не сходилось.  
— Постойте, но как вы тогда можете помнить меня инструктором? Вы уже должны были выпускаться, когда я начинал работать. Мне не давали старшие классы.  
Макклейн и Гаррет переглянулись, Макклейн застонал и закрыл лицо руками.  
— Мне двадцать три, Лэнсу двадцать два, я его старше на полгода, — добродушно пояснил Гаррет.  
— Я выгляжу, как старик! — воскликнул Макклейн. — Меня не будут любить девушки!  
— Успокойся, тебя и так никто не любит, кроме мужа, — вопреки своим словам, Гаррет подошел к Макклейну и приобнял его за плечи. — И как он-то терпит — непонятно.  
— Он мне не муж!  
— Ну да, ну да.  
У Широ слегка шла кругом голова, и доктор Холт это заметила.  
— Тут у нас странно, — сказала она ему вполголоса. — Очень тяжелые условия. Они правда совсем дети. Справляются, как могут.  
Широ тем временем кое-как пытался уложить в голове, что эти ребята только-только стали совершеннолетними. И не по-хорошему улыбчивый Макклейн, который только что допрашивал его с циничной мягкостью. И этот гора-Гаррет, который, видимо, наблюдал за допросом с ноутбука…  
— Они правда убили бы меня? — спросил он у доктора Холт, понизив голос до предела.  
— Не думаю, — она качнула головой. — Командир бы не позволил. Да и наше с Пидж слово кое-что значит. В крайнем случае — выставили бы с базы, как ты и предлагал.  
— Кто такая Пидж?  
Широ получил ответ на свой вопрос практически тут же: на пороге комнаты появились еще двое, мужчина и мальчик. Нет, поправил Широ себя почти сразу, мужчина и девушка. Потому что Широ показалось, будто он провалился в прошлое и видит семнадцатилетнего Мэтта — столько ему было, когда они только познакомились.  
Но Мэтт не мог разом помолодеть, магическим образом спастись от галра и перенестись на Землю. Значит, перед ним стояла Кейти Холт, которую Широ помнил симпатичной девчушкой с голубой лентой в волосах. Тогда она могла часами тараторить о расчетах динамики испарения черных дыр с помощью прикладного софта.  
Широ попытался сосчитать, сколько ей сейчас. Мэтт говорил, она младше его на пять лет, а сам Мэтт был младше Широ на два года… Значит, ей было четырнадцать, когда они улетали. Миссис Холт сказала, что прошло шесть лет. Выходит… двадцать? Сложно поверить.  
В отличие от остальных здесь, кто выглядел старше своих лет, Кейти казалась моложе. Теперь она стриглась коротко, но фамильные русые кудри, клубясь вокруг лица с тонкими чертами и узким подбородком, еще больше сбавляли ей возраст. Жесткая складка губ и такой же холодный взгляд, как у Гаррета и Макклейна, недвусмысленно говорили о том, что милая девочка исчезла и перед Широ стоит солдат. Может быть, солдат не в буквальном смысле слова — вряд ли у нее было официальное звание и вряд ли она подчинялась воинской дисциплине, — но боец все равно.  
— Пидж! — воскликнул Гаррет. — Ну наконец-то. Где тебя черти носили?  
— Заметала следы после грубой работы нашего Портного, — фыркнула Пидж.  
Широ она просто смерила взглядом, но ничего не сказала. Вот оно, пожалуйста — пусть не презрение, но глубокое, ледяное подозрение. Эта обнимать его не станет.  
— Это у меня-то грубая работа? — возмутился Макклейн. — Да я артист!  
— Погорелого театра. Тебе повезло, что ты милый. — Она похлопала Макклейна по руке, он только глаза закатил.  
Широ отметил, что Кейти подцепила откуда-то прозвище Пидж, что бы оно ни значило, и что у них с Макклейном, похоже, какие-то отношения, — несмотря на продекларированное Ханком наличие мужа у последнего. Но он тут же забыл о своих умозаключениях. Потому что как только Пидж переступила порог, ее спутник последовал за ней, тоже войдя в круг света. И немедленно перетянул на себя все внимание Широ.  
Он сразу показался знакомым, как будто Широ видел его на фотографии в личном деле. Высокий мужчина с длинными черными волосами, собранные на затылке в хвост или в косу, не разобрать. Густые черные брови. Очень правильное, может быть, слишком правильное лицо — из тех, что и женственным не назвать, но даже как женское казалось бы красивым. Неуловимо азиатский разрез глаз, не поймешь, то ли китайский, то ли японский, то ли корейский. Красив, зараза. Вид немного портила разве что щетина, явно не бритая несколько дней: она росла тоже по-азиатски, клочками, по краю подбородка. Широ и сам с такой мучился, если забывал побриться.  
— Командир! — обрадовался Ханк. — Ну как отвлекающий маневр?  
— Нормально, — ответил черноволосый.  
Тоже как будто знакомый голос. Но Широ помнил его выше… ломким, неустоявшимся…  
И тут у Широ словно мозаика сложилась. Как он мог не узнать сразу? Ведь почти не изменился.  
— Кит… — глазам стало совсем больно, пришлось даже их закрыть.  
Нет, серьезно, почему так больно глазам?..  
Широ почувствовал, как из него выдавливает воздух: это Кит схватил его и обнял. Совсем незнакомое объятие: жесткое, мощное. Кит, наверное, и ростом, и силой сравнялся с Широ. И даже запах изменился: мальчишки-подростки пахнут особенно (и не очень приятно), а этот пах как взрослый.  
Но интонации, сдержанные, и одновременно надрывные, остались теми же, когда Кит сказал:  
— Боже мой, Широ. Как я рад. Ты вернулся. Ты… как здорово.  
— Кит… — Широ казалось, что он больше не может из себя выпихнуть ничего, кроме этого имени. Хотелось повторять его и повторять, словно заклинание. — Ты живой. Целый. Командир. Мне не надо тебя искать.  
— Не надо, не надо, уже нашел, — Кит гладил его по плечам.  
— Стой-стой-стой… — Широ почувствовал, как из его горла чуть не против воли рвутся смешки. — Командир! Так ты и есть Папа-Волк?..  
— Не Папа-Волк, а просто Волк! — воскликнул Кит со знакомыми обиженными интонациями: точно так же он доказывал, что ему ничего не стоит сделать домашнюю работу, а не сделал он ее потому, что учитель дурак. — Я им сто раз говорил! Не слушают!  
Кто-то в комнате захихикал.

***

Боль в глазах наконец-то прояснилась: оказывается, слезные протоки пересохли за время анабиоза и отказывались работать как следует. Доктор Холт многословно извинилась и закапала что-то, от чего глазам сразу стало легче.  
— Могу я встать? — спросил Широ у нее.  
— Вряд ли, — покачала головой Колин. — Ты еще несколько дней будешь лежачим, эффект анабиоза так просто…  
Но Широ уже перекидывал ноги через край кровати. Он спрашивал только в том смысле, не пленник ли он еще, доверяют ли они ему. И если доверяют, то он не собирался валяться ни единой лишней секунды.  
— Легче, легче! — Кит попытался его поймать, когда Широ начал заваливаться, но Широ обнаружил, что в помощи не нуждается.  
— Ну, чувак, ну ты прямо железный человек, — недоверчиво покачал головой Макклейн. — Слушай, очень душещипательно было наблюдать за вашим воссоединением и все такое, но я так понял, что у тебя есть важная инфа. Если ты сейчас свалишься и не сможешь нам ее рассказать, будет плохо. Поэтому лучше присядь.  
— Я хорошо себя чувствую, — сказал Широ.  
И с удивлением понял, что не соврал: действительно хорошо. Что странно: он правда поначалу ощущал себя очень слабым, и был уверен, что после допроса Макклейна повалится и заснет. А вместо этого, вот, стоит, как ни в чем не бывало. И даже кажется, что способен идти. Не просто способен: Широ вдруг ощутил непреодолимое стремление идти куда-то как можно скорее. Если он опоздает, произойдет что-то непоправимое.  
— Тогда пойдем в штаб, — сказал Кит. — Разговоры на важные темы лучше вести там. Тем более, Айверсон сможет присоединиться.  
— Айверсон тоже здесь?  
— Да.  
— И позволяет тебе командовать?  
Кит улыбнулся краем губ. Макклейн неожиданно расхохотался.  
— Слушай, да! Мне до сих пор странно видеть, как Айверсон ему козыряет! Хотя уже три года прошло.  
— Ты командуешь этим отрядом три года? — спросил Широ у Кита, а не у Макклейна.  
— Поначалу не было никакого отряда, — Кит пожал плечами. — Только мы с детьми и Ханк. Потом к нам присоединились Лэнс и Пидж и то, что осталось от отряда Санды, потом еще четверка кадетов, ты их увидишь. Они прорывались к Гарнизону аж от канадской границы. Потом случайно разнесли убежище Айверсона, и ему тоже пришлось к нам примкнуть.  
— С детьми? — у Широ голова шла кругом. — Тут есть и дети?  
— Четверо, — кивнула Колин Холт. — Старшему одиннадцать, младшей недавно год исполнился.  
То есть она родилась уже после захвата галра. Может быть, даже после того, как ее родители присоединились к отряду Кита. Обалдеть. Сложно было представить, что в такой ситуации могут рождаться дети.  
— А сколько тут вас всего человек?  
— Пятьдесят восемь.  
— Так мало?  
— Хотите верьте, хотите нет, для земного Сопротивления это довольно большой отряд, — вздохнула миссис Холт. — Тот, из которого перешла я, когда услышала позывные Пидж, был в два раза меньше.  
Все это не укладывалось в голове. Широ был уверен, что вернется на планету с мегаполисами, которые тянулись на сотни километров. А здесь горстка в шестьдесят человек считается большой.  
— Но ведь есть еще поселения людей, кроме отрядов?.. — спросил он растерянно.  
Все остальные переглянулись.  
— Есть, под контролем галра, — ответила Пидж. — Их мало. По нашим оценкам, в них живет миллион человек максимум. Еще несколько тысяч, может быть, несколько десятков тысяч, было вывезено с планеты. Примерно столько же — в трудовых лагерях. Общая численность отрядов сопротивления… — Пидж оборвала себя. — Извините, лейтенант Широгане, я не хочу об этом говорить, пока мы не разобрали вашу руку.  
— В ней нет передатчика, — помотал головой Широ. — Улаз… тот галра, что помог мне бежать… Он вообще-то занимался разработкой протеза. Он при мне деактивировал всю подслушку.  
— Или обманул, — поправила Пидж.  
— Ты можешь звать меня Широ, — тяжело было выдерживать ее взгляд. — Как раньше.  
Пидж отвела взгляд.  
— Да, — сказала она, — я сюда вообще-то пришла за делом. Держи.  
Она достала из кармана своей бесформенной серой куртки сложенную в несколько раз тряпочку. Широ взял ее и развернул. Оказалось, что это перчатка: длинная, выше локтя, с нашитыми проводками.  
— Импровизированная экранирующая клетка, — пояснил Ханк. — Должна помешать передаче из твоей руки всех известных сигналов. Мы никакой передачи не засекли, но это не значит, что ее нет.  
— А двигать рукой я смогу? — Широ с подозрением разглядывал перчатку.  
Она явно шилась не по мерке, пальцы торчали в разные стороны.  
— Сможешь, рука же напрямую к нервам подключена, — подбодрил Ханк.  
Широ послушно натянул рукав. Пальцы и впрямь оказались пришиты кое-как: ладонь почти не гнулась. Но если это для гарантии того, что галра в самом деле их не подслушают, Широ был готов терпеть еще и не то. Страшно представить, что эта ведьма, Хаггар, как-то установит с ним связь.  
— Мы бы дали тебе переодеться, — криво улыбнулся Кит, — но галранский тюремный комбинезон вообще-то лучше качеством, чем то, что мы носим.  
Широ не стал поправлять его, что это не совсем тюремный комбинезон.  
— Но можешь взять куртку, чтобы не выделяться, — подал голос Макклейн. — Мне все равно пора обновить гардероб.  
С этими словами он сбросил с плеч черную куртку — вообще-то довольно неплохую, кожаную, хоть и с потертостями. Поступок этот изрядно удивил Широ: ну кто ему Макклейн? Ладно бы Кит поделился одеждой… Но Киту, пожалуй что, нечем было делиться: Широ только обратил внимание, что Кит был одет в плохо пригнанную по фигуре офицерскую форму Гарнизона без знаков различия. Все остальные тоже носили элементы формы: кто-то штаны, кто-то нижнюю рубашку, кто-то китель (Ханк обрезал у своего кителя рукава и нашил спереди огромную заплатку ярко-оранжевого цвета, видимо, вырезанную из кадетской униформы, поэтому Широ сразу и не узнал покрой). Макклейн на этом фоне казался щеголем.  
Наверное, они расхитили какой-нибудь старый вещевой склад с униформой Гарнизона.  
— Спасибо, — наконец выдавил Широ, накидывая куртку на плечи. Он решил считать это знаком примирения со стороны человека, который только что его допрашивал.  
Куртка явственно пахла гарью.

***

Широ прервался. Вроде задремали, нет?..  
Он сидел в отгороженном алькове детской, прислонившись спиной к горизонтально закрепленному на стене кокону кровати Лиззи. Размеры всех коек были одинаковые, средние, а размеры Лиззи — значительно меньше среднего, поэтому Лиззи и Марисоль легко помещались в этой колыбельке вдвоем.  
— Ты до льва еще не дошел! — обвиняюще проговорила Марисоль, не открывая глаз и по-прежнему уткнувшись носом в волосы Лиззи.  
Нет, не удалось заговорить зубы.  
— Ты сама просила меня рассказать поподробнее, какой я увидел вашу базу, — резонно возразил Широ.  
И это при том, что, конечно, он не рассказывал про то, как Лэнс его допрашивал — незачем об этом детям. Ни к чему девочкам знать, что их с Лэнсом отношения от этого первое время были напряженными. До тех пор, пока не собрали остальных львов, а там уж прежние проблемы как-то незаметно отпали, и на их месте появились новые.  
Например, отношения между Китом и Лэнсом, которые Широ, как доверенному лицу Кита, изрядно потрепали нервы.  
— Не я просила, а Лиззи! — упрямо возразила Марисоль. — Я-то и так помню, как ты на нас свалился. Я хотела про Красного льва вообще.  
— Это лучше пусть Лэнс или Пидж расскажут.  
— Ну тогда про Синего.  
— Ты знаешь про Шахерезаду?  
— М-м… это борец за женские права на Ближнем Востоке?  
Широ усмехнулся: вот что бывает, когда «детское дежурство» выпадает Ризави.  
— Ну ладно, что с тобой поделать. Слушай дальше.


	3. Рассказ 2.2. Как я угнал Синего льва (окончание)

  
_Ты знаешь, у нас будут дети_  
_Самые красивые на свете,_  
_Самые капризные и злые,_  
_Самые на голову больные,_  
_Как мы..._  
  
Янка Дягилева

__  
__  
__

_____ _

База повстанцев производила удручающее впечатление. 

Узкие коридоры и постоянно нависающая над головой скала провоцировали у Широ клаустрофобию. Кое-где своды поддерживали металлические опоры, но это не очень спасало от мысли, что все эти тонны камня могут взять и обрушиться тебе на голову. 

Кроме того, коридоры загромождали ящики, тюки, мешки и боги знают что еще. Широ решил, что это скорее хорошо. По крайней мере, какими-то ресурсами они здесь обеспечены. 

С удивлением он отметил стандартные галранские контейнеры с императорским гербом, а одну стопку ящиков венчал шлем дроида, на который кто-то легкомысленно надел венок из высохших мелких цветочков. 

— Нам очень повезло, что мы нашли эти пещеры, — сказала доктор Холт, поддерживая Широ за руку. — Кит их буквально чует. Тут на самом деле громадный комплекс, мы освоили только его небольшую часть. 

— А почему тогда так тесно? 

— Чтобы сложнее искать, — ответил Ханк. 

— Да, как вы прячетесь от галра? — нахмурился Широ. — Они не знают, что вы здесь? 

— Почему, знают, — дернул плечом Кит. — Мы столько раз перехватывали поставки груза у них из-под носа, сложно было не догадаться. 

— Где горы, там партизаны, — усмехнулся Макклейн. — Но пасаран! 

— Тогда почему… — Широ все еще не понимал. 

У галра, он точно знал это, есть устройства, которые обнаруживают биологические сигнатуры на огромном расстоянии. И другие устройства, способные отследить принадлежащее Империи оборудование на расстоянии в несколько световых минут. Каким образом они проморгали шестьдесят человек, сидящих на груде галранских товаров? Ладно бы это был густой лес, в котором водятся животные размером с человека. Но безлюдные горы и полупустыня, где самое крупное млекопитающее — тушканчик, в лучшем случае койот? 

Как они, черт побери, прячутся? 

— А это, — перебила Пидж его вопрос, — все еще секрет. У тебя доступа не хватает. 

Штаб, когда они до него дошли, показался Широ совершенно не стоящим ни своего имени, ни того, чтобы до него добираться. Он был еще теснее, чем медотсек, где Широ приходил в себя. Или казался теснее из-за множества ноутбуков вдоль стен и толстых связок проводов, устилавших пол. Видимо, беспроводные технологии у повстанцев не работали. 

Зато в центре штаба стоял круглый садовый столик на металлических ножках. Очень низкий, и, к удивлению Широ, все начали рассаживаться вокруг него на пенопластовых ковриках. Почти на японский манер, разве что в сейдза никто не сел, все обошлись скрещенными ногами. 

— Пойду, у меня дела, — сказала доктор Холт. — Не доставляйте пациенту дополнительный стресс. 

— Не будем, мам, — ответила Пидж, чмокнув уходящую женщину в щеку. 

Также куда-то улетучился Ханк, видимо, еще по дороге. Вокруг стола остались сидеть Кит, Макклейн, Пидж и сам Широ. 

Правда, почти сразу к ним присоединились двое: высокая светловолосая женщина со сложением валькирии и пожилой мужчина с повязкой на одном глазу. В нем Широ с удивлением узнал Айверсона. 

— Лейтенант Широгане, — Айверсон смерил его непроницаемым взглядом единственного глаза. — Вы умудрились сбежать от галра. 

— Это действительно Широгане, Митч, — сказал Макклейн. — Мы проверили. Если друиды умудрились его так глубоко запрограммировать, что ни мы с Ханком, ни Кит этого не обнаружили — ну, мы все равно покойники. 

— Или галра хотят, чтобы мы так думали, — Айверсон продолжал сверлить Широ взглядом. — Они его обрабатывали несколько лет. 

— Максимум два года, — возразила светловолосая. — Майкл получил данные с уцелевших спутников, спасательный шлюп прилетел с границы солнечной системы. Судя по всему, лейтенант Широгане летел никак не меньше четырех лет. Четыре года назад этого отряда даже не существовало. 

— Данные спутника можно и подделать. 

— Это бывший военный спутник русских. Галра все еще не нашли его только потому, что он очень надежно шифрует свои передачи. 

— Да, и данные из галранской системы тоже подтверждают его рассказ, — кивнула Пидж. — Если Широгане — диверсант, на ближайшей базе галра об этом ничего не знают. 

— Они могли наконец-то разобраться, что вы ходите в их системы, как к себе домой, Холт, — Айверсон все еще не сдавался. 

— Не разобрались. Они все еще достают корабль обер-десятника Хросса. Я сделала так, что у него отказала навигационка, и он рухнул в джунглях Амазонки. Пока достанут, пока допросят Хросса… К тому времени я еще успею запутать следы. Они ничего не поймут. 

— Или они хотят, чтобы мы так думали. 

— Я здесь, в комнате, — мягко сказал Широ. — Я настоящий… Митч. 

Он никогда не обращался к Айверсону по имени: субординация не позволяла. Айверсон, конечно, уловил намек: мол, как бы то ни было, я больше тебе не подчиненный. И мою судьбу решаешь тоже не ты. 

Бывший коммандер ничего не сказал, просто неловко уселся за круглый стол по левую руку от Кита. Видно было, что ему тяжело, что он бережет левое колено. В отличие от остальных, Айверсон ничуть не изменился. Повязка через глаз, скорее всего, означала, что он потерял или сломал глазной протез. А в остальном — то же самое словно вырубленное из камня лицо неопределенного возраста. Он даже, единственный в комнате, носил полную форму Гарнизона. Правда, без знаков различия, но с беретом, надетым по-уставному и заломленным на нужное количество градусов. 

— Вопрос о том, запрограммирован Широ или нет, пока закрыт, — негромко произнес Кит, но все немедленно посмотрели на него. — Пока у нас другая задача. Нужно решить, что делать с информацией, которую Широ нам привез. 

Теперь все глаза повернулись к Широ. 

— Вам что-нибудь говорит название «Вольтрон»? 

— Говорит, — медленно произнесла Пидж. — Так называется сверхсекретный проект галра. В сети нашей галранской базы мне попадались ссылки на него, но они вели в локальную сеть орбитального флота, а туда у меня доступа нет. Взломать пока не удалось. Что это, какой-нибудь план захвата? 

— Нет, это оружие, — Широ качнул головой. — Древнее, уникальное оружие. Его когда-то очень давно сделали в единственном экземпляре, и потом не смогли повторить. Оно нужно Императору Заркону, чтобы захватить остаток Галактики. 

Реакция на эти слова Широ удивила. Он рассчитывал, что все изумятся, забросают его вопросами: что это за Вольтрон, что он о нем знает, можно ли его найти. 

Видимо, он слишком много общался с галра. 

Пидж фыркнула, Макклейн улыбнулся, Айверсон закатил глаза. Даже Кит дернул уголком губ. Только светловолосая валькирия, которую Широ так и не представили, осталась невозмутима. 

— Звучит как начало квеста в игрушке, — сказала Пидж. 

— Или завязка летнего блокбастера, — внес свою лепту Макклейн. 

— Да, точно! — Пидж закивала. — Был такой древний культовый фильм, как-то похоже назывался. Про компьютерную реальность. 

— Но это правда, — Широ ощутил странную растерянность. Он вдруг понял, что они совершенно правы. Пока Улаз все это ему рассказывал, Широ не ставил под сомнение его слова. И до сих пор не ставил. 

— Очень сомнительно, что древнее оружие в единственном экземпляре может выиграть войну, — Кит потер щетинистый подбородок. — Предположим, оно попало нам в руки. Допустим, мы разобрались, как его использовать, и выгнали флот Пророка с орбиты, а заодно всех галра с наземных баз. Дальше что? У нас нет сил обеспечить орбитальную охрану Земли. А даже если бы была… у них ресурсов куда больше. 

— Нет такой крепости, в ворота которой не пройдет осел, груженый золотом, — вполголоса пробормотал Макклейн. — Войны выигрывают не древним супероружием. Войны выигрывают экономикой. Иногда везением. 

Черт. Почему Широ сам не подумал об этом? Ведь прокручивал слова Улаза в голове. Ведь он же разбирается в теории ведения военных действий, он же имел высокие баллы по истории… 

И тут Широ осенило. 

— Для нас это так, — сказал он. — Но галра думают иначе. Они все коллективно, как раса, проживают героическую легенду о своем величии. Они верят, например, что Заркон правит уже сто поколений. Что это имя по-прежнему носит тот самый император, который создал империю. 

Все переглянулись. 

— Если он путешествует в космосе, ничего невозможного в этом нет, — пожала плечами валькирия. 

— Нет, они верят, что он сам по себе прожил столько лет, — продолжал настаивать Широ. — Более того, считается, что его сын, Лотор, прожил почти столько же. 

— Ну, это точно сказочки, — фыркнул Макклейн. — Галра физиологически старятся примерно с той же скоростью, что и люди. Сто, сто двадцать лет на хорошем медобслуживании. Допустим, они умеют продлевать жизнь своих аристократов с помощью каких-то крутых технологий, которые доступны не всем. Но не настолько же! 

— Я тоже думаю, что бессмертный Заркон — это сказки. Но галра верят в другое. И вот галра верят в мощь Вольтрона. И всерьез пытаются его найти. Именно из-за этого группа, противостоящая режиму Заркона, меня освободила. 

— Вот с этого места поподробнее, — подал голос Айверсон. — Группа галра, противостоящих Заркону, меня интересует больше, чем супероружие тысячелетней давности. 

— Да-да, я тоже сразу за это уцепился, — поддакнул Макклейн. 

— Это тайная организация, названия мне не сказали или у них его нет, — качнул головой Широ. — Я ничего о них не знаю, кроме того, что один из них, по имени Улаз, работал под прикрытием как техник друидов. Он конструировал мою руку. Немного общался со мной, когда делал ее чертежи. Но ничем не показывал, что противостоит империи. Я думал, он обычный лояльный галра, пока в один прекрасный день он не устроил мне побег. 

Широ перевел дух. Несмотря на первоначальную реакцию, его слушали внимательно, без скепсиса. Вроде, ему удалось переломить настроение. 

Почему-то он чувствовал себя так, будто сидит перед трибуналом. И отнюдь не из-за Айверсона. Наоборот, из-за всех остальных. Из-за Кита, своего названого брата, которого Широ помнил пацаном. Из-за Пидж — Кейти Холт, которой Широ при первом визите к коммандеру Холту принес в подарок шоколадку, следуя освященному веками обычаю подлизываться к детям хозяев дома. Из-за Макклейна, которого Широ, кажется, начинал смутно вспоминать (или придумывать, что вспомнил) как одного из мальчишек в начальном классе Кита — вроде, он потом попал в группу грузовых пилотов. 

Может быть, именно потому, что Широ знал, кто они такие и сколько им на самом деле лет, он чувствовал себя рядом с ними настолько не по себе. 

— Улаз отправил меня на Землю, переписав в мою руку кое-какую информацию о технике галра… — увидев, как расширились глаза всех присутствующих, Широ приподнял руки в успокоительном жесте. — Стойте, я ведь не возражал против перчатки Пидж! Он заверил меня, что это просто информация, пассивные данные. 

— Я должна это сейчас же проверить! — Пидж развернулась, по-прежнему сидя за столом, и потянулась за одним из стоящих вокруг ноутбуков. 

Макклейн перехватил ее руку и сделал упреждающий жест — мол, погоди немного. 

— Он сказал, что галра нападут на Землю еще не скоро, — продолжил Широ. — Что у меня в запасе есть время. Правда, не сказал, сколько. Еще он добавил, что наш лучший шанс на защиту планеты — это отыскать Вольтрон. Я возразил ему тем же доводом, что и Кит. Вольтрон не поможет, если нет флота. И Улаз сказал, что Вольтрон лучше флота. 

— Весьма сомнительно, — пробормотал Айверсон. 

— То есть он считает, — Кит сразу ухватил главное, — что мы можем как-то найти Вольтрон с Земли? Что он на Земле? 

— Его часть, — Широ кивнул. — На Земле или в Солнечной системе. 

— Что значит часть? 

— Тут, наверное, ошибка перевода… — Широ потер лоб. — Я, конечно, неплохо освоил кентр-хасси, но иногда случались пробелы. Улаз сказал, что одна пятая часть Вольтрона — это Синий зверь. 

После его слов на секунду воцарилась тишина. Ее разорвал глухой удар и скрежет: Айверсон мощно оперся о стол обеими руками, и тот проехал вперед, царапая каменный пол: 

— Я же говорю, это провокация! — взревел он. 

Пидж перегнулась через стол, схватила Широ за плечи и начала трясти — неожиданно мощно для своего роста и хрупкого сложения. Он очень близко увидел ее распахнутые янтарные глаза с расширившимися зрачками, и не мог сообразить, что ему делать: то ли отбиваться, то ли позволить ей. 

— Не может быть! — речитативом бормотала она. — Не может быть! Каковы шансы, а?! Сознавайся, ты все-таки шпион?! 

Макклейн захохотал. Кит закрыл лицо руками. 

Только валькирия осталась сидеть спокойно и безучастно. 

***

Когда все немного успокоились и даже Пидж удалось унять, ситуация не стала для Широ яснее. Все отказывались объяснять, в чем дело, отчаянно споря между собой. В остальном все сводилось к тому, что «галра не могли знать» и «если бы галра знали, они бы давно нас уничтожили!» 

Из этого Широ понял только, что каким-то образом повстанцы поняли, что имелось в виду под Синим зверем, и то, что эта штука галранского происхождения, стало для них большим и неприятным сюрпризом. 

Пидж почему-то зыркала на него волком — будто то, что Широ упомянул Синего зверя, нанесло ей личную обиду. 

Наконец Кит поднялся, обошел стол и положил руку Широ на плечо. 

— Пойдем, — сказал он. — Проще тебе это показать. 

Айверсон немедленно принялся возражать, Пидж тоже. 

— Ты понимаешь, что это главный секрет нашей базы! — воскликнула она. — Если галра все-таки хоть каким-то образом следят за Широ… 

— Мы уже обсудили это, — возразил ей Кит. — Вероятность того, что прибытие Широ было подделано, очень мала. Никто не стал бы затевать операцию длиной в пять лет, чтобы справиться с нами. 

— При всем уважении, командир, вы необъективны, — сухо сказал Айверсон. Поглядел на Широ и добавил: — Извините… Такаши. 

— Ладно, — Кит взвесил мнения Пидж и Айверсона и пошел на уступки. — Ина, слово за тобой. Никто лучше тебя не взвешивает вероятности. И фотографической памятью, кроме тебя, никто не обладает. 

Валькирия еще раз смерила Широ взглядом. 

— Он, несомненно, лейтенант Такаши Широгане, — сказала она. — Он практически не отличим по мелкой моторике и интонационному рисунку от себя шестилетней давности. 

— Я вас тоже учил? — спросил Широ. 

Вообще, если подумать, он что-то такое припоминал. Очень застенчивая, молчаливая светловолосая девочка в одной из его групп. Летала на симуляторе как по учебнику. Широ еще подумал, что она может подружиться с Китом, но так и не сообразил, как их свести. 

— Ина Лейфсдоттир, — кивнула валькирия. — Учили. Что же касается шансов, что галра как-то подстроили его инфильтрацию в нашу группу, я оцениваю их как пятьдесят на пятьдесят. 

Широ не удержался от возмущенного вздоха, к счастью, удержав гневное отрицание. 

—...Маловероятно, — продолжала тем временем Лейфсдоттир, — что атака была направлена на нас. Но нельзя сбрасывать со счетов вероятность, что Широ сказал правду, и что его забросили к нам для того, чтобы мы начали разыскивать на Земле Вольтрон. С тем, чтобы галра потом его у нас отобрали. Возможно, по какой-то причине нам найти Вольтрон легче, чем галра. 

Сердце Широ упало. Сейчас они все-таки запрут его в карцер, и он опять окажется в заточении. Только среди своих. В отряде, которым командует его названый брат. Ну надо же. 

— М-да, — протянул Макклейн. — Ну, раз пятьдесят на пятьдесят, я считаю, что надо рискнуть. 

Кит улыбался. 

— Роскошные шансы, да, — сказал он, тепло глядя на Широ. — Нам редко такие выпадают. 

Айверсон шумно выдохнул. 

— Ну, — сказал он, — если вы надумали отвести его к объекту, я пойду с вами. Вы, командир, не объективны, а ты, Макклейн, идешь у него на поводу! Как всегда! 

Макклейн только плечами пожал. 

— Я тоже пойду, — сказала Пидж. — Мне интересно посмотреть на его реакцию. 

— Тебе нужно спать, — возразила Лейфсдоттир. — Ты пропустила ночной сон, и это после трехдневной операции. Если не пойдешь по своей воле, доктор Холт велела мне использовать снотворные пластыри. 

Пидж надулась и попыталась возразить, что Макклейн тоже не спал. В результате в постель были отправлены они оба, и в святая святых отряда пошли трое — Широ, Кит и Айверсон. 

Наконец-то Широ двигался в верном направлении! 

С момента пробуждения Широ испытывал разные эмоции: шок, замешательство, гнев, растерянность. Он все еще не до конца прочувствовал, что Земли, на которую он летел, больше нет. Он не до конца еще понял, что этот плечистый парень почти с него ростом, что идет рядом, периодически задевая плечом — на самом деле тот же мальчишка, за которого Широ когда-то многословно оправдывался перед Айверсоном. И что Айверсон подчиняется этому мальчишке, ничуть не смущаясь разницей в возрасте и звании. 

Но теперь что-то глубоко внутри почти физически расслабилось, почти пело от предвкушения: теперь он шел куда надо! 

Узкий коридор вел вниз под углом. Там, где угол становился круче, в полу кто-то прорубил каменные ступени. Да и сам коридор был чище: у Широ сложилось впечатление, что до этого его вели подсобным туннелем, а теперь он оказался на одной из магистралей базы. 

Впечатление усиливало то, что несколько раз навстречу попадались люди. Все без исключения молодые, худощавые, коротко стриженные, одетые в смесь гарнизонной униформы и гражданских шмоток. Кит был единственным длинноволосым (и с каких это пор у него, интересно, хватает терпения заплетать косу?). У Широ мелькнула совершенно дикая мысль, что это признак статуса. 

Но нет, не похоже, что здесь поддерживалась формальная дисциплина: все, кто попадался им навстречу, смотрели на Широ с неприкрытым любопытством и неформальным тоном здоровались с Китом и Айверсоном, которые подпирали Широ с флангов. Одна девушка спросила: 

— Так это вот подарочек от галра? — и подмигнула Широ. 

Он почувствовал, что к щекам приливает кровь. С ним давно не флиртовали: понятия флирта сугубо человеческое, у галра или других инопланетян, с которыми жизнь сталкивала Широ на арене, проявляли сексуальный интерес иначе. В большинстве своем прямолинейнее. 

Кит вздохнул. 

— Айрис, все потом, на брифинге. 

Коридор расширился, со стен начало капать, послышалось журчание воды. Сердце у Широ забилось: он не видел открытой воды целую вечность. 

— Мы выходим на поверхность? — спросил он. 

— Нет, — покачал головой Кит. — Тут подземный источник и небольшое озеро. 

— Источник питьевой воды, — подтвердил Айверсон. — Можно прожить без фильтров и обеззараживающих таблеток. Божий дар. 

Еще несколько десятков шагов, и они оказались в большой пещере. Здесь вода шумела сильнее. Ею даже пахло в воздухе, и Широ нестерпимо захотелось засунуть голову под ледяную до ломоты в костях струю. Потому что подземный источник обязан быть ледяным. 

Небольшой водопад стекал по стене справа от них и падал в естественный бассейн, огороженный невысоким металлическим заборчиком — видимо, чтобы никто случайно не свалился. В этой пещере ламп не было: ее освещал единственный источник ярко-синего света. 

Широ взглянул на него и замер, пораженный. 

Посреди пещеры возвышался огромный ярко-голубой ячеистый шар, внутри которого прорисовывались смутные очертания… зверя. Огромного робота в форме кота или, может, собаки. Размером примерно с пятиэтажный дом. 

«Синий зверь… — подумал Широ. — Мать вашу!» 

Но Широ не успел изумиться роботу в полной мере: его отвлек дикий детский вопль. 

Только его тренировка позволила ему заметить краем глаза быстрое движение — и вот уже мимо промчалась маленькая девочка с двумя хвостиками и прыгнула на Кита, пытаясь добраться до горла. 

Рефлексы сработали быстро: он метнулся к Киту, чтобы откинуть противника прочь. Его остановила собственная рука, попавшая в поле зрения. Точнее, черная перчатка с тонкими проволочками. Вовсе не та рука, которой он сражался на Арене. 

И тут же Широ понял, что это не арена, и девочка с хвостиками — вовсе не вражеский комбатант, который просто внешне похож на человеческого ребенка. Это правда человеческий ребенок. Ему же сказали, что тут четверо детей. 

Кит, похоже, даже не заметил попытки Широ его защитить. Он воспринял нападение как должное: поддержал девочку под попу в прыжке, и она повисла на нем как коала. 

— Кит! — воскликнула она обрадованно. — Ты рано освободился? А дядя Лэнс? Он спит? А ты сходишь с нами на поверхность? И расскажи, куда вы вчера ночью ходили? Это же не секрет? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста! 

Вдруг она обернулась к Широ. 

— А это кто? Из другого отряда? 

— Это Широ, — сказал ей Кит. — Он мне как брат. 

— В смысле как брат? 

— В том же смысле, что ты мне как дочь. 

— А! — глубокомысленно ответила девочка. — Значит, вы мне тоже дядя? Очень приятно, я Марисоль Макклейн! 

Макклейн? Однофамилица? 

Но Широ уже видел, что не просто однофамилица: у девочки был тот же острый нос (пока еще не такой длинный) и те же ярко-голубые глаза. 

Тем временем к ним подошли еще трое: высокий мужчина с совсем маленьким ребенком на руках, мальчик неопределенного возраста, но уже довольно большой — если гадать, то Широ сказал бы, что третьеклассник, — и еще одна девочка, на сей раз совсем маленькая, года четыре. Боги и будды, выходит, она тоже родилась после вторжения?.. 

Малявка пряталась за спиной мальчика, явно стесняясь Широ. Но когда они подошли близко, она отлепилась от своего импровизированного щита, бросилась к Айверсону и вцепилась ему в штанину. Тот нагнулся, поднял ее на руки, и девочка застенчиво спрятала лицо у него на плече. 

— Лиза, моя внучка, — сказал Айверсон, поймав взгляд Широ. 

Широ впервые видел на лице коммандера настолько человеческие эмоции. 

Надо же. Широ знал, что Айверсон вдовец, но понятия не имел, что у него были дети. 

— Лейтенант Широгане, — сказал мужчина с малышом на руках. — Очень рад вас снова видеть. 

Тут-то Широ наконец его узнал: Джеймс Гриффин, главный соперник и немезида Кита. Вечно пытался его обойти по баллам и вечно оставался вторым. Сколько бессонных ночей Широ ломал голову, как их помирить! 

— Просто Широ, — машинально сказал он. — Джеймс, так? 

Гриффин кивнул. 

— Помните меня, надо же, — он улыбнулся, продемонстрировав ямочку на щеке. — Вы знакомиться с племянниками? 

— С племянниками? — тупо переспросил Широ. 

Девочка сказала, что она ему племянница, значит, еще есть кто-то? 

— Я Сильвио, — мальчик протянул ему руку. — Брат Марисоль и племянник Лэнса Макклейна. Они с Китом нам как родители. 

Мальчик изо всех сил старался говорить серьезно и правильно. 

Широ осторожно пожал протянутую руку, стараясь, тем не менее, чтобы пожатие вышло твердым. 

— Очень приятно, — сказал он таким же официальным тоном. 

— Это из-за них у меня такое глупое прозвище, — пояснил Кит с неожиданно мягкой улыбкой. 

— Оно не глупое! — возмутилась Марисоль. — Ты — наш Папа-Волк! Потому что ты на всех рычишь, но никогда не дашь в обиду! 

Кит засмеялся. Коротко, но искренне и открыто. А Широ думал, что его больше ничего сегодня не удивит. 

— Ну и чтобы завершить представления, — Джеймс покачал ребенка на руках. — Это Ада, наша с Иной дочка. 

Это была уж совсем нелепица. Ладно, у Айверсона есть внучка. Ладно, Кит где-то умудрился подцепить приемных детей, которых он, очевидно, делит с одним из своих замов. Но то, что у парня, чьи драки с Китом Широ разнимал всего года два назад, вдруг есть свой собственный, настоящий биологический ребенок — это было уже совсем фантастикой. Гигантская синяя собака посреди пещеры впечатляла меньше. 

Кстати, о гигантской синей собаке. 

Голова Широ развернулась к ней сама собой. 

— Вы позволили детям находиться рядом с этой штукой? — спросил он. 

— Это самое безопасное место, — Кит сгрузил Марисоль на пол. — Ну и заодно причина, по которой галра не могут нас найти. Эта синяя штука каким-то образом нас экранирует, поэтому мы держим самое ценное максимально близко к ней. 

— Он нас имеет в виду! — с гордостью пояснила Марисоль. А потом задумчиво добавила: — Мне кажется, эта синяя львица внутри — принцесса. Она ждет, пока придет прекрасный принц, и разбудит ее поцелуем. 

— Будем надеяться, что не придет, — серьезно ответил ей Кит. — Представляешь, какого он будет размера? 

Марисоль хихикнула. 

— Это не львица, — возразил Сильвио. — Оно же явно инопланетное, откуда на других планетах львы? 

Но Широ уже не вслушивался в их слова. Ему казалось, что серые тусклые глаза огромной собаки — или, в самом деле, львицы, почему нет, — следят за ним. И куда бы он ни повернул голову, он как будто натыкается на этот взгляд. 

Не говоря ни слова, Широ сделал несколько шагов вперед. 

За его спиной Айверсон говорил: 

— Младшая Холт, Гаррет и Дондекар много раз пытались вскрыть это силовое поле. Ничего не выходило. Свойства поля тоже не изучены. Если галра правда ищут этот объект, но не нашли до сих пор, значит, не найдут и дальше. 

— А барьер — удобная штука, он пружинит, об него хорошо тормозить, если разбегаешься, — добавил Сильвио. 

Пол пещеры был усеян песком, который мелко хрустел под подошвами магнитных ботинок Широ. Силовое поле низко, еле уловимо гудело, как пчелы в бабушкином саду. Было в этом что-то очень мирное, очень теплое. 

Он поднял руку — левую, живую, — и осторожно коснулся синего фасетчатого барьера кончиками пальцев. 

Барьер исчез. 

А мозг Широ взорвался. 

***

Бывают вещие сны, а как назвать вещую явь? 

...мелкий зернистый песок под щекой. Холодный и слегка влажный. Рука на плече. «Широ, ты в порядке?» Айверсон кричит: «Кит, не трогай его, вдруг ловушка!» — первый раз называет Кита по имени. Гриффин тоже кричит, велит детям, чтобы отошли подальше и вообще убирались отсюда. 

И одновременно Широ видит их как бы сверху. Видит самого себя, лежащего ничком. Успевает даже отметить, что кожаная куртка Макклейна действительно ему очень идет, как по мерке шили, — и усмехнуться самому себе за вдвойне неуместное тщеславие. Видит Кита, стоящего рядом с его телом на коленях и трясущего его за плечи. Айверсона, который вытащил из кобуры галранский легкий излучатель и направил его на Широ. Гриффина, схватившего Лизу под мышку. Но, поскольку он держит на руках еще и Аду, на Сильвио и Марисоль у него рук не хватает, а те застыли, в ужасе и восхищении глядя на гигантского робота, и не слышат его криков. 

А еще одновременно Широ висит среди звезд, внутри синей туманности, и вокруг него кружит любопытный зверь. Лев или кот, точно не собака. Дружелюбно смотрит, трогает носом. Зверь большой, очень большой, он сияет невыносимо, как нейтронная звезда — самый яркий объект во вселенной. И в то же время с трудом различим на фоне тьмы, а размером не больше самого Широ. Зверь любопытен и безразличен. Он хочет залезть внутрь Широ и пустить его в себя. Зверь готов принять Широ любым, как верный питомец, и одновременно словно бы кладет на него большую тяжелую лапу: «Мое, и ты станешь таким, как я хочу». 

Ходячий парадокс этот зверь. 

Он напоминает Широ сразу обо всех, кого он любил когда-то: о неодобрительном молчании бабушки и ее непоколебимой поддержке; о суровости деда и его неожиданной мягкости, когда он вел уставшего, истомленного экзаменами внука в кафе-мороженое; о сухих шутках Адама, его колючих глазах — и теплых объятиях, из которых не хотелось подниматься по утрам; о ершистости, недоверчивости Кита и его отчаянной вере в Широ, несмотря ни на что. 

Широ делает шаг навстречу зверю без колебаний. 

Время сжимается и растягивается, все вокруг кажется ярким и четким. 

Широ вдруг понимает, что синяя львица — теперь это именно львица, словно зверь просмотрел содержимое его головы и выбрал самую подходящую ассоциацию, — на самом деле космический корабль. Что у нее громадная грузоподъемность, что ее скорость не зависит от того, какой груз она поднимает (что?), что она способна долететь до Кербера за пять минут (что-что?), и что она является частью чего-то большего, чего-то громадного, чего-то богоподобного — часть, оторванная от целого, одинокий осколок прайда. И это целое — огромный человекоподобный робот. 

Даже в его смятенном состоянии Широ ощутил нестерпимое желание выругаться. 

***

Широ застонал, подобрал под себя руки и попытался встать, опираясь на локти и колени. 

Все это очень походило на сон перед пробуждением, когда тебе кажется, что ты уже встал, и даже одеваешься, и даже смотришь на часы, проверяешь время, а потом обнаруживаешь, что еще лежишь в постели. Все вокруг как будто колебалось. Лицо Кита перед глазами плавало, то выходя из фокуса, то возвращаясь в него. Возраст тоже менялся: Широ то видел Кита совсем ребенком, то вдруг он становился таким как сейчас, чуть ли не ровесником. 

Земля под ногами тряслась. 

— Нам надо эвакуироваться, — говорил Кит четко и раздельно. — Широ, ты можешь идти? 

— Она не хочет ничего плохого… — проговорил Широ заплетающимся языком. — Она… она просто искала пилота. И нашла. 

— Кто она? О чем ты? 

— Командир! — это Айверсон. — Быстрее! 

Проморгавшись, Широ вдруг понял, что они уже не в пещере Синей львицы. Они уже бредут по тому же коридору, по которому попали сюда, и нет, это в корне неправильно. Он должен быть не здесь, он должен быть внутри Синей. Стены трясутся… 

Еще Широ понял, что Кит говорит с кем-то, но не с ним и не с Айверсоном: он командует в браслет-рацию у себя на запястье. 

—...всеобщую эвакуацию по форме пять! Повторяю: код пять. Бросайте все, щит даст нам минуты три, не более. Если не успеваете к пятнадцатому выходу, рандеву где всегда. 

Они остановились у боковой двери, распахнутой настежь. 

— Постоишь? — спросил Кит, отпуская Широ. 

Широ еле смог кивнуть: вокруг еще кружились звезды. 

Он обнаружил, что опирается на каменную стену, и стена трясется. С потолка сыпется песок. Видел ли он в коридорах опоры, как в шахтах? Или повстанцы полагаются на крепость пещерных стен? 

Какая разница, если это сон? 

Тонкая струйка песка просыпалась Широ за шиворот, неприятно зашуршав по тюремному комбинезону. Сознание на несколько секунд сфокусировалось, стало ясно: нет, он не спит. Все вокруг действительно трясется. 

Айверсон и Гриффин куда-то пропали. Дети куда-то пропали. Кит куда-то пропал. А, нет, Кит только на секунду отошел, сейчас он вернется… 

Кит в самом деле вернулся: выскочил из двери в армейском жилете с карманами и рюкзаком за плечами. Он точно не успел бы все это собрать, значит, взял готовое. 

— Нас обстреливают? — спросил Широ непослушными губами. 

Кит кивнул. 

— Лейфсдоттир говорит, судя по интенсивности, они решили стереть в порошок весь горный хребет, чтобы до нас добраться. Вот не знал, что мы им настолько насолили. 

Его бледное в темноте лицо казалось собранным, обреченным и одновременно мрачным, почти до сумасшествия веселым. 

— Пойдем, — он снова перекинул руку Широ себе через плечо. — Пещеры тут глубокие, у нас есть пути отхода. 

Широ представил себе, как шестьдесят человек ползут узкими проходами под землей, каждую секунду рискуя попасть под обвал. А сверху караулят галра. Он почти воочию видел их — две ракетные установки земля-земля, развернутые примерно в пяти километрах к северу, и звено атмосферных бомбардировщиков, кружащее над горами… 

Да нет, Широ по-настоящему их видел. Пожалуй, если сосредоточиться, он мог бы даже сказать, какое на этих бомбардировщиках установлено оборудование, и кто ими командует, но вот сосредоточиться-то как раз и не получалось. 

Синяя львица бродила в его голове, с любопытством выглядывая из глазниц Широ. Ей странно было в этом новом теле из плоти и крови. 

— Лучше улететь, — пробормотал он. 

— Что? 

— Лучше улететь! — произнес Широ громко и отчетливо, перекрикивая дрожь. 

— Да, было бы неплохо, — раздраженно бросил Кит, — но у нас только один скутер и пара ховеркаров, с ними от бомбежки не уйдешь. Широ, давай, я не могу тебя тащить, переставляй ноги! 

— На львице, — Широ не собирался позволить тащить себя в неверном направлении. Никому. Даже Киту. 

— Что? 

— Синяя львица. Это корабль. 

— Ты шутишь?! 

Широ мотнул головой. 

— Я могу ею управлять, — он мысленно скрестил пальцы: на самом деле у Широ были большие сомнения, кто из них кем управляет. Но в то же время он знал, чувствовал, что Синяя не хочет вреда никому из друзей Широ. Вот даже ее барьер… Сильвио сказал, что он упругий, но разве силовые барьеры такими бывают? Силовые барьеры не пружинят, это Широ усвоил в тюрьме на отлично, сбив в кровь костяшки не раз и не два. 

— Даже если это корабль, — начал Кит, — как мы уйдем… 

Тут их тряхнуло особенно сильно. Маленькое переговорное устройство ожило в его руке голосом Макклейна: 

— Кит! Пятнадцатый выход завалило! 

Кит ругнулся. 

— Все к зверюге! — скомандовал он в рацию. — Слышите? Все к зверюге! Джим, тебя это касается в первую очередь, тащи детей к зверю! 

***

Уже когда они снова оказались в пещере с источником, Широ посетила отчаянная мысль: а что, если он все-таки бредит? Что если это все галлюцинации сродни тем, которые посещали его после Арены? И Синий зверь по-прежнему окружен силовым полем и вовсе не готов перенести их в безопасное место… 

Но барьера в пещере не было, и вообще здесь теперь казалось темнее, чем раньше: в полумраке едва угадывались очертания огромного робота. 

Широ с Китом не успели сделать по направлению к нему и нескольких шагов, когда зверь опустил голову, распахнув огромную пасть. По пещере пронесся порыв ветра, взъерошив их волосы. В пасти вспыхнули огни, очертив крутые ступеньки. 

В любых других обстоятельствах Широ бы трижды подумал, прежде чем лезть внутрь инопланетного корабля неизвестной конструкции, который так настойчиво приглашает тебя внутрь. Сейчас же он едва не споткнулся о первую ступеньку, так торопился подняться. 

— Мы тут все поместимся? — ошарашенно спросил Кит, поднимаясь следом. 

Словно в ответ на его вопрос в конце лестницы — выходит, в шее зверя — открылась узкая клетушка… шлюз, судя по герметичной двери. Большее, чем втроем, сюда не влезешь. По другую сторону шлюза оказалась камера чуть просторнее. Здесь было две раздвижные двери, под углом одна от другой. Обе створки открылись. 

За одной оказалось помещение, в котором Широ немедленно опознал рубку: множество экранов над головой и по бокам, приборная панель, кресло. Вот только освещение было непривычным: не желтый земной свет, не фиолетовый или зеленый галранский. Бело-голубой, очень яркий. 

Друглая дверь открылась в длинный коридор явно технического назначения, если судить по многочисленным люкам и коробам. Коридор заканчивался еще одной дверью. 

— Там трюм, — сказал Широ. 

— Откуда знаешь? — нахмурился Кит. 

— Не знаю… она у меня в голове, эта львица, — Широ помотал головой, но туман все не хотел вытряхиваться. 

Он полупрошел, полуввалился налево, в рубку. Там есть кресло, в него можно упасть и пристегнуться… 

Здесь, внутри львицы, идти было легче, толчки почему-то не ощущались. Или, может, бомбежка прекратилась? 

Широ схватился за гладкую обивку кресла, похожую на ощупь на полиэстер, и рухнул в него. Странно, не чувствуется запаха пыли и затхлости, все как с иголочки… 

Кресло пришлось ему ровно по размеру. Широ знал, что для человека сложен атлетически, даже богатырски. Но по меркам галра он был не более чем тощеватым подростком. Даже женщины галра были, как правило, выше и крупнее его. Если этим кораблем раньше управляли галра, то они были неожиданно субтильными для своей расы. 

Хотя Улаз говорил, что Вольтрону десять тысяч декафибов. Теперь Широ знал, что декафиб примерно равен году. Кто знает, как раса галра выглядела десять тысяч лет назад. Может, они были не такими крупными и хищными. 

Кто-то присвистнул у Широ за спиной. 

Он с трудом, через резкую боль в висках, повернул голову — и увидел Макклейна, встрепанного, с красными полосами на щеке. Держась одной рукой за кресло Широ, а другой за верхную панель с экранами, он, наклонившись, разглядывал пульт управления. 

— Ну и красота! — воскликнул он чуть ли не с завистью. — Не похоже на галранский дизайн. И алфавит этот я не узнаю. Думаешь, сможешь поднять ее в воздух? 

С запозданием Широ увидел, что пульт зажегся разнообразными индикаторами, что экраны над головой и перед ним тоже ожили, показывая внутренности пещеры, причем в нескольких диапазонах — в оптическом и инфракрасном. 

Широ увидел живую цепочку повстанцев, которые чуть ли не бегом поднимались по лестнице наверх. Одновременно он чувствовал их шаги на трапе, видел, как они по одному заходят в обширный трюм — и многие опасливо огибают очертания люка в полу. Широ подумал, что надо им сказать не бояться люка, он только для десантирования во время боевых операций, случайно не откроется. Но отвлекся, потому что мощный заряд галранской ионной пушки влепился в скалу прямо над ними. Широ то ли почувствовал, то ли увидел, как содрогнулись стены пещерной системы, как камни посыпались в коридоры, как изогнулась труба телескопа в штабе и вылетели линзы, как бегущая по коридору женщина споткнулась, упала, и один из камней попал ей по голове… 

— Айверсон, все здесь? — спросил Макклейн в передатчик на руке. 

— Не хватает Дондекара и Джонсон. 

— Ясно. Отбой! 

Макклейн нажал что-то на своем браслете, переключая каналы. 

— Майкл, где тебя черти носят? 

— Я уже почти здесь! — пропыхтел незнакомый Широ голос. — Я вас вижу! Не улетайте без меня! 

— Быстрее, мать твою! С завтрашнего дня будешь у меня марафон бегать! Отбой. 

Снова нажатия кнопок. 

— Айрис, ты где? Айрис? 

Широ вспомнил: симпатичная коротко стриженная девушка подмигивает ему в коридоре… 

— Ее завалило в пещере, — сказал он, прежде чем успел спросить себя, откуда это знает. — Камнем стукнуло по голове. Скорее всего, мертва. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Макклейн поглядел на него пристально, с подозрением. 

Коротконогий кудрявый человек средних лет, прижимая руку к боку и чуть не роняя висящую на плече сумку, вбежал на ступени, и рот Синей начал медленно захлопываться, подгоняя опоздавшего. Одновременно гигантский робот приподнялся на лапах, словно торопил. Широ не давал такой команды. Но он чувствовал: им надо взлетать отсюда. Как можно скорее. 

Кто-то сжал плечо Широ. Нет, не кто-то: Кит. Широ понял, что без тени сомнения знает — он только что был в трюме, руководил размещением, а теперь вот добрался сюда. 

— Широ, ждем еще минуту! Одного человека не хватает, Айрис Джонсон… 

— Мертва, — пресек его Макклейн, как будто не он только что сомневался в словах Широ. 

Пальцы Кита на секунду сжались сильнее. 

— Тогда даю добро, все остальные на месте и постарались закрепиться, насколько возможно, — его голос звучал почти спокойно. — С каким ускорением она взлетает? 

Ответ пришел сам собой. 

— Ни с каким, — сообщил Широ, и потянул на себя рычаги управления. 

***

В бытность Широ кадетом ему иногда приходилось собирать тушки сбитых ультразвуком птиц в учебном аэропорту. Такая вот повинность за мелкие нарушения распорядка. Год за годом активисты строчили петиции начальству, чтобы эту неприятную обязанность переложили на роботов, и год за годом командование эти петиции заворачивало. Официальное объяснение было такое: пилоты должны видеть, чем рискуют при взлете. Ведь если птица попала в турбину — все, пиши пропало. 

Опасно иногда даже просто столкнуться с птицей на взлете. 

Широ как-то довелось это пережить: несчастного голубя размазало по лобовому стеклу, а Широ, тогда впечатлительный кадет четырнадцати лет от роду, потом блевал в пакетик и видел кошмары. Иногда в этих кошмарах ему приходилось продираться через целую стаю голубей, которые все смотрели на него бессмысленными глазами-бусинками. 

Но никогда, даже в самом, самом ужасном сне ему не снилось, что он будет взлетать через каменный потолок пещеры, а этот потолок будет рассыпаться вокруг каменным дождем! 

Запоздало Широ подумал, что нужно было дождаться, пока Кит и Макклейн усядутся на пол и упрутся ногами. Но уже поздно было: они взлетали, его двое попутчиков мертвой хваткой вцепились в спинку кресла и подлокотники, но не летали по кабине, расшибая себе головы и ломая конечности. Старт вышел на диво мягкий, несмотря на спецэффекты. 

И правда, никакого ускорения. Ни малейшего. Хотя ощущение наклона есть. 

Каменная корка горы разлетелась над ними, словно была не толще яичной скорлупы. Вокруг засияло синее небо: земное, абсолютно земное небо, которого Широ не видел больше года по своему счету! 

Он задохнулся бы от восторга, но некогда было этот восторг испытывать: фиолетовые лучи галранской артиллерии и более узкие, но не менее смертоносные лучи эскадры бомбардировщиков соткали в воздухе тесную решетку. Тебя называли лучшим пилотом? Попробуй извернись! 

В космосе маневры совсем другие: стыковка, коррекция курса, выход на орбиту… Широ не водил атмосферные истребители дольше, чем он не видел земное небо. Но шипучая, пенящаяся радость, которая наполнила его до краев, когда солнечный свет коснулся загривка, давала уверенность: все получится! 

Он-она-они потянулся всеми лапами, легко отталкиваясь от воздуха. Застоявшееся тело пело, все вспомогательные механизмы работали, как часы. Одно плохо: туман в голове не давал толком вспомнить, что и как надо делать. Он-она-они знали, что могут больше. Подумаешь, пушки, подумаешь, эскадрилья бомбардировщиков! Когда-то они съели бы эти смешные куски металла на завтрак, умудрившись при этом не повредить драгоценным людям (друзьям-семье-подопечным), укрывшимся в трюме. Но сейчас… сейчас радость мешалась со страхом, с тревожным беспокойством и стремлением оказаться как можно дальше отсюда — как можно скорее. 

Хорошо хоть, они без тени сомнения знали, где находятся враги. Они чувствовали каждый истребитель, чувствовали даже флот галра на орбите. Всей шкурой ощущали лазерные залпы: и близкие, и те, что даже не грозили их коснуться. 

Но не до конца размятое тело сопротивлялось излишней нагрузке: один из лучей зацепил заднюю лапу. 

Сжав челюсти, они рванули выше, оставив под собой белые перья облаков. Горизонт завалился назад и вбок, яркая здешняя звезда (Солнце!) ударила лучами прямо в лицо, и они взревели, приветствуя ее. 

— Широ, нам нужно найти безопасное место, чтобы приземлиться, — торопливо говорил Кит под правую руку. — Укрытие, где они нас не найдут… ты можешь включить защитное поле снова? 

— Сначала надо оторваться! — взвизгнул Макклейн под левую. 

Они не стали отрываться. 

Они упали на истребители сверху, чувствуя, как в челюстях материализовался атомарный клинок. 

И раз, и два! А этого — хвостовым лазером! 

И все, теперь, когда эта мелочь отстала, выше! 

— Вау. Охренеть. Лучший пилотаж, что я видел! — взвыл Макклейн. 

— Широ, осторожней! У нас дети и раненые! — напомнил Кит. 

Раненые? Они не знали, что внутри раненые! Если сосредоточиться, то можно, конечно, заметить: у одного из существ — теплый, знакомый красный свет — трещины в ребрах, у другого обожжена конечность, у третьего (того, кто вбежал в трюм последним) подскочило давление, оно задыхается. Это плохо. 

Они потянулись к ним, стараясь передать часть своей квинтэссенции, как они сделали это со своим пилотом — с самим собой — когда он приходил в себя из анабиоза. Знакомое красное существо восприняло квинтэссенцию хорошо, до остальных дотянуться не получилось. Может быть, они смогли бы, но некогда: первое звено истребителей, выпущенных линейным крейсером на орбите, появилось в зоне дальности выстрела. 

Успеть бы миновать местный спутник — тогда не нужно будет обращать внимание на гравитационные волны и ускориться, не боясь разрушить планету! Эти малявки не догонят. 

Но малявки умело маневрировали, забирая их в сферу. Может быть, все-таки рискнуть и прибавить скорости? У них не хватает мощности… 

«Нет!» — Широ на миг отсоединился от Синей, попытался передать ей весь ужас при одной мысли о том, что гравитационные волны (она летает на антиграве, с ума сойти!) разрушат Землю или Луну. 

Ладно, хорошо, мы поняли. Никакого ускорения. Попытаемся прорваться. 

— Беру свои слова обратно! — Макклейн повис на спинке кресла, так что его колени оказались за локтями Широ. — Это не лучший пилотаж всех времен, это долбанное самоубийство! 

— Широ, для меня было честью летать с тобой! — это выкрикнул Кит, который покинул кресло и вжался в угол под приборной доской, упираясь в пол широко расставленными ногами и прикрыв руками голову. 

Они развернулись на задних лапах и понеслись к линейному крейсеру, заграждающему им выход в открытый космос. В лобовую. Пан или пропал! 

Они распахнули пасть, выпустив по врагу синий энергетический луч. Они не знали таких кораблей, они никогда их не видели: овальные, с вдавленными сердцевинами, как эритроциты (что такое эритроцит?). Может быть, если ударить по углублению… 

Серия взрывов показала, что, по крайней мере, им удалось попасть по чему-то важному. Крейсер замедлил ход; часть малых истребителей развернулась к нему. Значит, тоже разворачиваемся — в другую сторону, прочь от Солнца — и драпаем? 

Да, точно. Так и есть. 

Домой. 

Мы так давно не были дома… 

***

Широ замолчал. 

Марисоль уснула уже давно, прямо на кровати Лизы. Девочки лежали в обнимку и выглядели настоящими ангелами. Он начал было подниматься с пола, чувствуя, как затекли ноги, но тут услышал тихий голос: 

— Дядя Широ? 

Оглянувшись, Широ увидел силуэт Сильвио за занавеской, отделявший уголок Лизы. Видимо, мальчик пробрался туда и пристроился, слушая рассказ Широ. Вот кому совсем не по возрасту рассказы перед сном… Почти уже подросток. 

Доктор Холт как-то поделилась мыслью, что это все из-за недостатка развлечений: все дети землян теперь росли в среде, где было не так много гаджетов и совсем не было нового контента, не то что старшие поколения. Они воспринимали рассказы взрослых как окно в настоящую жизнь. Поэтому держались за этот ритуал гораздо дольше, чем было принято в прежние времена. 

— Да, Си? 

— Я все хотел спросить… — голос Сильвио замер в нерешительности. — А у тебя осталась та фотография? Где Кит и его мама? 

Широ замер. Ответил очень осторожно. 

— Да, я… сделал копию. Чтобы расспросить Клинков. 

— Она у тебя с собой? 

Не вставая, Широ на карачках подлез под занавеску, уселся на пол рядом с Сильвио. В общем пространстве детской было светлее, чем в алькове Лизы, пришлось сощуриться. Широ полез во внутренний карман кожаной куртки (которую, как он теперь знал, нашел Кит и отдал Лэнсу, потому что ему самому она оказалась великовата). Достал запаянный в пластик снимок и протянул его Сильвио. 

Снимок был старым и потертым уже когда Кит впервые показал его Широ — еще до нашествия. Тогда Широ не увидел в нем ничего удивительного. Немного странно было, что фотография черно-белая… ну да мало ли энтузиастов старинной техники! Мать Кита на голову возвышалась над его отцом, но тогда у Широ даже мысли не закралось, что это она великанша, а не он низковат — Кит-то высоким ростом не отличался. 

Потом, когда Кит показал Широ снимок уже на борту Цитадели, потертостей прибавилось, и один уголок был обожжен. 

И все-таки на нем можно было различить счастливую семью: смуглую женщину с платком на голове, кокетливо повязанным по ретро-моде, широко улыбающегося мужчину и ребенка лет двух с ошарашенным выражением лица у него на руках. 

Тогда, демонстрируя фотографию второй раз, Кит сказал: «Я подозреваю, что моя мать была галра, Широ. Только посмотри на этот фенотип. Отец говорил, что она эмигрировала в Канаду незаконно и скрывалась от властей. У него не было ни одной цветной фотографии. Альбомы потом пропали, но на всех снимках она была в платках или шапках, я это хорошо помню. И еще знаешь что? Ее звали Кролия. Это значит “разящая тень” на кентр-хасси». 

«Это как-то слишком, — попытался протестовать Широ. — Откуда вдруг такая совместимость?» 

«Нам ведь говорили, что галра очень вариативны генетически». 

«Настолько, что могут рожать детей от неизвестной им раньше расы без специальной подготовки? А имя могло совпасть и случайно. Может, она просто откуда-то из Восточной Европы. Кролия… очень по-славянски звучит». 

«И совпало, что “Кит” значит “клык”? И еще...» — поколебавшись, Кит все же достал свой любимый нож. Широ видел его сотни раз еще до полета на Кербер, но только теперь понял, что на рукояти выгравирован не бессмысленный узор и не какая-то скандинавская руна — нет, на полированном дереве красовалась довольно грубый, но узнаваемый символ Клинков Марморы. 

«Отец передал мне это еще в детстве. Сказал, что нож был мамин». 

Широ помолчал. Потом спросил: «Ты не говорил Лэнсу?» 

Кит только мотнул головой. «Галра убили всю его семью, не считая детей. Он их ненавидит». 

«Мою семью они тоже убили. И Адама. И я год прожил у них в плену. Ты доверяешь ему меньше, чем мне?» 

Кит отвел глаза. «Тут сложно. Я ведь ему сделал предложение год назад». 

«Надо же, Кит! И что он?» 

«Он отказался. Я не хочу его потерять совсем». 

Широ выдохнул. «Все равно скажи. Если это всплывет потом, будет только хуже». 

Ну вот, теперь это, наконец, всплыло. 

Сильвио, нахмурив брови, разглядывал фотографию. Осторожно погладил пальцем лицо маленького Кита. Широ, затаив дыхание, ждал, что он скажет. 

— Какие они тут все счастливые, — сказал Сильвио.


	5. Рассказ 3.1.1. О принцессе в замке (с точки зрения рыцаря)

__

И плюх да скрип, сырое небо бороздя головой,  
Его учили улыбаться во сне —  
Идет седьмого идиотского полку рядовой —  
Твоя надежда в этой странной войне.

_  
_

Олег Медведев

Последняя аналитическая подборка, которую подготовил Майкл, выглядела безрадостно. Идти или не идти на союз с Лотором?.. С одной стороны, он — противник Заркона, и, значит, их естественный союзник. С другой стороны, он опасно умен, а о его моральных принципах и душевном здоровье Аллура не могла сделать однозначного вывода. Заркон когда-то вот так же обманул ее отца, притворяясь доброжелательным, хоть и твердым лидером. 

Обманул — или и в самом деле был таким? Не повторит ли она судьбу отца, доверившись сыну врага? 

Или лучше подождать, пока они столкнутся с Сендаком в прямом противостоянии и потреплют друг друга? Но что если выиграет Сендак? Ведь у него больше флот. Лотор, конечно, умнее, но Майкл и Ханк — ведущий аналитик и ведущий специалист по психологии разумных («профайлер», как называли это люди) — считали, что Лотор склонен иногда создавать слишком сложные планы там, где достаточно простых, и проваливаться. А Сендаку ведьма-императрица отдала под командование весь основной флот. Он как минимум в десять раз больше того, что есть у Лотора. Иногда ума и хитрости не нужно. Иногда хватает просто большого кулака. 

Воздержатся от союза с Лотором сейчас — и потеряют шанс навсегда. 

Но затевать переговоры с Лотором — значит, подставлять Вольтрон. С перетасованными паладинами, с новым лидером... 

Аллура поднялась из-за стола и взмахом руки вызвала на стену видеопанно. Сейчас вместо вида на какое-то бессмысленное звездное скопление под незнакомым углом она видела Олкарион — совсем иной, чем во времена ее детства, все еще привычный. Янтарный, зеленый, светло-коричневый… 

Олкарион стал для них желанной передышкой, своего рода мирной гаванью. Но не загостились ли они? Не подвергают ли они планету опасности, слишком долго оставаясь на ее орбите? 

Ужасно не хотелось возвращаться к отчету. 

Аллура поймала себя на мыслях об отце, о своем первом официальном визите на Олкарион по случаю заключения какого-то торгового договора. Вспомнила, как она изо всех пыталась мимикрировать под олкари, и ничего не выходило, и отец сказал, чтобы она не расстраивалась — все получится рано или поздно. И действительно, получилось, но потом долго болели виски и щеки, из которых Аллура пыталась отрастить характерные для олкари сенсорные щупы. 

Ей казалось, что теперь она вот уже много фибов… да нет, уже полный декафиб… постоянно мимикрирует под кого-то, кем не является. Под принцессу. Воительницу. Главную советницу Вольтрона. Теперь еще и паладина. 

Как она хотела быть паладином в юности! И какой горькой иронией отозвалось теперь это желание. 

Она вздохнула, чувствуя, как за глазными яблоками накапливается боль. Еще недавно все было так просто — собери львов, собери Вольтрон, и все получится само собой: союзники забудут распри, гражданская война между галра выйдет на финишную прямую, ей удастся наконец поспать полных шесть варг… 

По косяку открытой двери постучали. 

Знакомый стук — уверенное начало и едва заметное колебание в конце, перед последним ударом. 

— Да, Кит? — спросила она, по-прежнему глядя на Олкарион и не поворачиваясь ко входу. 

— Извини, сейчас это всего лишь я, — услышала она голос Лэнса от двери. — Но могу позвать Кита, если он нужен. Думаешь стратегию? 

Аллура обернулась. 

— Нет, у меня ничего конкретного. Так… серая зона принятия решения. 

Пока Аллура не готова была высказать свои предположения Лэнсу, а потому советоваться с ним не хотелось. 

— Раз так, может, уделишь мне добош-другой? Хотя, если быть честным, это скорее уж полварги. 

Аллура вскинула брови. 

— Нет, Лэнс, я не пойду с тобой в бассейн «расслабиться». 

Лэнс криво улыбнулся. 

— Да я сам уже не помню, когда в бассейне был. У меня другой вопрос. Ты уже в курсе, что учудили сегодня Лис и Сильвио? Или Сильвио и Лис, я подозреваю, что именно он был зачинщиком. 

— Нет. Что? 

— Довели до слез одну из олкарийских техников, которая работает над починкой Черного. Девочка совсем молоденькая, из тех, что всю жизнь провели в лесу. В космосе первый раз. Запугали ее чуть ли не до полусмерти. 

— Звезды небесные! — Аллура одновременно и неприятно удивилась, и слегка обрадовалась: наконец-то кризис, который она может разрешить. — Как? 

— Там полутемно в ангаре. И много укромных мест среди всякой техники. 

Аллура начинала понимать. Маленькая галра, скорее всего, отдалась охотничьему зову. Неудивительно: в этом возрасте у них как раз начинают меняться зубы, и с доставшимися от предков инстинктами не так просто справиться. Но что там делал Сильвио? Люди произошли от трупоядных, а не от хищников, как ей уже объяснили паладины. Именно поэтому они такие оппортунисты. Какой ему интерес охотиться на несчастную олкари? И почему Лэнс считает, что именно мальчик был зачинщиком? 

Это Аллура и спросила у Лэнса. 

— Подозреваю, — вздохнул тот, — что Сильвио пытался ее впечатлить. 

— Охотясь вместе с ней? 

— Нет. Он на днях меня очень сильно расспрашивал на тему того, как мы с Китом сошлись. А мы когда только начинали притираться друг к другу, я у Кита был вроде личного стратега. Придумывал планы операций… ну, мы с Пидж вообще-то, но я преувеличил романтический компонент, чтобы ребенку было интереснее. Так что я подозреваю, что он решил попробовать себя в той же роли, и эта кампания запугивания — на самом деле его план. 

Аллура нахмурилась: 

— Погоди, я думала, ты и после при Ките был вроде стратега? 

— Нас там был целый штаб, — Лэнс дернул плечом. — Гриффин тоже неплохо придумывает такие вещи, Ина, опять же… Неважно. В общем, надо с детьми строго поговорить. Я наказать их уже наказал — будут спиколианский оборот сидеть в детской… 

— Ребенка галра нельзя так наказывать! — начала Аллура и хотела добавить про особенности метаболизма юных галра, про то, что им надо сжигать очень много энергии, но Лэнс уже продолжал: 

— …за исключением визитов в тренажерный зал. И Кит их уже даже пожевал немного — ну знаешь, как он умеет, особенно дети-галра его слушаются, — Лэнс поморщился. — Прямо нечестно — рычит он, а горло болит потом у меня! Теперь надо, чтобы кто-то поговорил с ними помягче, но с позиций авторитета. 

— А ты не годишься? 

Лэнс развел руками. 

— Я — их веселый дядюшка, они меня и в лучшие-то времена не слушаются, а уж когда настроены против взрослых, которые мешают им развлекаться, то тем более. А вот ты — прекрасная и немного загадочная принцесса, которая проспала десять тысяч лет в заколдованном сне. Если ты их немного пропесочишь, они это надолго запомнят. 

Аллура задумалась. 

Она довольно часто общалась с детьми, и человеческими, и галра. В основном в обществе Лэнса — ей нравилось слушать истории, которые он им рассказывал. Но правда ли Лэнс не может справиться с детьми? Очень вряд ли. Скорее всего, это очередной его план заставить ее «передохнуть», просто более тонкий, чем с бассейном. 

И… наверное, ничего плохого не будет, если она поддастся? Самую чуточку? 

— С одним условием. 

— Для вас, принцесса, все что угодно! — Лэнс прижал обе руки к груди. 

— Я, пожалуй, знаю, о чем я буду с ними говорить. Но сначала и ты кое-что расскажешь. Меня тоже кое-что интересует про вас с Китом. 

Лэнс закатил глаза. 

— Только и ты не заставляй пересказывать, как Кит от меня сбежал, когда Санда приставила нас с Пидж его охранять! Это и первый-то раз проживать было невесело, а уж вспоминать потом… Он любит говорить, что вообще-то спас мне жизнь, поскольку я провалялся в отключке и не попал в тот рейд. Но место на голове, куда он меня ударил, до сих пор ноет! 

— Нет-нет, меня не интересуют ваши сложные отношения, — Аллура махнула рукой. — По-моему, о них и так уже в курсе вся Цитадель. Меня интересует другое… — она прищурилась. — Как так вышло, что когда я очнулась в криокапсуле, трое из вас держали меня под дулом галранских ружей? 

Лэнс ухмыльнулся. 

— Ну, теперь ты нас хорошо знаешь. Ты ожидала бы от нас чего-то другого? 

— Как ни странно, но да. Я до некоторой степени удивлена, что мне вообще удалось очнуться. Насколько я знаю вас, вы бы скорее попытались взорвать Цитадель целиком. С вашей точки зрения произошедшее с Синим львом должно было выглядеть как похищение. 

— Ну, все-таки мы не настолько агрессивны, — слегка обиделся Лэнс. — Да, некоторые горячие головы предлагали вдарить по Цитадели из всех орудий. Но все-таки мы сразу поняли, что корабль не галранский, а значит, с его экипажем можно попытаться договориться. 

— Да, но… Цитадель громадна. Как вы нашли криокапсулы? Как вообще успели к моменту моего пробуждения? 

— А! — Лэнс просиял. — Это эпическая история, просто эпическая. Для начала представь наши чувства. Нас только что унес с планеты квизнак откуда взявшийся инопланетный робот, под управлением человека, который чудом вернулся из плена галра! Потом в космосе открылся гигантский портал, мы через него пролетели — и оказались непонятно где, звезды незнакомые, даже приблизительно расстояние не определишь. Широ в отключке, приборы показывают неизвестно что. А у нас полный трюм народу, включая Аду, которой пора менять подгузник. Естественно, мы... 

Аллура подняла вверх ладонь. 

— Стоп, стоп. Пойдем к детям, мы вплетем этот рассказ в воспитательную беседу о вреде ксенофобии. 

— Да-да, и о том, как важно учитывать культурные различия! — закивал Лэнс. — Отличная получится мораль. 

***

Вроде прекратилось, да? 

Лэнс потряс звенящей головой и попытался отцепиться от кресла. Очень болели кончики пальцев. Черт, он хоть ногти-то не содрал? Пару месяцев назад Рэй умер от содранного ногтя: пошло заражение крови, а на антибиотики у него была непереносимость 

Но разглядывать руки было некогда: куда большую тревогу вызывала безвольно катающаяся по спинке кресла голова их пилота. Такаши, мать его, Широгане, первого пилота — и по совместительству первого красавца — Гарнизона. Ох и злился бы на него Лэнс, учитывая, какие взгляды они с Китом бросали друг на друга… если бы имел право злиться. Но никаких прав на Кита у него нет. 

Лэнс отвесил сам себе мысленную оплеуху: как всегда в непонятной ситуации, мысли пошли в разлет. Думалось о чем угодно, кроме тяжести их положения. 

А дело-то выходило правда не из лучших: глубоко в космосе, непонятно на каком корабле, непонятно где… Лэнс кинул взгляд на экраны… Да, непонятно где: звездные окрестности солнечной системы он тренировался опознавать под любым углом, и даже если делать скидку на то, что последняя такая тренировка прошла пять лет назад, Лэнс все равно не сомневался, что узнал бы тот же пояс Ориона или Южный крест. И с пилотом тоже непонятно что. 

Потом в поле зрения иллюминатора начало вползать что-то сияющее, зеленовато-голубое. Лэнс даже не сразу сообразил, что это бок планеты, на орбиту которой вышел их космический корабль. 

Словно под гипнозом, он сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы выйти из-за кресла и приблизиться к экрану. И даже не подумал, до чего это странно: корабельная рубка, по которой можно ходить. 

Из его головы вылетели все невеселые мысли об их выживании и о своей неразделенной любви, и даже война с галра позабылась на секунду. Лэнс словно ненадолго снова стал тем мальчишкой, который мечтал полететь в космос и решил любой ценой попасть в Гарнизон — в чужой стране, даже толком языка не зная! 

(Потом, когда Веро перешла туда работать, он всегда говорил, что она собезъянничала его идею.) 

Планета была прекрасна. Она медленно вползала в поле зрения, занимая его целиком своими зелено-янтарными материками, ярко-синими океанами и белой паутиной облаков. 

— Это… землеподобная планета! — благоговейно проговорил Кит. 

Лэнс только сейчас заметил, что он вылез из-под пульта и встал по другую сторону от пилотского кресла. 

— Судя по цветам — да, — кивнул Лэнс. — Хотя всегда остается вероятность, что это чудовищное совпадение, и там плещется какой-нибудь ацетон, а зелень — медный купорос… 

— А облака — пары хлора, — хмыкнул Кит. 

Они встретились глазами. У Лэнса снова забилось сердце, как тогда, много лет назад, когда он только-только влюблялся в Кита и еще не понимал, что влюбляется. Некстати пришла мыслишка: даже если я потеряю его, этот момент навсегда останется с нами. То, о чем мы всегда мечтали. Чужая живая планета в пустоте вселенной. 

— Широ! — спохватился Кит. 

Полудетский восторг на его лице сменился испугом, потом все это заслонила привычная маска собранного и решительного лидера. 

Кит обернулся к креслу Широ, пощупал пульс. Пилот дышал: грудь поднималась и опускалась. Бессознательное, расслабленное лицо Широгане казалось очень молодым, очень беспомощным и даже еще более красивым, чем Лэнс помнил его по рекламным постерам Гарнизона. 

Лэнсу стало стыдно за свои недавние ревнивые мысли. Когда-то Широ был его героем. Давно, в другой жизни, когда еще позволительно было иметь героев. Если вдруг Кит в самом деле с ним сойдется… ну, хотя бы будет счастливее, чем с Лэнсом. Широгане — человек достойный. Хотя работать вместе, конечно, будет тяжело, да и детьми заниматься тоже... 

Это при условии, что они сейчас все выживут. 

Кит между тем пару раз тряхнул Широ за плечи, пытаясь разбудить. 

— Пощечину ему дай, — посоветовал Лэнс, оглядываясь. 

Кит посмотрел на Лэнса так, как будто Лэнс предложил ему зарезать щенка. 

Лэнс пожал плечами. 

Кит на его глазах как-то делал непрямой массаж сердца Магде, маленькой худенькой девушке, похожей на ребенка. И сломал ей ребро. И ничего в нем не дрогнуло. 

— Тогда жди, пока сам очнется. 

Осмотр дал очень мало результатов. 

Приборы по-прежнему казались Лэнсу совершенно незнакомыми, да и вообще конструкция рубки… удивляла. Прежде всего, она была непозволительно велика. Лэнс привык к земным рубкам, которые делались маленькими: во-первых, ради экономии места, во-вторых, чтобы экипаж всегда мог до всего дотянуться, не вставая с кресла (вставать с кресла во время маневра — самоубийство). Здесь какая-то скидка на эргономику делалась: приборы на пульте центрировались вокруг пилотского кресла, с него действительно можно было дотянуться почти до всего… иногда сильно наклоняясь вперед. Блин, они о перегрузках вообще не слышали? 

Остальная часть рубки сначала показалась Лэнсу вообще нефункциональной. Зачем оставлять столько свободного места позади пилотского кресла? Потом он обнаружил два встроенных в стену контейнера с… 

— Охренеть, тут скафандры! — обрадовал Лэнс Кита. — Для гуманоидов! 

— Не для галра? — нахмурился Кит. 

— Галра — гуманоиды. 

— Ты понял, что я имею в виду! 

Лэнс вытащил один из костюмов из ящика и критически приложил его к себе. Скафандр выглядел тонким, и по земным понятиям вряд ли мог бы выдержать вакуум… впрочем, галранские скафандры тоже всегда казались непозволительно тонкими. Светло-серый цвет — не самый любимый у галра, они предпочитали гамму потемнее. На плечах, груди и голенях более светлые накладки: то ли что-то вроде брони (тоже непозволительно легкой), то ли какие-то технические структуры. Скафандр был рассчитан на кого-то размерами примерно с Лэнса, может быть, даже чуть пониже. Жалко, не удастся влезть… 

И буквально на глазах Лэнса костюм зашевелился, меняя форму и приникая к его плечам и груди. 

Лэнс резким движением отбросил костюм от себя, упал на пол, перекатился в сторону, выдернул из кобуры бластер… и сообразил, что опасности никакой нет: костюм лежал на крышке контейнера совершенно невинно, шлем рядом. Встав, Лэнс снова подобрал скафандр. Теперь он оказался совершенно по размеру. 

— Ты чего? — спросил Кит. 

— Костюм изменил форму, — сообщил Лэнс. — Только что был маловат, и вот теперь точно впору. 

— Галранская офицерская униформа так делает, — припомнил Кит. 

— Кто бы им не пользовался до меня, он был не галра, — покачал Лэнс головой. — Среди них бывают невысокие, но соотношение длины рук и туловища не то… Или эту штуку пилотировал подросток. 

Кит усмехнулся. 

— Подросток, пилотирующий гигантского космического робота? Такое только в любимых аниме Широ бывает. 

Ну вот, опять Широ. До этого три года из Кита слов о Широ было клещами не вытянуть. Лэнс только и знал, что Широ был его единственным другом или типа того. 

Несколько успокаивало то, что Широ однозначно назвал Кита своим братом. С другой стороны, повидал Лэнс отрицающих свою сексуальность ребят, которые именно с заявленного побратимства начинали, а переходили к нежному потиранию членов. Сам почти с того же начинал, чего уж там. Немного стыдно вспоминать, как он говорил всем и каждому, что терпеть Кита не может, и что тот его заклятый соперник. 

— Я тоже когда-то любил такие мультики… — сказал Лэнс. — Ладно, ты займись Широ тогда, посмотри, может, тут есть аптечка. Я пойду проверю остальных. Надеюсь, эта зверюга выпустит меня из рубки. 

Синяя хреновина то ли поняла его слова, то ли услышала мысли, то ли какая автоматика сработала — когда Лэнс сделал шаг по направлению к задней двери, та послушно разъехалась в стороны. 

Осталось только выяснить, сколько травм получили остальные члены отряда, пока Широ проворачивал свои фигуры высшего пилотажа. Почему эти фигуры вообще были заметны внутри робота-зверя, Лэнс не понимал: искусственная гравитация же! По идее, тут вообще все должно стоять ровно, и только вид за иллюминаторами должен меняться. Но нет, рубка крутилась юлой, хотя перегрузки при маневрах не ощущалось. 

Это наводило на мысли, что либо Лэнс совсем неправильно понимал искусственную гравитацию, либо тот, кто создавал зверюгу, за каким-то лядом жестко задал гравитационный вектор внутри нее, и тот совпал с гравитационным вектором на Земле просто по случайности. А мог бы и не совпасть: они могли бы зайти внутрь робота, и их бы сразу подкинуло вверх ногами. 

В общем, если они с Китом как-то пережили это все, то пятьдесят с лишним человек в трюме, включая детей… И у Пидж ребро то ли треснуло, то ли сломалось еще до взлета: неудачно упала, пока добиралась до Зверя. 

Лэнс поторопился вперед по коридору, ожидая услышать плач, крики и яростные маты миссис Холт, вправляющей кому-то кость. 

Но все было тихо, даже когда двери трюма распахнулись перед ним. 

На него уставились пятьдесят с лишним пар глаз. Люди в основном сидели или даже лежали на полу, на расстеленной верхней одежде. Лэнс поискал глазами детей и не сразу нашел: их устроили в самом дальнем от входа углу и впереди, закрывая их спинами, стояли Джеймс, Айверсон и Ханк, все с оружием в руках. Увидев на пороге Лэнса, они явственно расслабились. 

— Почему мы не взлетели? — спросил Айверсон. — Галра прекратили бомбардировку? 

— Они начнут прочесывать горы? — спросил кто-то из толпы остальных. — Или то, что от них осталось? 

Тем временем Сильвио вывернул из-за своих защитников и тут же оказался рядом с Лэнсом. Мальчик поколебался, будто стесняясь обнять, потом все-таки бросился ему на грудь и обхватил поперек туловища. Марисоль подбежала следом и обняла Лэнса за талию. 

Лэнс обнял обоих. 

— Как дядя Кит? — встревоженно спросил Сильвио. 

— И дядя Широ, который упал с неба? — вторила ему Марисоль. 

— Да, что происходит? — поддержала Ризави, сидевшая близко к входу. 

Остальные поддержали вопрос согласными восклицаниями. 

— Это вы мне скажите, что у вас, — нахмурился Лэнс. — Никто не ранен? 

— Никто, — ответила Колин, вставая со своего места на полу. — Даже с Пидж оказалась ложная тревога, боль уже стихла. Видно, просто неудачный ушиб, а не перелом. 

— Вас тут что, не мотало по всему трюму? — поразился Лэнс, оглядывая голые серые стены грузового отсека. 

А может, это не грузовой отсек? Может, стены тут мягкие? 

— О чем ты? — удивилась Ризави. — Почему нас должно мотать? Ты крикнул, что мы взлетаем, и убежал, а дальше — ничего. 

Лэнс часто заморгал. 

— Н-ну… — сказал он. — Мы вообще-то взлетели. Дали бой галра, отбились от них, а потом прошли через вдруг возникший в космосе портал и оказались где-то еще, далеко от Солнечной системы. 

В отсеке на секунду повисла тишина, которая тут же взорвалась недоуменными возгласами и вопросами. 

Н-да, понял Лэнс, искусственная гравитация отнюдь не по всему роботу была откалибрована так же странно, как в пилотской кабине. Все любопытственнее и любопытственнее.


	6. Рассказ 3.1.2. О принцессе в замке (с точки зрения рыцаря)

Хоть Лэнс и считал рубку непозволительно большой, в ней быстро стало нечем дышать. 

Широгане пришел в себя и занял место в пилотском кресле. Кроме него и Кита с Лэнсом на капитанский мостик набился штаб отряда в расширенном составе. То есть не только Айверсон, Лейфсдоттир и Пидж, но еще и Ханк, Колин Холт и Джеймс Гриффин. Последний с мирно дремлющей дочерью на руках. 

Ей-богу, Лэнс отчаянно завидовал Джеймсу с Иной: это надо же, так выиграть в генетическую лотерею, чтобы их ребенок все время спал! Раннее детство племянников он помнил очень смутно: когда родился Сильвио, Лэнсу самому было всего одиннадцать лет. Но жалобы брата и невестки отложились в памяти. 

— Еще раз говорю, я ничего особенного не знаю, — Широгане устало потер лоб. — Я просто увидел… какие-то образы, картины. Похожие на галлюцинации. И этот портал, через который пролетела львица… я сначала решил, что он тоже галлюцинация. 

— Львица? — переспросил Айверсон недовольным тоном. 

— Львица, — кивнул Широ. — Она сама так сказала. 

— То есть этот корабль… роется у вас в голове? — Гриффин не выглядел особенно подозрительным, скорее, заинтересованным. Лэнс спросил себя, а подозревал бы он сам Широгане так сильно, если бы не ревновал его к Киту? 

Широ беспомощно пожал плечами. 

— Мне начинает казаться, что моя голова — проходной двор. Но Синяя не хочет нам зла, это почти точно. Она как-то попыталась… нас поддержать, что ли? Сами говорите, что никто в трюме не пострадал во время маневров. 

— Ты говоришь, как будто она разумная, — заметил Кит. 

— Искины даже у нас бывают… ну, бывали до нашествия, — пояснила Пидж. — Ничего такого. 

— Нет, это не искусственный интеллект, — Широ покачал головой. — Когда я говорю, что она «хочет» или «не хочет чего-то», это не значит, что я использую иносказания. У нее есть воля. Она живая. 

Над рубкой повисло молчание. 

— Раз она живая, зачем она нас похитила? — поинтересовался Ханк. — Сожрать? Так вроде мы углеродные, она ферро-силикатная. Несовместимость базовой платформы. 

— Не думаю, что она нас похищала. Я просто хотел домой, и она отнесла меня домой. 

— То есть здесь ее дом? — поинтересовалась Пидж. 

— Наверное. 

— Но на этой планете даже городских огней не видно! 

К этому времени Синяя львица совершила уже несколько оборотов вокруг планеты. Они успели налюбоваться на шарик и с ночной, и с дневной стороны. Действительно, никаких огней, ничего похожего на массовую городскую застройку. И, что важнее, никаких радиосигналов в эфире, никаких спутников на орбите. А значит, никаких признаков машинной цивилизации, способной породить космический корабль, летающий на антигравитации. Правда, в этом пришлось полагаться на слово Широгане: он вроде как откуда-то знал, как здесь все работает. 

Не то чтобы Лэнс ему доверял до конца. Все равно оставалась вероятность, что это какая-то дохера навороченная ловушка галра. 

Лэнс понимал, что шансы на такую ловушку минимальны: если бы Широ правда был злым клоном, или под психопрограммированием, или что там еще, разыгрывать сложный план с бегством на инопланетной хрени не было никакого смысла. Но минимальные — не значит нулевые. Мало ли какие у инопланетной межзвездной империи могут быть соображения. Может, это все закрученный эксперимент. 

Ну или они все тут под наркотическим трипом. Или только Лэнс. Например, галра поймали «обер-десятника Хросса», и друиды его допрашивают, создав вот эту интересную фантазию. 

Да, старый добрый солипсизм никогда нельзя сбрасывать со счетов. 

— Может, эта цивилизация настолько продвинутая, что мы просто не засекаем ее присутствия? — спросил Ханк. — В фантастических романах так бывает. Хопа — и все перешли на новый уровень бытия. 

— Синяя львица — создание техногенной цивилизации, — вступила Лейфсдоттир. — По всей видимости, аналогичной нашей. Кресло пилота приспособлено для гуманоида, скафандры, которые нашел Лэнс, тоже. Если следовать принципу бритвы Оккама, другие проявления этой цивилизации тоже должны быть нам более-менее понятны. 

— Но львица же очень старая, — заметил Широ. — Если она — часть Вольтрона, то, как минимум, ровесница Империи. Исходя из легенд галра, Вольтрон как-то связан с ее созданием. 

— Из легенд, — скептически повторил за ним Айверсон. 

— То есть что, ты хочешь сказать, что льва создали несколько тысяч лет назад, и с тех пор его создатели успели… эволюционировать? — спросила Колин Холт. — Как-то слишком на мой вкус. Действительно, очень похоже на фантастический роман. 

Пидж открыла рот, чтобы возразить матери, но Колин Холт продолжала: 

— Я не говорю, что это невозможно, просто с точки зрения той же бритвы Оккама такая эволюция — изобретение сущности. Не проще ли предположить, что создавшая львицу цивилизация погибла под ударами галра? Как мы знаем на опыте, у этого варианта куда больше шансов. 

— С точки зрения байесианского подхода к теории вероятностей, — вставила Пидж. 

Она, Ханк и Лейфсдоттир хихикнули. Колин Холт улыбнулась. 

— А для простых смертных? — спросил Айверсон. 

— Ну, я в том смысле, что мы знаем ровно одну цивилизацию, и она была уничтожена галра. Ну и еще Широ с несколькими сталкивался, — пояснила Пидж. — Значит, вероятность гибели любой отдельно взятой цивилизации от рук галра с нашей точки зрения — стопроцентная. 

Тут уж смешки прокатились по всей рубке: черный юмор такого рода в отряде ценился. 

Широ, правда, общего веселья не разделял. Мрачно, глядя в пол, он сказал: 

— Или, по вашей бритве Оккама, проще предположить, что все это — мой бред. 

Все посмотрели на Колин Холт. 

— Не надо переводить стрелки на меня! — она вскинула руки. — Я генетик, Джим, а не психиатр! 

— Почему Джим? — нахмурился Кит. — Спросил же Широ. 

— Да, почему? — поддержал Гриффин. 

Колин закатила глаза к потолку. 

— Молодежь! Чему их только учат в этих школах! 

— Ну, телепатический интерфейс тут точно есть, иначе ты бы не смог ей управлять — пульт сплошь на другом языке, — заметила Пидж, игнорируя загадочные слова своей матери. — Это даже не такая уж фантастика: до нашествия на Земле велись работы над телепатическими интерфейсами. Правда, ни к чему особенному они не привели, потому что излучения мозга расшифровать нам так и не удалось. Поэтому предлагаю считать, что какая-то крупица истины в твоих бреднях есть. 

— Благодарю, Кейти, — в глазах Широ что-то сверкнуло. 

— Пидж, — она холодно поправила очки. 

Лэнс почувствовал, что должен вмешаться. 

— Все это прекрасно, — сказал он, — но меня больше интересует, как нам быть прямо сейчас. Львица может отвезти нас домой? 

— Не знаю, — Широ нахмурился. — Сейчас попробую… 

Он положил руки на рукояти, но Кит жестом остановил его: 

— Постой. Лететь назад может быть опасно. После того, как мы с таким шумом оттуда улетели… галра могли послать еще флот. Могли… отомстить Земле. Как тогда отомстили военнопленным, когда Санда совершила вылазку. 

В рубке синего зверя повисла тишина. Все понимали, что Кит прав. Лэнс вдруг осознал, что именно поэтому его разум то и дело возвращался к несвоевременной ревности: чтобы не думать о том, что могло произойти с Землей после их отлета. 

— Но они ведь не уничтожат человечество целиком, так? — спросил Джеймс, поудобнее подхватывая дремлющую Аду. — Сопротивление и так прячется, по ним удар не нанесешь… А трудовые лагеря им нужны, потому что они трудовые. Их теперь сложно пополнять. 

— Будет два-три карательных рейда как минимум, — отрубил Айверсон. — Или хуже. Зависит от того, насколько им нужна была эта зверюга. 

— Недостаточно данных, — покачала головой Ина. — Джеймс, отдай Аду мне, у тебя руки устали. 

— Ничего подобного, — тихо возмутился Гриффин, но дочь ей передал. 

— Тогда надо вернуться быстрее, — сказала Пидж. — Если эта львица — действительно часть крутого супероружия, может быть, она сможет потягаться с флотом галра! 

Когда Пидж делалась такой холодной и острой, это означало, что в глубине души ей очень-очень страшно. Кому как не Лэнсу было знать. Раньше, конечно, когда они вдвоем были отщепенцами в отряде Санды, они были ближе. Но и теперь Пидж оставалась его лучшим другом — взамен Ханка, дружбу с которым так и не удалось восстановить в полной мере. 

Он опустил руку ей на плечо. 

— Пидж… Ты не видела этот бой. Широ классный пилот, да. Но я удивлен, как на незнакомом корабле ему удалось хоть так отбиться. Против целого флота галра… шансов нет. А если, услышав о нашем отлете, они пришлют подкрепление? 

Пидж закусила губу. Лэнс знал, что она не станет плакать. По крайней мере, сейчас. Может быть, потом, когда останется одна. Может быть, даже придет к ним с Китом, если ей будет совсем хреново. 

Хотя когда для этого можно будет организовать условия в переполненной консервной банке — еще вопрос. 

— Значит, мы найдем Вольтрон, — сказал Кит. — И с его помощью освободим Землю. 

Вот так просто взял и сказал. 

Лэнс чуть ли не принялся сразу возражать ему: как? Как они найдут Вольтрона, когда даже не знают, что это такое? И неужели это древнее оружие все еще будет котироваться против галра? 

Он вовремя удержался. Наверное, эти и подобные мысли сейчас пробегали у всех в головах. Потом, между собой (когда бы ни выдалась возможность остаться наедине), они с Китом обсудят это: и шансы на успех, и альтернативные планы, которые позволят им выжить, когда эта херня с Вольтроном не сработает. А она ведь не сработает. 

Пока же Киту нужно было другое. 

Безусловная поддержка. 

— Хороший долгосрочный план, — громко согласился Лэнс. — Краткосрочный план предлагаю попроще: выяснить, сколько в этом корабле кислорода и есть ли запасы воды. Они нам очень скоро понадобятся. 

— Еще нам понадобится еда, — тут же подхватил Ханк. 

— Ну, на запасы еды я не рассчитываю! Эта штука торчала на Земле как минимум пару сотен лет, если не пару тысяч. Любые запасы, которые тут были, уже наверняка испортились. 

— Если их тут нет, можно рискнуть и опуститься на планету, — сказал Ханк. — Мне уже интересно, смогу ли я что-то приготовить из инопланетной живности. 

— И не отравиться чужим белком, — доктор Холт скрестила руки на груди. — Кстати, пока мы не знаем, что за раса последней летала в этом корабле, есть никакие здешние припасы я бы не рекомендовала. К сожалению, я успела взять с собой только базовую аптечку. Все, что там есть — это обеззараживающие таблетки для воды. Проанализировать белок я не смогу. 

— Значит, будем тянуть соломинку, кто будет подопытной крысой. Если не отравимся, значит, можно есть, — пожал плечами Джеймс. 

— Гриффин, а ведь когда-то я рекомендовал тебя на капральскую должность, — грустно сказал Айверсон. 

— По-моему, хороший план, — заступился Лэнс. — Выбора-то у нас все равно нет. 

Он не добавил, что взрослые насчет еды могут и потерпеть, а вот дети, если что, оголодают быстро. Особенно малютка Ада. Молока у Ины уже нет, да если бы и было, от голода бы пропало быстро. 

На его слова наложился звук открываемой двери в рубку: то ли она были автоматическая, то ли Широ просто не разобрался, как ее блокировать. 

На пороге появилась Надия Ризави. 

— Привет высокому начальству! — бодро сказала она и даже отдала честь. — Перекусить не хотите? Мы там в трюме нашли упаковки с какой-то зеленой слизью. Помечены на галранском как питательный концентрат, плюс еще несколько языков, я уж не знаю, каких. Я уже успела одну продегустировать, гадость, но съедобно. Да, и еще там упаковки с водой, вроде чистой. Ну то есть Райан пока живой. 

Айверсон пробормотал: 

— И почему я до сих пор не привыкну… 

Тихо, себе под нос, но Лэнс его услышал. 

Кит сочувственно похлопал бывшего директора гарнизонной академии по спине. 

— Ничего, коммандер, зато теперь краткосрочная проблема решена. Ризави, сколько там упаковок концентрата? 

— Пятьдесят две, в каждой около галлона. Штука калорийная, я бы сказала, что одной должно хватить взрослому дня на три. 

— Отлично, краткосрочная проблема в первом приближении решена, — Кит чуть улыбнулся. — Попробуем что-то сделать с долгосрочной. Широ, на этой штуке есть какие-то сканеры? Или переговорные устройства? Широ? 

Все, включая Ризави, посмотрели на пилотской кресло. И ничего не увидели кроме спинки: кресло было развернуто к пульту. По крайней мере, с места Лэнса ничего, кроме спинки и экранов, видно не было. 

Зато на экранах навстречу Синей львице неслась ноздреватая, усыпанная кратерами поверхность местного спутника. 

Кит выхватил из ножен на поясе свой любимый кинжал, перехватил его лезвием вверх и ударил Широ рукоятью в висок. Точнее, попытался. Синяя вспышка отбросила Кита прочь. Он зацепил Айверсона и Колин Холт, и они упали на пол рубки кучей малой, причем маленькая доктор оказалась в самом низу. 

Первым инстинктом Лэнса было попытаться им помочь, но он его удержал. 

Зато второму порыву, более умному, поддался: кинулся к пилотскому креслу. И увидел, как глаза Широ светятся ярко-синим на невыразительно застывшем лице. 

Другого выхода у Лэнса не было. Он вытащил из кобуры бластер, повернул регулировку мощности и выстрелил.


	7. Рассказ 3.1.3 О принцессе в замке (с точки зрения рыцаря)

Когда Лэнс пришел в себя, его голова лежала на коленях Кита. Само по себе приятно, но вызывало много вопросов. Хотя бы потому, что Лэнс не помнил, как отключился. Точнее, он помнил, что попытался вырубить Широгане, явно захваченного чуждым разумом. И все. 

Еще не до конца придя в себя, он услышал гневный голос Кита: 

— ...она чуть не сломала пару костей Колин! И вырубила Лэнса! 

— Только после, как вы меня атаковали! — судя по голосу, Широ защищался. — Кит, извини! Она пыталась сказать мне, что там, на этом корабле, что-то важное. Что-то очень важное. Она мне показывала Окинаву, бабушку с дедушкой… и тебя, Кит! Как будто вы все — там, на этой луне! 

Так, это уже было интересно. Привычка говорила Лэнсу попритворяться спящим еще немного, оценить обстановку. Привычка не брала в расчет, что он среди своих. 

Однако любопытство шло в разрез: Лэнсу срочно надо было задать пару десятков вопросов. 

Он открыл глаза. 

И тут же встретился со взглядом Кита — который за долю секунды из сурового, даже обвиняющего, сделался облегченным. 

— Лэнс! Ты как? 

— Тону в твоих глазах, — сообщил ему Лэнс чистую правду. 

По замкнутому помещению — по рубке, они все еще были в рубке — прокатился коллективный стон. 

— Он в порядке, да, — проговорил над головой Лэнса голос Колин Холт. — Зрачки одного размера. Тебя не тошнит? 

— Нет. Но я бы еще полежал, если вы понимаете, о чем я, — Лэнс подмигнул кому-то, то ли Киту, то ли доктору Холт. 

— Садись давай, — пробурчал Кит, но помог Лэнсу сесть почти нежно. 

(В такие моменты Лэнс особенно остро надеялся, что рано или поздно их с Китом дурацкая ситуация перерастет в нечто большее.) 

Теперь Лэнс увидел, что в рубке по-прежнему та же компания — с добавлением Ризави, — и что Широ стоит напротив них с Китом на коленях, руки его скручены за спиной (наверное, чьим-то поясом), на него направили пушки Айверсон и Ханк, а Пидж на всякий случай стоит за ним со своим любимым тазером. 

Когда Лэнс сел, плечи Широ расслабились. 

— Я же говорю! — воскликнул он. — Не знаю, что это было такое, но Синяя никому из вас зла не хочет! И мне! Я… я ощущаю заботу с ее стороны. 

— Да, конечно, — проговорил Кит скептически. — Гигантский галранский робот будет о нас заботиться. 

— Она не галранская! 

— Подписи на пакетах с едой были на кентр-хасси. 

— Вообще не только, — вставила свои десять центов Ризави. — Там был крупный шрифт вообще какой-то незнакомый, потом рядом помельче кентр-хасси, еще один незнакомый язык теми же галранскими рунами, а потом еще третий алфавит, тоже мелкий. Ну знаете, как на экспортной продукции, бывает, надписи дублируют? Причем главный шрифт был такой интересный, судя по количеству знаков, слоговая азбука, вроде японской или индийской, но набор элементов письма ограниченный… 

— Потом, — прервал ее Кит. 

Широ вдохнул, выдохнул. Явственно попытался взять себя в руки. 

— Кит, — сказал он с мольбой. — Я не знаю, как доказать тебе, что я тебе не враг… Но Синяя говорит, что нам надо попасть в тот корабль! 

Кит смотрел на Широ в упор. 

— Если бы дело было только во мне, — тихо сказал он, — я бы доверился тебе без колебаний, и будь что будет. Но речь идет о жизнях всего отряда. 

— Так, погодите! — Лэнс поднял руку. — Что за корабль? Почему нам надо туда попасть? Мы врезались в спутник? 

— Нет, мы не врезались, — покачал головой Гриффин. — Мы к нему пристыковались. Это даже посадкой не назовешь, он слишком мелкий. Мельче Луны, типа Фобоса. 

— А потом экраны сфокусировались на ближайшем кратере и показали, что в нем прячется гигантский корабль! — добавил Ханк. — Круглый такой, здоровый. Судя по косвенным признакам, почти полкилометра в поперечнике. 

— Четыреста метров, — поправила его Ина Лейфсдоттир. — Если исходить из угла зрения и высоты львицы. 

— Корабль не подает признаков жизни, — закончил между тем Ханк. — И он обсыпан местной пылью. Учитывая, что погоды тут нет, пыль могла подняться только от ударов микрометеоритов. Значит, корабль в этом кратере очень давно без движения. Правда, никаких средств наблюдения, кроме визуальных, у нас нет. 

— Ага, — сказал Лэнс. — И теперь то ли Широ, то ли его злобный контролируемый двойник-галра хочет, чтобы мы пошли в этот столетия назад заброшенный криповатый инопланетный корабль и что-то полезное там нашли! 

— В целом да, — кивнул Ханк. 

Одновременно с ним Широ запротестовал: 

— Я не злой двойник! Вы же сами говорили, что шансы на это малы! 

— Малы, но не нулевые, — подчеркнула Лейфсдоттир. 

Ада на ее плече встрепенулась, будто просыпаясь, и Ина погладила ее по затылку, успокаивая. 

— Кит, ты ведь хотел подсказку, с которой можно начинать искать Вольтрон? — Лэнс повернул голову к Киту, который все еще поддерживал его под спину. — По-моему, это она. Мы с Ханком и Пидж можем сходить, осмотреть корабль. А вы тут последите за Широ, чтобы он чего не натворил. 

— Почему такой состав? 

— Потому что мы втроем лучше всех работаем вместе, если не считать четверки Гриффина. Но Ризави с Кинкейдом свою долю риска на сегодня уже исчерпали, когда попробовали зеленую гадость. 

Ризави возмутилась: 

— Эй, так нечестно! 

— Лучше всех вместе работаем мы с тобой, — заметил Кит. 

Лэнс криво улыбнулся. 

— Это так, кариньо. Но тебе сейчас отряд покидать не стоит. Если что, именно тебе придумывать, как отсюда выбираться. 

Руки Кита сжались на плечах Лэнса. 

— Только если подойдут скафандры, — сказал он. — И если они рассчитаны на вакуум. Если нет, будем пытать счастья на планете. 

Скафандры подошли. 

***

Перед тем, как отправиться в вылазку, Лэнс еще раз заскочил в трюм: поцеловать Марисоль и Сильвио и сказать им, что все будет в порядке. Потом осталось только натянуть чуждый костюм и впервые в жизни выйти на другую планету. 

Ну, на спутник планеты. Но тем не менее. 

Стоя перед шлюзом, уже в скафандре, Лэнс поймал себя на том, что крутит в голове старую детскую считалочку, которую научил его дед: про черепаху, которая обгоняет остальных зверей, даже вроде бы совсем быстрых. Ну, точнее делает вид, что обгоняет. 

Усилием воли он заставил себя прекратить. Нервный тик еще никому не помогал. 

Кто-то постучал его по плечу. Обернувшись, Лэнс увидел Кита: очень обеспокоенного, бледного (ну еще бы… которая бессонная ночь у него по счету?... если сейчас вообще ночь). Он жестом показал Лэнсу, чтобы откинул забрало. 

Пидж, Ханк и Майк довольно быстро разобрались, что в скафандрах и как. Интерфейс оказался интуитивный. В шлемах была какая-то система связи, но вот с обычными отрядными наушниками они оказались несовместимы. Да и радиоаппаратуру они с собой не прихватили: сбор по коду пять предполагал, что можно брать с собой только предварительно собранные сумки, никакой упаковки техники. 

Лэнс послушно нажал подбородком сенсор, который откидывал тонкую мембрану (на ощупь пластик, а по крепости — черт знает что: Ханк на ней попрыгал, и все равно даже не погнулась). 

— Не лезь на рожон, — тихо сказал ему Кит. — Если что, просто взрывайте все нахрен и уходите. 

— Этот корабль может быть нашим шансом, — так же тихо не согласился Лэнс. — Его синяя зверюга не контролирует. Если мы сможем его захватить... 

— Его может контролировать другой искин, более злобный, — Пидж, конечно, услышала их разговор и не могла не вмешаться. — Синяя, если уж на то пошло, правда нас пока только спасала. 

— Разберемся, — сказал Ханк. 

У него уже похолодели глаза: он входил в боевой режим. 

— Вот именно, разберемся, — кивнул Лэнс. 

Обычно они с Китом не проявляли нежность на публике, но перед шлюзом кроме них были только Ханк и Пидж — при них можно. Чуть наклонив голову, Лэнс поцеловал Кита. 

Он собирался сделать поцелуй быстрым, хоть и крепким. Но Кит приоткрыл губы, обхватил его за шею и притянул к себе, удерживая за загривок. Словно хотел передать всю тревогу и наказ не делать глупостей еще так, физиологически. 

Именно такие моменты давали Лэнсу надежду, что он все-таки когда-нибудь сможет завершить свой безнадежный квест по завоеванию сердца Кита Когане, начатый три года назад. 

— В любом случае, — продолжил Кит, прервав поцелуй, словно и не было ничего, — три человека не захватят корабль размером с два небоскреба. Вы просто разведка. 

— Э, не стоит нас недооценивать, — подмигнул ему Лэнс. 

— Ризави я не отправил, так ты решил за нее повыпендриваться? 

Лэнс усмехнулся. 

— Ты же меня знаешь. 

Лэнс знал за собой такую особенность (и знал, что Кит тоже о ней в курсе): если в группе был кто-то раздолбаистый или кто-то из младших участников отряда, Лэнс без проблем держал серьезный режим всю миссию. Если же ему не нужно было быть ответственным лидером, роль клоуна выпадала ему как-то само собой. 

Ханк и Пидж не нуждались в суровом лидере. Скорее, в няньке, которая оттаскивала бы их от особо сияющей техники. И еще они знали Лэнса как облупленного. 

— Главное, возвращайтесь, — сказал Кит и обвел взглядом всех троих. 

Потом по очереди обнялся с Ханком и Пидж. 

А затем трое отправляющихся вошли в шлюз.


	8. Рассказ 3.1.4. О принцессе в замке (с точки зрения рыцаря)

Лэнс расстался с мечтой по-настоящему отправиться в космос примерно тогда, когда он расстался со всеми остальными мечтами. Где-то между тем моментом, когда узнал, что Кубу проутюжили пушками галра, и гибелью Веро. 

Потом кое-как удалось собрать себя по кусочкам: Пидж помогла, затем объявился Кит с малявками — и выяснилось, что жить надо уже ради них. Даже если отставить в сторону безответную любовь, Лэнс чувствовал, что он Киту полезен и нужен. Это здорово помогало. 

Ну вот, об иных планетах Лэнс и не мечтал. У них в отряде ходили всякие завиральные планы угнать грузовой шаттл галра, потом взять на абордаж корабль и… На моменте «и» воображение зашкаливало: план выходил самоубийственный. 

А теперь это самое «и» вдруг настало, и Лэнсу приходилось напоминать себе, что он не спит. 

Они почувствовали движение: львица опускала голову. Почему все-таки у нее так странно отрегулирован вектор гравитации? В трюме ничего не чувствуется, а пилот ощущает каждый маневр. В принципе, не лишено смысла, но до чего же сложно, наверное, было это проделать! 

Передняя створка опустилась, образовав рампу. Лэнс увидел угольно-черное небо и серп чужой бело-зелено-голубой планеты на горизонте почти точно по центру. Почти что Земля. 

Первый шаг дался с трудом: Лэнс покачнулся и едва не упал. Полной невесомости тут не было, но, как пошутил Ханк: «Осторожно, спутник маленький, можно подпрыгнуть — и улетишь!» 

Лэнс в это не очень поверил, а теперь раскаивался. Его шатало, как пьяницу в камышах, ноги разъезжались. Хотелось ухватиться за что-то, но за что ухватишься? 

Как всегда, на помощь пришло чувство юмора. 

— Смотрите, я Нил Армстронг! — крикнул Лэнс и попытался сделать такой прыжок, как будто движешься в воде. 

Прыжок оказался слишком большим: ноги оторвались от рампы слишком быстро, и Лэнса понесло вперед. Так, только без паники! Были же тренировки в невесомости, так? Ну вот и вспоминай, чему научили! 

Тренировки в невесомости были, но Лэнс на ту практику не попал: допускались только кадеты из истребительной группы, и только первые по баллам. Лэнс только смотрел видео и тренировался в бассейне. Черт, может быть, надо было сказать Киту, чтобы отправил на первый раз Гриффина и Кинкейда вместо него и Ханка? Они-то элита, все прошли. Подхватили бы Пидж под белы рученьки и донесли бы до чужого корабля... 

Все это промелькнуло у Лэнса в голове буквально за долю секунды, а тело уже среагировало: он подогнул ноги и вытянул руки вперед, словно при приземлении с парашютом. 

Как ни странно, получилось! Он устоял, не навернулся и не грохнулся забралом о местный реголит. 

Наверное, благодарить за это следовало неизвестные костюмы: тонкие и легкие, они совершенно не стесняли движения. Не то что земные скафандры, которые надевались десять минут по нормативам... 

Лэнс обалдело оглянулся. 

Каменная равнина, запорошенная мелкой пепельно-серой пылью. Каменные отроги кратера — невысокие, может быть, метров триста высотой. Очень похоже на Луну, какой Лэнс помнил ее по фотографиям. 

Только если повернуться спиной к незнакомой планете, видны звезды. Тоже совершенно незнакомые. 

Он оглянулся на Пидж и Ханка, которые осторожно спускались с рампы, придерживая друг друга. 

— Двигайтесь, как в воде, — посоветовал им Лэнс. 

— Возьму-ка я Пидж на руки, — пошутил Ханк. — А то она, глядишь, и в самом деле улетит. 

— Кислород побереги, — буркнула Пидж. — Серьезно, кстати. Мы не знаем, сколько у нас кислорода. 

— Ну, мы хотя бы знаем, какой датчик его показывает, уже хорошо, — беззаботно отозвался Лэнс. 

В одном система костюма напоминала земные скафандры: индикаторы различных систем располагались по разные стороны головы и проецировались на забрало шлема. У этих индикаторов даже были подписи: маленькие пиктограммы. Пиктограмма кислородного запаса толковалась однозначно: росток с двумя листиками. Лейфсдоттир, правда, заметила, что это может быть знаком энергетического запаса скафандра. Но под энергетический запас больше подходил значок молнии. 

Консенсус был такой: как только столбик кислородного запаса опустится на треть, они возвращаются. Столбик Лэнса за первые несколько минут ничуть не изменился. Значит, минимум час у них есть. Уже хорошо. 

— Ну что, пойдем, — сказал Лэнс своим спутникам. — Чур по дороге по сторонам не глазеть и кометы за хвосты не ловить. 

— Что, совсем ни одной кометы? — пошутила Пидж. — Лэнс, ты же меня любишь! 

— Кометы я тоже люблю, — в тон ей ответил Лэнс. — Но ты — страшная и ужасная, а они — маленькие и беззащитные… Так, если серьезно, давайте-ка последуем твоему же совету и побережем кислород. Разговоры только в случае необходимости. 

Пока они медленными прыжками продвигались к кратеру, у Лэнса из головы никак не шли мрачные мысли. Он отгонял их, пытаясь оставаться настороже и следить за обстановкой, но они все равно прорывались. 

Например, о том, что у них не было возможности как следует испытать эти скафандры и кто знает, вдруг они подведут в решающий момент. Или об уровне радиации — двое из отрядных техников, хоть и собирались в спешке, захватили с собой счетчики Гейгера. Внутри львицы счетчик показывал естественный фон, но то были обычные заводские приборы, не предназначенные для работы в вакууме — следовательно, они не могли взять их с собой наружу. И кто знает, сколько рентген они втроем сейчас ловят? 

Скорее всего, скафандры защищают. Но они рассчитаны на инопланетян. Что если у тех, кто их носил до этого, устойчивость к радиации выше? Им не удалось понять, какой из оставшихся в шлеме значков означает уровень излучения. 

Радовало одно: когда они начали подъем по стенке кратера, столбик кислорода по-прежнему показывал сто процентов у всех троих. Ну или это был на самом деле плохой знак, который говорил о том, что счетчик сломан (или учитывает совсем не кислород), и что они могут задохнуться в любой момент без предупреждения. Но Лэнс предпочитал оптимизм. Если поддаваться пессимизму, то рано или поздно поддашься и желанию выжечь себе мозги нахрен. 

Между тем они добрались до гребня кратера. Наконец стал виден инопланетный корабль. 

Точнее, частично виден. Поскольку на спутнике не было атмосферы, свет в ней не рассеивался, а значит, все тени выглядели угольно-черными, совершенно непроницаемыми. Они могли рассмотреть только ту часть корабля, которую не скрывала тень от гребня: огромный сегмент полусферы, действительно припорошенный серой лунной пылью. 

— Вау, — пробормотал голос Ханка в шлеме. — Как целая планета. 

— Не преувеличивай, — возразила Пидж. — Это даже не Звезда Смерти. Так, три-четыре авианосца. 

Тут в шлеме Лэнса что-то щелкнуло и раздался третий голос — очень, зараза, красивый, хоть закрывай глаза и слушай, как он читает телефонную книгу. 

— Это Широ. Как у вас дела? Прием. 

— Все нормально, а как у вас? — нейтрально спросил Лэнс. — Вы нас видите? 

— Да, мы вас видим, но как только вы спуститесь в тень, вы пропадете. Нам с Майклом удалось включить связь, но мы пока не знаем, как работает здешний радар. 

— Попробуй попросить Синюю поласковее, может, она растает и сама все включит, — усмехнулся Лэнс. — Да, можно командира на секунду? 

— Я тебя слышу, — на сей раз раздался голос Кита. — Что ты хотел? 

— Просто проверяю, — сказал Лэнс. — Ну ладно, мы видим корабль, начинаем спуск. 

Он не стал добавлять, что проверяет, не захватил ли Широ корабль и не выкинул ли всех остальных в вакуум — мало ли. Кит наверняка и так понял. А вот понял ли Широ, еще вопрос. Несмотря на заявленный год в плену галра, он казался Лэнсу каким-то… молодым, что ли? Необстрелянным. Или, вот, правильное слово: наивным. Как умудрился только сохранить все эти качества?.. Жалко, не выдалось случая проверить его в рукопашке. 

Спуск ожидаемо оказался труднее подъема: приходилось контролировать каждое движение, чтобы не навернуться. Потому и времени на него ушло больше. 

Но вот наконец они стояли у круглой стенки корабля. 

Корабль не был идеальным шаром: то ли низ срезан, то ли сфера частично закопалась в грунт. Теперь, когда они подошли вплотную, стало видно, что его поверхность не совсем гладкая: ее покрывали мелкие вмятины и даже царапины. 

Ничего похожего на люк или на дверь, естественно, сходу найти не удалось. Может быть, люк был на другой стороне шара. Но ведь его еще попробуй обойди! И даже если они найдут этот люк, как его потом открыть? 

— Как будем входить, номер два? — спросил Ханк. Возможно, излишне жизнерадостно, с подковыркой. 

— Не знаю, ты у нас технарь, — ответил Лэнс довольно сердито. 

Его слегка нервировал ничуть не уменьшающийся столбик кислорода: как, черт возьми, его нагнали столько? Под каким давлением? Может быть, они все-таки неправильно поняли показания приборов? 

— Может, надо просто постучаться? — вслух произнес он. 

— Лэнс, это тебе не «Властелин колец»… — начала Пидж усталым тоном. — Если тут и есть пароль, шифруют они его посложнее. 

Но Лэнс уже поднес кулак к борту корабля и пару раз стукнул костяшками. Ну так, чисто на всякий случай. С чего-то надо начинать. 

Ожидаемо ничего не произошло. Потом какое-то движение на краю поля зрения привлекло взгляд Лэнса. 

Он быстро развернулся, вскидывая винтовку. 

И увидел… открывающийся люк. Он был похож на земные: выдвинулся из корпуса, с которым был заподлицо, отодвинулся в сторону. Даже под этим углом было видно, что в люке вспыхнул свет. Синевато-белый, очень яркий. Совсем не такой, как предпочитали галра с их чувствительными глазами сумеречных хищников. 

— М-да… — пробормотала Пидж. — И он даже не мог считать твой генетический материал! Ты в перчатках. 

— Ты что, сейчас предположила, что Лэнс — наследник инопланетной цивилизации, которая построила этот корабль? — подозрительно спросил Ханк. 

— Я уже ничему не удивлюсь, — сердито ответила Пидж. — Например, по закону жанра в нашей команде должен найтись хотя бы один полуинопланетянин или шпион галра. 

— Если это остаточный член в ряду Тейлора, им можно смело пренебречь, — шутливым тоном предложил Ханк. 

Пидж хихикнула. 

— Тейлора!.. Ага, хорошая шутка. 

Лэнс только вздохнул. Ну вот что он недавно думал — Пидж и Ханку не лидер нужен, им нужна нянька. 

— Если говорить о законах жанра, — пробормотал он, — то я точно видел такой мультик. 

— О чем ты?.. — спросила Пидж, известная любительница мультиков. 

— Подземное сопротивление, которому противостоят фиолетовые фурри. Космический корабль древней цивилизации. Еще один космический корабль, замаскированный под часть Луны. Все, чего нам не хватает, это беловолосой принцессы в криоящике. 

Пидж фыркнула. 

— Твой бур не пронзит небеса, Лэнс. 

— Эй! Ты когда-то сама отказалась иметь дело с моим буром, так что сейчас на него не наговаривай. 

— Да, тоже смешно, — согласился Ханк тоном ценителя. 

Ну все, хватит заговаривать зубы себе и другим. И выгадывать время тоже хватит: кто бы их ни встречал в корабле, он явно не спешил выходить навстречу, предпочитая затаиться. 

Держа ружье наизготовку, Лэнс первый двинулся к люку. Но из люка никто не выходил. Они увидели внутренность шлюза, освещенную тем же ярким синеватым светом. И все. Больше ничего. 

Лэнс подбородком включил связь в шлеме. 

— В корабле открылся люк, — сказал он. — Похоже, нас приглашают зайти. 

— Не вздумайте заходить! — вклинился голос Кита. — Возвращайтесь на базу! Отправим отряд побольше. 

— Насколько больше? — скептически спросил Лэнс. — Скафандров всего пять штук. Можно добавить максимум двоих. 

— Два человека могут стать решающими. 

— Два рабочих скафандра, если с нами что-то случится — тоже. 

— Кит, Лэнс прав, — в беседу включилась Пидж. — Это наш шанс. Мы постоянно будем держаться на связи. 

— Вам придется оставить кого-то снаружи корабля. Вдвоем в незнакомом корабле — это совсем другой разговор. 

— Зачем кого-то оставлять? — вклинился Ханк. — Что он сможет сделать? Нам не от кого стоять на стреме. Нет, мы лучше сходим втроем. Заберем все данные, какие сможем, и побыстрее выметемся. Вот и все. 

Лэнс почти услышал, как Кит скрежетнул зубами. 

— Лэнс, это авантюра! 

Лэнс правда всей кожей ощущал, насколько это авантюра. Понимал, что они суются без оборудования и страховки в логово внеземной жизни, которая может оказаться стократ хуже галра. Но как еще защитить Кита и детей, он не представлял. Если что-то случится, пусть случится с ним. Он в любом случае пойдет первым. 

— Ладно, ты меня поймал, кариньо, — легкомысленно отозвался Лэнс. — Но ты послал нас за информацией. Возвращаться сейчас — бессмысленно. 

— Ладно… Запретить я вам все равно не могу. Давайте быстрее только. 

Так они трое поднялись в шлюз, и люк закрылся за ними. 

***

Всего Лэнс ожидал от исследования загадочного инопланетного корабля — только не того, что он с двумя технарями застрянет в нескольких шагах от входа! 

Едва они вышли из шлюза, как оказались в длинном и очень просторном круглом коридоре. Коридор осветился перед ними теми же ярко-синими огнями, словно приглашая за собой. Естественно, идти по нему они не спешили. 

Пидж и Ханк в двух шагах от входа заметили вмонтированную в стену панель, ужасно похожую на стандартный компьютерный терминал. В два счета они ее разобрали — и вуаля, это действительно оказался терминал. После этого оттащить от него техников не представлялось возможным. 

Лэнсу оставалось только охранять их, держа ружье направленным вглубь коридора. И стараться не переминаться с ноги на ногу, потому что антигравитации, как в львице, внутри корабля не было, и любое неосторожное движение при малой силе тяжести спутника угрожала отнести его от друзей на несколько метров. 

— Нашла! — воскликнула Пидж торжествующе. 

— Что? Их планы по порабощению Галактики? — спросил Лэнс. 

— Не-а, судовую роль! Ну то есть я почти уверена, что это судовая роль. Язык-то чужой, — довольно сообщила Пидж. 

— Тогда как ты уверена? 

— Здесь рисунки человеческих силуэтов, — пояснил Ханк. 

— Что? — Лэнс сделал непозволительное: опустил ружье и развернулся к ним. — Прямо человеческих? 

Всего за несколько минут Ханк и Пидж умудрились вырвать панель из стены. Она теперь лежала на полу, соединенная со своим бывшим гнездом пуповиной из разноцветных проводов. Все это настолько напоминало земную технику и так сильно отличалось от галранской, где цветовая маркировка заключалась в разных оттенках черного и фиолетового, что Лэнсу захотелось ностальгически умилиться. 

Вместо ответа на его вопрос Ханк взял панель и показал ее Лэнсу. Он увидел две строчки каких-то символов, напротив каждой из них фигурка. Одна мужская, другая женская, никаких сомнений. Соотношение длин рук, ног и туловища, даже пятипалые ладони… С левой стороны на груди каждой фигурки светилась маленькая точка. Прямо на глазах Лэнса одна из точек вдруг мигнула. Затем это же проделала вторая. Слишком редко для сердцебиения, но... 

— Люди… — пораженно прошептал Лэнс. — Погодите, вы думаете о том же, о чем и я? Это корабль атлантов? 

Пидж фыркнула, тогда как Ханк одновременно с ней сказал: «Не исключено». 

Они почти свирепо уставились друг на друга. 

— А что? Это правда не исключено, — заметил Ханк таким вроде бы спокойным тоном, по которому чувствовалось, что он ни за что не уступит. 

— Это просто силуэты, — не согласилась Пидж. — Может, у них розовая кожа и три глаза. Или они десяти футов ростом. Тут же не видно. 

— И знаешь, что я еще скажу? — добавил Ханк. — Судя по всему, эти атланты или не атланты были в анабиозе. И сейчас выходят из него. 

— Что? — в унисон удивились Пидж и Лэнс. 

— А вы посмотрите. Сердцебиение учащается. Если, конечно, это сердцебиение. Но похоже на то. 

Все трое переглянулись. 

— Их всего двое… — пробормотала Пидж. — Если это весь список… 

— И если они правда не десяти футов ростом, — добавил Ханк. 

— Можете найти, где они? — спросил Лэнс. 

Ханк пожал плечами, Пидж неуверенно кивнула. 

— Нам в принципе удалось взломать эту технику, потому что здесь все совместимо с галранскими системами. Не совсем галранское, но совместимое. 

Совместимое? Это корабль союзников галра? Но львица напала на галранские истребители без колебаний... 

— Тогда ищите. Попробуем встретить наших спящих красавцев в мире живых и получить ответы непосредственно от них. 

...Лэнс ожидал от корабля инопланетян самых странных ловушек, но ничего такого им не встретилось. Они просто шли — прыгали — изогнутыми коридорами, где свет загорался им навстречу и гас у них за спиной. Больше всего смущали эти огромные пустые пространства. Наверное, этот корабль в самом деле спроектировали строители льва. Иначе Лэнс никак не мог объяснить такое пренебрежение законом сохранения энергии! 

А еще казалось, что в спину кто-то смотрит и вот-вот выпустит по ним лазерные лучи. 

Или нет, не так. Отточенное пятью годами выживания чутье Лэнса не ощущало в этом взгляде враждебности. Скорее, настороженность. Может, если Пидж права, и эти двое в «судовой роли» — единственные живые существа на корабле, к ним присматривался судовой искин. 

Наконец перед ними разъехались двери отсека, который все-таки напоминал нечто знакомое. 

— Лазарет, — сказала Пидж. 

— Или камера пыток, — мрачно добавил Ханк. 

По центру здесь стояло кресло, отдаленно напоминающее зубоврачебное, только еще с захватами для ног. 

— Тьфу, как у гинеколога, — пробормотала Пидж. 

Вокруг кресла ровным кругом возвышались цилиндрические капсулы, поставленные под углом к полу — как бы полулежа. Подобные любили раньше показывать в фантастических фильмах. Там их обычно заполнял зеленоватый газ, в котором плавали гротескные существа с щупальцами. Здесь почти все капсулы (десять штук) пустовали. Кроме двух. 

В одной из них, ближе к входу, то ли стоял, то ли лежал рыжеволосый усатый человек, совершенно земного вида, только в незнакомом Лэнсу мундире. И со странным макияжем. И со странными… эй, это что, эльфийские уши? Что за хрень! А Пидж только что говорила, что это не «Властелин колец»! 

Впрочем, если бы не уши, рыжий на эльфа — во всяком случае, киношного эльфа — ничем не походил. Обычный молодящийся мужик средних лет, который регулярно ходит в качалку и слишком ярко закрасил седину. 

Зато последнюю капсулу занимала самая красивая девушка, которую Лэнс когда-либо видел, эльфийка там или не эльфийка. В таком же незнакомом облегающем мундире, который не скрывал ни одного достоинства ее крепкой женственной фигуры. Темнокожая. На лбу золоченый обруч. 

Вдоль тела спящей волнами струились ослепительно-белые волосы. 

И тут Лэнса охватил самый настоящий экзистенциальный ужас. Мир есть текст и прочая такая хрень. 

Добавим еще двух названных братьев, один из которых пилотирует найденного под землей робота, а другой — лидер восстания… 

— Блядь, — сказал он, вскидывая ружье. — Я, мать вашу, отказываюсь быть Йоко в этом сценарии! 

***

Лис хихикнула. 

— Ты правда думал, что у алтейцев розовая кожа и они десяти футов роста? — спросила она. 

— Нет, так думала Пидж, — поправил Лэнс. — Я был уверен, что они — потерянная земная колония. 

— Что нелогично, — добавила Аллура чопорным тоном. — Алтейцы — куда более древняя раса, чем человечество. Скорее уж, это вы были бы нашей забытой колонией. 

— Семантика, — Лэнс усмехнулся. — Если бы мы были колонией, то, конечно, имели бы генетическое преимущество как более рисковые и авантюрные! 

— Да уж, авантюризма хоть отбавляй… — пробормотала Аллура. 

— ...К тому же док нас проверила, ничего общего. А жаль. 

— Жаль, — на сей раз Аллура не могла с Лэнсом не согласиться. 

Потеряв всю свою расу, как отрадно было бы найти ее осколок в землянах! Народе достаточно стойком, чтобы выдержать пять декафибов под галра, и достаточно смелом, чтобы рискнуть поставить все на один призрачный шанс — одного льва Вольтрона. 

— А дальше что было? — жадно спросил Сильвио. — Вы правда очнулись под дулами автоматов, принцесса? 

Он даже приподнялся на стуле, еще высоковатом для него, словно надеялся, что так ответ Аллуры будет слышнее. 

Та приподняла брови. 

— Технически это было одно дальнобойное ружье, один импульсный излучатель высокой мощности и один малый офицерский бластер. И все могло бы закончиться очень плачевно. Ведь мы с Кораном, ложась в анабиоз, были готовы к самому худшему...


	9. Рассказ 3.2.1. О принцессе в замке (с точки зрения принцессы)

_а княгиня Рыжих в печали —  
у неё война за плечами  
да семнадцать ходок в сизое марево января_  
Олег Медведев

В ледяных объятиях анабиоза снятся теплые сны. 

Аллуре виделся Анариомский Зиккурат — с его алыми стенами и пылающим в центре Вечным Огнем. 

«Это поставили наши союзники-галра в честь последней войны с ними, — сказал отец, держа ее на плечах. — С тем, чтобы война была действительно последней». 

«Но ведь не будет другой войны?» — маленькой Аллуре очень нравилось играть с кончиками отцовских ушей. Они так смешно дергались, уходя у нее из-под руки! 

«Пока живы мы с Зарконом — нет. Но обе наших расы пассионарны по своей природе, и если алтейцы худо-бедно подчиняются одному правительству, то галра разрозненны и непредсказуемы… — отец вздохнул. — Ты знаешь, что такое пассионарный?» 

Аллура не знала, но разочаровывать отца не хотелось. 

«Это значит, что они очень упрямы и всегда стараются получить, что хотят?» 

Отец рассмеялся: звук гулко раскатился по обширной красноватой пещере. 

«Примерно, моя дорогая, хотя и не совсем так!» 

Затем он вздохнул: 

«Хоть я и не всегда одобряю методы, какими Заркон объединяет воинствующие территории галра, сама цель у меня вопросов не вызывает...» 

Как ни мала была Аллура, ей еще тогда показалось, что отец как будто пытается убедить себя, а не ее. 

Даже во сне Аллура помнила, как было на самом деле: они с отцом вышли из пустого зиккурата, сели в охраняемый ховер, потом стража сняла оцепление, пустив обратно в зиккурат слегка недовольных туристов — и они с отцом махали им руками над бортами машины, как и положено членам королевской семьи. 

Но у сна свои законы, и вот Аллура, уже без отца, одна, подходит к алому пламени, когда-то зажженному в самом сердце Великого Анариома тогдашним королем Дайбазаала, отцом Заркона Тревезаром. Его величество Тревезар, несмотря на преклонные годы, любил посмеяться и обожал Аллуру. Сажал ее на колени и учил галранским играм с пальцами. Заркон тоже с ней возился, но когда она уже стала постарше: тренировал ее с цепом. Когда она была маленькая, он при ней терялся. 

Аллура протягивает руки к огню. 

И душит, душит его, покрывает ледяной броней, чтобы высокий цветок из замерзшей воды разбил крышу зиккурата, прорвался к небесам, словно в сезон длинной зимы. Длинной зимы, за которой обязательно следует весна. И вот уже зиккурат лежит в обломках, и на нем цветут джуниберии, а отец с матерью держатся за руки и улыбаются ей… 

Нет, какие же джуниберии? Лед вернулся, сковывает Аллуру, хватает за горло, за грудь. Нечем дышать из-за льда… 

Сквозь сон долетали голоса. Мужской и женский. Вроде знакомый язык, чем-то похож на диалект острова Энцикло, с которого родом Коран… но нет, не он. Но и не кентар, спасибо за это звездам. Аллура торопливо пыталась вспомнить, сколько она проспала. Кто программировал капсулы, отец или Коран? 

События последних дней, а уж тем более часов перед заморозкой улетали из памяти. Последнее, что она помнила — крепкие объятия отца и его тихий голос: «Я знаю, что прошу от тебя слишком многого, но не могу не просить». 

Надо открыть глаза. Притворяться дальше бессмысленно, на капсулах снаружи видны жизненные показатели пациента. Они — кто бы они ни были — знают, что она очнулась. 

Как там Коран? Что эти захватчики сделали с ним? 

Аллура попыталась нащупать правой рукой рукоять ножа на бедре. Они не могли положить в капсулы энергетическое оружие, потому что за двадцать-тридцать декафибов сна батареи полностью бы разрядились. Но в кинжале разряжаться нечему. 

Руки не слушались тоже. Нет, это не годится. Принцесса она или не принцесса?! 

Аллура собрала всю свою волю и кое-как расклеила веки. Звезды, как пересохло во рту! Правая рука вместо кинжала нащупала какую-то паклю… ах, волосы. Коран умолял убрать их под специальную шапочку, чтобы не выпали после криосна. Аллура бросила: «Некогда!» — и просто распустила пучок на затылке. 

За стеклом капсулы она ничего не видела, только какие-то силуэты. Это глаза еще не пришли в норму, так-то стекло абсолютно прозрачное. 

Аллура потянулась вперед — и стекло послушно раздвинулось, опоры, удерживающие ее ноги на наклонной поверхности капсулы, разжались, и Аллура выпала на пол. Совершенно неграциозно, в облаке ломких, сухих волос. Преподаватель этикета был бы недоволен. 

Никто ей, конечно, не помог. Чего и следовало ожидать. 

Гравитация была очень слабой — может быть, одна десятая алтейской. Аллура никак не могла вспомнить: так и должно быть, или это значит, что корабль увели куда-нибудь? 

Может быть, если она будет достаточно жалкой, кто-нибудь из них наклонится, и она сможет ударить?.. 

Правда, Аллура была не уверена, что ей хватит сил на удар. Но и не попробовать не могла. 

Вскинув голову и отчаянно моргая, чтобы унять резь в пересохших глазах, она простонала: 

— Помогите! 

Зрение наконец прояснилось — и она увидела, что прямо между глаз ей смотрит лучевое ружье. Судя по всему, галранское — из тех, что стали побочным продуктом экспериментов лаборатории королевы Онервы, — хотя модель немного отличалась от привычных ей. Значит, времени прошло не так уж много. 

Правда, существо, держащее ружье, не было галра. Ростом маловато, руки коротки… и алтейский скафандр! Стандартный легкий экспедиционный защитный костюм! До войны — самая ходовая модель. С поляризованным шлемом, за котором не видно лица. 

— Вы алтеец? — Аллура не могла поверить своему счастью. 

Существо покачало дулом ружья. 

— Ты меня понимаешь? — медленно спросило оно на чудном кентаре с сильно растянутыми звуками. — Не делай резких движений. 

Ар-гх, квизнаковый кланмюирловый квизнак на палочке! Все-таки галра! Но почему он так странно выглядит? 

Аллура рискнула бросить взгляды на других захватчиков. Их было двое — то есть всего трое… Один из них, пожалуй, даже сошел бы за галра (очень низкорослого), другой даже по алтейским меркам казался подростком. В иное время она бы рискнула выйти даже против трех опытных галранских офицеров и одержала бы победу. Но сейчас тело толком не слушалось, и она понятия не имела, сколько еще захватчиков в Цитадели. Может быть, как тревенков дождливым летом. 

(Больше не будет тревенков. Никогда. Потому что Алтея мертва, и вряд ли этих маленьких надоед вывезли в колонии.) 

— Я тебя понимаю, — медленно проговорила Аллура на кентаре. — Не стреляй. Назови имя и ранг. 

— Многого хочешь, — процедил нападающий. — Отвечай мне. Кто ты такая? 

Надо же! Он даже не знает, на кого наткнулся. Значит, они не искали Цитадель специально. Наверное, это авантюристы, пираты. Ограбили какой-нибудь алтейский корабль и забрали себе скафандры. Таких можно обвести вокруг пальца. Может быть, у Аллуры еще есть надежда. 

— Просто путешественница, — она старалась говорить попроще. — Мы с моим дядей попали в беду. Решили переждать в анабиозе. 

Что с Кораном? Почему он еще не пришел в себя? 

— Как называется твоя раса? Откуда ты? 

Ох. Он не знает… вообще ничего не знает про алтейцев? Как же так вышло? Или… Или Аллура с Кораном перестарались, отыскивая ненаселенный уголок Галактики? 

— Я с Алтеи, — Аллура постаралась говорить гордо. — Мой народ зовет себя эншвиккримтар-кльярфиткорди, но все называют нас просто алтейцы. А кто вы? 

— А это тебе точно ничего не скажет, — сообщило существо с ружьем. 

— Если ты не собираешься меня убивать прямо сейчас, тогда покажи лицо, — настаивала Аллура. — Я хочу знать, с кем разговариваю. 

— Что, если воздух для нас смертелен? 

— Если вы не перезаправляли эти скафандры, — Аллура старалась убрать из голоса презрение, незачем злить их раньше времени, — то воздух в них абсолютно такой же, как в этом корабле. Вы знаете, как откинуть забрало? 

— Ладно-ладно, без издевок… 

Раздался характерный звук: забрало с шипением втягивалось в шлем. 

Для того, чтобы нажать на нужную кнопку, захватчику нужно было опустить подбородок, а значит, отвести глаза от своей мишени. Аллура бросилась вперед прямо с колен, благо, низкая гравитация это позволяла. Она знала все уязвимые точки этого скафандра. Экспедиционная модель не предназначена для боя! 

Локтем по запястью — пусть выронит ружье. Потом коленом в левую половину груди рядом с плечом, там одна из батарей, пусть получит удар током. Потом локтем по шее. Потом… 

«Потом» не получилось — захватчик вывернулся, не попал в захват, который готовила Аллура, и плашмя описал низкую дугу, приземлившись с перекатом в дальнем конце медотсека. Квизнак! Остальные двое будут стрелять! 

Но выстрелов не было, зато раздался треск электрических разрядов и два вопля. 

— Бегите, Алли! — крикнул Коран, обращаясь к ней, как в детстве: ласковым прозвищем, но с уважительной приставкой, приличной высокой аристократии. — Я задержу их! 

***

У Аллуры не было времени ни понять, ни подумать, что же сделал Коран. Тревожиться за него времени не было тоже. Зато была цель: добраться до рубки. Или хотя бы до ближайшего управляющего терминала. В медпункте тоже был такой, но, как назло, к нему вплотную стоял один из нападавших — тот, что повыше и помассивнее. Квизнак знает, насколько он силен! 

Вот и спасительный круглый коридор, так хорошо ей знакомый! Все стенные панели на месте, ничего пока не снято: мародеры еще не успели пограбить. В его конце лифт, если она успеет туда добежать, они не смогут ее перехватить! 

Первый прыжок дался хорошо: Аллура пролетела чуть ли не половину коридора, вытянув руки над головой, чтобы не удариться. Пальцы задели потолочные панели. Отлично, теперь еще раз! 

Что-то дернуло Аллуру за волосы так резко, что на глазах выступили слезы. Она не удержалась на ногах, упала на колени — и только тогда смогла развернуться. 

Нападающий с ружьем, тот, кого она перехитрила с забралом, стоял позади. Он по-прежнему держал Аллуру под прицелом. На его свободную руку были намотаны ее собственные белые пряди. Квизнак. Надо было все-таки обрезать, когда ложилась в сон… А так они, совершенно бесполезные, стелились за ней по воздуху. Она совершенно забыла это учесть! 

Часть волос от рывка выпала, но остальных вполне хватило, чтобы резкой болью удержать Аллуру на месте. 

А теперь на месте ее удерживало ружье нападавшего, смотрящее Аллуре в лоб. 

Она посмотрела поверх ружья, встретившись взглядом с захватчиком. И не смогла сдержать возгласа удивления. 

Сначала ей показалось, что перед ней все-таки алтеец. Совершенно нормальное лицо! Только без индикаторов квинтэссенции на скулах, но ведь не у всех они есть. Жители Архтергионтассы, например, удаляют их еще в младенчестве, да так гладко, что даже шрамов не остается. 

Затем она заметила, что у него что-то не так с глазами. Очень не так. Глухая, одноцветная радужная оболочка. 

Аллуру пробила дрожь. Так в одном фильме, который испугал ее в детстве, изображали живых мертвецов. Самое жуткое было именно в том, что мертвецы не разлагались и почти ничем не отличались от живых. Только эта вот мелкая неправильность в глазах... 

Аллура подавила дрожь: не хватало показать свой страх перед захватчиками. 

Но тут она заметила кое-что еще: одна из запасных батарей на груди скафандра, та самая, по которой Аллура ударила коленом, отчетливо искрила. Захватчика било током, и довольно сильно, но он никак этого не показывал. В самом деле живые мертвецы? 

— Не дергайся, — сказал ей «живой мертвец» на своем растянутом кентаре, который теперь тоже казался ей жутковатым. — Убивать я тебя не хочу, но ногу в следующий раз прострелю. Поняла? 

Аллура кивнула. 

Неожиданно «живой мертвец» опустил ружье. 

— А если поняла, — сказал он другим тоном, — то давай поговорим нормально. Мы ничего плохого конкретно вам двоим не хотим. Нам просто нужен ваш корабль. Или часть оборудования с него. Ну и припасы тоже не помешают. 

Ну точно, пираты. Но зачем пиратам разговаривать с Аллурой? Даже если они правда не хотят убивать — допустим, по религиозным соображениям, — проще связать ее или оглушить, а потом взять что придется. Или они не знают, что тут к чему на корабле? Тогда как они попали внутрь, корабельный искин так просто кого попало не впустит, тут надо взламывать… 

А самое главное: что это за раса? Аллура не знала никого, настолько же похожего на алтейцев. Может быть, они недавно вышли в космос? 

— Возможно, мы с вами поделимся, — сказала Аллура очень осторожно. — Но в обмен нам нужна информация. 

Прежде всего, информация о мире вокруг. Аллура пока даже не знала, сколько проспала, и это сводило ее с ума. 

— И еще: что с моим спутником? 

— Я в порядке, принцесса, как елмор у источника фонатония! — крикнул Коран из-за спины нападавшего. — Нужно побольше, чем двое... 

Раздался звук тазера, Коран ойкнул. Судя по звуку, разряд был не очень сильный. 

— Говори на понятном языке! — прикрикнул очень юный женский голос. — А то вы тут уже… насговариваетесь. 

— Прошу, госпожа, — человек с ружьем протянул ей руку. Аллура поглядела на нее недоверчиво. 

Ей крайне не понравилось обращение из кентара, которое он употребил: вежливое, да… но как к женщине, с которой ты намерен вступить в интимную связь! Если он думает, что сможет принудить Аллуру к чему-то против ее воли, его ждет большой сюрприз. Очевидно, с алтейской анатомией он незнаком. 

— Ну хотите, сами вставайте, — пожал плечами нападавший, когда понял, что рукой Аллура не воспользуется. — Только без глупостей. Я очень быстро навожу прицел, да и друзья мои настороже. 

О звезды. Он и «друзья» сказал в значении «интимные партнеры». Что за бродячий бордель взломал космический корабль алтейской королевской семьи?! 

***

Они расположились в медотсеке, причем Корану и Аллуре разрешили занять выращенные из пола стулья и даже сесть рядом друг с другом. Жест доброй воли со стороны их тюремщиков. 

Медотсек теперь выглядел немного иначе: из капсулы, которую занимал Коран, свисали все еще слабо искрящие кабели. Должно быть, бывший глава королевского Инженерного корпуса сумел превратить в оружие сам криопод. Поэтому, в отличие от Аллуры, он не и спешил показать, что очнулся. 

Стекло в еще одной соседней капсуле было погнуто, словно об него кого-то кинули. По полу раскатились шприцы с успокоительным: неужели Коран как-то достал их и пытался вколоть в нападавших? Могло и подействовать: шприцы из экстренной аптечки рассчитаны на то, чтобы пробивать скафандр. 

(Позже Аллура узнала, что эта догадка была совершенно верной. Коран совершил только одну серьезную ошибку: решил первой достать Пидж, как очевидно более слабого бойца.) 

К сожалению, Аллуре не удалось перекинуться с Кораном даже парой слов на родном языке. Он, правда, показывал ей какие-то знаки, но Аллура никак не могла понять, что они означают. Если она и проходила такую систему жестов с репетиторами, то успела прочно забыть. 

Теперь все нападавшие откинули забрала. Они принадлежали к одному виду: у всех были одинаковые безжизненные глаза тусклых цветов и не было чешуек на скулах. В остальном они совершенно не отличались от алтейцев — даже их расы казались теми же! Маленькая женщина походила на соплеменницу Корана, здоровый темнокожий громила в самом деле напоминал Аллуре уроженцев Архтергионтассы, а лидер команды, казалось, вот-вот бросит притворяться и заговорит с характерным прононсом Верхнего Анариома. 

В то, что Цитадель мог случайно найти настолько похожий народ, не верилось. Может быть, выходцы из позабытой колонии?.. В конце правления прежней династии, в Смутные Времена, пропала связь с несколькими... 

— Ладно, во-первых, скажите мне вот что, — произнес человек с ружьем. — Как вас зовут? 

Они этого не ожидали и с удивлением переглянулись. 

— Алл… — начала Аллура, но тут же поправилась: — Аллия. 

Мало ли, может быть, они все-таки слышали имя принцессы. 

— Коран, — просто ответил ее советник. 

Коран — распространенное имя на Алтее. Даже в экипаже Цитадели было пять, если не шесть Коранов. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул человек с ружьем. — Я Лэнс, тот большой красавчик — Ханк, а это маленькое чудище — Пидж. Вот и познакомились. 

Громила — Ханк — помахал им рукой, не выпуская из другой импульсный излучатель высокой мощности. Пидж фыркнула. У нее было оружие в обеих руках: в одной малый офицерский бластер, в другой — незнакомый Аллуре черный параллелепипед. Наверное, тазер. 

— Теперь второй вопрос. Как вы относитесь к Империи галра? 

— Они создали Империю?! — выпалила Аллура, и тут же мысленно обругала себя: ну надо же! Ведь решила ничего не выдавать захватчикам! 

Лэнс зачем-то испустил длинный свист. 

— Сколько же вы проторчали в анабиозе? 

Аллура молчала. По всему чувствовалось: долго. Но во всем нужно искать положительные стороны: по крайней мере, Заркон и Онерва мертвы. Конечно, Аллура надеялась отомстить за отца, но одновременно не могла не вздохнуть с облегчением: нелегко было бы выстоять против такого лидера с такой маго-технической мощью за плечами! 

— Да, они построили империю, — подтвердил Лэнс. — Как вы к этому относитесь? 

— Отрицательно! — выкрикнула Аллура. — Заркон разрушил нашу планету! 

— Ого! Видно, легенды не врут, и этот Заркон в самом деле живет сто поколений… — пробормотал громила. 

— Заркон жив?! — ахнула Аллура. 

Вот и ищи после этого хорошие стороны. 

— Что?! — это уже возмутился Коран. — Совершенно исключено! Он… он старше меня! 

Но тут же оборвал себя. 

— Прошу прощения, принцесса, само выскочило. Ох! То есть сударыня, прошу прощения, сударыня! 

Аллура вздохнула. Ну вот, пожалуйста, попыталась сохранить инкогнито. 

— Как-как ты ее сейчас назвал? — заинтересовался Лэнс. 

— Это женский вариант слова «принц», — сообщила ему Пидж. 

— А! Спасибо. А потом как? 

— А потом я тоже без понятия. 

Они плохо знают кентар, поняла Аллура. Ну, или не очень плохо: с разговорным уровнем у них все более чем прекрасно… но при этом вряд ли с таким словарным запасом отучишься в военной академии на Дайбазаале! 

Лэнс между тем воззрился на Аллуру с еще большим любопытством: 

— Так вы принцесса, надо же! Это просто прозвище, или правда королевская дочка? 

Аллура вздохнула. 

— Королевская дочка. Но, похоже, это не имеет большого значения. 

Это в самом деле не имело значения. Корабль с двумя выжившими алтейцами удалось бы продать галра за хорошую цену в любом случае, неважно, принцесса Аллура или нет. 

— Мы тоже враги галра, — сообщил ей Лэнс. — Нашу планету они сейчас как раз планомерно уничтожают. А почему в вашем корабле часть надписей на галранском? 

— Потому что мы были союзниками, — неохотно произнесла Аллура. — Пока они вероломно не напали на нас. 

— М-да, смотрю, они не сильно изменились, — прищелкнул языком Лэнс. — И вы решили лечь в анабиоз и переждать, пока галранская угроза сама собой не рассосется? 

— Не совсем так, — снова вступил в разговор Коран. — Наши криокапсулы были настроены разбудить нас, когда в контакт с искусственным интеллектом корабля войдут наши союзники… Не знаю, почему мы проснулись при вашем приближении. 

Аллура кинула на Корана растерянный взгляд. Он что же, настроил криокапсулы на сигналы Вольтрона?! Потому что о каких еще союзниках может идти речь! 

Разве он не понимал, что они могут вообще никогда не появиться?! Что, если бы Аллура и Коран лежали в этих капсулах тысячелетиями?! 

— Прикольно, — Лэнс склонил голову на бок. — А корабль ваших союзников случайно не походит на такую большую синюю зверюгу? 

О звезды, поняла Аллура. Картина в ее голове наконец сложилась. Неужели во всей этой катастрофе все-таки можно углядеть зерно удачи? 

— Кто из вас Синий паладин?! — воскликнула она. 

— Если вы под синим паладином имеете в виду пилота, которому этот корабль чуть не выжег мозги, то его тут нет, — усмехнулся Лэнс. — Он сидит в Синей и готов, если что, нас буквально отсюда выцарапывать. А теперь рассказывайте по порядку, что это вообще за штука такая, что такое Вольтрон, почему галра за ним охотятся… в общем, все давайте.


	10. Рассказ 3.2.2. О принцессе в замке (с точки зрения принцессы)

До того, как вести свой рассказ, Аллура потребовала возможность подключиться к корабельному терминалу. Точнее, сначала она потребовала отправиться в рубку, но трое инопланетян только переглянулись, и Лэнс сказал: «Простите, принцесса, мы вам пока настолько не доверяем.». 

Аллура промолчала, поскольку даже терминал медотсека позволял ей управлять кораблем в довольно широких пределов. Предосторожности захватчиков были оправданными. Аллура не думала, что сама бы в их положении так рискнула. А впрочем, какое у них положение? Если их планета сейчас под галра, неудивительно, что они хватаются за соломинку. Если бы была возможность еще раз увидеть планетарные кольца Алтеи, Аллура пошла бы даже на куда больший риск. 

Кроме того, пока Аллура очень хотела наладить с ними отношения… ну, хотя бы попытаться. Отточенное декафибами дипломатическое чутье говорило ей, что если эти «земляне» и не те, за кого себя выдают (а за кого они себя выдают, Аллура вообще пока не поняла), то в любом случае они очень важны для чего-то. Все-таки одного из них выбрал серьятнемал Вольтрона. 

Да, Черный один раз ошибся с выбором паладина. Но отец говорил ей, что серьятнемалы по природе своей стремятся к благу для своей стаи и территории. Не зря, воплощая Вольтрона, он выбрал это древнее и благородное животное! 

В общем, Аллуре и Корану удалось подключиться к центральному компьютеру Цитадели и получить кое-какие данные. 

Худшие прогнозы Аллуры не оправдались: все системы отозвались на диагностику. Конечно, полностью не будет ясно до конца расконсервации, но пока на первый взгляд корабль функционировал нормально. Все-таки дед Корана был гением. 

А вот данные бортового компьютера — точнее, навигационные данные — заставили Аллуру закусить губу. 

Нет, они все еще оставались на орбите вокруг Аруса — на его маленькой безымянной луне, которую Аллура хотела назвать в честь матери, но забыла внести в лоции. Но судя по тому, как сместились навигационные звезды, прошло… 

— Десять тысяч декафибов! — сдавленно проговорил Коран, схватившись за голову. — Квизнак, почему я не догадался открыть сберегательный счет в Центральном банке унилу! 

Несмотря на обстоятельства, Аллура не могла не улыбнуться. В этом весь Коран! Почти ни к чему не относится серьезно. И никогда не относился. 

— Мужик, уважаю! — почему-то сказал Корану Лэнс. Действительно с неподдельным уважением, большим, чем реплика того заслуживала. 

Пидж засмеялась коротким, резким смешком. 

— Я чувствую, в недалеком будущем мы будем этот банк грабить. 

— Что? Почему? — Аллура встретилась с ней взглядом. 

Глаза Пидж были редкого, золотисто-янтарного цвета, почти у алтейцев не встречающегося. Поэтому они не казались такими мертвыми. И к тому же она, судя по всему, была очень молода, может быть, даже подросток. Аллуре показалось, что с ней можно установить контакт. 

— Потому что мы будем сопротивлением, — объяснила Пидж. — Сопротивление всегда грабит банки. Революционная деятельность дорого обходится, понимаешь ли. 

Ну что ж, амбиций девочке было не занимать. Аллура решила, что это хорошее качество. 

— Десять тысяч лет… — тем временем заинтересовался Лэнс. — Так может быть, вы в самом деле потомки атлантов? 

Потомки кого? 

— Скорее уж, мы их колония, — заметил гигант Ханк. — Десять тысяч лет назад… что там у нас было? Только-только ледниковый период закончился. Палеолит. Пирамиды даже еще не строились. Атлантида, кстати, если и была, то уже после пирамид затонула. 

Теперь Аллуре стало понятнее: видимо, земляне тоже заметили внешнее сходство и задавались тем же вопросом, что и Аллура. 

— Откуда ты все это знаешь? — вздохнул Лэнс. 

— Читать люблю. 

Голос у него был не басистый, как следовало бы ожидать при таком громадном телосложении. Приятный тенор с хрипотцой. Он говорил почти скучающе, словно за чашкой чая, и с первых слов производил впечатление интеллектуала. 

Потом Ханк обратился к Аллуре: 

— На всякий случай… вам название «Земля» ничего не говорит? 

Аллура покачала головой. 

— Хм… Как насчет «Терра»? «Ойкумена»? «Кемт»? О! «Эден»! 

— «Эден» значит «горное плато» по-алтейски, — сообщил Коран. 

— Хм-м, — не выпуская излучателя из одной руки, свободной Ханк почесал подбородок. — А по-шумерски это «равнина». Надо же… Но скорее всего, просто совпадение. 

— Ты знаешь шумерский?! — на сей раз поразилась Пидж. 

Ханк отмахнулся. 

— А, запомнил случайно! Ну знаешь, читал про происхождение библейских терминов. 

— Круто, что ты столько помнишь из земной истории, но большого смысла в этом пока нет, — с горечью отозвался Лэнс. — Ладно, я понял, пока никто из нас не приходится никому дальними кузенами. Тем спокойнее будут семейные ужины. Давайте решать, что делать дальше. Принцесса, вам удалось наладить связь с львицей? 

— С кем? — удивилась Аллура. 

Лэнс использовал незнакомое ей слово. Она не помнила такого в кентаре. 

— Лев или львица — это земное животное, — пояснила Пидж. — Теперь, наверное, вымершее. Очень большое и красивое. 

— А, серьятнемал! — догадалась Аллура. — Вы называете серьятнемалов Вольтрона львами. 

— Серьят… кого? — Лэнс рассмеялся. — Нет уж, пусть будут львы! Или просто зверюги. Так удалось их вызвать? 

— Их? — Аллура нахмурилась. — Я так понимаю, серьят... лев был один? — она решила пока использовать слово захватчиков. Потом надо будет научить их выговаривать слово «серьятнемал», чтобы относились к творению ее отца с подобающим выражением. 

— Да, я имею в виду тех, кто во льве. 

Вот как. Аллура и не подумала, что там может быть больше одного человека. 

— Сейчас… вызываю… 

Наконец над пультом возник голографический экран. На нем появилась спинка кресла, развернутого прочь от пульта, над ней затылок пилота. На заднем плане виднелись люди, с которыми он разговаривал: молодой черноволосый красавец, пожилой человек в форме, похожей на военную, и с повязкой на глазу, высокая светловолосая женщина с крошечным ребенком на руках… 

Целых четыре человека! Пять, считая малыша — по алтейским меркам ему, наверное, даже фиба не сравнялось. 

Аллура вдруг отчетливо ощутила, насколько одиноки теперь они с Кораном. 

Черноволосый красавец заметил включившийся экран, что-то беззвучно сказал. Пилот немедленно обернулся, и Аллура увидела его лицо: тоже очень симпатичное, разве что изуродованное широким шрамом на носу, словно от намордника. Сердце дрогнуло: сколько таких она повидала на рабах галра в годы войны! 

Неужели за десять тысяч декафибов не изменилось и это? 

Но шрам пилота не очень портил. Портили глаза: такие же безжизненные, как у всех землян. И еще безобразно короткие, словно обкорнанные уши. Бр-р, хорошо, что первая троица захватчиков еще не снимала шлемов! 

Похоже, это и есть ее новый Синий паладин. Что ж, придется привыкать. Непонятно, что будет сложнее, уши или глаза, но она сможет. Аллура легко любезничала с самыми уродливыми расами. Тут, конечно, сложно именно потому, что они так похожи на алтейцев. Но ничего, она справится. 

Он нажал что-то на пульте, и они услышали обрывок фразы на незнакомом Аллуре языке. 

Все присутствующие в рубке Синего льва сгрудились вокруг экрана. 

— Кто вы?! — воскликнул предполагаемый Синий паладин на чистейшем алтейском, без следа акцента. 

— Ты знаешь алтейский?! — поразилась Аллура. 

Тем временем черноволосый красавец что-то потребовал на том же незнакомом языке, не галранском. Аллура разобрала «Лэнс, Пидж, Ханк» — это ведь имена захватчиков! 

И точно, в ответ на эту реплику Лэнс всунулся в поле зрения. 

— Привет, ребята! — сказал он на кентаре, иногда вставляя в него незнакомые слова, смысл которых был, однако, понятен из контекста. — Это Аллия, принцесса уничтоженной десять тысяч лет назад расы! Как видите, несмотря на возраст, очень хороша собой, а какой у нее удар коленом — ух, меня до сих пор трясет! Если вы понимаете, о чем я, — он совершенно алтейским жестом подмигнул своим ошарашенным собеседникам. — Они с ее прикольным подданным — противники галра, знают, откуда взялся Вольтрон, и готовы нам об этом рассказать, если мы им расскажем, что за квизнакщина творится в Галактике в последние десять тысяч лет. И у них тут охренеть огромный пустой корабль. Если переговоры пройдут успешно, они с нами поделятся припасами. Ну не молодцы ли мы, а? Похвали нас, командир! 

***

У Цитадели было пять автономных рубок, каждая рассчитанная на двух пилотов, инженера и канонира. И еще двадцать оружейных постов, с любого из которых, при нужном уровне допуска, можно было управлять кораблем. 

Рубки располагались близко к центру корабля, поэтому они были рассчитаны на невесомость. Два кресла там размещались на одной стене, два — на противоположной. Пьедестал управления телудавом — по центру, чтобы до него можно было дотянуться с любой стороны. В общем, не самое удобное место, чтобы проводить совещания. 

Поэтому Аллура решила знакомиться со своими нечаянными не то спасителями, не то захватчиками в зале для переговоров. 

Этот зал находился ближе к внешней поверхности корабля. В нем был круглый стол — дань дипломатическим привычкам алтейской королевской семьи, — голографические проекторы и даже физические прозрачные панели с настраиваемыми звездными картами для удобства совещаний (не всем удобно рисовать на голограммах). 

Сейчас в конференц-зале на огромную голограмму галактической карты, кроме Аллуры, глазел «основной командный состав» землян. Кроме трех первоначальных захватчиков, четверо присутствовали виртуально, в виде голограмм. Таков был компромисс: лидер землян, тот самый черноволосый красавец, заявил, что идти на корабль еще кому-то — слишком рискованно. Аллура и Коран, разумеется, тоже не хотели пересекать отделявшие их от Синего льва мили и рисковать сомнительным гостеприимством землян. 

Из тех, кого Аллура видела в рубке, не было только беловолосой женщины с ребенком. Остальные присутствовали. И все ее гости, и голографические, и живые, таращились на экраны в одинаковом шоке. 

— Так далеко… — пробормотал Лэнс. 

— Как нам удалось перенестись через полвселенной за доли секунды?! — это говорил громила Ханк, и в его голосе сквозило восхищение. — Неужели у ваших искусственных червоточин нет предела дальности? 

— Прошу прощения, — с достоинством заявил Коран, — это далеко не полвселенной. Даже если говорить о пространстве освоенной Галактики, это едва лишь десятая часть. Наблюдаемая вселенная больше. А настоящая — еще больше. 

— Да, знаю, — отмахнулся Ханк. — Но все равно… — и он добавил незнакомое Аллуре слово, которое, должно быть, означало наивысшую степень восхищения. 

Говорил он с такой интонацией, что Аллура впервые подумала: должно быть, Ханк моложе, чем ей показалось сначала. 

— Так далеко… — пробормотала невысокая седовласая женщина с усталыми складками у рта и ясным взглядом; Аллуре представили ее как Колин, и пока она нравилась принцессе больше всех. Может быть, тем, что немного напоминала ей мать, королеву Мерелан Справедливую. 

— Меня больше интересует, как долго, — буркнул одноглазый вояка. Он один назвался двойным именем: Митч Айверсон. 

Аллура не знала, что из этого имя, а что титул или, может быть, фамилия. Есть ли у землян фамилии, как у алтейцев? Пока все называли ей только короткие односложные имена. Может быть, не доверяли ей. Может быть, у них, как у некоторых народов, есть вера, что, зная имя, можно украсть душу. 

— Да, — кивнул черноволосый лидер, Кит. — Мы догадывались, что империя галра существует не первую сотню лет. Но десять тысяч… 

— А я говорил, что сто поколений, — качнул головой новый Синий паладин, Широ. 

— Это могло быть поэтическим преувеличением, — заметила Колин. — Как «в незапамятные времена». 

— И Вольтрон был создан незадолго до создания империи? — уточнил Кит. 

— Да. Мой отец закончил строительство Вольтрона вскоре после моего рождения. 

— Прошу прощения, — встрял Лэнс, зачем-то подняв руку, — может, это не в тему, но почему король сам занимался разработкой оружия? Или он просто курировал? 

— Во-первых, Вольтрон задумывался не как оружие! — Аллура почувствовала, что начинает защищаться, хотя, казалось бы, с чего?.. — Он задумывался как дипломатический инструмент и средство поддержания мира! 

Одновременно фыркнули Пидж, Лэнс и голограмма Митча Айверсона. 

— Во-вторых, — продолжила Аллура, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что первый довод действительно звучал как голимая пропаганда, — отец был лучшим алхимиком Алтеи! Именно из-за этого он удостоился чести быть представленным моей двоюродной бабушке-королеве и получил право ухаживать за моей матерью! 

— О, то есть ваша аристократия спасалась от вырождения за счет лучших умов планеты? — одобрительно воскликнула Пидж. — Молодцы, уважаю. 

— Пидж, — мягко оборвал ее Кит. — Лэнс. Я понимаю, наводящие вопросы — это ваша фишка, но давайте спокойно дослушаем? 

Аллура вздохнула, попытавшись унять внутреннюю дрожь. 

— Отец разработал Вольтрон для укрепления союза пяти миров, который он основал со своими друзьями и побратимами. Он надеялся расширить его до размеров настоящей галактической коалиции. Каждого серьятнемала… льва он создавал с особыми уникальными свойствами, специально для одного из лидеров союза. Правда, он говорил мне потом, что на самом деле львы словно бы рождались и выбирали форму сами. Как будто кто-то водил его рукой. Это вполне могло быть так: для работы над ними он задействовал высшие ступени магии, которые даже в век расцвета Алтеи понимали немногие... 

— Так, простите, теперь я должен спросить, — на сей раз руку поднял Ханк. Аллура решила, что это такой распространенный жест среди землян. — Во-первых, что, лидеры межпланетной коалиции сами шли в бой на этом оружии?! Почему?! Во-вторых — серьезно, магия? 

— Как лидер может укрепить свое положение, если сам не идет в бой впереди своих людей? — ответила Аллура вопросом на вопрос. — Конечно, предводитель — не всегда лучший боец или стратег, на это есть штабы. Но он должен быть готов занять место на острие атаки. 

Все переглянулись. 

— У меня нет возражений, — голограмма Кита скрестила руки на груди. — По мне так лучше, чем многие наши олигархии. 

Синий паладин почему-то закрыл лицо рукой. 

— У вас другие обычаи? — Аллура, нахмурившись, оглядывала их. 

Кит казался ей хорошим бойцом: он двигался легко и грациозно, она сразу подумала, что он опасен. Может быть, он не вел своих людей в атаку? Может быть, хотел, но таинственные земные традиции ему не разрешали? Ведь послал же почему-то в Цитадель, на опасную миссию, своих помощников, а сам не пошел. 

— У нас много разных обычаев, — сказала Колин. — Прошу вас, принцесса, продолжайте. 

— Пусть сначала пояснит про магию! — встряла Пидж. 

— Магия — это наука о квинтэссенции, — удивленно пояснила Аллура. — Или, скорее, это искусство повелевать квинтэссенцией, потому что, хотя многого можно добиться с помощью машин, главным инструментом выступает человеческий разум, и многое зависит от опыта и умений оператора. На Земле она неизвестна? 

Снова удивленное молчание. 

— Что такое квинтэссенция? — спросил Ханк. 

...Аллура почувствовала, что разговор будет долгий.


	11. Рассказ 3.2.3. О принцессе в замке (с точки зрения принцессы)

Разговор действительно оказался невероятно долгим.

Как объяснишь несколько десятилетий новейшей (для Аллуры) истории, да еще с экскурсами в прошлое каждой из пяти союзных планет, если тебя постоянно перебивают и приходится объяснять простейшие вещи? Например, кто управлял Дайбазаалом, пока Заркон вместе с отцом и остальными паладинами с помощью Вольтрона собирал коалицию (сначала — король Тревезар, потом, когда он преставился, Высокий совет и королева Онерва). Или — как так вышло, что у львов вдруг оказались недокументированные возможности, о которых даже их создатель ни сном ни духом не знал?

— Металл, из которых были созданы львы, прибыл из центра мироздания. Он имеет с ним связь на самом глубинном уровне.

— Это не объясняет, откуда он может взять огромный меч! — воскликнул Синий паладин, пораженно глядя на изображение Вольтрона, которое Аллура вывела на один из голографических экранов.

— ...Отец не знал точно, но предполагал, что Вольтрон одалживает недостающую массу и энергию из других слоев мироздания, из параллельных миров, когда они там не нужны. Именно поэтому все его дополнительные орудия никогда не остаются надолго.

— То есть он выдергивает это из параллельной вселенной, а потом возвращает? — поразилась Пидж. — Как квантовое заимствование?

— Квантовое заимствование не так работает, Пидж! — возмутился Ханк.

— Мы не знаем, как оно работает, в том-то и дело!..

И так постоянно.

Кое-как Аллуре удалось разгрести эту кучу артувианских нахтримов. И все в итоге свелось к одному:

— То есть вы считаете, что из-за своих уникальных свойств это древнее оружие будет по-прежнему чего-то стоить против всего флота галра? — наконец скептически спросил Кит.

— Я уверена в этом, — твердо, глядя ему в глаза, соврала Аллура. — Разве вы не убедились сами? Синяя львица даже с неопытным пилотом сумела отбиться от целого линейного крейсера галра! Только подумайте, на что будет способен Вольтрон целиком! А если мы натренируем пилотов и подкопим сил, то одной-двух демонстраций будет достаточно, чтобы к нам присоединились миры, еще не до конца завоеванные галра!

— Вы думаете, такие есть? — поинтересовался Синий паладин с надеждой.

Аллура поймала себя на том, что его серые глаза уже не кажутся ей такими страшными. Оказывается, человек ко всему привыкает. И гораздо быстрее, чем это казалось возможным.

— Уверена, — подтвердила она. — Галра никогда не верили в научный прогресс. Они не вышли бы и в космос, если бы на их планету не наткнулись исследовательские экспедиции из Далтерионского пояса. И потом они платили за технологии своими воинскими услугами. Только королева Онерва создала на Дайбазаале научную школу, до нее ничего подобного там не было. Если они расширили империю, наверняка они позаимствовали научные достижения других рас или заставили работать на себя целые планеты ученых. Но даже если и так, наверняка гений других миров смог им противостоять! Я не верю, что они смогли поработить Олкарион с его защитными технологиями, или Эмпарву с их магической силой! Среди галра никогда не было магов!

— У меня для вас плохие новости, — мрачно заметил Лэнс. — Теперь среди галра есть маги. Называются друиды. Дофига стремные типы.

— Друиды не маги, — возразил ему Ханк.

— Это мы так считали, когда думали, что магии не существует. Теперь я готов поставить свой последний шоколадный батончик на то, что это самая что ни на есть черная магия.

— Чувак! У тебя остался шоколад?

— Нет, отдал его детям на прошлое… — непонятное слово. — Но я готов был бы его поставить!

Теперь Аллура была совсем сбита с толку. Как они могли думать, что магии не существует, когда они знали для нее слово? Или тут снова лингвистические нестыковки? 

Главное другое — галра как-то научились манипулировать квинтэссенцией за последние десять тысяч лет! Или, скорее, генетически модифицировали себя: эта способность ведь связана с генами. Может быть, они даже взяли для этого алтейские гены. Может быть, даже старомодным способом.

Аллура подавила холодную дрожь при этой мысли и сосредоточилась на главном: на том, чтобы дать галра бой. 

Между тем Пидж, Ханк и Колин уже успели завязать довольно ожесточенный спор о том, существует магия, или Аллура неправильно интерпретирует «вполне объяснимые теорией относительности процессы», что бы это там ни значило. А также о том, является ли квинтэссенция темной энергией. У Аллуры даже не было сил возражать, что квинтэссенция — самая что ни на есть светлая энергия, энергия жизни. Если, конечно, не извращать ее.

— Главное, — проговорила она негромко, но так, чтобы все сразу же прислушались к ней: трюк, которому научила ее мать, когда Аллура была еще совсем крошкой, — нужно найти Вольтрона. И мне нужна ваша помощь. Цитадель слишком велика и ее слишком долго расконсервировать, чтобы я могла сама отправиться в путь. А если галра засекли Синюю львицу, то счет может идти на варги.

Все переглянулись.

— Вы знаете, где остальные львы? — спросил Кит.

— Отчасти. Я могу узнать. У меня есть способ связаться с ними и получить координаты с точностью до планеты. Найти львов на планете будет задачей Синего паладина.

— Вы хотите, чтобы он отправился один? — уточнил Кит.

— Я могу выделить шаттл сопровождения. Но нас с Кораном всего двое, и мы оба нужны для расконсервации корабля. Если среди вас есть пилоты, способные разобраться с управлением…

— Есть, — хором ответили Лэнс и Кит. 

— С Широ полечу я, — сказал Кит. — Но сначала нужно снять пассажиров с Синей львицы. Принцесса, если мы будем партнерами, я надеюсь, что вы предоставите нашему отряду место на борту своего корабля?

— Разумеется.

Аллура подавила страх: не оказаться бы пленницей в собственной Цитадели! Но есть ли у нее другой выход? Отказать им в доступе и заставить жить в палатках внизу, на Арусе? Разумеется, после этого они очень охотно будут с ней сотрудничать!

— Сколько вас человек?

— Пятьдесят… восемь, — произнес Кит после колебания длиной не более тика. — Включая четырех детей.

Пятьдесят восемь?! Если учитывать, что всего трое умудрились как-то взломать их системы, они с Кораном точно окажутся пленниками в своем корабле! И даже контроль над системой телудава их не спасет. Если захватчики возьмут в заложники Корана...

Но главным уроком, который Мерелан и Альфор преподали своей дочери, было держать удар в любых обстоятельствах.

Аллура гостеприимно улыбнулась.

— Конечно, судари. Добро пожаловать в Цитадель алтейских королев.

Оставалось надеяться, что Лэнс действительно ошибся в словоупотреблении, и все земляне не состояли между собой в сексуальной связи. Конечно, не Аллуре судить чужие обычаи, но отводить под их оргии большой зал для приемов она не собиралась!

***

В коридорах Цитадели опять звучали человеческие голоса и перемигивались огоньки ламп. К вящему аллуриному удивлению, это почти успокаивало, даже если эти голоса в большинстве своем говорили на непонятном Аллуре языке. Как она быстро выяснила, даже искореженный кентар (который земляне почему-то называли кентр-хасси, «высокая речь») знали не все.

Аллура отвела землянам для размещения часть пилотских казарм, расположенных рядом с третьей вспомогательной рубкой. Один сегмент корабля можно было расконсервировать быстро. Вот с двигателями надо будет повозиться. Кит предложил ей помощь инженеров и техников землян — по его словам, в отряде было пять человек с подходящей подготовкой — но Аллура пока не решила, готова ли она принять эту помощь.

Ее бывшая каюта осталась в другой части Цитадели. И очень хорошо. Аллура не знала, когда еще сможет заглянуть туда без внутренней дрожи.

Конечно, рано или поздно придется. Там остались портреты родителей, ожерелье из лораноморийских кристаллов, которое еще до войны сделал ей в подарок Тренни (нужно будет отдать Корану — все-таки память о сыне)... в конце концов, ее церемониальные платья. Они тоже еще могут пригодиться, если ткань не рассыпалась в прах за десять тысяч декафибов.

Но сначала… сначала ей нужно было подготовить Синего паладина и командира отряда землян к запуску поисковой экспедиции. А для этого Аллуре нужно было сменить мундир несуществующей больше армии, в котором она проспала крушение всех своих надежд, на нейтральную одежду. И разобраться, квизнак их подери, с этими квизначьими волосами.

В своей новой каюте — раньше она принадлежала одному из офицеров дворцовой стражи — Аллура быстро нашла гигиенический комплект, достала оттуда ножницы и, не глядя в зеркало, оттяпала волосы по плечи. 

После этого в зеркало пришлось посмотреть.

Пакля и пакля. Хуже того, волосы висели неровными клоками: от рывка Лэнса часть в самом деле выпала, часть надломилась. Древние звезды, и в таком виде она убеждала землян объединиться, говоря, что еще есть надежда?! Неудивительно, что они смотрели на нее, как на сумасшедшую!

В гигиеническом комплекте не оказалось машинки для стрижки волос, только обычная бритва. Но в маленьком санузле ее каюты было не развернуться. Аллура быстро собрала все, что нужно, и отравилась в общую душевую этой секции, не ожидая там никого обнаружить.

К ее удивлению, там оказались двое землянок. Одна пеленала маленького ребенка на столике — тоже девочку — другая болтала с ней о чем-то, опершись о стену.

Увидев Аллуру, вторая, без ребенка, отлепилась от стены и чересчур жизнерадостно улыбнулась.

— А, принцесса Аллия! Здравствуйте! Мы еще вживую не встречались, но я видела трансляцию ваших переговоров с нашими! Ух как вы мне понравились! Я Надия, если что, можно Ризави, как вам легче выговорить! 

Аллура слегка растерялась под таким напором. Одно хорошо: загадочная «Надия или Ризави» говорила на кентр-хасси гораздо лучше, чем Лэнс, не растягивая звуков. 

— Аллура, — Аллура поправила она ее. — Меня зовут принцесса Аллура.

— О, так Лэнс опять неправильно расслышал? — Ризави прищелкнула языком. — Все, я же ему говорила, что из меня лингвист лучше!

Вторая женщина — беловолосая, которую Аллура видела в рубке Синей львицы — закончила пеленать ребенка и молча вышла. 

— А что это у вас в руках? — продолжала Надия с потрясающей бесцеремонностью. — Бритва? Хотите волосы сбрить? Какая жалость, они у вас красивые были, до сих пор видно. Нужна помощь?

— Нет, спасибо, — довольно сухо произнесла Аллура. 

Она сомневалась, что допустит кого-то из землян к себе с холодным оружием в руках.

— А зря, я всех наших мужиков брею, а девчонок стригу, — улыбнулась Ризави. — Кроме Папы-Волка, конечно, потому что Лэнс к его шевелюре никого не подпускает. Ну ладно, как хотите!

Папы-Волка? Что еще за папа? Из всех виденных ею землян только Митч Айверсон по возрасту годился Ризави в отцы, но они были совсем не похожи. И почему Лэнс охранял его шевелюру? Единственный человек с длинными волосами — это Кит.

Может быть, Кит — папа этой маленькой девочки, которую только переодевали? И поэтому она была в рубке Синего льва вместе с ним?

Между тем, Ризави скрылась в одной из туалетных кабинок. Сработал звуконепроницаемый экран.

Аллура провела по стене, чтобы из пола перед раковиной выдвинулся стул, и, устроившись на нем, начала намыливать волосы. Намыленные они были на ощупь почти как обычные. Будто она просто моет голову. И ничего не произошло.

Последний раз она мыла голову десять тысяч декафибов назад. Отец еще был жив.

Не выдержав, Аллура вцепилась в край раковины. Ее трясло. На глаза навернулись слезы.

— Аллура? — тихо спросили сзади. — То есть ваше высочество?

Аллура подняла глаза. На нее в зеркало смотрела Ризави. Чуждое, страшное, слишком похожее на алтейское лицо с жуткими глазами и уродливыми ушами. Но сострадание и печаль на нем показались Аллуре неподдельными.

— Правда, давайте я помогу, — сказала Ризави. — Не бойтесь, не порежу.

Боясь, что из горла вырвется что-нибудь не то, Аллура молча протянула ей бритву.

Ризави осторожно поднесла ее к уже намыленной голове Аллуры.

— Ну как? — спросила она. — Догола или фигурно? Я вам могу такую узорную стрижку изобразить, вы когтей своих не узнаете!

Тут Аллура все-таки выдавила улыбку. Ризави удивительным образом употребила тот же самый оборот, что знакомые Аллуре галранские грумеры. Неужели он пережил все это время?..

— На ваш вкус, — сказала Аллура, чувствуя, что пожалеет.

Удивительным образом чутье ее подвело.

***

— И вам так понравилось, что именно поэтому вы до сих пор не отрастили волосы? — потрясенно спросила Лис.

Аллура улыбнулась ей и потеребила маленький хвостик у себя на затылке.

— Как видишь, немного все-таки отрастила. Но Ризави нравится экспериментировать с моей головой, а мне по душе результаты ее экспериментов. Так что…

В тот, первый раз, Ризави артистично обошлась с редкими здоровыми участками скальпа Аллуры, создав на ее голове причудливую комбинацию из ромбов и квадратов из короткой щетины. Виртуозное владение бритвой, Аллура не могла не признать.

Она всегда питала слабость к людям искусства.

Сейчас же, когда им удалось заполучить в свое распоряжение оборудование получше, Ризави, по ее собственному выражению, «ушла в отрыв». Голову Аллуры покрывали изящные линии, напоминающие о традиционных алтейских растительных орнаментах. Нетронутыми остались только небольшой чуб надо лбом, как у Широ, и нижняя часть затылка. Волосы здесь уже порядочно отросли, так что их даже приходилось стягивать.

— А я все надеюсь, что она опять отпустит волосы подлиннее, и я смогу их заплетать, — вздохнул Лэнс. — Мне этого не хватает.

— Тебе так нравилось заплетать волосы дяде Киту? — спросил Сильвио удивленно и немного грустно.

— Еще как! — ответил Лэнс без малейшего оттенка печали или сожаления. — Ну… что-то кончается, что-то начинается, я так считаю. Может, ты или Марисоль согласитесь волосы отрастить. 

— Ну и глупо! — Лис наморщила нос. — Уж лучше как принцесса: р-раз — и никаких хлопот! Ни сушить не надо, ничего! Вот бы мне па разрешил шерсть сбрить!

— У тебя еще нет той терморегуляции, что у взрослого, — мягко напомнила ей Аллура, — неудивительно, что не разрешает. 

Потом она состроила лицо посуровее и строго поглядела на маленьких нарушителей:

— Так о чем эта история нам говорит?

Лис и Сильвио переглянулись.

— Что система защиты в Цитадели была дерьмовая, пока тетя Пидж с ней не порезвилась? — спросила Лис. — Извините, принцесса.

— Немного не та мораль, на которую я рассчитывала, но тоже верно, — сухо сказала Аллура. — Настройки искина немного сбились за десять тысяч лет. А другой вывод?

— Ну… что надо доверять друг другу? — нерешительно проговорил Сильвио. — Если бы вы не поверили дяде Киту и дяде Лэнсу, и остальным, вы бы так и сидели на той луне. А они бы куда-нибудь улетели в Синей, и ничего бы не было.

— Да, — Аллура кивнула. — А еще?

— Что агрессия происходит от незнания? — мрачно спросила Лис.

— Верно! Очень хорошо сформулировано.

Та закатила глаза.

— Это одна из девятнадцати максим «Клинков Марморы», если что. Па меня заставлял их учить, хуже, чем таблицу умножения.

— Тогда почему вы обрушились на бедную олкари? Вы хотите, чтобы она продолжила распространять агрессию и незнание?

Уши Лис прижались к голове.

— А что она от нас шарахается! — выкрикнула девочка. — Как будто мы и Империя — одно и то же! Па всю жизнь с ними воевал!

Аллура вздохнула. Она знала, что Лэнс уже выговаривал им на тему «и как же вы решили доказать ей, что вы не имперские подданные? Охотиться за ней?!». Нужен был другой довод.

— Я несколько раз упомянула, как мне страшно было смотреть в глаза землянам, — мягко проговорила Аллура. — А ведь их раса не преследовала мою много поколений. Дай нашим новым союзникам время привыкнуть, Лис, дочь Антока. Доверие не рождается просто так.

Лис сжала зубы, видно, слишком гордая, чтобы так сразу признать свою ошибку. Но, судя по положению ушей, девочке в самом деле было стыдно. Сильвио, между тем, чуть не плакал.

— Дядя… прости, — пробормотал он Лэнсу. — И Киту… передай, что мне правда жалко?

Лэнс, конечно, тут же растаял под взглядом племянника.

— Мы тебя прощаем, — сказал он и погладил его по голове. — Но наказание, конечно, отбыть придется.

— Само собой, — вздохнул Сильвио.

И только тут Аллура поглядела на свой браслет-коммуникатор.

— Лэнс! — воскликнула она раздосадованно. — Полварги! Ты развел меня на целых две!

С ума сойти! Она две варги слушала рассказ Лэнса и болтала сама, вместо того, чтобы думать о деле!

...Две варги она ни о чем не переживала, если не считать остаточного смущения о том, какой кошмар творился у нее на голове после криосна.

Лэнс шкодливо улыбнулся и пожал плечами: мол, что ты будешь делать. Дети расхохотались. Аллура только и могла, что картинно застонать сквозь зубы.

Иногда она совсем не понимала, за что Кит так ценил Лэнса. Иногда — вот как сейчас — понимала отлично.


	12. Рассказ 4.1 Как мы сеяли смерть и разрушение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Предупреждение о триггерах:** в этом рассказе (следующие 4-5 глав) будет довольно подробное описание насильственных смертей, циничные рассуждения о психологии комбатантов и поведение, несовместимое с Женевской конвенцией. Если вам тяжело такое читать, пропустите бой в заброшенной пирамиде — полностью.
> 
> Сам рассказ будет длинным. Здесь я подробнее — хоть и не в прямых флэшбеках — расскажу о начале клэнсовых отношений, о том, при каких обстоятельствах Кит делал предложение и т. д. (Надеюсь, будет понятно, почему Лэнс отказал :D Если непонятно, то не волнуйтесь, Лэнс потом еще пояснит своими словами).

__

Инструктаж был очень ярок:  
Адмирал наш не подарок.  
Временами старикан бывает крут.  
Так и светится на роже:  
«Обнаружить! Уничтожить!»  
Диверсанты пленных не берут.

Автор не установлен

 

Коль владыки передрались, то пора им дать отпор  
И спасеньем нашим станет всеобъемлющий террор. 

Алькор, Барлог Выборгский

_  
_

 

Лэнс и Кит ввалились в лифт, сгибаясь от хохота и поддерживая друг друга, чтобы не упасть.

— Нет, какие у него были глаза! — стонал Лэнс. — Нет, ты это видел? «Сэр, вас уменьшили имперцы?!» Диос мио!

— В том-то и дело, что видел! Первый раз в жизни! Чтобы Анток снял маску!..

— Ага, он даже с Лис ее не снимает… О-о, нет, не могу! И никто не видел, кроме нас, вот жалость-то!

Тут Кит не мог с ним согласиться. Он считал, даже хорошо, что обошлось без свидетелей. С Лэнсом и так последнее время обращались, как со стеклянным. Если кто заметит, что он так подшучивает над вторым номером Клинков…

Лучше бы Лэнсу сейчас попадаться на глаза окружающим только собранным, спокойным, полностью владеющим собой — короче, невозмутимым лидером, как и положено паладину. А не таким вот хихикающим подростком. Иначе бог знает, что о нем могут подумать.

Да и розыгрыш, когда Лэнс заставил Антока на короткое время поверить, что он — замаскированный Коливан, нельзя назвать шуткой очень хорошего тона. Особенно в текущих обстоятельствах.

Как накликал: на следующем уровне лифт затормозил, и в него зашел Ник, один из пилотов их отряда. К счастью, Кит успел привлечь внимание Лэнса, и тот вовремя выпрямился, принял подобающее выражение лица и приветливо улыбнулся парню. Ответная улыбка Ника показалось Киту натянутой. Или, как минимум, неловкой. Ну да ладно.

С тем же выражением предельной серьезности Лэнс шагнул в коридор, ведущий к большому конференц-залу. Напоследок, однако, подмигнул Нику и шутливо отдал честь. Ник в ответ вытянулся во фрунт совсем не шутливо: с ума сойти, он ведь даже не из Гарнизона! Если Кит правильно помнил (а Лэнс не давал ему забывать такие вещи), до вторжения Ник работал клерком в семейном магазинчике.

Лифт покатил дальше, унося Ника к самому центру корабля, к техническим уровням. А они поспешили по коридору к командному залу.

Здесь, на расстоянии двух третей радиуса Цитадели от обшивки, сила тяжести была куда ниже, и по коридору можно было двигаться длинными, плавными прыжками. У Лэнса это получалось легко, даже грациозно. Кит невольно залюбовался. Какой контраст с тем, что было в начале!

Лэнс почувствовал его одобрение, довольно фыркнул, но, конечно, ничего не сказал.

В командном зале уже собрался кворум паладинов и стратегов: основной состав плюс Коран, Коливан со стороны Марморы, Адам со стороны Сопротивления и даже Акша со стороны Лотора. Кит не ожидал ее увидеть, вообще как-то упустил из виду, что она в Цитадели — неудивительно, учитывая, сколько он теперь спал, — а потому внутренне напрягся.

— Смотри, — сказал ему Лэнс, так, чтобы только Кит услышал, — Аллура и Коливан на одной стороне, Широ и Пидж — на другой. Ханк и Акша пока не определились. Адам держит нейтралитет, потому что у Сопротивления только вспомогательная функция. Но на самом деле он подсознательно не хочет ни возражать Широ, ни соглашаться с ним. Видишь, как стоит?

Кит видел, как стоял Адам — вполоборота к большому столу-карте, скрестив руки на груди, — но решительно не понимал, как Лэнс умудрился из такой мелочи сделать настолько значительный вывод о расстановке сил.

А ведь Лэнс пользовался только и исключительно глазами. Кит знал, что он свято держал свое слово: никакой эмпатии по отношению к членам команды. Впрочем, насчет союзников он никакого обещания не давал...

Киту же срочно захотелось оказаться где угодно, только не здесь. Натянутую улыбку Ника, с которым Кит общался не меньше и не больше, чем с остальными членами отряда, Кит мог оставить за скобками без особого труда. Натянутые улыбки его ближайших друзей — и Широ — причиняли куда больше боли.

— Все зависит от нас, — подбодрил Лэнс Кита.

И одним прыжком оказался у стола. 

Кит занял привычное в последнее время позицию у него за плечом.

Спасибо звездам за Аллуру: она единственная посмотрела прямо на Кита и поздоровалась.

Ханк тоже сказал «Привет» им обоим, хотя на Кита взглянуть не смог. И то хорошо.

— Всем привет, — жизнерадостно сказал Лэнс. — Простите за опоздание, Кит настоял на спарринге. Сами понимаете, форму надо восстанавливать и все такое.

Аллура закатила глаза, но без раздражения.

— Кит — это теперь твое универсальное оправдание, да?

Лэнс пожал плечами и обезоруживающе ей улыбнулся.

— Итак, до чего уже договорились? 

— Новая цель — шахтерская планета в секторе Ро-кай-278, — Пидж коснулась рукой бортика большого стола в нескольких местах, и карта логистических маршрутов превратилась в объемную план-схему небольшого планетарного спутника.

Несколько кластеров красных точек показывали шахты и места скопления имперцев, которые их контролировали.

По словам Пидж выходило, что планета — единственный источник уникального сырья в своем секторе. Редкий минерал гламит, способный впитывать и накапливать квинтэссенцию, почти не теряя ее со временем, использовался в батареях для импульсных ружей и даже пушек истребительного класса. Не крейсерного, конечно, там гламита уже не хватало, там на каждую большую пушку требовался бальмерский кристалл.

Из-за размеров Империи и из-за того, что флот ее был децентрализован, каждый сектор снабжался гламитом отдельно. Обсуждаемую планету населял мирный, умеренно развитый технически народ, который галра захватили и заставили добывать исключительно гламит (до них из него делали разве что игрушки и украшения).

После пары сотен лет усиленной эксплуатации население планеты уменьшилось в три раза, а выработка гламита, на короткое время увеличившись, тоже начала сокращаться.

— Тем не менее, по нашим оценкам, ресурсов хватит еще на пятьдесят-шестьдесят декафибов, — продолжила Пидж. — Встает вопрос, как именно атаковать. Добраться до самих шахт не так просто: теперь гламит добывают очень глубоко, многие структуры сосредоточены под поверхностью планеты. Даже если мы разрушим корабли прикрытия на орбите и форпосты имперцев на поверхности, те, что останутся под землей, могут спокойно убить всех, кто работает в шахтах.

— Что хуже всего, этих шахт много, — вступил в разговор Адам. — Это не маленькая бальмера. Мне рассказали, что вы там сделали. Хорошие тактические решения, Лэнс, — он неожиданно улыбнулся своей «преподавательской» улыбкой, и Кит почувствовал, что, несмотря на все прошедшие годы и все пережитое, Лэнсу до сих пор приятно слышать такую похвалу.

— Так вот, это относительно большая планета по стандартам каменных планет, размером с Марс, — продолжил Адам. — У нас не хватит сил атаковать по всем форпостам галра одновременно. Они успеют нанести удар по гражданскому населению.

— Поэтому я предлагаю саботаж, — включился Коливан. — Мои люди могут взять на себя восемь баз галра из двенадцати. Оставшиеся — задача Вольтрона. Четыре льва вполне справятся.

— У нас есть все пять львов, спасибо большое, — довольно резко ответила Пидж. — Мне не нравится, что это самоубийственная миссия для Клинков, которые будут саботировать базы. Я считала и так, и этак. Мы никак не успеем подобрать все ваши команды вовремя, если только кто-то из нас не пойдет с каждой. Мы можем вызвать к себе львов мгновенно.

— Тогда вы не сможете одновременно с нами напасть на оставшиеся базы, — качнул головой Коливан. 

— Сможем, если их внимание отвлечет флот Сопротивления.

— Пидж, при всем уважении, — Аллура вздохнула. — Их флот — маленькие скорлупки. Они даже с истребителями имперцев еле справляются. Они должны заниматься не нападением, а эвакуацией. Я понимаю твое желание сохранить как можно больше жизней…

— Да при чем тут это! — Пидж оперлась обеими руками о стол и наклонилась вперед, сверля принцессу взглядом. — Аллура, ты знаешь, как я работаю. Я не шарахаюсь от необходимых жертв. Подчеркиваю: необходимых! Я уверена, что здесь можно справиться без них, если точно все рассчитать!

— По моему опыту, точные расчеты редко сбываются, — подлила масла в огонь Акша.

— Лично я предлагаю собрать побольше данных, — Ханк скрестил руки на груди. — Еще несколько фибов погоды не сделают, а так мы рвемся практически вслепую.

— Мы собирали данные об этих рудниках уже пару декафибов! — огрызнулся Адам.

— Вы да, но я — нет! Правда, у меня сейчас маловато времени, поэтому я и сказал «пара фибов», но, в общем и целом, предлагаю выбрать для начала какую-нибудь более безопасную цель — ну например, коммуникационную базу.

— Мы должны предъявить миру реальные действия Вольтрона, Ханк, — заявила Аллура. — Союзники должны видеть, что могут реально на нас положиться.

— Я считаю, что мы должны довериться Пидж, — сказал Широ.

— Эй-эй, стойте! — Лэнс вскинул руки. — По-моему, вы кое о чем забываете!

Все обернулись к нему, на лице Аллуры появилось виноватое выражение.

— Да, Лэнс? — мягко спросила она.

— Смотрите, — сказал Лэнс. — Я понимаю, что обретение Вольтрона ударило нам всем в голову, и мы все хотим побыстрее начать освобождать планеты. Тем более, люди страдают и все такое. Но, по-моему, тут мы заходим немного не с того конца.

Теперь он приковал внимание всего стола.

— Смотрите, — Лэнс вновь коснулся стратегического стола, и изображение планеты на нем вновь сменилось логистической схемой. — Зачем нам атаковать разбросанные форпосты галра на планете, если потом все сырье стекается в одну точку — мобильный перерабатывающий завод?

Секундное молчание.

— Ой нет, — простонал Ханк. — Только не МПЗ! Лэнс, мы же уже сто раз говорили! Эти крепости — они как бронированные динозавры без мозга! Нет, лучше огромные бронированные мухи с мозгами в каждой лапке, его даже разрушить нельзя! Потому что одуреть много усилий и никаких очевидных уязвимых мест! Это тебе не «Звезда смерти» с двухметровой вентиляционной шахтой!

— Ну, уязвимые места есть везде, — пожал плечами Лэнс, — ты мне сам говорил. Или это была Пидж?

— Уязвимые места, безусловно, есть везде, — кивнула Пидж, — и я надеюсь, что со временем мы их найдем. Или кто-нибудь еще их найдет. Но пока нам не удалось даже достать чертежи ни одного МПЗ…

— У МПЗ нет чертежей как таковых, — подал голос Коливан. — МПЗ уникальны, они достраиваются в процессе эксплуатации. И часто перестраиваются.

— У Клинков наверняка есть агенты на МПЗ, — сощурилась Пидж.

— Не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть это высказывание. Но на том, что в секторе ро-кай-278, у меня точно никого нет.

— То есть это снова пара фибов сбора данных, о которых я и говорил, — довольно подытожил Ханк. — Отлично, переключимся на другую мишень?

— Статистический анализ дает здесь больший коэффициент пользы! — возразила Пидж. — Ина проверила мои расчеты и согласна.

— И снова стойте, — прервал ее Лэнс. — Мне кажется, что вы упускаете еще кое-что очевидное.

— Что именно?

— Ты забываешь спросить Кита.

Снова неловкие переглядывания. Кит попытался сжать зубы, не смог, и спохватился: ну да, правильно, сейчас не выйдет.

— Я понимаю, неловко привыкнуть, — Лэнс улыбался абсолютно немилосердно. — Но то, что он перестал быть Черным паладином или лидером нашего отряда, не значит, что он больше не может предложить хороший совет.

Пидж вздохнула. Подняла голову, встретилась с Лэнсом взглядом.

— Хорошо, — сказала она. — Что нам может сказать Кит?..

Лэнс отступил назад, давая Киту место у стола. Легко-легко, неощутимо хлопнул его по плечу, подбадривая.

Кит набрал в грудь воздуха — и заговорил.

— Я считаю, что правы оба. И Лэнс, и Ханк. Атаковать нужно МПЗ — для атаки планеты придется дирижировать слишком сложным планом. А ничто никогда не идет в соответствии с планом. Как бы все хорошо ни рассчитали заранее. Пидж, ты это тоже знаешь.

Пидж отвела глаза.

Кит подумал, что очень ей сочувствует. Когда он впервые обнаружил себя в позиции лидера отряда — тогда, на Земле, — ему казалось, что почва уходит из-под ног и что он никогда ничего не может сделать правильно.

— Но Ханк прав в том смысле, что МПЗ очень сложно разрушить. Даже с Вольтроном. Хотя бы из-за размеров. Но нам не нужно разрушать МПЗ. Нам достаточно, чтобы его увели из сектора.

— В каком смысле, Кит? — спросил Ханк.

— В том смысле, что мы слишком рано отказываемся от тактики герильи, — развил свою мысль Кит. — Лэнс прав еще в одном: мы обрадовались, что наконец собрали Вольтрон, что нашли союзников, и хотим сразу наносить мощные удары. Но ничего толком не изменилось. Нас по-прежнему горстка против огромной военной машины. И единственное, что мы реально способны ей противопоставить — быть очень, очень надоедливыми. Мы можем устроить несколько атак на МПЗ, ограбить несколько их внешних резервуаров...

— Штаб сектора отправит флот на защиту МПЗ, — сообщил Широ, не глядя на Кита.

— Отлично, — Кит улыбнулся той улыбкой, которую Лэнс называл волчьей. — Тогда они оставят без защиты штаб. Но, думаю, скорее они уведут сам МПЗ. Кто там в штабе ро-кай, повелитель Сангрин? Она из старейших адмиралов Заркона, благодаря интригам прожила не одну тысячу декафибов. Не любит рисковать, играет наверняка.

— ...Предположим, — пробормотал Коливан, потирая подбородок.

— То есть ты предлагаешь задолбать галра настолько, чтобы они отступили? — спросил Ханк. — Звучит очень по-лэнсовски.

Кит хмыкнул. 

— Нет. Лэнс не умеет смотреть на себя со стороны и не знает, когда он всех задалбывает.

— Эй! — возмутился Лэнс, на секунду заслонив Кита. — Я все слышал! Блин, лучшие друзья, называется!

...Обсуждение стратегии продолжалось еще довольно долго. Киту по-прежнему странно и непривычно было снова в нем участвовать — остальным, похоже, было еще сложнее привыкнуть, — и под конец он чувствовал себя как выжатый лимон. Правда, кое-что подарило ему надежду.

Когда они расходились после совещания, Кита неожиданно задержал Коливан. Просто встал, не совсем блокируя ему путь, но четко на дороге. Для немногословного лидера Клинков это было как если бы он схватил Кита за локоть. 

Подавив инстинктивное нежелание разговаривать с ним, Кит замедлил шаг — и почувствовал одобрение Лэнса.

— Могу я спросить кое-что, паладин? — проговорил Коливан.

— Можешь, — кивнул Кит, совсем останавливаясь.

Не то чтобы у них сложились такие уж близкие отношения, но Коливан знал его мать. Был ее близким другом. Может быть, даже чем-то большим, Кит никогда не спрашивал. 

Он хотел мстить за нее, пока не узнал, что она уже отомщена. Это многое значило для Кита.

— Ты уверен, что твой ум здрав и не смущен сторонними желаниями… Кит, сын Кролии? — спросил Коливан.

Впервые Кит увидел у него на лице такое беззащитное выражение.

— Уверен... Коливан, сын Рос.

— Хорошо, — Коливан кивнул.

На этом разговор окончился.

Пока они поднимались на лифте к жилым уровням, Кит почувствовал, что его трясет. Спасало только тепло, исходящее от Лэнса.

— Знаешь, — тихо-тихо сказал ему Лэнс, — иди сегодня к детям ты.

— Твоя же очередь? — не понял Кит. Он отлично знал, как Лэнс обожал эти сеансы сказок на ночь, сделал из них целый культ.

— Не. Тебе нужнее. Потом, у них сейчас какая-то мания расспрашивать всех о том, как мы львов собирали. А за Зеленой же летали вы с Широ и Ханк с Гриффином, так?

Кит ощутил облегчение, словно омывшее его с головой. Он сейчас поговорит с детьми. И они будут называть его дядей Китом. И все будет хорошо.

 

***

 

«Надо же, — подумал Кит, — это уже вторая неизведанная планета, которую я вижу за последние сутки!»

Если с тех пор, как они покинули Землю, действительно прошли сутки. Он понятия не имел, сколько именно они устраивались в Цитадели. Времени хватило, чтобы закинуть пожитки в каюты и придавить «шесть варг», как сказала принцесса со странными волосами.

Кит не помнил, что такое варга. Он помнил, что в этих единицах галра измеряли время.

Лэнс заверил его, что шесть варг — это роскошный ночной сон, просто превосходный. И что они должны именно проспать это время. Кит пытался вяло протестовать: у него так и не было случая остаться с Лэнсом наедине с тех пор, как их прервали известием о падении неопознанного объекта в пустыне.

Но протесты были больше для вида: стоило ему упасть на подушку, как он отключился, будто лампочка. Не дождался даже, пока Лэнс уляжется рядом.

Правда, перед падением на подушку Кит пожертвовал драгоценными минутами сна, чтобы принять душ. Впервые за три года — нормальный душ! И где! В другом конце галактики!

Здесь даже шампунь нашелся, не пришлось мылиться самодельным кусковым мылом.

Проснулся он оттого, что Лэнс, шипя и тихонько ругаясь себе под нос, распутывал узлы в Китовой гриве. Лэнс сидел на полу около койки, а волосы свешивались вниз, поэтому Кит не мог его видеть, но отлично представлял выражение лица.

— Нет чтобы подождать, пока высохнут, или хотя бы заплести перед сном! — ругался он.

Но пальцы его скользили по волосам нежно, не причиняя боли.

Кит перевернулся, отбирая незаконченную косу, и поцеловал Лэнса жадно, голодно, пытаясь передать и свою усталость, и то, насколько он соскучился по физической близости, когда не надо ни о чем думать, ничего решать, только чувствовать тело близкого человека рядом и знать, что любишь и любим.

Лэнс сначала пошел у него на поводу, потом вывернулся из объятий.

— Вы с Широ улетаете через пятнадцать добошей, — сказал он. — Только-только времени, чтобы одеться и позавтракать.

— К черту завтрак, — отмахнулся Кит.

В самом деле, эту пурпурную жижу, которую нашли Ризави с Кинкейдом, он спокойно мог и пососать потом из пакета.

Лэнс улыбнулся и чмокнул его в нос.

— Я тебя знаю, самурай. И себя знаю. Если сейчас начнем — в пятнадцать минут не уложимся. А тебе еще надо к мелкоте заглянуть. Просто возвращайся живым.

— Вернусь, — пообещал Кит.

Он всегда это обещал, хотя они оба знали, что ничего подобного обещать нельзя. И также отлично знали, что, может быть, упущенный шанс на близость этим условным утром может стать их последним шансом, и тот, кто останется в живых, будет жалеть об этом до самого конца. 

Но это все равно не повод забивать на свои обязанности и опаздывать.

Конечно, за пятнадцать добошей с подготовкой к вылету не уложились: Кит успел навестить детей, заверить их, что все будет хорошо, переброситься парой слов с Аллурой, а потом проследить за погрузкой Ханка и Гриффина в алтейский шаттл.

Гриффин заверил, что контроль интуитивно понятный, и пилотировать его он сможет нормально. Ханк, в свою очередь, отметил, что с инженерной точки зрения шаттл очень сильно отличается от галранского, но принципиально схемы очень похожи на человеческие.

— Казалось бы, инопланетная психология, другая математика, все должно быть другим, — с энтузиазмом сообщил он. — Но нет, с галранской техникой мы быстро разобрались, а тут еще проще. 

Кит был этому очень рад.

Еще больше он был рад тому, что за время его отсутствия в рубке Синего льва появилось второе кресло и даже маленький пульт перед ним.

— Неужели Ханк успел смонтировать? — спросил он Широ.

Тот только головой помотал.

— Нет, она никого в себя не пускала без меня. Это само. Я думал о том, как бы закрепить в рубке пассажиров, чтобы их не мотало, как вас с Макклейном. Смотрю — а тут кресло, — Широ погладил его спинку. — Синяя о нас заботится.

Кита это проявление заботы несколько насторожило.

— Ты ей доверяешь? Так быстро?

Широ немного беспомощно пожал плечами.

— Да. Она ко мне в голову заглянула. Видела все, что я делал. Все мои преступления. И все равно захотела, чтобы я был ее пилотом.

Киту пришлось проглотить вертевшуюся на языке реплику, что, если верить принцессе Аллуре, нынешний император Заркон тоже когда-то был пилотом одного из львов. А не верить ей не было причин.

Правда, тогда он еще вроде был из хороших парней — при всей относительности хорошести в масштабах вселенной. 

Кит только сказал:

— То, что ты делал у галра, ты делал, чтобы вернуться на Землю и предупредить нас о нападении. Это были оправданные жертвы.

— Я погубил многих, — покачал головой Широ, не глядя на Кита. — И опоздал.

— Ты думал о благе своих людей, — Кит сжал его плечо. — Слушай… я помню эти задачи на этику, переведешь ли стрелку, чтобы спасти поезд, если на путях лежит твой ребенок… И я помню, как ты говорил мне, что правильный ответ тут только один. Но здесь другая ситуация. Невозможно сделать выбор в пользу сотен миллиардов безликих незнакомцев, если на другой чаше весов — миллиарды твоих соплеменников, среди которых твоя семья, твои друзья и просто гражданские, которых ты поклялся защищать. Человеческий мозг просто не приспособлен воспринимать такие цифры. 

Широ улыбнулся мрачно, но чуть более искренне.

— Когда ты стал таким хорошим психологом, Кит?

— Меня развратила дурная компания. И подумай еще вот о чем: если бы ты отказался сотрудничать, ты бы погиб, и мы бы не выбрались с Земли в Синей. И тоже погибли бы, скорее всего.

Широ слабо улыбнулся на это. Положил ладонь поверх руки Кита, лежащей у него на плече.

— Как я скучал по твоей поддержке, Кит. Спасибо.

А Кит подумал, что Аллура, когда рассказывала им историю предательства Заркона давностью в десять тысяч лет, наверняка сгустила краски и подала все под выгодным для себя углом. Потому что не бывает так, чтобы человек был благородным альтруистом и вдруг взялся предавать союзников, с которыми братался. Просто каждый и правда думает в первую очередь о благе своих близких. И, видно, настал момент, когда благо галра разошлось с благом алтейцев.

Синий лев и маленький алтейский шаттл вынырнули из ангара на борту Цитадели. Эллиптическая орбита вынесла их высоко над зелено-голубым шаром планеты. Теперь от алтейцев они знали, что планета называется Арус.

— Интересно, что у них за мания с именами и названиями на «А»? — спросил голос Ханка из панели связи. — Алтея, Аллура, Альфор, Арус…

— Анариом, — добавил голос Гриффина. — Так называлась столица Алтеи.

— А ты откуда знаешь?

— Аллура говорила, я же слушал запись вашей с ней беседы… Между прочим, страна демонов в галранских сказках называется ужасно похоже — Анарим. А правит ими отвратительный Арбор. Думаете, совпадение?

Кит хмыкнул. У них в отряде многие читали галранскую литературу, не только Пидж. Данные от галра утекали в изобилии, а земных книг было не достать. Кит — с подачи Лэнса — это только поощрял. Они даже устраивали регулярные викторины на тему быта и истории галра. Побеждал обычно Ханк, за второе место сражались Гриффин и Наоми из штурмовой группы. Лейфсдоттир с ее фотографической памятью, разумеется, судила, и поэтому в соревнованиях не участвовала. Лэнс тоже не участвовал — как он говорил, из-за своего положения второго номера в отряде. Но Кит всегда подозревал, что он просто боялся продуть.

— Мне тоже интересно, — сказал Кит. — Надо потом спросить.

Над приборной панелью появилось лицо принцессы. Бритая почти налысо, с фигурными островками серебристых волос она казалась гораздо моложе — и одновременно суровей. 

— Свободный слог «А» считается в алтейском алфавите священным, — проговорила Аллура ровным голосом. — Когда мы хотели даровать защиту какому-то месту, мы называли его, начиная с «А». С «А» по традиции начинаются имена многих королев и кронпринцесс. То, что имя моего отца начиналось с того же звука — просто совпадение. Слог там другой.

После короткой неловкой паузы Широ вежливо сказал:

— Спасибо за разъяснения, принцесса. Нам правда было очень любопытно.

Показалось Киту, или ее губы правда дрогнули, как будто она почти улыбнулась?

— Приготовьтесь, — сказала она. — Открываю для вас портал.

Что это были за порталы, Кит так пока и не понял. Как он подозревал, не поняли даже их технари — Ханк, Пидж, Майкл и Гарри. Хотя бы потому, что Аллура сама толком не могла — или не хотела — объяснить, что это за штука такая, кроме того, что она неразрывно связана с квинтэссенцией и свойствами пространства-времени. Принцесса, правда, дала людям доступ к кое-какой технической информации. Но эта информация была на алтейском, даже не на кентр-хасси, и пока у их «научной команды» не нашлось времени толком ее обработать.

Выглядело это, на взгляд Кита, дико: в космосе будто повисло огромное синее колесо, окруженное сияющими линиями сложного орнамента. Словно зеркало в рамке. Откуда взялась эта рамка и зачем она была нужна, Кит не мог предположить даже приблизительно.

— Тебе тоже не по себе? — спросил Широ, когда Синяя львица зависла перед этой штукой.

— Да, — кивнул Кит, хотя сидел позади и знал, что Широ его не видит.

Широ усмехнулся чему-то.

— Что?

— Ничего. Просто… странно. Я всегда знал, что у тебя богатый потенциал. Но никогда не думал, что ты будешь моим командиром. Во всяком случае, не так скоро.

— Я не… — начал Кит.

И сообразил, что Широ совершенно прав: он и в самом деле отдает ему приказы с самой Земли, причем даже не подумал об этом. Хотя только Широ может вести их единственный корабль.

— Ничего, все нормально, — снова хмыкнул тот. — Ты отличный командир. И люди за тобой идут. Я горжусь тобой, Кит.

С этими словами он направил льва в синюю дыру портала. Маленький алтейский шаттл с Гриффином и Ханком нырнул за ним, и через несколько долгих секунд, в течение которых Кит думал, не решила ли алтейская принцесса их таким оригинальным образом угробить, они оказались в виду совсем другой планеты.

Уже не зелено-голубая, как Арус, но золотисто-оранжевая, она полумесяцем висела прямо перед ними — примерно на том же расстоянии, на котором Луна находится от Земли. Кит обалдело подумал, что ракурс точно такой же, как у фотографии Земли с борта «Аполло-11». Только цвета неправильные.

А он все детство думал, что фото с лунных миссий — подделка!

Снова ожило переговорное устройство.

— Опять землеподобная, — сказал Ханк. — Вы думаете о том же, о чем и я?

Кит понятия не имел, что думал Ханк. Это Лэнсу как-то удавалось почти читать мысли остальных. Лично Кит думал о том, что даже если галра все-таки разнесут Землю в пыль, они смогут найти новый дом. 

Дом — это не место. Дом — это люди. Кит знал это, как никто.

А человечество уже разнесло по вселенной. Как минимум, есть люди, которых галра вывезли для работы в Империи.

— Если что, мы можем начать снова… — эхом отозвался Широ. — Главное — спасти не Землю. Главное — спасти людей. И человечество выживет.

— Нас слишком мало, чтобы образовать стабильную популяцию, — возразил Гриффин. — И я не хочу для своей дочери судьбы инкубатора.

— Может быть, кто-то найдет себе симпатичных инопланетянок, — пошутил Ханк. — Но вообще давайте просто не допустим гибели Земли, ладно?

Кит не стал озвучивать, что, может быть, уже поздно, и Земля уже разрушена. 

Не стоит сбивать боевой дух.

— Широ, ты сканируешь орбиту? — спросил он вместо этого.

— Да, Синяя мне показала, как, — Широ переключил что-то на пульте.

И тут все экраны в рубке загорелись красным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Следующий рассказ будет от имени Лэнса — про то, как он нашел своего льва. Ваша поддержка и комментарии к текущим главам помогут мне работать над ним как можно плодотворнее :)


	13. Chapter 13

— База галра на горизонте! — крикнул Широ, выводя Синюю из-под огня. 

— Вижу, вижу, — Кита мотнуло в его кресле. 

Планета и космос перед экранами рубки — глазами львицы — поменялись местами. Над панелью перед креслом Кита вспыхнуло голографическое изображение: коммуникационная база, похожая на мигающий синим и фиолетовым волчок. 

Кит знал эту конструкцию: когда-то они с Пидж и Лэнсом обсуждали почти невероятный план по взрыву такой же станции, связывающей Землю с Империей. Пидж утверждала, что знает, как вывести базу из строя, если окажется на ней. 

Если бы проблема была только в том, как потом с этой базы выбраться, Кит бы ей, может, и разрешил. Но они так и не смогли придумать, как на базу попасть хотя бы с пятидесятипроцентной вероятностью успеха. Кит знал, что иногда самоубийственных планов не избежать; однако план и самоубийственный, и обреченный на провал — это совсем другое дело. 

Кроме того, даже если бы удалось вывести коммуникационную базу из строя, это ничего не значило: флот оставался на орбите, и ни у Кита, ни у Пидж с Ханком не было ни малейшей идеи, как с ним справиться. 

База выпустила истребителей: их розовые точки заплясали на радаре, покуда Широ плел кружева, одновременно стреляя. Белая точка — Гриффин — тоже закрутила сложнейшую траекторию, уходя от вражеского огня. 

Кит знал, что на ней установлено по крайней мере два бортовых импульсных излучателя. Но хватит ли их мощности против целой эскадрильи малых истребитилей? И, что важнее, как долго выдержит алтейская броня возрастом десять тысяч лет? 

Кит не хотел, не мог себе позволить потерять ни Гриффина, одного из лучших их пилотов (раз уж выяснилось, что пилотские навыки теперь снова востребованы), ни Ханка, их лучшего инженера. Ну и вообще он не может себе позволить потерять Ханка. 

— Джим, держись к нам ближе! — рявкнул Кит в переговорную панель. — Широ, постарайся их прикрыть! 

— Знаю, — отозвался Широ сквозь зубы. 

— Широгане! — голос Гриффина отозвался одновременно и в шлеме Кита, и на всю рубку, этакое эхо. — Помните маневр Макконахи?! 

— Мы не сможем! — крикнул Широ в ответ. — Мы не тренировались! 

— А то я не изучал ваши записи на тренажерах, сэр! У меня броня на тридцать процентов уже! 

— Ну давай! Оборот в секунду, а потом просто повторяй за мной! 

Широ бросил Синюю львицу в крутую спираль — и Гриффин как-то умудрился повторить этот маневр, подстроиться, совместить вращение и оказаться между лап у львицы, на брюхе, прямо напротив грузового трюма. Хотя сперва Киту показалось, что ничего не получится и столкновение неизбежно. 

На секунду Кит ошалело подумал, что Широ собирается открыть люк и впустить маленький алтейский шаттл внутрь — он же не поместится! Если бы это было возможно, они бы с самого начала так поступили! 

Но Широ и Гриффин просто умудрились лететь в тандеме, поливая истребителей совместным огнем своих лазеров и импульсных излучателей. У Кита дыхание перехватило от восхищения и зависти. Восхищения — потому что он не подозревал, что у Гриффина хватает класса проделать такой маневр. Зависти — потому что это он хотел бы лететь с Широ вот так тандемом. 

Будь она проклята, доля командира. У алтейцев куда более верные представления о том, что значит быть лидером! 

Станция вдруг мелькнула внизу, прямо под мордой Синей львицы. 

— Это малая телекоммуникационная база, — крикнул Кит. — Широ, Джим, бейте по веретенам! Они формируют гиперпространственный канал! 

Веретена — концы волчка — конечно, защищали протонные барьеры. Когда сгустки раскаленной плазмы, или чем там стреляла Синяя, помчались к станции, щиты сразу вспыхнули всеми своими шестигранниками, словно сетка от мух. 

И как назло, Кит увидел, что оба конца веретена начинают пульсировать зловещим фиолетовым. Значит, база готовилась передать сообщение. 

Снова пришла в голову аналогия с насекомыми: встревожится сигнальная нить, и огромный паук заскользит по нитям к тому месту, куда попалась жертва. 

Киту не хотелось чувствовать себя мухой. В крайнем случае, шершнем. 

А тут еще эти истребители… 

— Ну давай… — пробормотал он под нос, сжимая кулаки. — Ну пожалуйста… 

Он не знал, кто и что должен ему дать, кого и о чем он просит. Но невыносимо было так сидеть, когда его друзья и подчиненные — подзащитные — вели бой, а он вынужден быть в этом бою пассажиром. 

На секунду его посетило странное видение: Лэнс, каким Кит помнил его в их первую встречу после Вторжения. Тогда он не узнал в этом загорелом парне грузового пилота из параллельного класса, не узнал в нем даже родича Сильвио и Марисоль — хотя подумал, что у него кожа такого же оттенка, как у более смуглого Си. 

Но сочувственная улыбка Лэнса, когда тот стоял перед решеткой импровизированной камеры, врезалась в память. 

«Тяжко, мужик… Это что, Санда решила тебя поймать и допросить, когда ты нес еду детишкам?» 

«Воду», — поправил Кит. 

Он не стал тогда говорить Лэнсу, что с детьми еще оставался Ханк, который сумел бы как-то о них позаботиться, даже если бы Кит не принес воды. Он не собирался раскрывать существование своего друга никому в этом явно враждебном лагере выживших. 

«Тяжко, — повторил Лэнс, и у его рта появилась глубокая складка. — Если бы у меня оставалась семья, я бы...» 

Он не сказал, что бы он сделал, потому что в этот самый момент опрометчиво шагнул к решетке — слишком близко. Киту как раз хватило места, чтобы схватить его за плечи, стукнуть головой о металлический прут. Да, решетка была самая настоящая: штаб-квартира Санды располагалась прямо в бывшем полицейском участке. 

Потом Кит снял с пояса Лэнса ключи и выбрался из камеры. 

Он еще подумал: надо убить этого идиота, чтобы никто не знал, куда я пошел. Чтобы никто не знал о детях. 

Но его остановило это выражение доброты в глазах тогда еще незнакомого ему парня. И да, что уж греха таить: Лэнс даже тогда показался ему симпатичным. Не красавцем, конечно — но Киту никогда не нравились красавцы. Он им не доверял. (Исключая Широ с Адамом, но Широ и Адам — это было совсем другое.) 

А еще Лэнс говорил о семье. Кит просто не мог убить человека, который тоскует по родным. 

Наваждение схлынуло так же внезапно, как и появилось. 

Пульт вдруг поплыл прямо у него перед глазами, на нем появились новые экраны. Из панели сбоку выдвинулся штурвал, похожий на контроллер древней игровой приставки. На переднем экране возникла сетка прицела. 

Кит ухватился за этот контроллер почти автоматически. Руки сами знали, как двинуть его, чтобы прицельная сетка на экране сместилась, поймав истребитель, в это время пролетавший мимо бока Синей. 

— Н-на тебе! — он нажал кнопку. 

Синий луч ударил прямо по центру истребителя, на первый взгляд не сделав с ним ровно ничего — а потом кабина взорвалась изнутри, выдавливая наружу синие кристаллы льда. 

— Что за… — пробормотал Кит. 

— Синяя! — почти благоговейно выдохнул Широ в переднем кресле. — Синяя сказала, что это наша с ней сила! Я сейчас… 

Синяя заложила еще один вираж — как Гриффин умудрялся по-прежнему держаться на ее пузе, Кит в упор не понимал — и коммуникационная база оказалась прямо в лобовых экранах. Тогда как в прицелы Кита — погодите-ка, когда их стало два? — попало целых три оставшихся истребителя галра. Они заходили на Синюю с флангов. 

«У меня две руки, — подумал Кит панически. — У меня две руки, но не два мозга, я не смогу одновременно прицелиться!» 

Время текло мимо сладкой патокой, сахарным сиропом. Киту показалось, что он ощущает чье-то горячее — горячее человеческого — дыхание на своей шее. Не страшное, одобрительное. Как будто спокойная поддержка. 

Истребители в окошках прицелов подергивались медленно, неуклюже. Куда больше времени, чем нужно, чтобы захватить в прицел один, нажать на гашетку и немедленно переключиться на другой. 

Кит никогда не был очень метким стрелком по движущимся целям, как Лэнс ни старался его научить. Но сейчас не прицелился бы только полный дурак, до того неуклюже и медленно двигались галра. 

А потом время ускорилось резко, со свистом, и волчок базы вдруг взорвался — как будто прямо перед мордой Синей, хотя умом Кит знал, что база очень далеко, может быть, в полумиле. 

Маленький алтейский шаттл выскользнул из-под брюха Синей и поплыл в направлении планеты. На фоне его черного силуэта инеем вспыхнули белые искры, отражая свет чужого солнца. 

— Чем ты ее ударил? — крикнул Кит. 

— Льдом! А ты чем? 

— Что чем?! 

— Как ты сбил те два истребителя?! 

— Еще один на хвосте, не отвлекайся! 

Широ развернулся буквально на кончике хвоста — Кит никогда не думал, что увидит такой маневр на настолько огромной машине. Новый выстрел, на сей раз обычным импульсником, поразил истребитель прямо в лоб. Кит даже не сообразил, кто из них выстрелил, Широ или он сам. Может быть, оба. 

Вот и все, звено уничтожено. 

Станция, беспомощно вращаясь, падает на планету, чтобы по большей части сгореть в атмосфере. То, что долетит до поверхности, станет искореженной грудой металла, абсолютно бесполезной как для галра, так и для людей. 

Если бы так можно было вывести из строя базу на орбите вокруг Земли! 

— Кто-то на поверхности, — вдруг понял Кит. — База не могла болтаться на орбите сама по себе. Ее нужно было сначала сюда транспортировать. 

— У таких баз есть собственные маневровые двигатели, — сказал Широ. 

— А ты откуда знаешь? 

— Я неплохо разбираюсь в боевой технике галра, — последовал суховатый ответ. — Но ты прав, если ведут разведку важного объекта… Они никогда не отправляют телекоммуникационную базу без прикрытия. И одного звена истребителей мало. 

Кит тряхнул головой и включил межкорабельную связь. Нужно приземляться на планету и разыскивать галра там… точнее, нужно разыскивать льва. Кит подозревал, что галра окажутся там же. 

И остается только молиться всем богам, существующим и несуществующим, чтобы среди этого отряда галра не нашлось паладина, который бы льву подошел. Аллура заявила, что это очень маловероятно — мол, паладин настолько редкий зверь, что не на каждой планете его можно найти. Но Кит ей не очень верил. Каковы тогда шансы, что среди его отряда — ладно, его отряда плюс Широ — все-таки нужный человек нашелся? 

— Джим, Ханк, как слышите? Джим, поздравляю с маневром, ты превзошел себя. Ханк, как желудок? 

Ответа, как ни странно, не последовало. Шаттл продолжал двигаться к планете. Этак он войдет в атмосферу — без приказа, без разрешения, без согласования. 

— Гриффин, Гаррет, отвечайте! — безотчетно Кит перешел на фамилии, будто более официальный тон мог заставить их откликнуться. — Джим, Ханк! 

Что-то зашипело, щелкнуло, и голос Гриффина произнес в динамике, куда менее четкий, чем до этого: 

— Корабельная система связи меня не слушается, перешел на запасную в скафандре. Как слышишь, командир? 

— Слышу нормально, что у вас? Проблемы с управлением? 

— У меня — проблемы! Ханк сошел с ума и перехватил управление шаттлом! Не могу ничего с ним поделать! 

— Что?! 

— У него глаза… — тишина, отсутствие сигнала, потом шипение помех. — мы выходим за радиус… 

— Джим! Что случилось?! Что с Ханком?! 

Вдруг совершенно четко, спокойным голосом Джеймс произнес: 

— Широгане, мои извинения, я бы нас разнес. Это Ханк маневрировал. Кит, скажи Ине и Аде, что я их… 

Сигнал прервался. 

Не дожидаясь слов Кита, Широ развернул Синюю к планете — к маленькой искре шаттла у самого горизонта, который уже входил в стратосферу. 

***

У Кита было много вопросов к тому, кто проектировал львов. 

В Гарнизоне он немало времени провел, изучая чертежи ракет и шаттлов: в конце концов, как пилот он был обязан и разбираться в их конструкции, и уметь делать аварийный ремонт. Поэтому он кое-что понимал в том, как движутся космические корабли. 

И вот Синяя его настораживала. 

Как она умудрялась скакать по космосу, словно котенок по лужайке? Кому вообще пришло в голову не только сделать корабль в виде льва, но еще и имитировать движения засадного хищника? 

Кит этого в упор не понимал. 

Но проектировщик львов — то ли загадочный отец Аллуры, король и алхимик Альфор, то ли некое высшее создание из-за границ Вселенной, — сделал так, что Синяя успешно двигалась и на скорости, сравнимой со скорости света, и в атмосфере. И при этом тормозить практически мгновенно. Ей понадобилось всего три-четыре «прыжка», чтобы нагнать стремительно несущийся к поверхности планеты шаттл. 

Вот за это Кит определенно был создателю львов благодарен. 

— Может, мне его в зубы взять? — вслух спросил Широ. 

— Отставить! Это лев магический, а шаттл вряд ли! Ну возьмешь ты его в зубы, а двигатели он не погасит — и дальше что? Разнесет все нафиг! 

— Тогда будем просто следовать за ними, — решил Широ, выравнивая скорость Синей и шаттла. 

Кит кивнул, забыв, что Широ его не видел. Потом сказал вслух: 

— Точно. 

Если они боятся повредить шаттлу, то положение безвыходное. Надо ждать, пока Ханк посадит его сам. Черт побери, Кит вообще не думал, что Ханк умеет водить летательные аппараты! 

У них одно время был небольшой тренировочный самолетик, который Лэнс умудрился похитить со старого военного аэродрома из-под самого носа галра. Пока не кончилось топливо, они иногда поднимали его ночью на разведку. Кит сам его водил пару раз. 

Так вот, единственный раз Ханк отправился в разведывательный полет — не с Китом, а с Лэнсом. И то, похоже, согласился только из чувства безысходности: он тогда не до конца оправился от смерти родителей (то есть до конца он, похоже, вообще не оправился даже до сих пор, но теперь он по крайней мере мог нормально функционировать). 

Когда Ханк с Лэнсом в тот раз вернулись на базу, Ханка можно было выжимать. Он сполз по крылу и тихо матерился полчаса кряду, иногда его выворачивало сухими спазмами. 

Правда, после того случая черная тоска Ханка немного отступила, он снова начал заниматься математикой с Сильвио, а потом даже общаться с Китом и остальными не только по работе. 

И это было очень кстати, потому что Кит не знал, как бы он прожил второй год после нашествия без Ханка, и привык полагаться на него. А с Лэнсом они тогда еще настолько не сблизились. 

В общем, Кит отлично знал Ханка, и заявление Джима, что тот, мол, совершил маневр Макконахи, а потом еще как-то умудрялся повторять движения Широ во время боя, перехватив управление шаттлом, показалось ему полной фантастикой. Ненаучной. Но, с другой стороне, обстоятельства, в которых они оказались, тоже с каждым днем становились все фантастичнее и ненаучнее. 

Правда, теорий у Кита пока не было. Нервный срыв у Ханка и внезапно проявившиеся спонтанные таланты? Такое только в старых фильмах бывает. Какое-нибудь новейшее оружие галра, устанавливающее контроль над разумом? Но шаттл тогда стрелял бы по Синему льву. 

Сообразив, что они снова в радиусе, Кит врубил связь. 

— Джим, что у вас за драма? Доложи обстановку! 

— Докладываю, — Джим говорил беспечным тоном, таким хорошо вводить в заблуждение инструкторов, когда у тебя уже все горит. — Ханк во время боя переключил управление на себя, я даже не сразу заметил. Сейчас он продолжает вести, на оклики не реагирует. Когда я попробовал на него физически воздействовать, меня спеленали мои собственные ремни безопасности. 

— В каком смысле? — удивился Широ. 

— В прямом! И у него глаза светятся. Таким страшненьким зеленым светом. 

Киту это все страшно что-то напоминало. Прямо очень напоминало. 

— Похоже на то, как мы с Лэнсом пытались Широ вырубить, пока он был за штурвалом Синей, — сказал Кит. — Тебе, Джим, повезло, что ты не без сознания. 

— Лучше бы я был без сознания! — стараясь говорить легко, но слишком цедя слова, произнес Гриффин. — Ты посмотри, по какой он траектории ведет! Он нас грохнет! 

— Не волнуйся, если что, я перехвачу вас, — твердо произнес Широ. — Не разобьетесь. 

— Надеюсь, зубы твоей зверюги не прокусят обшивку… Ханк! Осторожнее! 

Но опасения Джима оказались напрасными: шаттл не сгорал в атмосфере, не рыскал из стороны в сторону. Он шел уверенно и даже начал сбрасывать скорость, приближаясь к земли. Кит понял: кто бы его ни вел, посадку он совершит благополучно. 

События на орбите развивались слишком быстро, чтобы Широ или Кит успели просканировать планету. Кит даже внимания не обратил на то, как выглядит ее поверхность — землеподобная, и все, и хватит. 

Но теперь, пока они снижались, он заметил, что планета очень зеленая. Очень-очень зеленая. Зеленью отливали разбросанные тут и там моря, больше похожие на лужи; зелень густо покрывала всю сушу — от гладких на первый взгляд равнин у полюсов, по которым двигались черные точки каких-то стадных животных, до кудрявых джунглей, сплошным поясом опоясывающих экватор. 

Или им так повезло на той дольке шарика, над которой огненной дугой пронесся Синий лев. 

Алтейский шаттл умудрился обнаружить подходящую площадку и приземлился не в луже и не среди джунглей, а в пересохшем песчаном русле реки, проложившей свой путь в густых зарослях. Наверное, в этой части планеты стоял сухой сезон: растительность по берегам этой реки показалась Киту не такой ослепительно-зеленой, как в других областях, над которыми они пролетали. 

Но что тревожило больше… 

— Я засек сигнатуры галра, — сообщил Широ. 

— Да, я тоже вижу, — согласился Кит, на экране которого появились знакомые фиолетовые значки. 

Если верить им, довольно большой корабль галра — Кит не помнил вот так сходу их классификацию, но помнил, что такими кораблями командовали обер-сотники или даже унтер-тысячники — совершил посадку в джунглях в нескольких километрах к северу. (Если считать, что север — это слева от направления, в котором восходит здешняя звезда.) И экипаж корабля, судя по биосигнатурам, состоял как минимум из десятка живых галра, помимо ботов. 

Плохо. 

— Там развалины какие-то, — сказал Широ. — Целый большой комплекс. Как затерянные храмы майя в джунглях. 

— Ты думаешь, там лев? — спросил Кит. 

— Если лев контролировал Ханка? Похоже на то. 

— Это если Ханк паладин. По-твоему, лев способен… на таком расстоянии? 

— Не знаю, — голос Широ звучал без его обычной уверенности. — Принцесса Аллура сказала, что паладины редкость, но… я лично себя такой уж большой редкостью не ощущаю. И я чувствовал Синюю издалека… еще когда был в пещерном комплексе вашем, но не видел ее. 

— Ты мне этого не говорил. 

— Я сам не понимал. 

Кит вздохнул. Как ни крути, Широ сейчас был единственным и главным экспертом по поведению львов Вольтрона. Если он тоже был согласен с дикой идеей Кита, значит, шансы на то, что все так и было, резко поднимались. 

Кит снова нажал кнопку связи. 

— Джим, что у вас? 

— Сели чисто, — сообщил Джим. — Все системы в норме, насколько я могу судить. Вы засекли галра в направлении, обратном магнитному полюсу планеты? 

— Да. 

— Вот интересно, а они нас засекли? 

— Будем исходить из того, что засекли. Как Ханк? 

— Ну, шаттл он не контролирует, на мои окрики не отвечает… обмяк в кресле… так, ремни я могу отстегнуть, сейчас… — несколько томительных секунд молчания, потом Джим сообщил: — Дышит. В отключке только. Попробовать разбудить? 

— Пробуй, — подтвердил Кит. — мы сейчас. Надо подобраться к галра поближе. Я почти уверен, что где они, там и лев. 

— И что этот лев выбрал Ханка? 

Видно, Джим пришел к тому же выводу, что и они с Широ. 

— Точно


	14. Chapter 14

***

Кит уговаривал себя не паниковать. Гриффин, если что, окажет первую помощь ничуть не хуже самого Кита. И вообще, Широ прошел через то же самое, и живой. Значит, Ханк тоже жив. 

И все же когда Кит вслед за Широ спустился по рампе в пасти львицы и увидел алтейский шаттл с откинутым люком, Ханка, лежащего рядом на траве, и Джеймса, стоящего рядом с ним на коленях, он не смог удержаться и перешел на бег. 

Однако когда Кит добежал, Ханк уже садился, отталкивая руку Гриффина. 

— Ты как, дружище? — Кит опустился рядом на корточки. — Сколько пальцев? 

— У тебя двадцать, но ты показываешь мне два, — пробурчал Ханк. — Еще умные вопросы? 

Кит ухмыльнулся с облегчением. Спросонья Ханк редко бывал добродушным, а если уж приходил в себя после удара по голове или чего-то подобного, то тем более. 

— Что ты помнишь? — спросил Джим. 

— Толком ничего… зеленое все… — Ханк помотал головой, как будто пытаясь вытряхнуть воду из уха. — Там мои ма и па были. И сестры. И дядя. И кузены. И… 

— Я тоже видел моих родных, — Широ тоже успел подойти и встать рядом с ними. — Когда Синяя со мной разговаривала первый раз. С тобой связался лев Вольтрона? 

Ханк поднял глаза на Широ, моргнул пару раз. 

— Понятия не имею, что со мной связалось, — сказал он. — Может, само гомеостатическое мироздание. Оно не сильно понятно выражалось. Ни у кого пожрать нет? 

Пожрать, конечно, было, но для перекуса пришлось бы возвращаться в Синюю или снова герметизровать шаттл, поэтому Ханк сказал, что ограничится сладким соком из контейнера в скафандре — неприкосновенный запас как раз на этот случай. 

У них не было времени на перекусы. Им нужно было найти галра, пока те не достали льва. А Кит серьезно подозревал, что фиолетовые макаки к этому близки. 

Если лев уже дистанционно наложил льва на Ханка, смогут ли галра подобрать для него своего пилота? А если смогут, что будет после этого с Ханком? 

У Кита совершенно не было данных, и это бесило больше всего. 

— Нам нужно слетать к этим развалинам, — решил Кит. — Просканировать их подробнее. 

— Может, лучше пешком? — спросил Джим. — Вдруг они нас все-таки не заметили. 

— Нас было сложно не заметить, — покачал головой Широ. — Плюс мы разнесли их связников. И я думаю, Синяя способна приземлиться ближе к развалинам. Все-таки меньше идти. 

— Повалив деревья? — скептически заметил Гриффин, но дальше спорить не стал. 

Неожиданно заспорил Ханк: 

— Не знаю, что нас сюда тащило, — сказал он, — но оно явно не хотело, чтобы мы приземлялись вблизи развалин. Оно не зря нас здесь посадило. 

Кит призадумался. Он не очень доверял непонятным космическим сущностям, которые захватывали разум его товарищей. Если даже Ханк прав, то все равно шпарить по джунглям пять километров ему не улыбалось. Особенно учитывая, что у Ханка, возможно, сотрясение мозга или контузия. Или нечто аналогичное. 

— Так, мы с Широ возвращаемся в Синюю и пробуем полететь на разведку, — решил Кит. — А вы пока замаскируете шаттл под деревьями, чтобы сверху не отсвечивал. Затолкаете вдвоем? 

— Обижаешь, — фыркнул Ханк, напрягая мышцы. — Да он весит, как учебный самолетик. 

Все-таки Синяя взлетала роскошно: ласково, без перегрузок и без разбега. Словно и не по-настоящему. Киту даже сложно было поверить в то, что неспешно текущая зеленоватая река и ее галечный берег правда уходят вниз. Все это похоже было на фильм, который просто прокручивается за глазными экранами львицы. 

Широ заложил элегантный вираж, опрокидывая горизонт. У Кита самого руки чесались лечь на штурвал — он так давно не водил ничего летающего! 

Но оставалось только доверять Широ. Что оказалось сложнее, чем Кит предполагал. Все-таки он давно его не видел. 

Когда-то он доверял Широ безусловно, и даже теперь первым импульсом было верить ему во всем. Но что-то внутри останавливало Кита — точнее, кто-то. Глава отряда, Папа-Волк (тьфу ты, просто Волк!), приемный отец двоих шебутных ребятишек, который не мог допустить ни гибели своего партнера, ни гибели других людей, которые доверились ему. 

И если оставался хоть маленький шанс, что Широ все еще злобный клон, подготовленный галра, или находится под таким же контролем разума, что и Ханк (только менее очевидным, без спецэффектов), Кит должен не спускать с него глаз. 

Именно поэтому, а вовсе не по какой-то другой причине, он сказал Гриффину и Ханку оставаться на земле. Именно поэтому он вообще настоял, чтобы они летели на другом корабле, пусть и куда хуже защищенном, чем лев. Если Широ сойдет с ума, чью сторону займет Синяя? Нельзя зависеть от единственного пилота и единственного корабля. 

Развалины показались под ними: одновременно в глазах львицы и на экране Кита. Они действительно чем-то напоминали строения майя: каменная ступенчатая пирамида в центре джунглей, вся оплетенная лианами. Вокруг нее под густым пологом леса можно было разобрать и другие здания. 

— Так, я заложу круг и хорошенько их просканирую, — сообщил Широ. — Синяя мне намекает… у нее есть способность использовать ультразвук для картографии. Очень точно. 

— Круто, — согласился Кит. 

— М-м, — пробормотал Широ. — Этот Ханк — твой близкий друг? 

— Да, — без колебаний ответил Кит. — Почти такой же близкий, как ты. 

Он никогда не думал о Ханке как о своем брате, но только потому, что они с Ханком никогда не подпускали друг друга настолько эмоционально близко, как Кит когда-то подпустил Широ. Во время знакомства с Широ, времена были проще и счастливее, хотя тогдашний Кит и не поверил бы, если бы ему кто об этом сказал. 

Но вообще говоря, Ханк сделал для Кита и его подопечных не меньше, чем Широ когда-то. Если бы не Ханк, они бы, может, и не выжили. Или, во всяком случае, точно не добрались бы до Аризоны и не встретили бы Лэнса и остальных. 

Кит был уверен в Ханке как в себе. Как в Лэнсе. И поэтому это внезапное «овладение» львом так его напугало. Если ясный ум Ханка скомпрометирован неведомой сущностью, может ли Кит на него полагаться, как прежде? 

— Он ведь тоже из вашего класса в Гарнизоне? — спросил Широ. 

— Он из инженеров, учился параллельно, но я его почти не помню. Мы по-настоящему познакомились потом, где-то через год после нашествия. 

— Вот как? — Широ переключил что-то на пульте. 

— Да. Мы с детьми тогда… Влево! 

Широ повиновался без раздумий. 

Кит сам не понял, как он заметил характерный блеск зайфоржевой пушки. Он никогда не видел ее с орбиты, только в действии. Но заметил — словно фиолетовый солнечный зайчик на крыше пирамиды. 

Широкий сиренево-белый луч полоснул по небу, выжигая все вплоть до низкой орбиты. К счастью, Широ умудрился увести Синюю. 

— Откуда у них планетоубийца?! — в голосе Широ звучал настоящий шок. — Зачем? 

— Ты знаешь, что такой зайфоржевая пушка?.. А, ну да, конечно, знаешь, — оборвал себя Кит. — Понятия не имею, чья-то паранойя. 

А может, не паранойя. Может, кто-то в галранском высшем командовании отлично знает, что может, а что не может победить Вольтрон или его часть. 

— Ты засек их корабль? 

— Да, он рядом с развалинами, прямо за пирамидой. Ты не заметил? 

— Отвлекся на пушечку. Можешь сделать еще один заход и раздолбать его сверху? Если они улетят и сообщат остальным галра о нашем прибытии... 

— Не улетят, — мрачно сказал Широ. — Без льва — точно не улетят. Особенно раз они потеряли базу. Это верная казнь для капитана и рудники для офицеров. 

— Уверен? 

— Сто процентов. А вот в том, что второй раз уйду от выстрела, уверен меньше. Но если ты приказываешь… 

Кит поразмыслил секунду. Может быть, то, что управляло Ханком, действительно пеклось об их благополучии? 

— Не приказываю, — решил он. — Возвращайся на прежнюю стоянку. Пойдем до базы пешком. 

— Серьезно? А не лучше ли слетать за подкреплением? Как мы доберемся до второго льва? Нам ведь придется прорываться через весь экипаж фрегата. 

«Фрегат», точно. Вот как назывался этот тип кораблей. Не самый дословный перевод, но Кита он устраивал. 

— Доберемся, — решил Кит. По его экрану прокручивались данные сканирования, полученные Широ. Они были на незнакомом языке — алтейском, видимо, — но картинки и пиктограммы Кит понимал отлично. — Там тринадцать галра и десять ботов-часовых. При этом на корабле всего двое, остальные в развалинах, очень компактно. Мы захватили газ. Прорвемся. 

— Какой газ? 

— Нам очень повезло, что Колин — генетик, — ушел от ответа Кит. 

Он был заранее уверен, что Широ этот газ не одобрит. 

***

Им очень повезло, что атмосфера на этой планете подходила для дыхания людям. Это позволило сэкономить ресурс скафандров: они дышали местным воздухом, просто пропуская его через фильтры. Во избежание бактерий, вирусов и прочих организмов, которые могли захотеть поживиться человеческим нутром. 

В алтейских скафандрах, которые защищали их от жары, влажности и неприятного запаха, а к тому же позволяли легче прыгать и даже перелетать над небольшими препятствиями, пользуясь джетами, прогулка по джунглям оказалась неожиданно приятной. 

Конечно, приходилось держать ухо востро на случай, если галра решат выйти им навстречу, но Кит сомневался, что это случится. И Широ, их пока ведущий эксперт по психологии галра, был с ним согласен. 

— Они до последнего будут сидеть в этих развалинах, пытаясь забрать оттуда льва. Не знаю, получится или нет, но они будут пытаться. 

— Мы должны успеть раньше них, — сказал Кит. 

Как сказал Ханк, джунгли эти очень походили на земные. Кит понятия не имел: он никогда не был в джунглях. Он представлял их очень густыми, думал, все время придется прорываться сквозь растительность, используя галранские излучатели вместо мачете. 

Но джунгли оказались неожиданно похожими на сосновный бор (Кит видел такие, когда в детстве отец возил его в горы): никакого подлеска, одни древесные стволы кругом, словно колонны. Только крона над головами куда гуще, чем сосновая. Она закрывала небо высоким пологом, откуда иногда начинал накрапывать мелкий дождик. 

Поэтому внизу все купалось в зеленом свете. 

Почва, покрытая густым слоем опавшей листвы, пружинила под ногами. Иногда из-под ног выбегали крошечные существа, ничуть не боящиеся людей. Древесные стволы цепями опоясывали лианы, часто цветущие: их громадные оранжевые, желтые и голубые соцветия светились в полумраке, словно новогодние гирлянды. Кит поймал себя на страстном желании узнать, как они пахнут, но, конечно, сурово это желание подавил. Еще чего не хватало — отравиться инопланетным токсином! Или поймать аллергическую реакцию. 

— Напоминает Рождество, — подтвердил его мысли Гриффин, который на ходу тронул одну из цветочных гирлянд — и она тут же замигала, запереливалась разноцветными огоньками. 

— Лучше ничего тут не трогай, — сказал ему Ханк. — Вдруг эти милые цветики — сигнальная система для какого-нибудь гигантского паука из чащи? 

— Или они распылят на тебя какую-то дрянь, который проест скафандр, — согласился Кит. 

— Командир, я на тебя Лэнсу пожалуюсь, — сообщил Гриффин, но от цветов отстал. — Опять ты не даешь нам расслабляться и поддерживаешь в коллективе… как он там сказал… атмосферу нездоровой паранойи. 

— К другим планетам и к середине миссии это не относится, — не принял шутки Кит. 

— Да, Джим, — укоризненно добавил Ханк. — И ты когда-то был отличником! 

— ...Ну вас. 

— Мне пока непонятна ваша динамика, — судя по голосу Широ, он хмурился в непонимании. — Гриффин, почему ты хочешь жаловаться Макклейну? 

— Да зови меня по имени, — откликнулся Джим. — Я вообще шутил, но примерно как детишки жалуются мамочке, если папочка ведет себя плохо. Как-то так. 

— Потому что Макклейн — твой зам? 

— И поэтому тоже, — согласился Кит. 

— А еще потому что они практически женаты, — заговорщицким тоном пояснил Ханк. — Мы же тебя с детьми знакомили. Ты заметил, что они племянники Лэнса по крови, да? Они очень похожи, особенно Си. 

Широ, шедший впереди Кита, кивнул. Потом спохватился, что Ханк, державшийся чуть в стороне, может не заметить жеста, и согласился вслух. 

— Так там целая душещипательная история. Кит, не возражаешь? 

— Валяй. А то тебе поплохеет от острого отравления сплетнями. 

На самом деле Кит радовался, что Ханк все это расскажет. Сам Кит не умел и не любить говорить о себе. Он был уверен, что Широ и так все понял: в конце концов, Кит держал голову Лэнса на коленях, когда того контузило, а Лэнс с ним флиртовал… С другой стороны, мало ли кто как флиртует, а с колен Кит тогда его довольно резко спихнул. 

— Ну вот, — начал Ханк, — на самом деле Кит спас Си и Соль — то есть Сильвио и Марисоль, помнишь, наших старшеньких так зовут — в самом начале нашествия. Его тогда вышибли из Гарнизона, и он зачем-то поехал в Хьюстон… Кит, зачем ты туда поехал? Я так как-то никогда и не спросил. 

— Искал следы произошедшего с миссией на Кербер, — пожал Кит плечами. — Мне было ясно, что Гарнизон что-то скрывает. 

Широ прерывисто вздохнул. 

— Извини. 

— Тебе-то за что извиняться? Ты ни в чем не виноват. 

— Значит, он искал следы, — перехватил Ханк нить разговора, — и тут как раз напал Пророк. А дети с их мамой и папой были в Хьюстоне на экскурсии. Сильвио с ума тогда сходил по космосу, потому что знал, что его тетя — офицер Гарнизона, а дядя — кадет. 

— У них есть еще одна тетя? — поинтересовался Широ. 

— Уже нет, — коротко ответил Ханк. — Неважно. Так вот, во время первой атаки Пророка сработало хьюстонское ПВО, поэтому городу досталось всерьез. Часть народа успела в бомбоубежища, но галра вычисляли скопления народа по биосигнатурам, так что там было даже опаснее. Это уже потом поняли. А нашим детям повезло… ну, как повезло. Они в убежище не успели. Их отца завалило при взрыве. Мать потом куда-то делась — то ли воду пошла искать, то ли еду. И не вернулась. Кит их нашел чисто случайно, когда сам обыскивал развалины в поисках чего полезного. 

...Кит очень четко помнил, какие у Сильвио были ярко-синие глаза на чумазом лице, и как он направил на Кита гнутый кухонный нож. Шестилетний мальчик, охранявший укромный угол в развалинах и маленькую двухлетнюю сестру, которая пряталась в тридцатилитровом рюкзаке. 

Этот рюкзак им очень потом пригождался, пока Марисоль его не переросла. 

— ...И потом Кит решил прорываться с ними в Канаду. Ты надеялся там в лесу отсидеться? 

— Типа того, — подтвердил Кит. — Приполярные области пострадали от галра меньше всего. Те ими просто не интересовались. Ходили слухи, что там есть нетронутые городки, даже островки сопротивления. 

— Правильно. Тогда же радио не работало толком, интернета не было. Никто ничего не знал. Еще ходили слухи, что Гарнизон в Аризоне еще держится, но Кит в них не поверил. 

— И правильно сделал. 

— Да, и правильно сделал… В общем, их изрядно помотало. Когда на тебе двое детей, а вокруг апокалипсис, очень сложно быстро передвигаться, да еще в нужном направлении. Бензин у всех быстро кончился, транспорта никакого нет… В общем, они как-то оказались в Новом Орлеане, и тут Марисоль тяжело заболела. 

...Самые ужасные два месяца в жизни Кита. 

— Ну вот я с ними познакомился, когда она уже выздоравливала. Я же под удар не попал потому, что у меня как раз была увольнительная, и я поехал на Самоа навестить бабушек с дедушками. Самоа, кстати, почти не тронули. Так, сбросили сверху электронную бомбу, все электроприборы вырубило. Семья уговаривала меня остаться, но я… — Ханк сбился. — В общем, мне надо было в Аризону. Но меня тоже помотало. Достаточно сказать, что я добирался через Японию… 

— Японию?! — воскликнул Широ. — Как там? 

— Ничего хорошего, — вздохнул Ханк. — Но острова целы по крайней мере. И на Хоккайдо даже целые города остались. По слухам. Я проезжал через Кюсю… о, извини, ты же японец. Семья там осталась? 

— Уже нет, — произнес Широ явно с трудом. — Я… похоронил всех еще до Кербера. 

— В каком-то смысле повезло, — со своей обычной прямотой сообщил Ханк. — Хотя мне очень жаль, чувак. 

— Да… повезло, — пробормотал Широ. 

— Ладно! — продолжил Ханк с фальшивым энтузиазмом. — Значит, дальше что?.. Встретил я Кита с детьми и сразу его узнал. Он же был звездой нашего курса. А Лэнс о нем еще тогда не затыкался. Мы с Лэнсом дружили до нашествия, соседями по комнате были. Ну, я еще подумал, что Си и Соль очень на племяшек Лэнса похожи, он мне показывал фотки. Только имена я забыл. Мы разговорились, тут и выяснилось, что да, у них дядя и тетя в Гарнизоне. И оказалось, что я тоже туда стремлюсь, потому что у меня родители рядом жили. 

Кит сжал зубы. Он помнил, как чуть не убил Ханка, когда тот заронил эту мысль в голову Сильвио. Марисоль-то была совсем маленькой и даже толком не знала, что там за дядя с тетей. А Сильвио, как выяснилось, отлично помнил Лэнса и Веронику и очень их любил. Особенно Лэнса. Услышав, что Ханк ищет свою родню и верит, что они еще живы, Сильвио никак не мог выкинуть из головы, что, возможно, Лэнс и Вероника живы тоже. 

Кит сопротивлялся долго, несколько месяцев. Помогло то, что Ханк тогда тоже был ранен, оправлялся от нехорошего пулевого отверстия в бедре. Они разделили обязанности так: Кит добывал еду, воду и медикаменты, Ханк развлекал и занимал детей. Ей-богу, Кит был уверен, что Ханку досталась более сложная часть сделки. 

Но когда нога выздоровела, откладывать решение дольше было уже нельзя… 

— ...И Кит сразу же растаял и согласился сопровождать нас в Аризону. Добряк, что тут скажешь. Несмотря на свою мрачную физиономию. 

— Да, это я знаю, — согласился Широ. — Он внутри белый и пушистый. 

Предатель. 

— Да, но в Аризону мы попали как раз перед последней операцией генерала Санды. Тебе о ней уже рассказали? 

— Толком не успели. 

— В общем, у Санды был большой отряд, она даже кое-какую технику собрала… Нам потом часть досталась. Лэнс и Пидж были в ее отряде, и еще кое-кто из наших. Вот она вбила себе в голову, что может провести большую операцию против базы галра и захватить в заложники какую-то большую шишку, которая приезжала с инспекцией… 

— Тейса, доверенного помощника Пророка, — вставил Кит. 

— Да, его. Ух, неуловимый засранец. Но она не учла, что с Тейсом на эту базу прибыло еще два друида. Кит пытался ее вразумить… 

— Она меня толком не слушала, — покачал головой Кит. — Ее патруль поймал меня в пустыне, и она просто посадила меня в камеру. Я ей пытался сказать, что Ханк перехватил часть переговоров галра и что мы немного выучили их язык… 

— Да, Кит отлично кентр-хасси понимает, только сам не говорит, у него акцент отвратный, — вновь перехватил рассказ Ханк. — Ну, Санда, конечно, ему не поверила. Хорошо, что сразу не убила, а заперла. А охранять его как раз поставила Лэнса. Лэнс, конечно, растаял при одном взгляде на Кита — знаю я его, у него слабость перед хорошенькими мордашками. Кит его обвел вокруг пальца и сбежал. 

— Я его стукнул по голове, — поправил Кит, потому что в интерпретации Ханка эта история выглядела так, будто он Лэнса соблазнил. — И он не столько от «моей хорошенькой мордашки» растаял, сколько когда я ему сказал, что меня дети ждут. 

— Так, кто вообще рассказывает, ты или я? — слегка возмутился Ханк. — В общем, после этого Санда Лэнса в штурмовой отряд не взяла, потому что он пленника не устерег. Наоборот, пригрозила, что она его потом под трибунал отправит, после операции. И Пидж не взяла. Она и так по меркам Санды числилась ненадежной, а тут еще за Лэнса вступилась. Они хорошие друзья. Так они и выжили. Остальной отряд Санды сложил головы. А еще галра отомстили и казнили половину населения трудового лагеря. В том числе моих родителей. 

Сказал он это ровно, без эмоций. Точнее, ровно с теми же эмоциями, с которыми говорил до сих пор. 

— Я… прости… — начал Широ. 

— Ничего, — отмахнулся Ханк, — дело прошлое. Я же тебе рассказываю непростую историю отношений Лэнса и Кита — вот и слушай про них. 

— Да что там непростого, — засмеялся Джим. — Там все было просто. Они пару месяцев друг вокруг друга ходили и шипели, а потом начали трахаться, как кролики. 

— Слышишь, с чем мне приходится мириться? — посетовал Кит. — Никакого уважения к командиру. 

— Вот именно, Джим! — поддержал Ханк. — Будь поуважительнее. Это у вас с Иной все было как два пальца: она, небось, пришла к тебе и сказала, что по ее выкладкам у тебя самый подходящий для нее по размеру член, а ей нужно снимать стресс. 

— Откуда ты… — задохнулся Джим, но тут же спохватился: — Неправда! Я за ней ухаживал! За цветами в горы лазал! 

— Это потом, — безжалостно поправил Ханк. 

Кит уже не мог сдерживать смех. 

— А с Лэнсом там была целая драма, — продолжал Ханк, не обращая внимание на хихиканье. — Он, бедняга, сначала обалдел от счастья, что его племяшки живы. Он же их обожал и уже успел оплакать. Но тут же трагедия: Марисоль его не узнает даже, Сильвио узнает, но он уже к Киту привык, тот для него больше родня, чем Лэнс. Ну, для Марисоль Кит точно как отец, даже по возрасту почти подходит. И выходило, что если Лэнс хочет их обратно в свою жизнь, ему надо с Китом отношения налаживать. А еще нам всем надо было как-то собраться вместе, если мы все хотели выжить. Ну мы и сбились вокруг Кита. И я, и Пидж, и Лэнс, и остальные выжившие из отряда. А потом и четверка Джима подтянулась… 

— Мы через весь континент шли, — пояснил Джим. — Как раз из Канады. У нас там учения проходили во время нашествия. Там совсем все хреново было, а не как Кит думал. 

— Ну да… в общем, собралась нас целая толпа. Айверсона выкопали из его убежища, где он с внучкой от Санды прятался. Она его хотела припахать, а он боялся ребенка одного оставлять. Но Кит ему торжественно пообещал, что понимает, в активные операции отправлять не будет, а если что, позаботится о Лиззи как о своей. И наш железный старикан сдался. Ему, похоже, самому надоело одному отсиживаться… Короче, отряд понемногу складывался, Лэнс и Кит понемногу притирались. Сначала поделили между собой детские дежурства, потом начали вместе жить. Так? 

— Примерно так, — согласился Кит. 

Рассказ Ханка, конечно, не включал — да и не мог включать — первые неуверенные прикосновения. Неуклюжие, заряженные адреналином поцелуи после очередной вылазки, в которой все чуть не погибли. Первый секс в тот день, когда они установили радиосвязь с остальным подпольем — с подсолнечным маслом вместо смазки, и притом масло надо было экономить, потому что на нем Ханк жарил еду. 

Сорванный шепот Кита: «Не люблю я тебя, понимаешь? Не могу». И такой же сдавленный ответ Лэнса: «Тогда удачно, что мы такие хорошие друзья». 

Кажется, вот только что было — и в то же время вечность назад. Теперь-то Кит не сомневался, что любит Лэнса всей душой. И что Лэнс его любит — тоже не сомневался. Это чувствовалось в его тоне голоса, в прикосновениях, в неуклюжем флирте. В том, как он уважал границы Кита. В том, как давал ему побыть одному, когда Киту требовалось, никогда не навязывался, но всегда был рядом. Как согласился не использовать никакие ласкательные прозвища, потому что Кита они раздражали — хотя Кит видел, как эти «малыши», «солнышки» и «зайчики» крутятся у него на кончике языка. 

Месяцев десять назад, на свадьбе Гриффина и Лейфсдоттир (очень наспех организованной и почти лишенной всех атрибутов праздника), Кит даже сделал Лэнсу предложение. Так и сказал: мол, раз все празднуют, то почему бы и нам не пожениться? А Лэнс оборвал его так, будто Кит нанес ему страшное оскорбление. «За кого ты меня принимаешь» и все такое. 

На следующий день, правда, Лэнс вел себя так, как будто ничего и не случилось. Может, просто был пьян и не понял, что Кит имел в виду? Киту не хотелось переспрашивать. 

Так что, конечно, все было не так просто, как говорил Ханк. Но этого Кит пока рассказать Широ не мог. И уж точно не мог при Ханке и Джиме. 

— А между тем за этой очаровательной историей неземной любви мы добрались до затеренного в джунглях города, — сообщил Джим, указывая дулом импульсника на выглядывающий из-за дерева угол какого-то здания. — Итак, командир, кого берешь на штурм? 


	15. Рассказ 5.1. Как мой друг упал на голову прекрасной даме

Рассказ 5. Как мой друг упал на голову прекрасной даме

_Я сначала пошатнулась: ведь и правда тяжело,  
В нем со всей его снарягой чуть не двести, блин, кило!  
Да и парень не лядащий: что за выправка и стать!  
От наплечников блестящих просто глаз не оторвать..._  
Потаня

— Говорит «Притяжение свободы». Потому что гравитация проходит везде, — Лэнс провернулся на стуле и возложил ноги на консоль звукозаписи, одновременно поддернув сенсор микширования пальцем босой ноги. — Сегодня в нашей серьезной части мы обсудим перспективы мятежа принца Лотора. Потом все станет еще серьезнее: мы услышим кровавую, адреналиновую и незабываемую битву в вашей самой любимой рубрике всех времен — «Гарфл-Варфл-Сник»… — Лэнс понизил голос до заговорщического шепота и скороговоркой добавил: — Кто терпеть не может Боба так же, как я, шлите послание на короткий идентификатор «притяжение-подчеркивание-свободы-знак равенства-символ млечного пути»! Давайте добьемся его увольнения вместе!

Лэнс нажал кнопку записи и сел в кресле чуть прямее.

Он всегда записывал эти передачи в пижаме, намазав лицо толстым слоем крема. Не потому что таков был его творческий процесс и даже не из выпендрежа, как утверждала Пидж. Просто у него оставалось очень мало времени на пропагандистскую работу. Даже после того, как Айверсон и Гриффин взяли на себя большую часть распорядительно-административных забот, на Лэнсе висела масса обязанностей — не говоря уже о тренировках разного рода. И о детях.

Поэтому Лэнс совершал приятное с полезным: ухаживал за собой и двигал вперед отвоевание Галактики. Иногда еще вместе с маникюром.

Но все-таки для серьезной части — фальшивой аналитической передачи «Мы говорим» — совсем уж хулиганить не годилось.

Да и ошейник мешал.

Голос Боба и его помощника Лэнс подделывал с помощью собственных связок, и никто его пока не раскусил. Но голоса ведущего «Мы говорим» и его гостей — совсем другое дело.

Вздохнув, Лэнс принял менее расслабленную позу, взял ошейник с пульта и закрепил его на горле. К сожалению, застегивать надо было туго, а то приборчик недостаточно менял звучание голоса. Так, теперь поставить на одну из запрограммированных настроек, включить текст на экране — и вперед.

Лэнс прокашлялся, сказал на пробу:

— Рас-рас-рас. Раз-два-три. Пиздец. Гандон. Настало время а-ахуительных историй!

По опыту он знал, что лучше поддаться инстинктивному желанию материться заранее, чтобы не оговориться потом случайно во время записи. Да и прикольно было слышать маты, произнесенные этим восхитительным тембром.

Голос звучал как надо: глубокий, доверительный баритон, идеальное произношение. Когда Лэнс говорил на кентр-хасси сам по себе, у него оставался акцент, но «в характере» удавалось добиться плавности носителя языка. Он сам не знал, отчего так. Какая-то психологическая фишка.

Лэнс щелкнул кнопку записи.

— Здравствуйте, уважаемые свободные жители Галактики! Обращаюсь к вам так, потому что те, кто слушают нас, уже свободны душой. Даже если ваши небеса пока еще кишат кораблями Заркона. Сегодня для вас будут выступать интереснейшие ораторы — лидер Райнер с Олкариона, а также господин президент Авраам Линкольн с планеты Ю-Эс-Эй и Команданте Че с моей далекой родины, прекрасного Острова Свободы. Ну а распоряжаюсь дискуссией как всегда я, ваш Ниндзя Черная Борода.

Лэнс смутно припоминал, что скопировал манеру этого ведущего из какой-то передачи, которую слушал на Земле, еще в детстве. Но убей бог не мог бы вспомнить, из какой. Оставалось надеяться, что этот ведущий, если он остался жив, не засудит его когда-нибудь за плагиат.

«Ниндзя Черная Борода» он назвался просто по приколу: показалось смешным дать такое дурацкое имя ведущему серьезной передачи. Тактическая ошибка: Лэнс до сих пор хихикал, записывая приветствие, и поэтому иногда приходилось переписывать этот кусок.

Ну, вот в этот раз не пришлось, легло ровненько, и по таймингу ровно столько, сколько они с Ханком планировали. Можно переходить к следующему этапу.

— Итак, наша первая участница! Лидер Райнер в течение многих лет руководила партизанской ячейки на Олкарионе. Объединившись с Вольтроном, она помогла паладинам успешно опрокинуть культ Любоса, который насадили галра на всей планете, чтобы подчинить свободолюбивых олкари. Под руководством Райнер были разработаны уникальные биотехнологии, которые и сделали возможной победу над силами Заркона. Госпожа Райнер, что, как вы считаете, было самым важным в вашей борьбе?

На этом месте Лэнс прервал запись. Ответы Райнер на их вопросы были уже записаны заранее, оставалось только вставить: они с Ханком никогда не подделывали голоса реально существующих и живых людей. Один раз, правда, сделали исключение для лидера таужирцев, который уж больно страшно звучал в записи. Но даже и тогда Лэнс сначала дал ему послушать и выпустил в циркуляцию только после одобрения.

Лэнс еще раз пробежал глазами по транскрипту речи:

«...Мы трудились, не покладая рук, зная, что у галра нет и не может быть права на нашу квинтэссенцию и свет нашего солнца только потому, что они лучше умеют убивать. Мы верили в то, что сможем одолеть их, и поэтому смогли. Пусть даже галра попытались ударить нас в самое сердце, в любовь к нашему повелителю. Не может быть повелителем тот, кто ставит свои нужды выше нужд своего народа!»

Он включил запись:

— Напомню, что Олкариону удалось успешно стряхнуть оккупацию галра, которая продолжалась более пятидесяти декафибов. Вольтрон, конечно, им помог, но главное — то, что они сами продолжали бороться! Мы часто слышим возгласы, что победить галра невозможно. Тех, кто так говорит, можно понять. Империя Заркона огромна, а очаги сопротивления малы и разобщены. Можно ли одержать победу, если с нами не поднимется все население порабощенных планет, как это было на Олкарионе?

Лэнс прокашлялся, одновременно играя настройками ошейника. Так, второй номер…

— Я бы хотел ответить на этот вопрос, уважаемый Ниндзя Черная Борода, — проговорил Лэнс чуть выше, с хрипотцой. В конце первой фразы он хрипло закашлялся. — Не возражаете?

— Да, мы будем рады услышать ваше мнение! — Лэнс вернулся к голосу Ниндзи. — Говорит Команданте Че, который смог осуществить революцию в целом государстве всего с одним крошечным отрядом из восьмидесяти человек.

(Лэнс умолчал, что государство тоже была крошечным.)

— Спасибо, — продолжил он уже голосом «Че».

«Передача» все равно монтировалась, он мог бы каждый раз прерывать запись. Но Лэнсу нравилось работать на пределе возможного. А кроме того, всегда казалось, что один непрерывный дубль звучит естественнее.

Слова для серьезной части они писали вместе с Ханком, частенько им помогала Аллура, лучше знавшая различные галактические культуры. Да, ее знания устарели на десять тысяч лет, но, как выяснилось, расы, путешествующие между звезд, развиваются не так стремительно, как локальные: многое из того, что она помнила, до сих пор оставалось актуальным.

И все же речь Че Лэнс делал сам и из патриотической гордости расстарался. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы сообщники согласились пустить ее в эфир без правок — и ура, в этот раз все так и получилось! Аллура только заменила пару слов, чтобы звучало точнее.

— Ждать, пока созреют условия для революции на огромном пространстве нашей Галактики, можно очень долго. Но, демонстрируя нам свои тяжелые крейсера и пушки, разрушающие планеты, Империя пытается заставить нас забыть только одно: нет ничего сильнее горстки убежденных людей, которые дерутся за правое дело. На нашей планете мы начинали с малого. Один небольшой десантный отряд — но мы рассыпались по горам, мы создали очаги сопротивления и начали пощипывать ставленников галра....

Лэнс говорил добошей пять. Он старался, чтобы ни одна речь никогда не звучала дольше пяти минут, в идеале — двух, как геттисбергская речь. Да, кстати, насчет геттисбергской речи. Ее переделка шла по плану следующей.

—…Но жертвы в случае такой войны, о которой говорите вы, будут очень велики, — сказал Лэнс голосом Ниндзи Черная Борода, словно бы споря с Че Геварой.

— Да, — ответил он сам себе голосом Че. — Свободы не добиться без крови. Но если не добиваться свободы, крови прольется еще больше.

— Позвольте мне вставить несколько слов? — Лэнс переключился на третий голос, «Авраама Линкольна». — Думаю, у меня есть что сказать по этому поводу.

— Разумеется! Напоминаю, уважаемые слушатели, что наш третий гость — Авраам Линкольн с планеты Юс-Эс-Эй, половина населения которой приняла сторону галра…

Лэнс осекся. От двери в студию звукозаписи на него смотрел маленький галра. Самый мелкий из всех детишек, спасенных на бальмере.

Многие галра напоминали гибрид кошки и ящерицы. Этот вот больше походил на ящерицу: гладкая лиловая кожа, что-то вроде чешуек на подбородке и скулах, острые уши, короткий хвост, как у игрушечного динозавра. Красная радужка в желтой склере. Круглые шрамы, размером с крышечку от газировки, довольно густо усеивающие лицо и открытые руки. Страшноватое создание, если бы не смешно торчащие в разные стороны черные волосы, жесткие, как проволока, с характерным хохолком на затылке.

— Дядя Лэнс? — пробормотал Тика чуть ли не себе под нос, прижимая к груди мягкую игрушку: забавного зверя с хоботком, которого Аллура назвала елмором.

— Что, Тика? — спросил Лэнс, отключая запись.

Он знал этот просительный тон. Сейчас окажется, что тот, чья очередь была сегодня дежурить на связи с детской комнатой, заснул или отлучился, а у Тики не хватает одеяла, хочется пить или он описался. Что-нибудь такое. А искать Хару или Джонсонов или Айверсона долго, зато дядя Лэнс уж точно сидит в студии звукозаписи…

Но Тика его удивил. Глядя в пол, он сказал:

— Вы рассказывали сегодня сказку, а я проспал…

Лэнс понял, в чем дело. Тика сегодня шмыгал носом (простудился), а потому уснул раньше назначенного детям отбоя. Лэнс сегодня и в самом деле рассказывал сказку для всех, а не только для Марисоль и Сильвио — так сложилось, что все дети оказались в комнате примерно в одно и то же время и были в нужном настроении.

Теперь бедняга Тика чуть не плакал.

Лэнс понял, что судьба его решена, и что передачей он займется значительно позже.

— Вот что, — сказал он, снимая ошейник. — Давай мы пойдем обратно в комнату, и я расскажу тебе другую историю?

Тика помотал головой.

— Нет? — удивился Лэнс. — А что ты хочешь?

— А можно… — шепотом проговорил Тика, — можно, я посижу тут… у вас на коленях… и послушаю?

— Друг мой, тебе бы спать надо…

По корабельному времени был поздний вечер. Тике предстояло дрыхнуть еще варг шесть как минимум.

Мальчик посмотрел на Лэнса умоляющим взглядом:

— Я уже выспался… И я тихонько, мешать не буду.

Лэнс вздохнул.

— Ну ладно, иди сюда, чудо-юдо.

Тика аж засиял.

А Лэнс подумал, что очень кстати он сегодня проспал: ведь, по настойчивой просьбе старших детей, Лэнс рассказывал про операцию на бальмере. Как раз тогда они и спасли мелких галрят из лаборатории. Тике там доставалось больше всех; не стоило ему про это вспоминать лишний раз.

***

Военный совет снова держали в алтейском конференц-зале, с его экранами на все стены, за которыми трехмерной картинкой стыла веками неизменная поверхность арузианской луны. Если не приглядываться к незнакомым созвездиям, можно решить, что это Луна земная — те же самые кратеры, тот же серый реголит, те же безжалостные черные тени, разрезающие надвое бесконечную равнину.

Принцесса Аллия — то есть, простите, Аллура — на этом фоне тоже выглядела безжалостной и красивой. Острый рельеф нечеловечески прекрасного лица, резкие тени от маленьких островков волос на гладко выбритом черепе… Космическая Жанна Д’Арк, фанатичная и уверенная в божественной помощи — такой ее увидел Лэнс.

— Удивительно, что среди вас нашелся еще один паладин Вольтрона, — она оглядывала их небольшую группу усталых, одетых в разрозненные шмотки беженцев так, будто впервые видела. — Отец говорил, можно обыскать целую планету и не найти никого подходящего…

— А качества паладина Вольтрона — они какие? — спросил Ханк. — Как они формализуются?

— Очень характерный вопрос для Зеленого паладина, — Аллура улыбнулась ему, и ее лицо сделалось чуть менее похожим на эпическое оружие: очевидно, тот факт, что Зеленый лев выбрал именно Ханка, делал его чуть более заслуживающим доверия. — Формализовать их сложно, потому что до вас было только одно поколение паладинов. И, как я уже сказала, отец создавал львов специально под них. Я бы предположила, что вы должны походить на этих паладинов?.. — она потерла подбородок. — Но Широ мало похож на Блайтца, а ты, Ханк, не имеешь ничего общего с Трайгель. Разве что ваше научное любопытство?

— Хотя бы в первом приближении, принцесса, — хорошо скрывая раздражение, произнес Кит.

То есть хорошо скрывал он для всех остальных, но не для Лэнса. Лэнс всем телом чувствовал его усталость и душевное неспокойствие. Операция, с которой они вернулись, явно далась Киту нелегко. Ну да, они же применяли газ. Лэнс никогда не видел газ в действии, но описания Колин Холт в спецификациях были очень красноречивы.

Перед тем, как свалиться и проспать четыре варги, Кит успел коротко рассказать о произошедшем, упомянуть, что с Широ нужно будет «поговорить» (Лэнс не очень понял, в каком смысле; неужели Кит все-таки решил, что его бывший идол и то ли приемный старший брат, то ли первая любовь все же не заслуживает доверия?). Теперь чувствовалось, что четырех варг Киту было очень мало, но он изо всех сил старался этого не показывать.

Хотелось подойти к Киту, дать ему опереться на себя, чтобы отдохнул хоть чуть-чуть. И заодно унять собственную тревогу: когда Кит вернулся, Лэнс только и хотел, что сидеть у постели, держать его за руку, пока он спит, успокаивая себя — выжил. Вернулся. Но нужно было заниматься хозяйственными заботами, искать общий язык с инопланетными хозяевами замка, все такое. Чтобы Кит мог позволить себе спать, а не разрешать очередной кризис.

Поэтому все, что Лэнсу досталось, это короткий поцелуй и возможность переплести порядком растрепавшуюся косу Кита.

— Что ж, извольте, — принцесса Аллура употребила слегка устаревшую фразу на кентр-хасси. То ли потому, что десять тысяч лет назад эта фраза была совершенно нормальной, то ли потому, что хотела Кита уязвить. — Во-первых, есть общие качества для всех паладинов Вольтрона, те, что делают их такими редкими птицами. Каждый из них должен быть лидером, способным повести за собой миллионы…

— Это еще худо-бедно подходит Широ, — перебил ее Ханк, — но точно не мне.

— И мне тоже не подходит! — возразил Широ. — Я никогда никем не командовал!

Аллура пожала плечами.

— Блайтц говорил мне, что львы видят потенциал. А Трайгель — что они существуют во всех мирах и во всех временах сразу.

— Тогда почему они выбрали Заркона? — спросил Айверсон.

Он пришел на это собрание в маске скептика и не собирался ее снимать. Бывший директор Академии Гарнизона стоял около алтейской голографической карты, демонстрирующей охват разведанной Галактики десять тысяч лет назад, скрестив руки на груди, с таким видом, будто ему демонстрировали результат сомнительного пранка старшеклассников. В бытность свою кадетом Лэнс Айверсона побаивался и считал старым пердуном, теперь он его уважал. Мужик никогда не изменял себе.

— У меня тоже нет ответа на этот вопрос, — сухо ответила принцесса. — Потом, уже после начала войны, отец говорил мне, что не может поверить в Заркона, который мог сотворить все это. Он считал, на него очень плохо повлияло воскрешение.

— Что? — хором воскликнули Пидж и миссис Холт. Переглянулись.

Миссис Холт продолжила сама, без дочери.

— Погодите, вы же имеете в виду не клиническую смерть? — она осеклась, сообразив, что вместо кентр-хасси сказала последнее по-английски. — То есть, я имею в виду, не временное прекращение жизнедеятельности.

Аллура покачала головой.

— Заркон был мертв около двух суток, если верить архивам алтейских медиков, которые нам удалось извлечь. А потом воскрес и сразу же напал на Алтею.

— Летаргический сон?

— Сударыня, это были королевские медики, — вступил Коран вежливым, но твердым тоном. — Они не могли перепутать смерть и сон.

— Но могли прикрыть свои задницы, если недообследовали, — заметил Джеймс Гриффин.

Он присутствовал на собрании вместо Ины, повинуясь какому-то сложному внутрисемейному расписанию. Впрочем, в отряде уже привыкли, что Ина и Джеймс последний год — сущности во многом взаимозаменяемые. Ина логичнее и аналитичнее, Джим зато лучше придумывает планы.

— Крайне сомнительно, — Коран подкрутил усы.

— То есть мы имеем дело не просто с чокнутым бессмертным психопатом, но с чокнутым бессмертным психопатом-зомби, — подвел Лэнс черту. — Предлагаю на этом пока не зацикливаться, а принять за рабочую гипотезу и плыть дальше.

— Нет-нет, постойте, я вижу в этой истории богатый потенциал, — перебил их Ханк. — Что вообще убило Заркона? Почему при нем были алтейские медики? Вы как-то опустили этот момент вчера. Как мы прекратим войну, если не понимаем ее причин?

Аллура вздохнула.

— Я все расскажу, я передам вам все записи и интервью, относящиеся к тому периоду. В том числе и записи моего отца. Пока же давайте вернемся к вопросу о качествах паладинов? Независимо от мотивов предательства Заркона, нам нужно собрать львов как можно скорее. Зеленая уже чуть было не выскользнула у нас из рук. И, если верить показаниям моих приборов, еще один лев, а может быть, и два, тоже находятся в подконтрольном галра квадранте.

Ханк поднял руки в знак того, что уступает. Аллура продолжила.

— Итак, как я сказала, все паладины должны быть лидерами, но особого рода лидерами… Способность ставить правду превыше личной выгоды, способность не пугаться нового, идти вперед и рисковать, доброта и сострадание, благородство, готовность пожертвовать собой ради других — все эти качества абсолютно необходимы.

Земляне переглянулись.

— При всем уважении, принцесса, — Широ высказал то, что думали все, — вы нарисовали прямо идеальную картинку. Вряд ли этот чудесный портрет можно писать с меня.

— Аналогично, — кивнул Ханк. — Смелость — это точно не мое. И благородство, доброта, сострадание… вы уж извините, когда живешь пять лет в аду, как-то этого всего в дефиците.

У губ Аллуры появилась жесткая складка.

— Я знаю, — сказала она. — Поэтому я и сказала, что никакой конкретики у меня нет. Все это говорил мне отец.

Лэнс подумал, что наверняка старый король если не врал, то точно преувеличивал ради любви к дочери. Потому что не может быть, что во главе аж пяти рас, заключивших союз, стояли этакие святые. В одного аномально чистого и благородного лидера Лэнс еще мог поверить — в конце концов, и в земной истории они порой случались. Ну в двух. Но в пятерых, да еще совпавших по времени и пространству?

— А я бы не стала так сразу сбрасывать слова принцессы со счетов, — не согласилась Пидж. — Думаю, люди склонны недооценивать и свои, и чужие моральные качества. То, что мы частенько поступаем как козлы позорные, не значит, что мы не способны на величие… в теории. И если львы сразу смотрят в несколько миров, или видят и прошлое и будущее… ну, может быть, они вытаскивают этот потенциал из паладинов.

Все помолчали.

— Звучит как сказка для детей, — припечатал Кит.

— Я бы хотел рассказывать нашим такие сказки, — Лэнс поискал его глаза и легко нашел.

Кит едва заметно улыбнулся ему: мол, я тебя понял, но не кажется ли тебе, что все это немного слишком? У нас есть более насущные заботы.

— Ну ладно, ладно, оставляя в стороне дискуссию о практической применимости и универсальности морали как характеристики при выборе операторов гигантского оружия, — заметил Ханк, — давайте тогда так. Хороших людей довольно много. Даже лидеров такого рода довольно много, если брать население целой планеты. Почему паладины — такая уж редкость?

— Нужно родство с квинтэссенцией львов, совпадение с ней, — сказала Аллура. — У каждого льва своя уникальная квинтэссенция, это… — она помедлила, подыскивая сравнение, — как искать подходящего донора. Поэтому я и говорила, что вы должны быть похожи на предыдущих паладинов. Но Ханк и Широ не похожи! Правда, у каждого из них есть свойства характера, которые отец называл присущими каждому из львов. Но я отказываюсь верить, что львы делают выбор по таким сложно уловимым параметрам!

— Какие качества? — спросила Пидж в тишине.

— Синяя львица ценит доверие, открытость, способность принимать новое и поддерживать других, — вздохнула Аллура. — К тому же, по словам Блайтца, у нее слабость к тем, кто не верит в себя. Все львы помогают раскрыть внутренний потенциал, но она — особенно.

— По последнему пункту Широ точно не подходит, — заметил Кит.

Одновременно с ним Широ сказал:

— Вот как? Тогда понятно.

С удивлением они посмотрели друг на друга. Потом не то чтобы отвернулись — скорее, отвели глаза. Лэнс заметил, что после возвращения между ними словно черная кошка пробежала.

Он даже догадывался, из-за чего. Широ увидел Кита и Джима в деле… ну, Ханка, конечно, тоже увидел, но Ханк редко пачкал руки, только если без этого было совсем уж не обойтись.

— А мне нравится Синяя львица, — Лэнс решил разрядить атмосферу. — Может быть, в другом мире Синим паладином был я?

— Сомневаюсь, — Аллура бросила на него короткий, довольно неприязненный взгляд.

Лэнс не мог ее винить. Если бы кто-то намотал его волосы на кулак и дернул так, что часть вылетела, он бы на этого кого-то еще не так зыркал.

— А Зеленая? — спросил Ханк.

— Предполагается, что Зеленая ценит любопытство, жажду познания и стремление к гармонии.

— Ха, у Ханка все это есть, — Джим, стоявший рядом, ударил Ханка по плечу.

— Лучше бы не было, — хмуро ответил Ханк. — Зеленая — классная, но я бы предпочел чинить ее на земле, а не летать в ней.

— Что насчет остальных львов? — поинтересовался Кит. — Есть ли шанс, что их паладины тоже найдутся в нашем отряде?

— Раньше я бы сказала — очень вряд ли, — Аллура закусила губу, с сомнением оглядывая их всех. — Но теперь... Возможно, если Синяя как-то притянула к себе потенциальных пилотов… — Аллура явственно оборвала себя и сменила неуверенный тон запутавшейся у доски школьницы на прежний, командирский. — Если говорить о качествах, то картина такова. Красный — самый темпераментный лев, самый быстрый. Ему нужен пилот, который быстро думает, умеет действовать инстинктивно и одновременно эти инстинкты контролировать.

— Я бы сказал, что Ризави подходит под описание, — Джим потер подбородок.

— Или Пегги. Или Сенджун, если не ограничиваться пилотами, — добавил Ханк.

— Да это как Хогвартская шляпа, конечно, под нее как минимум четверть отряда будет подходить, — махнул рукой Лэнс. — Или одна пятая?

— В кои-то веки Лэнс сказал что-то умное, — поддержала его Пидж.

— Ну спасибо!

— Пожалуйста. То, о чем говорит Аллура, похоже на эффект Барнума применительно к человеческим качествам, — Лэнс абсолютно не понял, что она имела в виду, но Пидж уже поясняла. — Он же эффект соционики. Можно взять какие угодно произвольные качества — и в любой группе людей найдутся те, для кого эти качества преобладающие. Или кажутся преобладающими в определенных условиях. Гадать, кто из нас подходит под львов, бесполезно. Совпадений будет масса, а толку чуть.

— Ты, кстати, тоже под Красного подходишь, — усмехнулся Кит.

Пидж сморщила нос.

— Я больше подхожу под Зеленую, — заявила она. — И кстати, распределяющая шляпа отправила бы меня в Рейвенкло.

— Ты самая слизеринистая слизеринка, которую я знаю, — не согласился с ней Лэнс.

— Возьми свои слова назад! — Пидж вскочила со стула и даже сжала кулаки.

Пидж была охренительно хороша в гневе. Особенно в надуманом, потому что до настоящего гнева Лэнс не рискнул бы ее доводить.

Аллура переводила взгляд с одного землянина на другого в явном непонимании.

— У Вольтрона нет никакой шляпы! Если не считать шлема.

— Я чувствую здесь культурную отсылку, которую мы с принцессой не понимаем, — вступил ее советник.

Лэнс не мог на этого чувака не поглядывать искоса: он хорошо помнил, как тот собрал из собственной криокапсулы оружие. Если Коран захочет, то теперь, когда он на свободе, мигом запрет землян на корабле, и численное превосходство не поможет. Нужно следить за ним очень тщательно.

Коран поймал его взгляд и чуть улыбнулся в усы.

— Продолжу список, — гладко произнес он, как будто и не было маленького спектакля Лэнса и Пидж. — Желтый лев — это защитник всей стаи. Размерами он уступает только черному, а прочностью брони даже его превосходит.

«Очень странно с инженерной точки зрения, раз Желтый лев нога», — пробормотал Ханк, рассматривавший голографическую модель Вольтрона, парившую над конференц-столом. Но тихо, себе под нос, чтобы не прерывать Корана. Тот между тем продолжал:

— Пилот Желтого всегда ставит безопасность остальных выше своей собственной.

— Вы только что сказали, что это качество всех паладинов, — заметил Лэнс.

— Отец говорил, что разница состоит в том, что есть способность так поступить, а есть неспособность поступать иначе, — покачала головой Аллура. — Гирган, предыдущий Желтый паладин, всегда говорил, что дело не в этом, а в том, что ему приходилось быть здравым смыслом для всех этих сорвиголов.

— Ну, это Айверсон, — решил Джим.

Как раз в этот момент Колин Холт и Кит сказали хором:

— Лэнс.

Все трое переглянулись.

— Ладно, Лэнс тоже, — согласился Джим.

Айверсон фыркнул. Лэнс хмыкнул и послал Киту, Джиму и Колин воздушные поцелуи. С одной стороны, он почувствовал, что польщен: неужели они видят его таким солнечным альтруистом? Приятно, что ни говори. Но сам-то Лэнс знал, что сжигающее до глубины души беспокойство за своих — отнюдь не героическое качество. Так всего лишь проявляется его неумение помочь всем остальным как-нибудь получше.

А уж здравого смысла у Лэнса ни на грош, это кто угодно подтвердит.

В отличие от него Айверсон подходил по всем статьям. Если Желтый лев выберет его, будет хорошо. С ним Вольтрон не пропадет.

— И, наконец, Черный лев, — продолжил Коран, — это лидер лидеров, спокойный, выдержанный, умеющий командовать в бою, отличный тактик.

Все разом посмотрели на Кита. Тот приподнял брови:

— То есть, вы считаете, что Шляпа распределила бы меня в Зарконы? Спасибо, друзья.

Лэнс прыснул.

Аллура приподняла подбородок, как будто можно было встать прямее, чем она уже стояла.

— Отец говорил, что остальные львы очень переборчивы, но пилотировать Черного может любой, чье лидерство признают остальные паладины. Это было сделано специально. Они с Зарконом иногда менялись львами, если так надо было: отец вел Черного, Заркон — Красного. Так что Кит вполне может стать Черным паладином. Если у него есть базовые физические качества, необходимые, чтобы львы его признали.

Аллура не выделила «если» тоном, но чувствовалось, что только из вежливости.

— Так все же, что это за базовые физические качества? — настаивала Пидж. — Нечто более конкретное, чем нимб над головой?

Аллура набрала в грудь воздуха, но заколебалась, словно не знала, что сказать. И тогда инициативу снова перехватил Коран:

— Сопротивляемость квинтэссенции, — сказал он. — Львам нужны пилоты, способные пропускать через себя огромные потоки энергии. Это редкая способность, генетическая. Поэтому паладинов так тяжело найти.

— Да! — Ханк стукнул кулаком одной руки по ладони другой. — Я знал это!

— С этого и надо было начинать! — согласилась Пидж.

— Может быть, у людей как у расы просто выше порог сопротивляемости? — предположила Колин. Это была ее сфера интересов.

— Ниже, а не выше — чем ниже сопротивляемость, тем лучше. Это, конечно, возможно, но маловероятно.

— Почему?

— Потому что вы не пользуетесь магией. Все виды, чья сопротивляемость квинтэссенции ниже среднего, с магией на «ты», как веблум с реликтовым излучением. Кроме галра, но их подход более… — Коран употребил какое-то слово, которого Лэнс не понял. — По мне, так сопротивляемость землян квинтэссенции должна быть выше, а не ниже. Но это легко проверить в медотсеке.

— Ладно, это все очень интересно, но пока только теоретически, без обид, — Лэнс решил перевести обсуждение на более практическую почву. — Если остальные паладины среди нас — это хорошо, и какая разница, почему так получилось? Если их придется разыскивать по всей Галактике, поделать мы все равно ничего не можем. Давайте лучше обсудим, как искать остальных львов. Их же еще три штуки, да?

— Именно, — подтвердила принцесса, хотя Лэнсу показалось, что она слегка поколебалась. — Но я принимаю сигнал только… от двоих. Один сигнал совсем слабый, я могу определить только примерное направление. Второй находится ближе, на медленно движущемся объекте. Пока я отправила к этому объекту только один зонд, он почти сразу был уничтожен. Но успел доложить мне, что лев, по всей видимости, находится на бальмере, и что эта бальмера под контролем галра.

Прежде чем Пидж или Ханк успели открыть рот, чтобы спросить, что такое бальмера, заговорил Коран.

— Бальмера — это живая планета или, если угодно, космическое животное. В отличие от веблума бальмеры способны удерживать вокруг себя атмосферу и иногда позволяют более мелким живым существам жить у себя на шкуре и внутри нее. Те из них, что любят компанию, разумеется! Бывают настолько нелюдимые бальмеры, что даже вблизи звезд не пролетают.

Рыжеволосый алтеец провел какие-то манипуляции с конференц-столом, и над ним загорелось голографическое изображение… ну, планеты, наверное. Если только бывают планеты не сферической формы, а с какими-то выростами типа хвоста сзади. Всю бальмеру испещряли кратеры, и Лэнс с содроганием подумал, что несладко, наверное, живется такому планетарному телу вдали от основных центров масс, которые могут отвлечь на себя удары космического мусора! Земле повезло с Юпитером, который оттягивает на себя большую часть метеоритов, а этот хвостатик один-одинешенек.

Интересно, до какого же отчаяния нужно довести разумных существ, чтобы они согласились поселиться на таком планетарном теле?

— Зачем галра космическое животное? — поинтересовался Ханк. — Открыть космический зоопарк?

— Бальмеры — основной источник энергии для большинства галактических цивилизаций, — продолжил Коран свою лекцию. — По крайней мере, были ими в мои дни. Но, если судить по конструкции галранских ружей, которые вы, земляне, привезли с собой, техническое оснащение галра изменилось мало. Да и сложно представить, чтобы удалось открыть источник энергии лучше, чем квинтэссенция! Ведь это, в конце концов, энергия самой жизни.

Пидж фыркнула, но ничего не сказала. Ханк тоже промолчал, хотя Лэнс видел, что выражение лица у него самое скептическое.

Между тем Коран начал углубляться в проблему.

Оказалось, что бальмеры запасают энергию в гигантских кристаллах. Их можно извлекать, это полезно даже для самой бальмеры, потому что слишком большое количество кристаллов рано или поздно начинает их раздражать и может даже привести к гибели животного. Это одна из причин, почему многие бальмеры позволяют жить на себе разумным видам. Впрочем, есть и другие способы избавиться от кристаллов.

Однако если забрать слишком много кристаллов, бальмере тоже не поздоровится. В прежние времена бальмеры охранялись галактическими законами и обычаями, да и сами жители бальмер редко бывали беспомощны. Все эти народы владели могущественной магией и могли сделать так, чтобы любым желающим поймать бальмеру пришлось несладко.

Но все-таки при большом желании бальмеру можно и захватить, и удержать. Коран знал о многих таких случаях. Для этого нужно было, во-первых, блокировать перемещения самой бальмеры с помощью космического флота. Во-вторых, преодолеть сопротивление жителей бальмеры с помощью наземных сил.

— Но такие режимы никогда не держались долго, — закончил Коран довольно оптимистично. — Попробуйте удержать на-хлиима на поводке, если вам обязательно нужно сражаться с его блохами! Однако иногда завоевателям удается за два-три декафиба истощить бальмеру полностью. Боюсь, что именно это и может происходить с той, которую засекли мы.

— Или галра знают о том, что на ней скрывается лев и пытаются его достать, — предположил Кит. — Они знали о том, где Зеленая.

— Возможно, но я сомневаюсь в этом, — ответила принцесса. — Не знаю, кто додумался спрятать одного из львов внутри бальмеры, мой отец или Гирган, но это был гениальный ход. Излучение бальмеры надежно блокирует излучение любого из львов. Куда надежнее, чем остаточная магия того храма, из которого вы достали Зеленую.

Лэнс увидел, что Кит, Ханк и Джим переглянулись, а Широгане нахмурился. Они явно впервые слышали о том, что развалины, из которых они достали Зеленую, как-то ее маскировали.

— Погодите, а как вы сами ее засекли? — спросил Лэнс.

— Моя жизненная сила связана с жизненной силой львов. Отец сделал это специально, чтобы я могла найти их при любых обстоятельствах, — пояснила Аллура.

Да, а потом погрузил ее в безнадзорный анабиоз на спрятанном корабле, из которого она могла вовсе не выйти. Очень мудрый стратегический план, конечно, есть чему поучиться!

— Значит, галра не знают, что они сидят на спрятанном сокровище, и нам нужно достать это сокровище буквально у них из-под носа, — подвел итог Лэнс, умолчав, что он думает о махинациях Альфора. — Стандартная инфильтрация, да, Кит?

— Хм, — Кит потер подбородок.

— Это моя миссия, — Лэнс решил, что сейчас самое то добавить в голос немного нытья. — Ладно, Кит, ты же знаешь, что моя! Ты в прошлый раз повеселился, теперь моя очередь!

— Интересное представление о веселье… — пробормотал Широ.

Внутри Лэнса плеснулось возмущение, даже гнев: а как ты хотел, бывший идол, ты сам в плену у галра год проторчал, неужели не понял, что нельзя с ними воевать и остаться чистеньким?

Желание защитить Кита стало за последнее время инстинктом, с которым Лэнс не мог (да и не хотел) бороться, но титаническим усилием воли Лэнс сдержал себя. У Кита с Широ какие-то там свои заморочки, вот пусть и разбираются. Меньше всего Лэнс хотел влезть в это все, наворотить гор и спровоцировать их с Китом охлаждение. Или продемонстрировать, до чего он на самом деле ревнует к Широ, хотя вроде и Кит, и сам Широ относились друг к другу только по-братски.

Злобная ревнивая часть Лэнса каждый раз отмечала, что делают они это слишком подчеркнуто. Кроме того, сложно было поверить, что теперь, когда Широ познакомился со взрослым Китом, его чувства не переродятся в нечто другое. Ладно, раньше, допустим, мешала разница в возрасте и несовершеннолетний статус. Но теперь Кит уже совершенно определенно совершеннолетний, разница в возрасте сократилась до пренебрежительно малых величин, а сам Широ имел достаточно времени отвыкнуть от Кита-ребенка, чтобы перестать его так воспринимать. А кто в здравом уме, увидев нынешнего Кита, не захотел бы заполучить его себе?.. Лэнс до сих пор был изумлен до крайности (и благодарен судьбе), что кроме него самого во всем отряде не нашлось претендентов. Одно время он подозревал Джеймса, но если там и были какие-то чувства, Лейфсдоттир, к счастью, положила им конец.

Короче, Лэнс сдержался, не возмутился словам Широ вслух, и мысленно погладил себя за это по голове. Потому что кроме как мысленно точно никто больше не погладит. Пидж могла бы, но она не дотянется.

— Серьезно, Кит, — продолжил Лэнс. — Трое ребят для небольшой рекогносцировки — выше крыши. Я, Ризави… ну и кто-то из наших паладинов. Я бы предпочел Ханка, потому что с Широ мы пока не сработались. Без обид, Широ.

— Никаких обид, — довольно холодно, но пытаясь это скрыть, ответил Широ.

Лэнс внутренне закатил глаза, опять же, стараясь это не показать. Ну да, хороший мальчик Широ. Расслабься, чувак, никто не ожидает, что ты начнешь так быстро сотрудничать со мной после того, что между нами было (и тут должно было быть многозначительное поигрывание бровей, если бы Лэнс произносил это вслух). Но увы, опять же, в отношении Широ придется воздержаться. Да и при Аллуре с Колин Холт не хотелось: одна все-таки принцесса, хоть и без королевства, а другая как-то пригрозила вымыть Лэнсу рот с мылом, если будет испускать несмешные шутки на официальных совещаниях, и Лэнс благоразумно не стал уточнять «а если смешные?».

— Ханк, ты не устал? — спросил Кит. — Вторая миссия подряд…

— Технически, третья, если считать, что было на Земле, — вздохнул Ханк. — И вообще устал, но… живая планета! Живая планета, Кит! Конечно, я отправлюсь. А еще Лэнс прав, нам нужен лев на тот случай, если что-то пойдет не так. А я, в отличие от Широ, научился вызывать льва издалека.

— Это правда? — глаза Аллуры округлились.

— Я же рассказывал.

— Но я думала, что это был единичный случай!

Ханк задумался, будто прислушался к себе. Потом с довольным видом произнес:

— Да нет, моя девочка ко мне прилетит, если понадобится.

Аллура недоверчиво покачала головой.

— Такой уровень синхронизации со львом обычно требует нескольких фибов, а то и декафибов…

— Какое «обычно»? — хмыкнула Пидж. — Вы же сами говорили, что до наших ребят была только одна команда паладинов. По одному набору экспериментальных данных нельзя встроить гипотезу.

— Да, но отец… — Аллура оборвала себя. — Знаете что? Я очень рада. Только я тоже хочу пойти с вами.

— Нет, принцесса! — запротестовал Коран.

— С вами мы тоже не сработались… — начал Лэнс, не желая так сразу отказывать союзнице, на чью информацию они пока вынуждены были полностью полагаться. — Да и сможете ли вы изменить свою внешность так, чтобы зайти за галра или за местных? Как их там, бальмерцы? Бальмериане?

— Вы умеете менять внешность? — поразилась Аллура. — Это редкий талант! Кроме алтейцев им обладали очень немногие расы. Должно быть, мы с вами и в самом деле генетические родственники.

— Что значит немногие? — нахмурилась Пидж. — Не все умели пользоваться голограммами?

— Нет, я имею в виду… — уши Аллуры вдруг округлились, волосы из белых сделались светло-русыми, на пару оттенков светлее, чем у Пидж, а из глаз пропала розовая искра. — Я имею в виду, вот так.

Теперь ее нельзя было отличить от землянки. Подумаешь, светлые волосы при темной коже, и такое бывает.

— Офигеть, — пробормотал Ханк в наступившем молчании.

Потом они еще немного поспорили: Кит, Айверсон и Коран считали, что Аллура не должна покидать Цитадель, раз без нее Коран не сможет пилотировать корабль. Сама же Аллура резонно указала, что без всех пяти львов корабль все равно практически обречен, как обречена и сама их миссия. А только она мало того что бывала на бальмерах раньше, так еще и умеет общаться с ними потоками квинтэссенции. Это может стать решающим преимуществом.

Лэнс же по-прежнему стоял на том, что ему тяжело работать с непроверенным человеком. Аллура, однако, гордо посмотрела на него и сказала, что она была солдатом и знает, как подчиняться приказам.

Лэнс мог бы ответить, что они не солдаты, а партизаны, у них строгой иерархии никогда не было, а был тонкий баланс между знанием того, когда надо слушаться командира для общего блага (почти всегда), а когда нужно проявлять инициативу. Но что-то его удержало. Глядя на Аллуру с ее фигурно обритой головой, он подумал, что с Ризави она уже как-то нашла общий язык. И что она, наверное, знает этот баланс подчинения и инициативы.

— Ладно, — сказал Лэнс. — Но выдвигаемся через два дня… квинтета, не раньше. Мне плевать, насколько мы все должны спешить: нам нужно хотя бы несколько спевок.

— Спевок? — Аллура нахмурилась, явно не понимая то ли само слово, то ли то, в каком значении оно употреблялось.

— Совместных тренировок, — объяснил Ханк. — По мне, так прекрасно: чем позже мы отправимся на эту бальмеру, тем лучше. Лично я к героизму не стремлюсь.

На том и порешили.


	16. Рассказ 5.2. Как мой друг упал на голову прекрасной даме

Перед операцией Лэнс всегда нервничал. Неважно, сколько раз все проверено и перепроверено; неважно, сколько сил вложено в планирование и насколько вы упростили план — что-то обязательно пойдет не так.

А тут пойти не так могло буквально все.

Начать с того, что для Ханка это в самом деле третья подряд операция. Обычно Лэнс следил за расписанием бойцов и такого не допускал. Но паладинов у них было всего двое, и кто-то обязательно нужен для того, чтобы тащить выкопанного льва. Аллура заверила, что львы Вольтрона могут поднять намного больше своего веса. Значит, Зеленая справится и вытащит того льва, который остался на бальмере. Хотя Лэнс от души надеялся, что там Красный, а не Желтый или Черный: он меньше всего из оставшихся, его Зеленой поднять будет легче.

Второе слабое звено: Аллура, с которой никто из них не сработался.

Третье: галра. Здесь их будет больше, чем на планете, где пряталась Зеленая. И командир у них будет другой, не Пророк, манеру которого Лэнс уже неплохо изучил за прошедшие пять лет. Собственно, они знали, что за командир: тысячник Нарша. Пидж и Майкл получили инфу о ней путем перехвата. Но ничего сверх имени и послужного списка (богатого, надо сказать!) узнать не удалось.

Четвертое: сама планета. Они запустили к планете замаскированные спутники для сбора данных; готовились не два квинтета, а три, и Пидж с помощью Ханка удалось собрать прямо-таки рекордное количество информации. Но все-таки ни за три дня, ни за тридцать целый чужой мир подробно не изучишь. Они получили множество изображений местных жителей и собрали голографические модели, которые должны были замаскировать Лэнса, Ризави и Ханка от беглого взгляда (Аллура сумела самостоятельно принять облик бальмерского подростка: на взрослого ей не хватало массы тела).

Дело немного облегчалось тем, что Аллура, как выяснилась, знала язык бальмерцев — он на удивление мало изменился за десять тысяч лет. Как сказала Аллура, бальмерцы особое внимание уделяли поддержанию своего языка в неприкосновенности, чтобы при встрече разных бальмер их жители могли понять друг друга. А такие встречи могли происходить раз в несколько тысяч лет.

Для Ханка же переводила Зеленая львица. Об этом сказала Аллура: она еще с Широ заметила, что он говорил на хорошем алтейском, а не на исковерканном кентр-хасси, как все остальные. А, став пилотом Зеленой, на алтейском заговорил и Ханк. Львы давали им возможность свободно общаться на любом языке во вселенной. Правда, это почему-то не распространялось на письменную речь. Видимо, потому что львы переводили с помощью телепатии, а как воздействуешь телепатией на книгу?

Ризави, увлекавшаяся лингвистикой, заявила, что умрет от черной зависти.

— Может быть, ты станешь Красным паладином, — утешил ее Лэнс, — тогда и поймешь, каково это.

— Нет, увольте, — решительно отказалась Надия. — Чтобы какая-то древняя железяка копалась у меня в мозгах?.. Без обид, Ханк, но мои мозги — мое дело.

— Да я не обижаюсь, — вздохнул Ханк. — Только это… у меня нет ощущения, что в моих мозгах кто-то копается. С самого начала было, а теперь наоборот. Как будто я под защитой. Даже тошнит от нервов меньше.

— Рад за тебя, дружище! — искренне обрадовался Лэнс.

Пусть они с Ханком так и не смогли сблизиться по-настоящему после вторжения, и Ханку до сих пор был ближе Кит, Лэнс по-прежнему испытывал к своему лучшему другу гарнизонных времен очень теплые чувства.

Впрочем, ни для кого в Отряде не было секретом, что Лэнс, Кит, Ханк и Пидж — это особая группа. Ризави как-то в шутку назвала их всадниками Апокалипсиса, где Лэнсу отвела роль Мора, Ханку — Голода, Пидж — Войны, а Киту — Смерти. Когда Пидж спросила, почему она Война, а Кит — Смерть, а не наоборот, Ризави помянула любовь Кита к мелким пушистым животным и какого-то древнего американского писателя двадцатого века.

Лэнсу порой казалось, что вчетвером они непобедимы. Ощущение ложное, но приятное.

А теперь вот Ханк стал паладином. И Кит, наверное, тоже станет. Он уже смог связаться с Синим львом, и, судя по описанию Аллуры, на роль пилота Черного никого никого лучше и придумать нельзя. Возможно, Красный лев достанется Пидж — тоже вроде подходит.

А что Лэнс? Получится ли из него пилот Желтого, как предположили ребята? Очень вряд ли.

Если Лэнс выпадет из этой группы друзей, он сделает все, чтобы поддержать паладинов «снаружи». Абсолютно все.

Даже если придется отпустить Кита.

Одна эта мысль вызвала в сердце жгучую боль, но Лэнс безжалостно ее задавил. Хватит уже притворяться. Если за два года не получилось, то дальше вряд ли получится. В самом лучшем случае у Кита выработается привычка быть с Лэнсом, и он полюбит его, как любят старые удобные тапочки. Если уже не выработалась. Вон, даже свадьбу сыграть предлагал «заодно», когда женились Гриффин и Лейфсдоттир. Как будто кому-то нужно «заодно»… Уж точно не Лэнсу, настолько низко он еще не пал.

Опознав знакомую депрессивную спираль, Лэнс стиснул зубы, чтобы отвлечься. Подумать о чем-нибудь другом! О том, например, что они приближаются к бальмере, а за штурвалом алтейского шаттла, замаскированного под галранский грузовоз — Надия Ризави, а не сам Лэнс, потому что, к его стыду, у нее сходу получилось разобраться с алтейскими элементами управления, а Лэнс затупил, как баран.

Ну да неудивительно: ему и в Гарнизоне приходилось тренироваться каждую свободную минутку, чтобы зацепиться хотя бы за хвост истребительной группы. А Ризави всегда была одной из лучших, элита…

Так, стоп. И об этом тоже не думать. Никакого подросткового уничижения. Лэнс отлично знает, кто он такой и на что способен.

Кит всегда ругал его за это, но Лэнс любил сомневаться в себе — это не давало пороть горячку и часто помогало принимать верные решения. И все же в чем-то Кит прав: сомнения хороши, когда продумываешь план, сидя перед монитором. Когда начинается миссия, их лучше отбросить, и сомневаться только по делу: не в своем анализе, а в точности данных; не в том, хорошо ли ты прицелился, а в том, куда сейчас дернется противник — и так далее.

— Меня просят передать позывные, — сказала Надия. — Так что я передаю.

— Приготовимся на случай, если позывные неверные, — сказал Лэнс, первым хватаясь за поручень, тянувшийся вдоль стенки катера.

Аллура и Ханк последовали его примеру.

Однако через несколько секунд Ризави сказала:

— Позывные приняты… они вызывают меня на связь. Что делать?

— Ну выходи, а что еще? — спросил Лэнс, мысленно готовясь к неприятностям.

Позывные должны были обозначить их катер как грузовой курьер. Предполагалось, что после этого катер сядет и сделает вид, что принимает на борт груз кристаллов. Пидж заверила, что ждать поставки этого груза придется часов (варг) десять — более чем достаточно, чтобы добраться до льва, чью сигнатуру Аллура отслеживала очень ясно.

Это было заодно и прикрытием на обратную дорогу, на случай, если льва найти все-таки не удастся. В случае успеха Ханк должен был вызвать Зеленую и Широ, после чего они бы пробивались с бальмеры уже вдвоем. Или втроем, случись найденному на бальмере льву выбрать одного из членов их команды в качестве пилота. Это было бы, конечно, лучше всего.

Судя по наблюдениям Пидж и Майкла, галра автоматизировали загрузку и отправку кристаллов. А потому их план не предусматривал встречу с живыми солдатами и офицерами, хотя на всякий случай голопроекторы у всех троих землян поддерживали образ рандомных галра. Образ галра был обозначен как программа-1, программой-2 у всех стояли бальмерцы.

Ризави быстро включила свой голопроектор; Ханк и Лэнс сделали то же, а Аллура быстро сменила цвет лица на фиолетовый — тот, кто вызывал Ризави на связь, мог увидеть их в шаттле.

Однако видеосвязь не включилась: в шаттле просто зазвучал чей-то голос, говорящий на знакомом Лэнсу кентр-хасси.

— Ди-рей-355, вы сюда за специальным грузом?..

— Так точно, — ответила Ризави.

Говорила она, конечно, превосходно: ни следа акцента, безупречные интонации. Как будто знала этот язык с детства.

— Какой дурак вас отправил? — ворчливо воскликнул голос. — Мы же им сказали, что субъекты еще не готовы!

Надия кинула панический взгляд на Лэнса и Аллуру, те только переглянулись между собой. Что за субъекты? Почему не готовы? Разве они не должны были забрать кристаллы?

Уловив общий посыл импровизировать, Ризави выставила вперед нижнюю губу и лениво протянула:

— Слушайте, мои клыки маленькие. Был приказ забрать — я забираю…

— Получил данные вашего катера, — вдруг врезался другой голос. — Где в вашей судовой роли специализированное оборудование для безопасной перевозки? Почему в катере четыре биосигнатуры?

— Так рабсила, чтобы грузить, — Ризави попыталась держаться той же линии.

— Что это вы собрались грузить? Снижайтесь по указанным координатам, ди-рей-355, готовьтесь принять на борт проверочную группу. Какой идиот вас отрядил в таком составе?

Не говоря ни слова и не глядя на Лэнса, Ризави заложила крутой вираж, разворачиваясь от планеты прочь.

— Ди-рей-355, вы вышли из разрешенного коридора! — вклинился первый голос. — Вернитесь в него, или высылаю перехватчиков!

— Мамке своей отсоси, — бросила Ризави страшнейшее галранское оскорбление и выключила связь.

— Ну, значит, вернемся сюда позже, — философски заметил Лэнс, хватаясь покрепче.

В этот самый момент их катер подбили.

Лэнсу не приходилось еще оказываться в подбитом космическом катере, только в подбитом самолете. Но ощущения ни с чем не перепутаешь: аппарат тряхнуло, а после гравитация отрубилась, оставив их в состоянии псевдосводобного падения.

Лэнсу еще очень повезло, что он держался за этот чертов поручень. Катер повело и закрутило: на передние экраны понеслась поверхность бальмеры, серая и безжизненная — даже не верится, что тут откуда-то может взяться атмосфера и достаточно воды для поддержания гуманоидной жизни.

Ризави выматерилась, налегла на руль. Лэнс попытался отлепиться от стены, скользнуть к пилотскому креслу и помочь ей, но бессердечная сука гравитация тут решила включиться опять, и Лэнса прижало к стенке, а поверхность планеты начала вращаться, приближаясь с каждой секундой.

— В кратер! — заорал Лэнс. — Ныряй в кратер!

Он помнил, что посты галра есть не во всех кратерах и что внутрь планеты они, как правило, не лезут. Если им повезло… должно же им хоть раз повезти!

Черная дыра катера раскрылась прямо под носом катера, и тот, прямо в штопоре, ласточкой нырнул туда. Теперь мимо окон понеслись скалистые стенки. Только бы Ризави не врезалась, только бы не врезалась…

— Левый двигатель горит, — сообщила Надия спокойным тоном.

— Там нечему гореть! — возмутилась принцесса Аллура.

Вдруг Надия опять ругнулась и попыталась выровнять катер. Он словно бы наткнулся на что-то брюхом, всех еще раз тряхнуло. Лэнс вцепился в поручень обеими руками; в голове пронеслось лицо Кита и детей — нет, нет и еще раз нет! Он обещал вернуться, даже зная, что этого обещать нельзя, значит, он вернется!

Катер еще раз скрежетнул, накренился и замер под опасным углом. Пол под ногами казался нетвердым.

— Квизнак, — слабо пробормотала принцесса Аллура, распластавшаяся по стенке напротив Лэнса.

— Меня сейчас вырвет, — предупредил Ханк, прислонившись к задней стенке грузового отделения.

— Спокойно, никого никуда не вырвет, — прервал его Лэнс. — Ризави, что там у нас снаружи?

— Мы сели брюхом на кусок скалы и висим над пропастью, — сообщила Надия. — Но перед носовым колпаком довольно ровная скальная площадка, сейчас я его открою и выберемся через нос.

Она что-то ткнула на пульте.

— Не то!.. — крикнула Аллура.

Но было поздно.

Вместо переднего колпака кабины, будто сотканного из прозрачных шестиугольнков, исчезла задняя стенка грузового отсека — та самая, на которую опирался Ханк. И с удивленным, даже не испуганным воплем их Зеленый паладин канул в темноту.

— Бля… — в ужасе пробормотала Ризави.

Лэнс чуть было не рванулся за другом, но покачнувшийся под ногам пол вовремя напомнил, до чего это опасно. Он ничем не поможет Ханку, если упадет следом.

Это была первая сознательная мысль после вспышки холодного ужаса.

Вторая была такая — на Ханке же паладинские доспехи, у них есть импульсный ранец, с помощью которого можно летать! Сейчас он их включит и медленно поднимется обратно, на уровень люка! Он не разобьется, нет!

(Господи, как Лэнс обзавидовался этим доспехам, когда Аллура их впервые продемонстрировала! А уж баярд — не оружие, а мечта!)

Но Ханк не появился в проеме люка, а снизу раздался глухой удар.

У Лэнса сердце провалилось в пятки. Нет. Нет. Пожалуйста…

За ударом послышалось ойканье, неожиданно женственное. Нежный девичий голос спросил на хорошем кентр-хасси:

— Кто ты, о путник, упавший с неба?

И какой-то очень растерянный и смущенный голос Ханка ответил:

— Да я тут… просто пролетал. Спасибо. Ты меня спасла.

Лэнс, Аллура и Ризави переглянулись.

«Бальмерцы», — прошептала Аллура одними губами.

Лэнс жестами показал, что надо все-таки открыть передний колпак и выбираться. Кто знает, что там за девица и как умудрилась спасти Ханка. Поймала, что ли, в мощные объятия? Нужно зайти к ней в тыл и посмотреть, что там происходит.

Ризави подняла его с полуслова, а вот Аллура недоуменно заморгала: для нее жестикуляция землянина явно оказалась слишком сложной. Все же, стараясь не нарушить шаткое равновесие катера, она прошла вперед, к пульту управления, и что-то на нем нажала. Колпак исчез, что позволило Ризави перемахнуть через пульт и по-кошачьи приземлиться на скалу. Аллура замерла у пульта, дожидаясь, пока Лэнс не подползет к ней — чтобы катер окончательно не опрокинулся назад.

Лэнс облегченно вздохнул, когда он наконец оказался у пилотского кресла. Под их весом катер наконец-то стабильно встал носом в землю и заваливаться не собирался. Вот оно, везение, и даже дважды везение!

Аллура выпрыгнула из кабины так же ловко, как Ризави. Лэнс последовал за ними куда менее грациозно: у него еще слегка тряслись колени. Не столько даже от жесткой посадки, сколько из-за Ханка. Ну и напугал тот его.

Лэнс отказывался терять друзей из-за такой глупости, как неправильно нажатая кнопка. И хуже всего, он даже затруднялся сказать, кто тут больше виноват. То ли Ризави, которая плохо выучила раскладку пульта. То ли Аллура, которая ее плохо научила. То ли сам Лэнс, который предпочел посадить за штурвал хуже знакомого с техникой пилота, просто потому, что он больше доверял ей как человеку.

Ладно, проехали, плывем дальше. Разбор полетов будет на берегу. Все равно свернуть миссию, как полагалось бы по уму, уже невозможно.

Как оказалось, Ханк упал не так уж далеко: дно гигантского кратера находилось ближе, чем думал Лэнс. Его было просто плохо видно из-за поднимающегося из трещин тумана. От скальной площадки, на которую приземлился катер, можно было спуститься вниз только по узкой тропинке, на которой из-под ног выкатывались мелкие камни. И это сразу сводило на нет возможность их бесшумного появления, поэтому Лэнс на всякий случай снял со спины и взял наизготовку импульсное ружье.

— Кто шумит там? — спросил встревоженный девичий голос с неподдельной тревогой, но поставленными интонациями хорошей театральной актрисы.

— Это мои друзья, — ответил Ханк тем же самым смущенным и немного зачарованным тоном.

Надо же, как его торкнуло! Черт, а не действуют ли на него какой-нибудь любовной телепатией? Хер его знает, что можно ждать от этих инопланетян.

— Твои друзья? Если вы не галра и вас сбили, то не враги ли вы галра и галранскому? — в девичьем голосе звучала надежда. — А может быть, удача моя так велика, что вы знакомы и с Сопротивлением?

По голосу и манере речи Лэнс уже успел представить себе красавицу-инопланетянку из старых голливудских фильмов, непременно с золотистыми волосами и в облегающем серебристом бикини. Правда, это не очень сочеталось с обликом бальмерского коренного населения. Но, может, тут есть и представители других рас?

Или перед ними провокаторша. Хотя, с другой стороны, чего тут провоцировать?

— Да, мы враги галра, — решился Лэнс и сказал вслух. — Меня зовут Лэнс, я командую этим отрядом. А ты кто? Ты можешь помочь нам спрятать катер? А то галра скоро нас выследят.

— Не удивлюсь, если так случится, — согласилась невидимая девушка. — Здешний туман отравляет их тела и обманывает сканеры, но галра упорны. Не бойтесь, пришельцы, я помогу вам.

Судя по звукам, она начала взбираться на тропе вверх.

Лэнс опустил дуло ружья, чтобы не обижать возможную союзницу, но не расслабился. Если что, вскинуть его — доля секунды.

И он чуть было не вскинул: из тумана проявился громадный гориллоподобный силуэт с равномерно светящимися желтыми, как у галра, глазами. Только даже среди галра Лэнс не видел таких массивных товарищей с рогами на голове!

Он справился с собой только потому, что вовремя сопоставил силуэт с виденными им изображениями коренных бальмерцев. Лэнс знал масштаб, но одно дело знать, другое — видеть воочию, как на тебя из тумана прет такая туша.

— Я Шей, — прежним нежным голоском сказал устрашающий рогатый динозавр, приближаясь. — Знакомство с вами — честь для меня. Если катер у вас не более стандартного галранского истребителя, думается мне, что сумею унести его на плече.

***

Немного обидно, решил Лэнс, когда ты пять лет живешь в оккупации и ютишься по пещерам, потом попадаешь на первую настоящую другую планету в твоей жизни — даже планету в другой солнечной системе! — и не можешь даже сойти на ее поверхность, так и застреваешь на ее спутнике, который ничем не отличается от земной Луны.

А потом ты садишься на живую планету, что еще круче в каком-то роде. И эта чертова живая планета вообще никак не отличается от тех же пещер и туннелей, к которым ты привык у себя дома. Ну никак.

Хотя, конечно, кристаллические вкрапления вдоль стен выглядели красиво. Но на Земле бывают места, где кристаллы кварца или какая-нибудь там слюда блестят ничуть не хуже.

Немного экзотики, конечно, доставляла Шей. В отличие от Аллуры она хотя бы выглядела инопланетянкой, а не косплеершей (Лэнс бы сказал «ленивой косплеершей», если бы не знал, сколько денег и сил нужно потратить, чтобы перекрасить волосы в такой серебристый цвет, как у Аллуры… ну то есть пока она не побрилась).

Правда, Лэнс готов был взять назад свою первоначальную оценку: Шей ничуть не походила на гориллу, пусть ее сгорбленная спина и свисающие почти до земли огромные ручищи наводили на такие мысли. Она двигалась легко и пружинисто, совсем не так, как земные обезьяны на земле. Да и хвост скорее требовал сравнения с динозаврами.

Между тем ее лицо казалось почти человеческим (ну, если бы не глаза и отсутствие носа) и очень приятным. В грустной складке рта, в решительном подбородке чувствовалось что-то подкупающее. Лэнсу она инстинктивно понравлась; он понял, почему Ханк был ей очарован. Правда, это не значило, что Лэнс не держал украдкой ружье наготове.

Доверяй, но проверяй.

Огромные серьги бальмерки иногда чиркали по стенам туннеля, издавая дикий скрежет и разбрасывая искры. Шей этого, казалось, не замечала.

— Раньше кристаллы встречались здесь в изобилии, — вдруг сказала она, проведя пальцами по кластеру голубоватых вставок, сияющих в тусклом свете фонариков на шлемах. Шей, казалось, в освещении не нуждалась. — Теперь же остались жалкие крохи.

— То есть бальмера истощена? — спросила Аллура.

— Увы, да.

— Прости, если тебя обидит мой вопрос, — вдруг вступил Ханк, — но мы тут перехватывали передачи с бальмеры, и у нас сложилось впечатление, что вы… ну, то есть население бальмеры… сотрудничает с галра? Ты, выходит, против них?

— И я, и многие другие, — ответила Шей. — Сказать, что те, кто сотрудничает с галра, глупы или подлы, было бы самонадеянно с моей стороны. Они хотят лучшего для нашего народа. И все же скажу, что они недальновидны.

— Чего лучшего они для вас хотят? — с интересом спросил Лэнс.

У него сложилось впечатление, что галранская империя только порабощала встреченные народы, выкачивала из них все соки, а затем в лучшем случае оставляла побираться в резервациях.

— До того, как галра пришли, мы жили в пещерах, но в гармонии со своим миром и с собой. Галра сказали, что мы имеем возможность летать к звездам и повидать другие миры. Из поколения наших дедов многие улетели с галра как солдаты.

— И не возвращались? — резко спросила Аллура.

— Некоторые вернулись. Они рассказали об удивительных чудесах… Галра познакомили нас с системой межгалактических информационных передач, научили пользе денег — до этого нам трудно было порой находить компромиссы друг с другом, как рассказывает бабушка. И многие теперь верят, что, стоит галра уйти, как мы не сможем существовать без них. Они как будто не видят, что утвержденная имперская валюта уничтожает наш дом!

— Стой-стой, — нахмурился Ханк. — Ты хочешь сказать, что галра платят за энергетические кристаллы, которые добывают из бальмеры?

— Увы, — горестно проговорила Шей. — Лучше бы они брали их силой. Тогда, быть может, наш народ опомнился бы быстрее.

Все четверо переглянулись.

— Эй, — сказала Ризави, — как вы думаете, если бы галра предложили Земле хотя бы свои медицинские капсулы и выход в межгалактический интернет, как скоро мы бы уступили им всю Землю по дешевке?

— Да и капсул бы не понадобилось, — серьезно сказал Ханк. — Интернета бы хватило. Если там есть картинки с межгалактическими котиками, понимаешь.

— Это… странно, — пробормотала Аллура. — Какая-то слишком мягкая политика для галра. Шей, скажи, а сколько единиц УИВ они платят за кристалл крейсерского класса?

— К несчастью, галра назначили хорошую цену. Сто за кристалл крейсерского класса, пять — за стандартный кристалл для истребителя, — сказала Шей с готовностью. — Всего за несколько лет добычи кристаллов обычная семья может купить такое достижение техники, как устройство для приготовления пищи микроволнами.

— Так, я, конечно, не уверен… — проговорил Ханк с сомнением. — Но разве стандартное жалование галранского рядового не пять тысяч УИВов в фиб?

Лэнс хмыкнул. Да, именно такие расценки добыла Пидж, когда взломала бухгалтерию галра. А из нескольких серий тайком скачанного галранского сериала Лэнс знал, что сто УИВов — это стоимость дешевого обеда в столовой. Бальмерцев нещадно обдирали, маскируя это видимым дружелюбием. Что ж, все становилось на свои места.

Но если у них есть доступ к межгалактическим центрам данных, как это они сами не догадались об обмане? Судя по речи Шей, ее познавательные способности уж точно не уступали человеческим.

Или галра как-то цензурят эту информацию?.. Скорее всего.

— Мерзавцы! — воскликнула Аллура. — Они не только убивают бальмеру, но и требуют, чтобы вы сами это делали… за какие-то подачки! Я это так не оставлю!

— В свой черед, принцесса, — жестко сказал Лэнс, одергивая Аллуру. — Сначала мы…

Шей вдруг развернулась к ним, снова вызвав шквал искр своими сережками.

— Вы можете освободить наш мир?! — выдохнула она. — Вы все-таки знаете Сопротивление?

— А ты знаешь Сопротивление? — спросил Ханк.

— Лишь слухи, — Шей качнула головой; сережки загрохотали. — Но я надеялась… я верила!

— Скорее всего, придется верить дальше, — сухо сказал Лэнс. — Пока Сопротивление — это все, что ты видишь перед собой. Но если ты поможешь нам, возможно, у нас будет шанс когда-нибудь вернуться и спасти твой мир.

Шей кивнула.

— Я помогла бы вам в любом случае, — сказала она. — Враги галра — мои враги. Следуйте дальше.

Когда она развернулась и прошла немного вперед, Ханк бросил на Лэнса неодобрительный взгляд.

— Зачем ты с ней так жестко? — сказал он по-английски. — Хорошая же девушка.

— Судя по всему, очень хорошая, — Лэнс ответил ему тоже шепотом. — Но не стоит брать на себя обязательств, которые мы почти наверняка не сможем выполнить.

— Не знаю, о чем вы говорите, — вступила Аллура на кентр-хасси, — но мне не нравится, что ты, Лэнс, заставил меня взять назад свое обещание помощи.

— У нас нет другого выбора, — колко ответил Лэнс. — Или вы забыли, что нас пятьдесят человек, без оружия, если не считать двух львов, без ресурсов и без плана действий? Да, и не смейте впредь раздавать обещания, не согласовав их с Китом. Он — лидер нашего отряда, который, напомню, сейчас вся ваша армия, принцесса.

— Верность гарнгула, — бросила Аллура и пошла вперед. — Не бойся, командир, я буду обсуждать свои решения с твоим хозяином.

Лэнс понятия не имел, кто такие гарнгулы, но решил, что догадался из контекста.


	17. Рассказ 5.3. Как мой друг упал на голову прекрасной даме

Коридор, которым вела их Шей, закончился в просторном круглом помещении, похожим на центральный зал какого-нибудь музея. Или на планетарий. У Лэнса в первое мгновение перехватило дух от ностальгии: вспомнилось, как в двенадцать лет Веро (ей тогда было двадцать) взяла его в Космический музей в Хьюстоне вместе со своими друзьями. Лэнс помнил, что он обещал матери два месяца без напоминаний загружать и разгружать посудомойку, лишь бы она отпустила его на три дня с компанией студентов.

Было так странно думать, что он стоит в другой галактике, за черт знает сколько световых лет от дома, и дома давно нет — он уничтожен галра, и Веро убита, и те ее друзья из Гарнизона, и почти вся остальная его семья тоже. А он стоит тут и смотрит на зрелище, красивее которого трудно представить, и вспоминает их.

Впрочем, Лэнс быстро подавил этот прилив сентиментальности. Некогда.

Задавив Лэнса — восторженного молодого парня, фаната космоса и приключений, Лэнс-тактик привычно оценил комнату с точки зрения обороны и нападения: сталактиты и сталагмиты, часто смыкающиеся в самом центре — хорошие укрытия; мерцающие кристаллы, которыми инкрустированы стены, потолок и даже пол, будут сбивать прицел… Да, неплохо для перестрелки. Плюс Аллура говорила, что бальмерские кристаллы — это еще и источник энергии, так?.. А любой источник энергии — заодно оружие. Интересно, взрываются ли они при ударе?

— Нам удалось восстановить часть бальмеры в ее первозданном естестве, — почтительно проговорила Шей.

— Кому — нам? — спросила Ризави, тоже оглядываясь.

Лэнс заметил, что по ее лицу проскользнуло то же самое полудетское восторженное выражение, но, поймав его взгляд, она так же быстро его стерла. Зато Ханк глазел не скрываясь, с откровенным восторгом.

— Тем, кто сопротивляется галра, очевидно же, — ответил он вместо Шей. — Так, Шей?

— Ты прав, путник, — она склонила голову.

— Мы не знали, что тут есть сопротивление, — ответила Ризави. — В передачах галра об этом ни слова не было.

— Естественно, — хмыкнул Ханк. — Но мы очень рады, что встретили вас, Шей. Очень-очень рады.

— Вдвойне рады, — перехватила Аллура инициативу, — потому что Ханк — не просто путник. Он паладин Вольтрона. Ты знаешь, кто такие паладины?

Лэнс мысленно вскипел: ну вот, опять! Он велел Аллуре не болтать языком почем зря, а она! Пусть Ханк влюбился в эту каменную красотку с первого взгляда, неизвестно, можно ли ей доверять! Почему Аллура с такой легкостью раскрывает важные данные?

Глаза Шей вспыхнули.

— Вы вернулись за серьятнемалом, зверем Вольтрона? — спросила она с придыханием. — Воистину, этот день благословен дважды!

— Ты знаешь про серьят… про льва? — поразился Лэнс.

— Льва? — удивленно переспросила Шей.

— Да! Мы их так называем в честь животных, которые водятся на нашей планете.

Его злость на Аллуру моментально сменилась удивлением: да ну, не может быть, чтобы все было так легко! А где волнительные прорывы через многие эшелоны галра, штурм какого-нибудь ангара с истребителями, чтобы улететь отсюда?..

— К счастью, знаю, — Шей зачем-то погладила стену. — Бальмера иногда поверяет нам, Внутренним, свои секреты. Я не знала, зачем она поведала мне этот, как не знала и то, зачем она направила меня к той шахте, где я встретила вас… Но теперь я понимаю ее мудрость.

— Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что тебя кто-то направил? — спросил Лэнс.

У него в голове опять начали выть подозрительные сирены.

— Не кто-то, а бальмера, — сказала Шей. — Бальмера мудра и многое знает наперед.

У Лэнса начало появляться нехорошее подозрение: может быть, и бальмера сотрудничает с галра. Может быть, именно поэтому те захватили ее и удерживают много лет. А их четверых сейчас тоже ведут в ловушку, и Лэнс завалил миссию, за которую поручился Киту головой...

— Бальмера, — повторила за Шей Аллура и тоже коснулась испещренной кристаллами стены.

Ее узкая ладонь с тонкими длинными пальцами казалась совсем детской рядом с огромной лапищей Шей, и Лэнс машинально подумал: как там Си и Соль, и более отдаленно — как там другая мелочь? Освоились ли уже в Алтейской цитадели? За прошедшие три дня он и видел их только перед сном, когда сказки рассказывал…

Эта мысль ушла так же быстро, как и пришла — Лэнс снова сосредоточился на речи принцессы.

— В мои времена бальмеры иногда разговаривали со своими обитателями, — продолжила Аллура. — Поскольку их разум очень велик, он обладает мощнейшими вычислительными способностями. Нам, обычным разумным, порой кажется, что бальмеры могут предсказывать будущее, но на самом деле они просто предсказывают наиболее вероятное развитие событий, исходя из имеющейся у них информации. Не удивлюсь, если бальмера и в самом деле предвидела наш приход.

— Ладно, она могла его предвидеть, как только мы начали снижаться и вызвали галра, — возмутилась Ризави. — А раньше? Ей пришлось бы знать, что мы нашли других львов, что мы готовим операцию… — она осеклась.

— Быть может, Желтый лев ей сказал, — безмятежно проговорила Шей. — Быть может, он хотел защитить паладина другого льва, который должен был сюда прийти.

Черт, значит, все-таки громадный Желтый! А Лэнс так надеялся на компактного Красного!

— Это вероятно, — кивнула Аллура. — Желтый лев заботится обо всех паладинах, не только о своем.

— Просто прелестно, — вздохнул Лэнс. — Теперь мы принимаем боевые решения, исходя из спекуляций о способностях космических животных… бальмера, металлические львы… Эх! Ладно, где лев? Ты можешь нас к нему отвести?

Для ловушки, решил Лэнс, все это слишком отдавало любительским спектаклем. Да и не было никакой причины вести сдавать их галра таким окольным путем. Если бы Шей сговорилась с захватчиками, она могла уже давно вызвать сюда какой-нибудь патруль.

— Бальмера погрузила Желтого льва в свое тело. К сожалению, прямо вокруг него галра расположили свою экспериментальную лабораторию, — вздохнула Шей. — Она очень хорошо охраняется.

— Вокруг него? — нахмурился Ханк. — То есть что, по всем трем направлениям? Снизу или сверху никак не подобраться?

— Подобраться, — сказала Шей. — Но… прошу прощения, путники и паладины. Я верю в благородство ваших намерений. Но я также слышала ваш разговор с принцессой, ибо наш слух превосходен. И вот моя цена за помощь. Я понимаю, что вы не можете освободить всю бальмеру, потому что у вас не хватает сил. Но уничтожьте эту мерзкую лабораторию, где творят ужасные, непредставимые вещи! Пусть хотя бы она исчезнет из наших священных недр! Поэтому обходного пути к Желтому льву я вам не покажу. Только прямой.

Блин. Ну да, Лэнс так и чувствовал, что где-то будет подвох.

***

Как сказала Шей, база не очень хорошо охранялась.

Бальмерцы как народ имели миролюбивый нрав: несмотря на готовность сражаться с захватчиками, убийство им претило. Как ни странно, в этом они совпадали с галра: Лэнс понятия не имел, для чего высокоразвитой цивилизации нужно столько рабов, но факт оставался фактом — галра умело подавляли сопротивление, зачищая его очаги, но уже завоеванное население берегли… если не происходило ничего из ряда вон выходящего, как та попытка Санды.

Ну ладно.

Так вот, в окружении мирного народа галра немного ослабили бдительность. Они по-прежнему тщательно охраняли планету от захватчиков, но на поверхности и под землей на своих форпостах держали абсолютный минимум солдат, и то в основном роботов. В лаборатории трудились, как сказала Шей, от силы пять-шесть настоящих галра, остальные — часовые. А из настоящих большая часть ученые.

Лэнс поверил ей только наполовину: все это звучало слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Однако следующая новость по хреновости вполне соответствовала его представлению о реальности: та самая база и спрятанный за нею Желтый лев находились на другой стороне планеты.

Бальмера, конечно, планетой могла считаться очень относительно: как сказал Ханк, по площади она едва превосходила Австралию. Но пересечь даже и Австралию, не имея никакого транспорта, кроме своих двоих — это вам не комар чихнул.

И тут Шей выложила свою козырную карту.

— Бальмера заботится о своих, — сказала она, таинственно улыбаясь, и повела их дальше в хитросплетение тоннелей.

На сей раз дорога оказалась недолгой: они остановились на берегу подземного озера, черного и непроницаемо глубокого. Пещера была так велика, что лучи от нашлемных фонарей не достигали ни стен, ни потолка, все терялось в темноте.

— Те, кто входят в него, выходят на другой стороне планеты, — сообщила бальмерка.

— А может, на том свете? — подозрительно поинтересовался Лэнс.

— Тоже мне, «Хроники Нарнии», — фыркнула Ризави.

— При чем тут это? — нахмурился Лэнс.

Он видел когда-то фильм, никаких подземных озер там не было.

— О, так это еще сохранилось?! — воскликнула Аллура с неподдельным энтузиазмом. — Отец и Коран рассказывали мне, но я никогда не видела сама… прежде бальмера допускала в эту святую святых только за особые заслуги! Мы пока не заслужили такой чести.

— Да, но времена отчаянные, — покачала головой Шей. — Нам нужно торопиться, пока…

— Шей! — из еще одной дыры, чуть дальше по берегу озера, появились двое.

Тоже бальмерцы, примерно одного с Шей размера, но у шагавшего впереди не было серег, а его рубаха, расстегнутая на груди, демонстрировала завидную мускулатуру. Говорил он глубоким басом немолодого, много повидавшего мужчины.

— Шей, что происходит? — крикнул он. — Я почувствовал присутствие чужаков! Что ты натворила, девочка?

— Лидер Андор! — воскликнула Шей. — За своеволие я буду просить прощения потом. Пока же к нам прибыли паладины Вольтрона, и мне нужно воспользоваться возможностью уничтожить базу.

— Но это не наш путь! — в голосе этого Андора звучало отчаяние.

М-да, решил Лэнс, если это лидер сопротивления, ну и бардак тут творится.

Еще он отметил про себя, что эта Шей — прямо юная революционерка: и с официальной позицией бальмерцев не согласна, и с собственным командованием не согласна… Она тут же начала ему нравится гораздо больше. Кит на него явно плохо влиял.

— Некогда, — сказала Аллура. — Идемте в озеро.

— Мы утонем! — воскликнула Ризави. — В подземных озерах вода ледяная!

— Бальмера заботится о своих, — Шей шагнула в темную воду. — К тому же, на вас защитные костюмы. Поторопитесь, о путники и паладины!

Лэнс даже не успел отметить, что она сказала «паладины» вместо «паладин». Его как раз взял за плечо Ханк и очень внимательно заглянул в глаза.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, — а я Шей верю. И Аллуре тоже. Если она знает этот способ транспортировки…

Два других бальмерца, лидер Андор и второй (тоже с серьгами и закрытой на груди рубахе — наверное, женщина?) бросились бежать к ним по берегу озера и сразу развили очень неплохую скорость: их огромные ноги легко перемахивали через препятствия.

Кто его знает, правду Шей говорила или нет о том, что они не любят убивать. Но такая образина с лапищами и хвостом может и без убийства переломать Лэнсу все кости в теле парой ударов.

Лэнс принял решение.

— Надия, Ханк, Аллура, — сказал он. — Идем за Шей!

«Взашей», — пробормотала Ризави, но подчинилась.

Темная вода, в которую ступил Лэнс тяжелым ботинком, расходилась перед ним на удивлене легко. Будто и не вода вовсе, сопротивления почти не ощущалось. Или так просто казалось из-за их герметичных костюмов? Кстати, как показал датчик, температура воды оказалась равна температуре человеческого тела — даже удивительно. Наверное, в пещере было жарче, чем Лэнсу казалось, он просто не заметил этого из-за скафандра.

Шей сделала еще несколько шагов вперед — и вдруг провалилась с головой.

Лэнс потянулся подбородком, чтобы активировать забрало, Ризави сделала то же — у Ханка оно активировалось само собой, видно, паладинские доспехи управлялись мыслью. Черт, ну почему алтейцы сделали такие крутые штуки только для паладинов, остальным бы тоже не помешало! Да и этот баярд — мечта, а не оружие!

Но, по словам Аллуры, и баярды, и доспехи были связаны с энергией львов. Не вступив в контакт со львом, ими нельзя было пользоваться.

И вдруг Лэнса словно остановило что-то.

Оно шло из-под воды. Оно звало.

«Чертовы сирены», — подумал Лэнс.

Но существо, ждавшее его по ту сторону темной воды, не казалось злым. Оно не звало его, чтобы съесть или уничтожить иным образом. Этот зов даже не был непреодолимым. Он просто успокаивал: Шей права, воды бояться нечего. Герметизировать скафандр не нужно.

Ну нет, все-таки Лэнс был не таким идиотом! Он обещал вернуться, так? Значит, нафиг всякие таинственные призывы, да здравствует здравый смысл.

Он опустил забрало и сделал те же несколько шагов.

Там действительно был очень крутой обрыв — дно будто ушло из-под ног. Над Лэнсом сомкнулась темнота, понеслась вокруг невидимым течением. Ему показалось, что в этой темноте вспыхивали звезды, сети, и ждал кто-то невыразимо огромный, невыносимо древний — в целом, дружелюбно ждал, но ощущалась в этом ожидании и оценка, и даже некоторая угроза. Мол, если ты не сможешь стать для меня тем, кем, как я знаю, ты можешь стать…

Золотая сеть обернулась вокруг Лэнса и дернула из темноты прочь, вверх. Он захрипел, забился — воздуха в костюме почему-то резко перестало хватать. Пальцы сами начали нашаривать на поясе бластер, но удушье развивалось как-то очень стремительно, и Лэнс вдруг ощутил, что зрение сжимается в точку… Нет, позвольте, как же так, он же может задерживать дыхание на шесть минут…

— Лэнс!

Кто-то дернул его под мышки и вверх.

— Лэнс, у тебя телеметрия сбоит, открой забрало! Ах, чтоб тебя…

Лэнс из последних сил потянулся подбородком и — свежий воздух! Но горло драло словно наждаком при каждом вздохе, он хрипел. К горлу подступила рвота.

Только через минуту или две Лэнс пришел в себя настолько, что смог оглядеться вокруг.

Они стояли в таком же черном озере со сталактитами, примерно по колено в воде. Только форма берега была иной, и не бежали по нему несогласные с политической программой Шей участники сопротивления.

Ризави стояла согнувшись, тоже тяжело дыша. Аллура приобнимала ее за плечи. Сама принцесса и Ханк, вроде бы, были в порядке. Шей уже стояла на берегу.

— Мне жаль, что так получилось, — тихо сказала бальмерка. — Должно быть, силы озера несовместимы со скафандрами, и вы начали задыхаться… Я не подумала об этом!

— Но ты… сказала… что это… безопасно? — проговорил Лэнс, заглатывая воздух после каждого слова.

— Это безопасно… потому что озеро становится безопасным для всякого, кто туда входит! Вот только оно не обладает разумом, как бальмера. Это всего лишь часть бальмеры. Должно быть, озеро не поняло, что скафандры сделаны, чтобы продлять вам жизнь, и попыталось вывести их из строя… Я крайне сожалею!

— И я тоже, — Аллура говорила с раскаянием. — Отец говорил мне, что в бальмерские черные озера нельзя заходить в герметичных костюмах, но и мне и в голову не пришло вас предупредить!

— А ты, Ханк? — Лэнс обратился к другу.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Мое забрало исчезло, едва я оказался под водой. Я сначала подумал, что костюм разладился, но, видно, он наоборот сработал особо хорошо.

Лэнс припомнил слабое предупреждение, которое он ощутил, прежде чем вошел в воду. Немного похоже на рассказы Широ и Ханка...

Неужели он тоже вышел на контакт со львом? Очень вероятно.

Но почему только сейчас?

Широ ощутил контакт с Синей, едва очнулся на Земле. Ханк почувствовал Зеленую на подлете к планете. Лэнс же уже несколько часов (варг?) шлялся по бальмере, и до сих пор ничего.

Лэнс решил пока ничего не говорить — по крайней мере, не в присутствии Шей. Кто знает, какие выводы она бы из этого сделала.

— Где мы? — тем временем спрашивал Ханк. — Мы что, телепортировались через это озеро?

— Не уверена, что вы имеете в виду, но озеро разъяло наши тела, а потом вновь собрало их в другом месте, перенеся сознания через кристальные нити бальмеры, — совершенно спокойно объяснла Шей, как будто такая процедура ничуть ее не пугала.

— Эй, а предупредить?! — возмутилась Ризави. — Вдруг меня собрали неправильно?!

Лэнс был с ней полностью солидарен. О таких вещах, конечно, надо предупреждать, прежде чем заводишь ничего не подозревающих инопланетников в места, где они прекращают существовать как личности!

— Когда бы это сделало более вероятным ваше согласие, я бы предупредила, — произнесла Шей слегка озабоченно. — Прошу простить, если переступила границы, но видится мне так: начни я объяснять, мы бы только зря спорили и теряли драгоценное время. Между тем, сейчас мы уже вблизи базы и Желтого льва.

— Вблизи? — обрадовалась Аллура. — Веди же нас!

***

Галранская исследовательская лаборатория обосновалась в просторной каверне. На Земле — до нашествия галра, естественно — такую пещеру бы объявили национальным заповедником, огородили бы от разрушительного воздействия туристов и водили бы сюда экскурсии.

Каверна была громадна. Статуя Свободы, пожалуй, не влезла бы, но двадцатиэтажный дом — вполне. А может быть, и все двадцать пять этажей: метров семьдесят тут в среднем точно было, а в некоторых местах и того больше.

В пещерном комплексе, где они ютились на Земле, таких здоровущих залов не было. Даже тот, где пряталась Синяя, казался куда меньше.

Не хватало разве что сталактитов и сталагмитов. На всей бальмере Лэнс пока видел их только около черного озера; должно быть, вода, от которой они образуются, здесь в дефиците. Но пещера все равно была хороша в своем роде: вдоль стен здесь янулись яркие зелено-голубые нити энергии, которые тихо пульсировали, словно в такт чьему-то медленно бьющемуся сердцу. Хотя почему «словно»?

Кроме них темноту каверны разгоняли только прожекторы, установленные по периметру базы, что приткнулась у дальней стены — как решил Лэнс, до нее было около полукилометра. Мощные лампы заливали ярким бело-желтым светом и пол пещеры, и ее потолок, выделяя каждую впадину и трещину. Под потолком еще крепилась сетка — от падающих камней. Как будто защитного поля им было мало.

Их группа расположилась на скальном козырьке, выступающем из стены пещеры довольно высоко над полом. Базу отсюда было видно отлично, как на ладони. Впечатление усиливалось еще и тем, что галра не стали возводить над лабораторией крышу — а зачем, под землей погоды не бывает.

В результате база представляла собой как бы скопище открытых коробок с мерцающим сверху слоем силового поля. Под этим полем можно было разобрать перемещения отдельных силуэтов — в основном, как решил Лэнс по характерным дерганым движениям, обычных роботов-часовых. Шей не соврала, персонала тут явно не хватало.

— Желтый лев замурован в стене позади той базы, — сообщила Шей. — Для прохода к нему базу надо уничтожить.

— Хм, — пробормотал Лэнс, выключая функцию приближения в своем шлеме. — По мне, так это стационарная база типа двенадцать, с особыми модификациями из-за подземного расположения. А вы что скажете?

— Согласна, — пожала плечами Надия.

— Я бы сказал, одиннадцать-квай, — уточнил Ханк. — Для особо щекотливых биологических исследований. Видите, у них там центральные помещения еще прикрыты сверху пленкой, чтобы избежать заражения.

Лэнс кивнул, принимая уточнения.

Ну что ж, двенадцать или одиннадцать-квай — не так уж важно. Главное, что и в том, и в другом случае база наверняка окружена барьером с биологическими датчиками, а эти датчики засекут любого не-галра, приблизившегося на расстояние восемь целых четыре десятых метра. Это плохо. С другой стороны, насколько помнил Лэнс, эти самые датчики все же не способны распознавать конкретный биологический вид того, кто приближается, они довольно примитивные. Подробнее сканировать будут уже на КПП, и такое сканирование требует .

— Мы можем отключить периметр, — тем временем вслух рассуждал Ханк. — Я сам по взлому не мастак, но у Пидж есть стандартное решение, оно должно сработать. Только вот незадача, его нужно к самой изгороди прицепить.

Лэнс рассеянно кивнул, продолжая размышлять. Он знал это.

Ризави включилась в мозговой штурм, задав вопрос Шей:

— Слушай, а бальмерцев на эту базу пускают хоть в каком-то виде? Ну там, я не знаю, на кухне работать…

Шей тряхнула каменными серьгами.

— Увы. Согласно уставу, активный галранский контингент на оккупированных мирах потребляет только то, что поступает из центра снабжения или производится на месте другими галра, и не пользуется услугами местного населения.

— Погоди, но это касается только миров третьего класса, — нахмурился Ханк. — А ты говоришь, ваша планета считается мирной?

— Да, но она под галра менее десяти поколений, — разъяснила Шей.

— Какую эффективную военную машину создал Заркон, — пробормотала Аллура себе под нос. — Подумать только! Еще при его деде галра ходили в набеги, чтобы грабить другие миры, и никогда не могли удержать их надолго. Поэтому его отец, Тревезар, отказался от завоевательных войн, часть миров освободил, часть попытался мирно ассимилировать, даже поощрял межрасовые браки. Теперь же…

— Теперь сыночка просто пошел по пути наибольшей эффективности, ясно, — прервал Лэнс этот поток воспоминаний.

— Нет, постой, это интересно, — возразил Ханк. — Какие к черту межрасовые браки? Разве инопланетные геномы совместимы?

Аллура посмотрела на Ханка как на инопланетянина, которым, он, понятное дело, для нее и являлся.

— Разумеется, — сказала она. — Через всех течет одна квинтэссенция. Как бы иначе появлялись новые виды?.. Хотя некоторым бывает трудно или вовсе невозможно зачать ребенка из-за несовместимости репродуктивных органов.

— Ой блин, — пробормотала Надия. — Колин с катушек слетит.

— И я не хочу при этом присутствовать, — тут же решил Лэнс, — поэтому сначала расскажите Пидж, чтобы она сообщила об этом матери мягко и тактично, ладно? Но к делу. Значит, бальмерцы на базе не приветствуется?

— По ним выпускается предупредительный выстрел, — печально просветила Шей. — Тех, кто не внял, сжигают на месте. А очень жаль, потому что раньше тут была наша рыночная площадь. Помню, как папа брал меня сюда, когда я была не более чем едва оформившейся породой…

К счастью, Шей осеклась и не стала продолжать свой ностальгический рассказ, а то Лэнс окончательно почувствовал себя школьным учителем, обрывающим разболтавшихся детишек.

Только, в отличие от учителя, у него не было для «учеников» готового решения, к которому он хотел их подвести.

Если для того, чтобы отрубить изгородь, к ней надо подобраться, а никого с генотипом галра у них нет, и бальмерца в лагерь тоже не пропустят… На Земле им ни разу не приходилось брать базу с таким периметром. Были планы по использованию дрессированных птиц, которые роняли бы крохотные устройства прямо на ограду, чтобы вывести ее из строя, но тут возникало несколько трудностей: где этих птиц взять, как их тренировать, как добиться того, чтобы «бомбочка» падала куда надо. Не говоря уже о том, что автоматика галра на некоторых базах была настроена на то, чтобы сбивать на подлете любые объекты крупнее комара — видимо, как раз по этой самой причине.

Потом Пидж взломала локальную сетку, и такие сложности стали не нужны.

Тут, на бальмере, летающих животных точно нет. А если бы и были, маловероятно, что Лэнс вдруг открыл бы в себе гений дрессировщика.

Думай-думай-думай! Не бывает неприступных баз. Не бывает безвыходных ситуаций!

«Да, — спокойно сказал голос Кита где-то у него в голове. — Тут ты прав, Портной. Но хватит ли у тебя времени раскроить этот фасончик?»

Хотя нет, так бы Кит не сформулировал… Нет, он бы просто напомнил, без всяких метафор, что невозможное требует несколько большего времени, которого у Лэнса прямо сейчас и нет. И что иногда лучше признать задачу невыполнимой и вернуться за подкреплением. Может быть, если они приведут сюда десяток человек — или весь отряд, если надо…

...То они положат этот отряд еще на подходе, не пробившись через первую линию обороны галра: ту самую, которая выпустила ракету по их катеру. А ведь нужно еще улететь мимо них обратно…

Лэнс обнаружил, что уже около минуты пялится на медленно разгорающиеся и снова гаснущие зеленовато-голубые линии на стенах пещеры, не слушая вялотекущее обсуждение вариантов между Ханком, Аллурой и Надией. Кажется, Ханк предлагал вызвать Зеленую, потому что она поместится в эту пещеру без труда, Ризави называла это бредом, потому что через туннели Зеленая не пройдет, а Аллура вообще предлагала атаку в лоб — мол, если там правда всего пять офицеров, она их одолеет буквально голыми руками.

Лэнс видел, как принцесса умеет драться, и почти ей верил. Ему только было непонятно, как она собирается голыми руками побеждать пушки заграждения, да еще на расстоянии.

— Тихо всем, — сказал Лэнс. Сказал негромко, но разговор правда молниеносно оборвался. — Шей, — обратился он к бальмерке. — Скажи-ка мне… вот эти зеленые жилы — это что?

— Это выходы квинтэссенции бальмеры, — подтвердила она его догадку.

— Бальмера может ими управлять?

— Не понимаю смысла вопроса.

— Они пульсируют… ну, как пульс у человека, — Шей смотрела на него все с тем же вежливым вопросом: может быть, у бальмерцев не было пульса. — Они разгораются и приглушаются, это как-то связано с самочувствием бальмеры?

— Да! — обрадовалась бальмерка тому, что все-таки поняла Лэнса. — Таковы ее жизненные ритмы.

— А может ли она заставить их разгораться и притухать по команде?

— Возможно… Никогда не размышляла об этом.

— Ты говорила, что бальмера помогает своим детям. Ты можешь как-то… ну, не знаю, попросить ее? Из твоих слов я так понял, что ты с ней общаешься?

— Могу, — решительно кивнула Шей. — Если это ей по силам, она поможет нам избавиться от галра.

— Тогда попроси вот о чем...


End file.
